


Światełko w tunelu

by azure_lemon



Series: Seria światełkowa [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gentle!dom Lucifer, Hurt! Asmodeusz, Hurt!Michael, M/M, Pan Zastępów Lucyfer, Slave Asmodeus, Slave Michael, mild violence, protective!lucifer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 57,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Fanfik inspirowany kanonem raczej luźno. Postacie mogą być OOC, szczególnie Mod i Kamael. AU, w którym Lucyfer nie upadł, a niewolnictwo jest normalne w Królestwie.
Relationships: Kamael/Asmodeusz, Lucifer/Michael, Michael/OFC (mentioned), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Seria światełkowa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731289
Comments: 46
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Pan Zastępów otulił się szczelniej płaszczem. Dzień był dosyć chłodny, wiał silny wiatr, zwiastując koniec lata i nieuchronne nadejście jesieni. Pojedyncze liście spadały na chodnik jednej z szerokich ulic Piątego Nieba.  
-Wyciągnąłeś mnie na spacer w taką pogodę?- zapytał żołnierz idącego obok przyjaciela.  
Gabriel zachichotał.  
-Taki zahartowany wojownik boi się odrobiny zimna?  
-Niczego się nie boję, tylko się dziwię, że ktoś tak wychuchany dostojnik jak ty chciał się na to wystawiać- odciął mu się towarzysz złośliwie.  
-Nie jestem taki delikatny- żachnął się Dżibril. -Poza tym muszę ci coś pokazać.  
-Czemu mam przeczucie, że to się nie skończy dobrze.  
-Nie narzekaj, będzie fajnie.  
Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Narastający chłód zaczynał szczypać policzki Regenta, malując na nich różowe plamy.  
-O nie, wiem już, dokąd idziemy- odezwał się Pan Zastępów przystając.  
-Nie wygłupiaj się, chodźmy.  
-A jak nie?  
-To ci przypomnę dlaczego nazywają mnie Panem Zemsty.  
-To szantaż, Dżib.  
-Jaki tam szantaż. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.  
-Nic mi nie jest. Przecież funkcjonuję normalnie.  
-Oczywiście, że funkcjonujesz. Jesz, śpisz, uśmiechasz się, spotykasz z nami, robisz te wszystkie rzeczy z wojskiem, których nawet nie ogarniam, a jednocześnie masz pustkę w oczach.  
-Wydaje ci się.  
-Nic mi się nie wydaje.  
-W jaki niby sposób wycieczka na targ niewolników ma mi pomóc?  
-Rozerwiesz się trochę. Od Buntu żyjesz jak automat.  
-Próbujesz mnie wrobić w kupienie sobie jakiegoś biedaka.  
-Jakby do ciebie trafił, to nie miałby tak źle. Chyba, że masz mroczną stronę, o której nie wiem…  
-Mam już służbę, Dżibril.  
-To nieprzyzwoite, żeby ktoś o twojej randze nie miał ani jednego niewolnika.  
-Jakoś to przeżyję.  
-Oderwałby cię to od myśli o Buncie…  
-Dobra, przyznaję, jest mi ciężko- Archistrateg Królestwa znowu ruszył przed siebie. -Byliśmy przyjaciółmi tak długo, że nie mogę się z tym wszystkim pogodzić. Tłumiłem bratobójczą wojnę i muszę z tym żyć. Mordowałem dobrych aniołów.  
-Oni się zbuntowali przeciwko Jasności.  
-Wiem, ale…Na Jasność Dżib, mój ex przyjaciel zasiada sobie na Czarnym Tronie jako Cesarz Ciemności. Głębia pogrąża się w coraz większym chaosie, wszyscy się wzajemnie zabijają. Tego chcieliśmy?  
-Nie, ale to się stało. Jesteś lojalnym sługą Jasności. Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś.  
-Może trzeba było go po prostu zabić.  
-Posłuchaj mnie Lucyferze- powiedział poważnie Gabriel. -Podjąłeś dobrą decyzję, zrzucając Samaela do Otchłani.  
W stalowych oczach Luca błysnęło coś jakby ból.  
-To czemu tak źle się z tym czuję?  
Regent nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Powoli dochodzili na miejsce. Niosący Światło skrzywił się na dźwięk dochodzących jego uszy krzyków i błagań. Coś przecięło ze świstem powietrze. Gabriel przyglądał się obojętnie jak dozorcy ranią wrażliwą skórę anielicy. Lucyfer przyspieszył kroku. Im szybciej stąd wyjdzie tym lepiej, a Dżib nie będzie mógł mu powiedzieć, że nie dał się nigdzie wyciągnąć.  
-Nie przyglądaj się, nie przyglądaj się- powtarzał sobie w duchu, obawiając się, że rzuci się na któregoś z tych brutali. Chociaż pewnie i tak by nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji z tego powodu. Ostatecznie kto miałby je wobec niego wyciągnąć? Gabriel mógł być Regentem, ale on był Panem Zastępów i miał pod sobą realną siłę w postaci wojska. Mimo to nie chciał urządzać awantury w miejscu publicznym.  
-Nie spiesz się, Luc- powiedział mu Pan Zemsty. -Może coś ci się spodoba.  
Niosący Światło spróbował nie zgrzytać zębami. Uprzejmie postanowił nie powiedzieć głośno Gabrielowi, co myśli o jego definicji rozrywki. Rozejrzał się po klatkach. Nieszczęśnicy zachowywali się raczej spokojnie, w wielu przypadkach wręcz apatycznie. Zapewne albo byli już tak złamani, że było im wszystko jedno, albo nafaszerowani masą jakiś środków. Lucek podejrzewał, że oba te rozwiązania na raz. Powolnym krokiem poruszał się naprzód, udając, że się zastanawia. Dżibril szedł za nim, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, szczęśliwy, że blondwołosy archanioł wykazuje w końcu odrobinę zainteresowania. Nagle Lucyfer przyspieszył, podchodząc do jednej z klatek jakby go tam ciągnął wielki magnes. Zaintrygowany Pan Objawień podążył za nim. Luc wpatrywał się przez szczebelki jak zahipnotyzowany na niewolnika, który z kolei nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Siedział wciśnięty w kąt, wbijając oczy w ziemię i mimo narastającego chłodu i przeszywających podmuchów miał na sobie tylko cienki, dziurawy, szary strój. Włosy też miał szare od kurzu, trochę przydługie i splątane, jednak wyglądające tak jakby spod tej wszechogarniającej szarości dało się wydobyć jakiś intensywny kolor. Był dramatycznie chudy, nie było nic dziwnego w takim miejscu, ale serce Lucyfera i tak drgnęło na ten widok. Co gorsza, jako Pan Zastępów i Archistrateg Królestwa potrafił bez pudła rozpoznać potencjalnego żołnierza i wiedział, że w innych okolicznościach ten anioł doskonale by się na niego nadawał.  
-Cóż za zaszczyt!- ktoś za jego plecami wykrzyknął z przesadnym zachwytem. -To taki honor, że odwiedza nas ktoś z samego szczytu. Gwarantujemy najlepszą obsługę i towar. Czego panowie szukają?  
Gwiazda Zaranna nie był szczególnie zachwycony tym, że został rozpoznany, ale wiedział, że ten moment musiał nastąpić. I tak zajęło im to dosyć długo.  
-Szukamy czegoś dla Lucyfera- powiedział Gabriel swoim zwykłym, opanowanym tonem.  
-Chcę tego- stwierdził Luc, dalej nie odrywając wzroku od klatki.  
Handlarz wyglądał jakby się stropił.  
-Mamy wiele ładnych okazów. Silnych i gotowych do pracy, dużo bardziej reprezentacyjnych.  
-Chcę tego- powtórzył z mocą Niosący Światło.  
-Luc, słyszałeś pana- wtrącił się Regent. -Na pewno znajdziesz coś lepszego.  
-Chcę tego i już- uparł się Pan Zastępów.  
Handlarz popatrzył na Pana Objawień z niemą prośbą o pomoc. Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.  
-Jeśli Lucyfer chce tego, niech go ma. Na Jasność, najwyżej się go pozbędzie jak zmieni zdanie. Stać go żeby uzupełnić u was zapasy jak już oprzytomnieje.  
Korzystając z tego, że żołnierz dalej wpatruje się w niewolnika jak zahipnotyzowany, zbliżył się do Regenta i w przypływie szczerości wyznał:  
-Nie myślałam, że się tego pozbędziemy. Jest problematyczny.  
Gabriel podniósł jedną brew.  
-Buntuje się czy jest źle wytresowany?  
-Raczej to drugie. Żaden właściciel nie chciał go zbyt długo.  
-To czym się martwicie? Lucyfer go zwróci i wróci po coś lepszego.  
-Satysfakcja klientów jest dla nas bardzo ważna. Jeśli Szanowny Regent chciałby…  
-Tak, wiem, mam zwrócić się do was.  
Anioł skłonił się uniżenie i podszedł do Niosącego Światło.  
-Zapraszam do biura, musimy załatwić wszystkie formalności.  
Tym razem Luc nie protestował. Podpisał wszystkie niezbędne dokumenty (nie było ich zbyt dużo) i zapłacić pełną sumę (niezbyt wygórowaną, ale i tak nie zwrócił uwagi na koszty), a przedstawiciel firmy obiecał mu, że dostarczą mu jego nowy nabytek jeszcze tego samego dnia. Pan Zastępów opuszczał targ z takim dziwnym uśmiechem, że Gabriel zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie zrobił błędu stulecia przyprowadzając go tu. Teraz i tak było już za późno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: wspomniana przemoc, chociaż nic szczególnie graficznego

Podwładni Lucyfera szybko się zorientowali, że ich dowódca ma tego dnia niecharakterystycznie dobry humor. Nikt nie zamierzał na to narzekać. Niosący Światło cieszył się wśród swoich Zastępów powszechnym szacunkiem i sympatią, otoczony nimbem chwały po stłumieniu Buntu Samaela. Żołnierze byli zatem zadowoleni, chociaż sam Luc po kilku godzinach oprzytomniał i zaczął sobie wygarniać co on najlepszego zrobił.  
-Nie mogłeś go tam przecież zostawić- odezwał się głos w jego głowie.  
-Nie masz pojęcia o niewolnikach- szepnął drugi głos.  
Gwiazda Zaranna potarł się po skroniach. Niech Mrok trafi Gabriela i te jego manipulacje. Nie powinien był nigdzie z nim chodzić. Teraz będzie o tym pamiętał, ale mleko już się rozlało.  
-Na Jasność, mam niewolnika. Jak nisko upadłem- pomyślał z rozpaczą.  
Służący przybiegł mu powiedzieć, że jego nowy nabytek już dotarł. Lucyfer powoli zszedł na dół, chcąc przejąć anioła osobiście. Ten był skuty, utrzymywał się na stojąco tylko dlatego, że jeden z pracowników podtrzymywał go w pionie. Wzrok miał dalej wbity w ziemię, ale włosy wydawały się mniej matowe i ogólnie był dużo bardziej czysty. Wokół szyi miał czarną, skórzaną obrożę.  
-Możecie go rozkuć- rozkazał cicho Pan Zastępów.  
Konwojenci popatrzyli na niego z wahaniem.  
-Mój panie, ale on…  
-Rozkujcie go- powtórzył Luc wyćwiczonym na polach bitewnych głosem. Tym razem nikt nie odważył się kwestionować jego woli.  
Łańcuchy opadły z brzękiem na ziemię. Niewolnik drgnął, jakby był zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw. Archanioł podszedł do niego i łagodnie chwycił za łokieć.  
-Wam już dziękuję- powiedział ostro pracownikom. -Przejmuję go od tego momentu.  
Tamci czmychnęli jak najszybciej z terenu Lucyfera, nie oglądając się na siebie. Kiedy Luc został Panem Zastępów kazał sobie wybudować coś na kształt willi niedaleko koszar. Z czasem polubił ją tak, że stała się jego faktycznym domem. Nie była tak wielka ani luksusowa jak wielkie pałace Regenta albo Księcia Magów, ale była idealna dla niego. Lucek łagodnie popchnął swojego niewolnika w kierunku schodów.  
-Idziemy na górę- poinformował go. -Tam się tobą zajmę.  
Michał fakt, że został znowu sprzedany przyjął dosyć obojętnie. Doświadczenie nauczyło go nie ekscytować się za bardzo. Miał już tylu właścicieli, że starał się nie przywiązywać do miejsc. Nikt go nie chciał na dłużej, a kiedy wydawało się jaki był bezużyteczny, zaczynał się ból. Na pewno nie cieszył go fakt, że kupił go jakiś żołnierz i to dosyć wpływowy. Tyle uchwycił z rozmów toczących się wokół niego. Czuł narastającą w środku gulę; wszyscy uparcie twierdzili, że wojskowi są najgorsi. Rudzielec zacisnął powieki, starając się nie płakać, łzy mimowolnie zbierały mu się w kącikach oczu. Będzie się bardzo starał, nie da swojemu nowemu panu powodów do zmartwień i może nie będzie tak najgorzej. Po przyjeździe na miejsce zrozumiał, że jego nowy właściciel jest nie tylko wpływowy, ale i bogaty. Jego dom był absolutnie najpiękniejszą rezydencją jaką w życiu widział. Chociaż co z tego, on pewnie skończy z jakiejś betonowej piwnicy. Na odgłos zbliżających się kroków szybko spuścił głowę jak dobrze wychowany niewolnik, zdeterminowany żeby zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Nowy pan zachowywał się dziwnie, inaczej niż według schematu, który znał wcześniej. Nie dość, że kazał go rozkuć, to przejął go osobiście. Nawet go dotknął. Żaden wolny anioł nie dotykał go zbyt chętnie, chyba że akurat go bił. Michał miał odrobinę nadziei, że tym razem tak nie będzie, ale zgasła ona zaraz po tym, jak nowy pan mu obiecał, że się nim zajmie. Niemniej posłusznie poszedł we skazanym kierunku, bo w końcu jaki miał wybór?  
Na końcu schodów Luc pokierował go do największego pokoju. Michał mimowolnie podniósł głowę i omiótł wszystko spojrzeniem.  
-Podoba ci się?- zapytał się Niosący Światło, stojąc za nim.  
Rudzielec miał ochotę się kopnąć. Jak mógł popełnić taki ewidentny błąd. Natychmiast wbił oczy w podłogę (takiego puchatego dywanu jeszcze nigdy nie widział i przez ułamek sekundy zamarzył, żeby nowy pan pozwolił mu na nim spać, ale wiedział, że jeżeli nawet miał na to jakieś szanse, właśnie je zaprzepaścił).  
-Przepraszam bardzo, panie. Ukarz mnie w jakikolwiek sposób uważasz za słuszny- powiedział, mając nadzieję, że archanioł nie będzie zbyt kreatywny.  
-Za co miałbym cię karać?- w głosie Gwiazdy Zarannej zabrzmiało najszczersze zdziwienie, chociaż Michałowi mogło się wydawać. Był tak zmęczony, że na pewno miał halucynacje.  
-Za to, że podniosłem oczy, panie- wyjaśnił niemniej.  
-Na Jasność- wymamrotał Lucyfer. -Nie musisz ciągle patrzeć w podłogę. Właściwie nie chcę żebyś to robił. Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię.  
To było coś nowego. Niewolnik powoli podniósł głowę, ostrożnie badając sytuację. Mógł w końcu obejrzeć swojego nowego pana. Przez kilka sekund kontemplował jasne, raczej krótko przycięte włosy i duże, szare oczy. Generalnie archanioł nie wyglądał na typ lubiący znęcać się nad zależnymi od niego, ale tacy zazwyczaj nie wyglądali.  
-Jak masz na imię?- zapytał.  
-Michał, panie, ale możesz mnie nazywać jak chcesz- niewolnik wyrecytował formułkę.  
-To bardzo ładne imię- powiedział Pan Zastępów. -Jeżeli ci odpowiada nie mam zamiaru niczego zmieniać. Ja jestem Lucyfer.  
Rudzielec milczał, bo nie za bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć.  
-Połóż się- rozkazał niezbyt głośno Luc.  
-A więc jednak- pomyślał Mich, powoli kładąc się na dywanie. Faktycznie był wygodny. Ciekawiło go czemu Lucyfer chciał go chłostać akurat tam, ale miał w tej chwili większe zmartwienia.  
-Na łóżku- polecił Niosąc Światło.  
Anioł wdrapał się na wskazany mebel i wtulił w miękko pościel. Chwilo trwaj, jesteś piękna, bez względu na to, co miało dalej nastąpić. W sumie dziwne, że ciągle miał na sobie ten żałosny skrawek materiału zwany ubraniem. Wszystko wokół było raczej nietypowe.  
Lucyfer poszedł do łazienki poszukać szczotki do skrzydeł. Jeżeli jego niewolnik ogólnie wyglądał jak wyglądał, to pewnie skrzydła wymagały gruntownego wyczesania. Kiedy Michał finalnie odważył się na niego spojrzeć, od razu zauważył popękane wargi i szare cienie pod oczami z braku snu, ale największe wrażenie zrobiły tęczówki o pięknym odcieniu zieleni. Luc chwycił szczotkę w dłoń i ruszył zająć się swoim nowym nabytkiem. Anioł posłusznie leżał na kołdrze. Na widok nadchodzącego Pana Zastępów nawet się nie poruszył.  
Michał inhalował świeżo wypraną pościel, czując się jednocześnie bardzo szczęśliwy i bardzo zaniepokojony. Kątem oka zobaczył, że żołnierz wrócił ze szczotkę. Tego nie co prawda nie spodziewał, ale wiedział, że właściciela mają dziwne pomysły. Kiedyś już miał panią, która lubiła go okładać szczotką. Bolało, ale było to do zniesienia. Gorsze było, jak oddawała go nadzorcy, który lubował się w dużo bardziej dotkliwych narzędziach.  
-Rozłóż skrzydła- zażądał Lucyfer.  
Niewolnik usłuchał automatycznie. Lucek usiadł obok niego i podziwiał widok. Mimo licznych nadłamanych piór i widocznego zaniedbania były piękne. Wziął się za czesanie. Anioł zesztywniał czując dotyk, ale Niosący Światło zaczął go uspokajać.  
-Chcę ci tylko uczesać skrzydła. Nie będzie bolało. Dobra, nie będzie bardzo bolało, postaram się być delikatny, ale muszę się pozbyć tych uszkodzonych lotek.  
Luc poczuł, że Michał powoli się odpręża.  
-Masz śliczny odcień piór- powiedział mu. -Taki złocisty. Nigdy takiego jeszcze nie widziałem.  
-Dziękuję, panie- odpowiedział czesany, głosem nieco przytłumionym przez pościel.  
-Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś?- dopytywał się Lucyfer.  
-Wczoraj wieczorem, panie.  
-Ups- pomyślał nerwowo Gwiazda Zaranna. -Najpierw trzeba było go nakarmić.  
Mich trochę się spiął, czując, że właściciel zaczął czesać szybciej i mniej uważnie.  
-Pewnie myśli, jakim jestem okropnym niewolnikiem skoro nawet nie chcą mnie karmić…  
Lucek wyczuł to napięcie mięśni i obiecał mu jakiś posiłek jak skończą.  
-Na razie nic ciężkostrawnego- tłumaczył. -Skoro nie jadłeś tak długo, twój organizm mógłby źle to znieść. Jakieś alergie, o których powinienem wiedzieć?  
-Nie wiem, co to jest alergia, panie. Przepraszam- przyznał anioł. -Jeżeli chcesz mnie ukarać…  
-Cii- przerwał mu Pan Zastępów łagodnie. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru.  
Mimo tej deklaracji Michał podświadomie skulił się przed ciosem. Ten jednak nie nadchodził. Lucyfer przesunął palcami po końcówkach skrzydeł.  
-Chciałem wiedzieć, czy czegoś nie możesz jeść.  
-Nie wydaje mi się, panie- odpowiedział ostrożnie. Co prawda kilka razy wymiotował po jakimś jedzeniu, ale podejrzewał, że to była wina innych czynników. Bardzo nie chciał żeby coś takiego mu się tu zdarzyło. Wtedy już na pewno nowy właściciel byłby bardzo wściekły. Na razie gdzieś poszedł, ale po chwili wrócił i zajął się drugim skrzydłem.  
-Zaraz ktoś ci przyniesie zupę.  
-Umarłem i jestem na Błękitnych Łanach- uznał rudzielec, ale miał na tyle rozsądku, żeby zatrzymać tą myśl dla siebie.  
Wbiegła jakaś anielica i przyniosła półmisek z dymiącym czymś. Michał poczuł, że jego żołądek się skręca i poruszył się na łóżku.  
-Jeszcze chwila- przystopował go Gwiazda Zaranna. -Zostało klika ostatnich piór. Możesz wstać- dodał po kilku ruchach i odłożył szczotkę. Anioł wstał i chwiejnie podszedł do stolika, na którym stało jedzenie. Popatrzył na Lucyfera, milcząco prosząc o pozwolenie.  
-Wszystko jest dobrze, jedź- zapewnił go Pan Zastępów. -Usiądź na krześle.  
Michał usiadł ostrożnie, wziął łyżkę i zaczął jeść. Gorąca potrawa parzyła go w gardło, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Rzucił się na nią łapczywie, przy okazji rozchlapując kilka kropel na artystyczny stolik. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co zrobił. Poderwał się z równie artystycznego krzesła, przy okazji o mało go nie łamiąc.  
-Ale bez demolki, Michał- upomniał go Lucyfer, podchodząc do niego.  
Anioł poczuł, że zaczyna się trząść. Po czymś takim na pewno nie ma co liczyć na odrobinę łaski. Padł na kolana, jak dobry niewolnik, którym tak bardzo chciałby być i zaczął dramatycznie przepraszać. Po chwili urwał, przypominając sobie, że niektórzy właściciele nie lubią zbyt przepraszających niewolników. Woleli takich, którzy przyjmowali w milczeniu to, na co zasłużyli.  
Luc pochylił się nad nim, delikatnie biorąc go pod brodę, zmuszając do popatrzenia na w górę.  
-Po pierwsze to wstań i nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Żadnego klęczenia, rozumiesz?  
W oczach archanioła błysnął gniew i Michał pokiwał gorliwie głową, zbyt przerażony aby się odezwać. Niosący Światło zrozumiał, że go wystraszył, więc kontynuował już łagodniejszym tonem.  
-Dlaczego tak podskoczyłeś?  
-Rozlałem kilka kropel zupy twój stolik, panie- stwierdził żałośnie anioł. -Chciałem posprzątać i, i….- urwał, czując że głos znowu więźnie mu w gardle.  
Lucyfer podniósł go do pozycji stojącej.  
-Postaraj się nie rozlewać jedzenia- powiedział. -I nie niszcz mi mebli.  
Przez chwilę Pan Zastępów zastanawiał się czy nie dodać jeszcze, że jak mu naprawdę coś zniszczy to nie skończy się na słownym upomnieniu, ale Michał i tak wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, więc sobie darował.  
-Pokażę ci łazienkę- zdecydował w końcu. -Umyj się i połóż spać.  
Anioł popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
-Chcesz o coś zapytać?- Lucyfer zabrzmiał na bardziej zniecierpliwionego niż był w rzeczywistości. Niewolnik znowu wbił wzrok w podłogę, zagryzając wargi.  
-Możesz pytać, Mich- Luc popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem, czując że mija mu cała złość.  
-Jestem brudny, panie- wyszeptał anioł niepewnie.  
-Dlatego będziesz się myć- wyjaśnił cierpliwie Niosący Światło.  
Rudzielec przez chwilę wyglądał jakby walczył z myślami, aż ostatecznie odważył się powiedzieć na głos, co go dręczyło.  
-Cała łazienka będzie brudna, panie.  
Cóż, to była celna uwaga.  
-Tym się nie przejmuj- zapewnił go Archistrateg Królestwa.  
Wyprowadził go do hallu i pokazał jedne z drzwi.  
-Tutaj będziesz spał. Przynajmniej tą noc.  
Jeśli Lucyfer miał być szczery sam ze sobą, nie miał pojęcia co będzie potem.  
-Zostawię ci na kanapie poduszkę i koc i jakieś ubrania na przebranie. Możesz się umyć moimi rzeczami. Tylko zrób to dokładnie. Łazienka jest tam. Dobranoc.  
Luc wrócił do swojej sypialni i padł na łóżko, zastanawiając się w co on się wpakował. Nie miał nawet pomysłu do co zrobić dalej ze swoim nabytkiem. Sądząc po odgłosach, Michał zastosował się do poleceń i naprawdę brał prysznic.  
-Przynajmniej dobrze, że się słucha- pomyślał, wpatrując się w sufit.


	3. Chapter 3

Michał kompletnie zamarł na progu pomieszczenia. Widywał już wcześniej łazienki- najczęściej kiedy kazano mu je sprzątać- ale ta była wyjątkowo ładna. Przez chwilę podziwiał lazurowe płytki, po chwili ostrożnie podszedł do prysznica i zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubranie. Nie odważył się użyć ciepłej wody, ale skoro miał pozwolenie na skorzystanie z kosmetyków Lucyfera, zastosował się do niego. Woda zrobiła się szara, ale skóra i włosy odzyskiwały blask. Szorował je intensywnie, starając się wypełnić wolę pana najlepiej jak mógł. Bieżąca woda podrażniła kilka jego nie do końca zagojonych ran, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Po wszystkim owinął się w jeden z ręczników i przeszedł się do wskazanego wcześniej pomieszczenia. Na kanapie faktycznie leżał złożony koc, poduszka, luźna koszulka i bokserki. Anioł z niedowierzaniem lustrował je wzrokiem. Przebrał się w przygotowany mu strój, położył poduszkę na dywanie i przykrył się kocem. Nie było mu tak miękko jak w sypialni archanioła, ale nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio miał tak dobre warunki. Kanapa wyglądała bardzo kusząco, lecz Michał uznał, że nie będzie testować swojego szczęścia i cierpliwości właściciela. I tak okazał jej wyjątkowo dużo, biorąc pod uwagę ile niewolnik narozrabiał przez cały wieczór. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu było mu ciepło, był czysty i najedzony, a nawet było mu wygodnie. Zamknął oczy i prawie od razu zasnął, wyczerpany wszystkim tym, co go ostatnio spotkało.   
Kiedy się obudził, na dworze było już zupełnie jasno. Zajęło mu to kilka sekund, żeby się zorientować gdzie jest i dlaczego jest mu tak dobrze. Poderwał się na równe nogi, nie będąc pewnym co ze sobą dalej robić. Nie za bardzo miał pomysł, co może spowodować atak furii u nowego pana, więc każde posunięcie wydawało się ryzykowne, ale pozostanie na miejscu najbardziej. Postanowił wymknąć się do toalety, skoro nikt mu tego jeszcze nie zabronił. Wracając, wpadł na archanioła w tradycyjnych szatach, wyglądającego na równie zaskoczonego tym spotkaniem.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że Lucek miał gościa na noc-powiedział ten niepewnie, dyskretnie zerkając na obrożę.  
-Nie jestem gościem, ale niewolnikiem, panie- wyjaśnił Michał, w szoku, że ktoś mógł w ogóle wziąć go za wolnego anioła.  
Twarz przybysza nieco poszarzała, ale zanim coś powiedział, ze swojej sypialni wychylił się Lucyfer, w pełni ubrany i gotowy do działania.  
-Rafałek, jak miło. Wchodź- powiedział do archanioła. -Michał, idź na dół do kuchni i zjedz coś. Potem tu wracaj.  
-Tak jest, panie- odpowiedział krótko rudzielec i pobiegł po schodach.  
-Nic z tego nie rozumiem- rozmyślał. -Jadłem przecież wczoraj. Czyżby tu karmili dwa razy dziennie? Fakt, że Niosący Światło był dla niego miły był sam w sobie podejrzany, ale najbardziej zdziwił go fakt, że już któryś raz zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Zdecydowana większość jego poprzedników wolała wymyślne epitety.   
Rafał patrzył na Luca oskarżycielsko.  
-Kupiłeś sobie niewolnika. Myślałem, że się rozumiemy, że nie zgadzasz się na ten proceder…  
Gwiazda Zaranna poczuł się bardzo winny, czując że uzdrowiciel się na nim zawiódł.  
-Rafałku, to nie tak- zaczął się tłumaczyć. -To wszystko przez Gabriela. Zaciągnął mnie na ten targ podstępem, nie chciałem się w nic takiego wplątywać, chciałem tylko, żeby dał mi spokój, ale potem zobaczyłem Michała i już nie mogłem go nie ratować.  
-Nazywasz coś takiego ratowaniem?- Rafał był ciągle wyjątkowo oburzony.  
-Uważasz, że gdzie indziej byłoby mu lepiej?- Pan Zastępów bezradnie rozłożył ręce. -Może i tak, nie mam pojęcia, co z nim zrobić. Myślałem o tym wczoraj w nocy, powinienem zdobyć dla niego jakieś ubrania, kosmetyki, znaleźć jakieś zajęcie.  
-Dlaczego on?- zapytał rzeczowo archanioł.  
-Nie wiem- przyznał Luc. -Po prostu miałem wrażenie, że coś mnie ciągnie w jego stronę. Wiesz, co powiedział Gabriel jak myślał, że nie słyszę?  
-Nie.  
-Że pewnie się go szybko pozbędę i wymienię na coś lepszego.  
-Nie mów o nim coś.  
-To słowa Dżibrila- powiedział defensywnie gospodarz.  
-Teraz nie chcesz dać mu satysfakcji?  
-To też. Ale jakoś poczułem się za tego anioła odpowiedzialny.  
-Przynajmniej tyle dobrze- stwierdził Rafał sucho. -Może to nie będzie kompletna katastrofa. Do widzenia, Lucyferze. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest twój początek końca.  
-Do widzenia, Rafale- odpowiedział głucho Luc, widząc, że nie ma szans na przebaczenie ze strony przyjaciela.  
Michał w międzyczasie odnalazł kuchnię, ciesząc się, że nikt nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi. Przecisnął się w tłumie i chwycił jakieś jabłko, które wyglądało w porządku. Rozglądał się czy aby na pewno może jeść bez konsekwencji, ale każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami. Wziął zatem drugie jabłko, trochę spokojniej wbijając zęby w soczystą skórkę, popił wodą z kranu i poszedł na górę się odmeldować. Ten sam archanioł co wcześniej minął go, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. Gdyby rudzielec nie wiedział lepiej, uznałby to za współczucie. Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi Lucyfera, a ten mu odkrzyknął, że może wchodzić. Oczom niewolnika ukazał się Gwiazda Zaranna, szukający czegoś w przepastnej szafie.  
-Mam dla ciebie pierwsze zadanie- powiedział, wręczając mu kilka albumów i bardzo duży plik zdjęć. -Trochę się tego uzbierało przez te wszystkie wieki- mówił, schylając się po kolejne fotografie. -Nie miałem ani czasu ani ochoty robić tego sam, a nie chciało mi się w to angażował służby. Uporządkuj je chronologicznie i powkładaj do albumów. Na odwrotach są daty, tylko je uszereguj.  
-Tak jest, panie.  
-Bardzo dobrze. Jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś pytanie, nigdzie się na razie nie wybieram. Nie mam na szczęście zbyt dużo papierkowej roboty, ale trochę zawsze się znajdzie i czasem po prostu przysiadam i załatwiam to hurtowo, jak dzisiaj.  
-Ciekawe- pomyślał Michał. -Mam układać zdjęcia po jego nadzorem.  
Wziął się energicznie do pracy, dzieląc fotografie na grupy i układając je na podłodze. Dopiero potem ostrożnie wkładał je do albumów. Rozpoznał na wielu z nich archanioła, którego widział wcześniej. Było tam również kilku innych, wyglądających na szlachetnie urodzonych i bogatych. Na osobną kupkę odłożył zdjęcia związane z wojskiem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jakby to było być żołnierzem, jeździć konno, walczyć z wrogiem. Wyobraził sobie siebie, mknącego na bojowym rumaku przez pole bitwy.  
Luc wciągnął się w swoje dokumenty. Nie lubił tego robić, ale zostawianie biurokracji związanej z jego działką Gabrielowi nie kończyło się za dobrze i dlatego przejął ten obowiązek. Rudzielec pracował cicho i dlatego Pan Zastępów mógł z łatwością mógł zapomnieć, że ktoś jeszcze jest w pokoju. Kiedy podniósł oczy, większość z kupek zniknęła, a anioł siedział zamyślony z jednym ze zdjęć w ręku. Ciągle miał na sobie ten sam strój, który dostał poprzedniego wieczora i był boso, ale ogólnie prezentował się o wiele lepiej. Dopiero teraz można było dojrzeć, że jego loki miękko się układają wokół twarzy, odbijając przy skrętach światło rdzawymi refleksami. Ten nagle się zorientował, że ktoś na niego patrzy i wypuścił fotografię spomiędzy palców, pozwalając jej powoli opaść na dywan.  
-Przepraszam, panie. To już się więcej nie powtórzy- zaczął się tłumaczyć. -Jestem gotowy przyjąć każdą karę.  
-Po prostu wracaj do pracy- odpowiedział mu krótko Niosący Światło.  
Michał zaczął wylewnie dziękować za łaskę, ale Luc mu przerwał.  
-Wracaj do pracy- powtórzył.  
Rudzielec bez słowa powrócił do segregacji. Lucyfer poczuł, że gryzie go sumienie. Pewnie Rafał miał rację, już zaczynał się staczać. Korumpowała go absolutna władza nad drugą jednostką. Pochylił się nad powoli malejącą stertą dokumentów, starając się o tym nie myśleć. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na anioła, który sprawnie segregował resztę, która mu została.   
Michał skończył zleconą mu pracę, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać właścicielowi, wyglądającemu na bardzo zajętego. Obserwował spod zmrużonych powiek, jak archanioł przygryza białymi zębami końcówkę ołówka, intensywnie coś czytając. Po jakimś czasie Lucek przypomniał sobie o niewolniku.  
-Już wszystko posegregowane?  
-Tak, panie- odpowiedział Mich, prostując się.  
-Daj mi tu te albumy.  
Anioł posłusznie przyniósł je i położył na biurku. Niosący Światło pobieżnie je przekartkował, starając się nie poświęcać uwagi uwiecznionemu na niektórych fotografiach Samaealowi. Wszystko wydawał się w porządku.  
-Jest dobrze- powiedział głośno do Michała, wpatrującego się w niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby od poprawności wykonanego zadania zależało jego życie. -Przynieś mi jeszcze filiżankę latte z kuchni.   
Anioł pobiegł na dół w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich składników. Po kilkunastu minutach wrócił z filiżanką.  
-Mam nadzieję, że kawa odpowiada, panie- powiedział cicho. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien odzywać się niepytany, nawet w takich sprawach.  
Pan Zastępów nadpił trochę z brzegu, starając się nie krzywić. Był przyzwyczajony do dużo lepszego smaku, ale żołnierskie życie zafundowało mu też dużo gorsze rzeczy, co znacznie podwyższyło jego poziom tolerancji. Odstawił filiżankę i poinformował Michała, że ma się zgłosić do jednej z jego anielic celem nauczenia się jak robić porządną kawę. Anioł, który po przespanej nocy odzyskał trochę różu na policzkach, poczuł jak cała krew mu odpływa z twarzy.   
-Przepraszam, panie- wyrwało mu się, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Jego nowy właściciel nie wydawał się zachwycony kiedy zaczynał przepraszać, ale Mich nie wiedział co innego zrobić.  
Luc popatrzył na niego tak smutno, że rudzielec poczuł się prawie winny. Pewnie w końcu się doigrał, a Niosący Światło nie miał ochoty go karać. Albo nie lubił wymierzać surowych kar, takich na jaką właśnie zasłużył, popełniając te wszystkie niewybaczalne błędy.  
-Jak już się poćwiczysz z Virgil, przynieś mi kolejną filiżankę- powiedział tylko Archistrateg.  
W uszach Michała zabrzmiało to jak odroczenie egzekucji. Natychmiast odszukał wskazaną anielicę i przedstawił jej sytuację. Nawet jeśli miał wyraźny rozkaz to i tak czuł się fatalnie prosząc ją, wolną anielicę, o cokolwiek. Na szczęście po tym jak dowiedziała się, że polecenie wyszło z samej góry zaczęła mu pokazywać tajniki swojej sztuki i nie zadawała żadnych pytań.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: Wspomniana przemoc

Po uzyskaniu aprobaty Virgil Michał z bijącym sercem poszedł zanieść filiżankę świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Lucyfer leżał rozłożony na łóżku, czytając jakąś małą ambitną powieść.  
-Postaw ją na stoliku, Mich- rzucił obojętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od kartek.  
Anioł starał się być ostrożny, ale tak się denerwował, że filiżanka zaklekotała o talerzyk. Na szczęście nic się nie wylało, ale Luc i tak przestał na chwilę czytać i odłożył książkę.  
Niosący Światło poczuł się znowu jak największy zimny drań Królestwa. Jak on mógł tego nie zauważyć i pozwolić Michałowi nosić tą obrożę tak długo?  
-Chodź tu- powiedział, siadając na skraju łóżka. Chwycił niewolnika za rękę, postawił między swoimi kolanami i rozpiął mu obrożę.  
Źrenice rudzielca rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu i ku konsternacji Gwiazdy Zarannej zaczął błagać o to, żeby się go nie pozbywać.  
-Będę bardziej się starał, panie, będę najlepszym niewolnikiem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś, zrób ze mną co chcesz, ale mnie nie wyrzucaj- pod koniec tego zdania po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza, którą Lucek wytarł łagodnie wierzchem dłoni.  
-Dlaczego myślisz, że chciałbym cię wyrzucić? – zapytał archanioł, chociaż obawiał się, że zna już odpowiedź.  
-Zdjąłeś moją obrożę, panie.  
-I?  
-Zawsze tak się działo, jak ktoś uznał, że niewolnik nie jest wart odsprzedawania i po prostu go wyrzucał- wargi Michała lekko zadrżały.  
Lucyfer przyciągnął go bliżej, praktycznie zmuszając do tego, żeby mu usiadł na jednym kolanie. Poczuł wtedy jaki jest lekki i chudy.  
-Nie wyrzucam cię, Mich- powiedział powoli, żeby aniołowi lepiej się to utrwaliło.  
Rudzielec popatrzył na niego z niedowierzeniem i wdzięcznością.  
-Będę dobrym niewolnikiem, panie- wyszeptał.  
-Jesteś- Niosący Światło poklepał go po ręce. -Nie martw się. Wciąż się uczysz.  
Anioł wyglądał na bardziej pocieszonego, ale ciągle coś go trapiło.  
-Chcesz o coś zapytać, Michaś?- zasugerował delikatnie.  
-Tak- powiedział zawstydzony rudzielec. -Jeżeli mnie nie wyrzucasz, panie, to co ze mną zrobisz?  
-Co miałbym z tobą zrobić?  
-Cóż, moi poprzedni właściciele używali głównie narzędzi. Najgorszy był taki skórzany bat, ciął skórę do krwi szybciej niż wszystko inne…Niektórzy woleli nas nie dyscyplinować osobiści i mieli od tego dozorców.  
-Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru przecinać ci skóry, Mich- Lucyfer poczuł, że gdyby miał rozwinięte skrzydła, lotki zjeżyłyby mu się ze złości. -Dozorcy też nie mam, do twojej wiadomości.  
Aha, czyli nowy pan nie lubi ranić swojej własności. Logiczne.  
-Są inne narzędzia, zostaną tylko siniaki- poinformował go. Nie było mu łatwo mówić o takich sprawach, ale wiedział, że inaczej tylko by odwlekał nieuniknione. Potem wczołga się pod ten miękki koc i będzie lizać rany. O ile mu wcześniej pan nie zabierze tego koca…  
Lucyfer poczuł, że go mdli.  
-Żadnych narzędzi, żadnego bicia, Michał- powiedział, próbując nie wymiotować.  
-W takim razie co?- wyrwało się aniołowi. -Przepraszam- dodał szybko. -Wiem, że nie powinienem zadawać pytań.  
-Możesz zadawać tyle pytań ile chcesz- odpowiedział mu Luc, mając jednak nadzieję, że rudzielec nie nadużyje tego pozwolenia. -Wracając do tematu, jedynym co chcę z tobą zrobić to wysłać do kuchni, żebyś zjadł ciepły obiad.  
-Naprawdę?- szepnął Michał, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko nie jest jakimś okrutnym żartem.  
-Tak. I zjedz tez coś na wieczór- zapewnił go Pan Zastępów. -W ogóle jedz kiedy jesteś głodny.  
Sądząc po szoku w oczach anioła, raczej nie rzuci się na wszystkie zapasy w spiżarni. Archistrateg poklepał po ramieniu. Ten pisnął, zaskoczony.  
-Co się dzieje?- zapytał Lucek.  
-To tylko jedna ze świeżych ran. Nic wartego uwagi, panie- stwierdził niespokojnie Michał, który bardzo nie chciał, żeby jego nowy właściciel źle o nim myślał.  
-Obejrzę ją, sprawdzę, czy nie wdało się jakieś zakażenie. Mam apteczkę tutaj, nie chcę po każdy drobiazg wołać służby.  
-Mam ją przynieść?- zaoferował rudzielec.  
-Nie, sam to zrobię. Ty zdejmij koszulkę i połóż się na łóżku.  
Michał zastosował się do poleceń, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko nie jest wyrafinowanym podstępem, żeby poczuł się bezpiecznie, a potem został uderzonym ze zdwojoną siłą. Luc wrócił, trzymając coś w ręku, a potem zaczął mu polewać rany jakimś płynem. Trochę piekło, ale w sumie to było nic w porównaniu do tego, do czego był przyzwyczajony.  
-Wiem, że szczypie- mówił do niego właściciel. -Ale potem poczujesz się lepiej, obiecuję. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś taki poraniony. Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o środki przeciwbólowe?  
Pan Zastępów o mało nie ugryzł się w język. Anioł ewidentnie dał mu całą wcześniejszą rozmową do zrozumienia dlaczego nie poprosił.  
-Możesz wstać i się ubrać. Pamiętaj o jedzeniu. Weź sobie jakąś książkę i jak skończysz jeść idź do swojego pokoju- Niosący Światło nawet nie zauważył, że powiedział to tak naturalnie- i możesz sobie poczytać. Albo spać. Albo co tam chcesz.  
Chociaż Luc nie miał pomysłu co to mogło być.  
-Jak będziesz miał jakieś porządne ubrania, będziesz mógł spacerować po ogrodzie. Jutro z kimś pójdziesz na zakupy. Dostaniecie listę rzeczy. A teraz uciekaj, mam jeszcze dzisiaj gościa.  
Anioł poderwał się z łóżka, dziękując, podbiegł do biblioteczki właściciela, chwycił pierwszy z brzegu tom i wybiegł. Lucyfer powiódł za nim zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.  
-Rafał miał rację- westchnął. -Jestem beznadziejny. Tylko go przerażam.  
Wieczorem przyszedł do niego Kamael, stary towarzysz z czasów wojny domowej i wcześniejszych. Kam często do niego wpadał, trochę towarzysko, trochę w charakterze nieoficjalnego doradcy. Jakkolwiek Luc był przywiązany do Gabriela, Razjela i Rafała, to jednak oni nie rozumieli wszystkiego tak jak inny żołnierze. Z Kamaelem mógł rozmawiać bez oceniania o Buncie i Samaelu, a tego wyjątkowo potrzebował.  
-Co właściwie u ciebie słychać?- zapytał anioł, odgarniając z czoła lekko falowany kosmyk jasnobrązowych włosów, po tym jak już zakończyli sprawy wojskowe.  
Luc pobieżnie zaznajomił go ze sprawą Michała.  
-Mmm, ciekawe. Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś.  
-Też się sobie dziwię, Kam.  
Kamael pożegnał się z Panem Zastępów i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Niosący Światło uznał, że warto zajrzeć do rudzielca. Ten leżał na brzuchu, przedzierając się przez kolejne strony książki. Na widok Lucka chciał wstać, ale archanioł kazał mu się nie ruszać.  
-Chociaż, dlaczego właściwie nie położysz się na kanapie?- zapytał.  
-Mogę?- ucieszył się Michał.  
-Pewnie. Wskakuj.  
Luc sam usiadł na brzegu i poklepał miejsce koło siebie. Anioł dźwignął się z podłogi i ostrożnie usiadł obok.  
-Możesz zacząć myśleć o tym pokoju jako swoim- wyjaśnił mu Lucek. -Mam tutaj masę miejsca.  
-Czy są tu jacyś inni niewolnicy?- spytał ostrożnie rudzielec, którego zżerała od środka ciekawość.  
-Nie, jesteś tylko ty- Gwiazda Zaranna potrząsnął głową.  
To by wiele wyjaśniało. Nowy pan nie ma pojęcia jak się z nim obchodzić i dlatego jest taki  
miły…Pewnie niedługo ktoś go oświeci i długo to nie potrwa. Ciesz się więc, dopóki jest dobrze.  
-Jak się czujesz bez obroży?-dopytywał się jeszcze Lucyfer.  
-Jest inaczej…Lekko- anioł dotknął nieświadomie szyi.  
-Tak myślałem, że ci będzie wygodniej. Pamiętaj o prysznicu- przypomniał mu jeszcze Archistrateg przed wyjściem.  
Michał odłożył książkę. Co prawda fabuła go wciągnęła, ale czytanie szło mu powoli z braku wprawy. Analfabetyzm wcale nie był wyjątkiem wśród niewolników, więc i tak mógł uważać się za szczęściarza w tej kwestii. Chciał wiedzieć co stanie się dalej z bohaterami, ale był dużo bardziej ciekawy swojego nowego pana. Właściciel zdejmujący niewolnikowi obrożę żeby mu było wygodniej musiał być ewenementem na cały Wszechświat. Tak samo jak właściciel, który zapewniał swojemu niewolnikowi pół dnia wolnego i rozrywkę.  
-Proszę, niech on się nie zmienia- modlił się do Jasności.  
Kamael szedł do swojej rezydencji na piechotę. Nie musiał tego robić, ale wieczorny spacer pozwalał mu odświeżyć umysł i zebrać myśli. Lucyfer wydawał się powoli godzić z Buntem Samaela. Ewidentnie ten nowy niewolnik dawał mu jakieś zajęcie i odrywał od rozmyślań. Kama cieszył ten fakt, ale jego umysł zaprzątała inna kwestia. Z jednej strony fajnie by było mieć kogoś całkowicie na swojej łasce, ale z drugiej brzydziła go myśl o zniewoleniu innych aniołów.  
Kam nienawidził demonów. Nienawidził wszystkiego co wiązało się z Buntem przeciwko Jasności, co raniło Lucyfer, co wreszcie uderzyło w niego samego. A te podmioty piekielne nie powinny istnieć. Zbrukane od początku, jako wynik nieczystych czynów upadłych, zasługiwały na wszystko co najgorsze.  
Obserwując otaczającą go granatową noc, Kamael znalazł rozwiązanie swojego dylematu.


	5. Chapter 5

Michał był wyjątkowo podekscytowany. Nigdy nie miał tylu rzeczy, a już na pewno tylko dla siebie. Rano jedna ze służących Lucyfera wzięła go na zakupy, gdzie poczuł się najpierw kompletnie przytłoczony, a potem prawie jak wolny anioł. Pod jej czujnym okiem wybierał sobie kolejne rzeczy, cały czas się dopytując, czy pan na pewno na to pozwala. Ona cały czas go zapewniała, że ma jego błogosławieństwo i ma od teraz dobrze wykorzystywać swoje nowe nabytki. Lucka nie było w domu, więc rudy anioł nie miał jeszcze okazji mu podziękować. Poszedł do swojego pokoju (pokoju też jeszcze nigdy nie miał dla siebie i z jednej strony był zachwycony, a z drugiej trochę samotny) i ułożył paczki. Nie wiedząc co dalej robić, uznał, że raczej nie zrobi błędu sprzątając. Energicznie mył podłogę, kiedy usłyszał za sobą jakiś głos.  
-Co tu właściwie robisz?  
Anioł podskoczył, wyprostował się i regulaminowo wbił oczy w podłogę. To, że u Lucyfera panowały inne zasady raczej nie znalazłoby zrozumienia w oczach innego anioła.  
-Sprzątam, panie- powiedział niepewnie. Czyżby znowu coś mu źle wyszło? Może nie trzeba było niczego ruszać bez rozkazu…  
Michał pozwolił sobie zerknąć na przybysza. Był to ten sam archanioł, który odwiedził jego pana poprzedniego poranka.  
-Więc Luc każe ci sprzątać…Jak on cię traktuje?  
-Jest bardzo dobry dla mnie, panie- zapewnił, chociaż nie widział czy to nie rozwścieczy gościa.  
-Bardzo dobry- prychnął tamten, a Mich zwalczył chęć cofnięcia się o krok. -To powinno do tego dojść w pierwszej kolejności. Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy, jestem tutaj. To niewłaściwe i nieetyczne i spodziewałem się po nim więcej.  
Niewolnik zamrugał z zaskoczenia.   
-Tak czy inaczej, jeśli chcesz uciekać, to masz szansę, aniele.   
-Nie chcę stąd uciekać- pisnął Michał, coraz bardziej przestraszony.  
-Aż tak ci wyprali mózg?  
-Mi jest tu dobrze. Mam dach nad głową, jest mi ciepło i nawet jem więcej niż raz dziennie…Mam nawet łóżko.  
Rafał skrzywił się i poczerwieniał.  
-To co mówisz to najlepszy dowód na to, że cię indoktrynowali.  
Niewolnik nie rozumiał trudnego słowa, ale wolał nie pytać.  
-To, że traktujesz takie podstawy egzystencji jak jakiś luksus. To nie jest żadna dobra wola, to jego obowiązek.   
-Ja…Nie powinienem tego słuchać.  
-Nonsens- nakręcał się Świetlisty. -Właśnie powinieneś, bo nigdy się nie wyrwiesz z tego błędnego koła.  
-Rafale- rozległ się czyjś głos w przedpokoju. -Może już wystarczy?  
-Lucyfer- przywitał się chłodno Pan Uzdrowień. -Nie podoba ci się to, co słyszysz?  
-Przestań, Rafale, przerażasz go- oczy Niosącego Światło zaczęły się niebezpiecznie zwężać.  
Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na Michała, u którego faktycznie na dolnych rzęsach lśniły łzy.  
-Luc, ja tylko chciałem…- rozpoczął, ale gospodarz nie zamierzał tego słuchać.  
-Do widzenia, Rafale.  
-Lucek, ja…  
-Do widzenia!  
Ciemnowłosy archanioł wycofał się i bez dalszych uwag opuścił dom Pana Zastępów. Gwiazda Zaranna został sam z rudzielcem, który spojrzał na niego wzrokiem winnego.  
-Ja naprawdę nie chciałem…Ja bym nigdy….  
-Cii- zaczął go uspokajać Lucyfer. -To nie twoja wina.   
W oczach niewolnika ciągle było dużo powątpiewania, więc Niosący Światło poprosił:  
-Powtórz to, Misiek. To nie twoja wina.  
-To nie moja wina.  
-Więcej przekonania.  
-To nie moja wina- powiedział tym razem z większą mocą. -Przyszedł tu i nie wiedziałem co robić…Naprawdę nie chciałem tego słuchać.  
Niosący Światło podszedł do niego i ostrożnie przytulił. Poczuwszy, że Michał zaczyna się rozluźniać w jego ramionach, przycisnął go trochę mocniej.  
-Hej- powiedział czule, czochrając mu włosy. -Już w porządku. Nie jestem zły na ciebie. Nie masz kłopotów.   
Posadził anioła na kanapie i zapytał:  
-Jesteś już po zakupach?  
-Tak. Dziękuję. Naprawdę nie potrzebuję tylko rzeczy.  
-Mich. Spokojnie. To nie problem.  
Anioł czuł się dziwnie siedząc podczas gdy jego pan stał, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Zamiast tego z jego ust padło:  
-Co to znaczy indoktrynować?  
Luc włożył ręce do kieszeni i oparł się w zamyśleniu o ścianę.  
-Nieźle ci nagadał- odpowiedział po chwili. -Mniej więcej tyle co wbijać coś komuś go głowy. Najczęściej określony tok myślenia. Uważa, że cię indoktrynuję?  
-Że już jestem zindoktrynowany, panie.  
-Nie musisz się bać Rafała. To w sumie bardzo ugodowy gość i mój przyjaciel. Nigdy nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy. Tylko na fali tematu niewolnictwa robi się emocjonalny. Ciągle się o to kłócą z Gabrielem.   
Michał zastanowił się, czy to możliwe żeby mówił o Regenci Gabrielu i Panie Uzdrowień Rafale, ale szybko odrzucił tą myśl. Oznaczało by to, że ten Lucyfer- jego Lucyfer- był Panem Zastępów, a to by było niemożliwe. Archistrateg Królestwa ma na pewno wielki pałac i nigdy by się nie zniżył do zajmowania się nim osobiście.  
-Przebierz się w coś ciepłego i idź do ogrodu. Zagrab liście, ale poza tym baw się dobrze. Zerwij sobie trochę winogron- dokończył Niosący Światło i odszedł w kierunku swoich obowiązków.  
Regent Królestwa był wyjątkowo zadowolony. Wreszcie, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu wszystko szło sprawnie, a on mógł siedzieć z Razjelem przy filiżance herbaty. Oczywiście spokój nie mógł trwać za długo, bo do jego salonu wpadł bardzo wściekły Rafał.  
-Namówiłeś Lucyfera na niewolnika!- wymierzył w niego oskarżycielski palec.  
-Ach, tak, faktycznie- przypomniał sobie Gabriel. -Jak Lucek się trzyma?  
-Pytasz się o Lucka? On każe temu biednego chłopcu sprzątać!  
-Cóż, raczej po to są niewolnicy- Książę Magów włączył się do rozmowy.  
-Słuchaj, Raf, Luc na pewno traktuje go przyzwoicie- westchnął Pan Objawień, zdegustowany, że ktoś mu psuje miły dzień.  
-Tu nie chodzi o to, jak go traktuje, tylko o sam fakt- Pan Uzdrowień aż zapowietrzył się ze złości.  
-Rafał, rozmawialiśmy już o tym tyle razy. Daj mi chociaż raz wypić herbatę w spokoju.  
-Dlaczego właściwie namówiłeś Lucka na niewolnika?- chciał wiedzieć Razjel.  
-To akurat proste. Chciałem, żeby przekierował myśli na coś innego. Teraz ma zajęcie i nie ma kiedy obwiniać się o to, jak skończył się Bunt- wyjaśnił mu Pan Zemsty.  
-Tak, za długo to wszystko trwa- zamyślił się Razjel. -Może to przełamie ten impas.  
-Ja się nie zgadzam- zaprotestował Rafał. -Nie możemy pomagać Luckowi w ten sposób!  
-Jak on się trzyma? Wnioskuję, że u niego byłeś- powiedział Gabriel.  
-Wyrzucił mnie- przyznał Rafał.  
-Nie wierzę- Pan Tajemnic dolał sobie herbaty.  
-Próbowałem namówić tego anioła do ucieczki- uzdrowiciel się nieco zaczerwienił.  
-Serio, Rafał? Spodziewałem się po tobie więcej rozsądku. Czy ty w ogóle go widziałeś? Luc robi mu przysługę trzymając go pod swoim dachem, nikt inny go nie chciał.  
-Nie nazywaj tego przysługą- oburzał się Pan Uzdrowień.  
Kłócili się jeszcze przez długi czas, aż bardzo zły Rafał po prostu odwrócił się i poszedł. Razjel spojrzał na Dżibrila z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
-To takie cwane, wykorzystać opiekuńczą stronę Luca. Bardzo w twoim stylu.  
Gabriel nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.  
-Przywiąże się czy nie, co złego może z tego wyniknąć. Rafałowi w końcu przejdzie.  
Michał sumiennie grabił ciągle sypiące się na trawnik liście. Ku jego zdziwieniu nikt nie przychodził go kontrolować ani poganiać. Ciągle się zastanawiał czemu ktoś chciałby mu pomóc. Gdyby nie to, co mu potem powiedział Lucyfer, mógłby to uznać za podstęp. Intencje archanioła mogły być szczere, ale on i tak ich nie rozumiał. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, zaciekawiony czy hipotetycznie mógłby uciec. Wokół posesji chyba był jakiś płot, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało pierwszego dnia. I tak nie miałby żadnych szans. Zresztą, wcale nie miał ochoty tego sprawdzać. Za to miał nadzieję, że właściciel go pochwali za dobrze zrobioną pracę.  
-Przytulił mnie dzisiaj- dotarło do rudzielca. Dopisał to do mentalnej listy nietypowych zachować. Bardziej zmartwił go fakt, że w tym uścisku poczuł się tak bezpiecznie. Obojętność była wszystkim co miał, dramatycznie starał się nie przywiązywać do aniołów, do miejsc, każdy dotyk powinien wzbudzać jego czujność, a nie ją usypiać. Ciężko westchnął, schylając się po kilka wymykających się liści. Schematy wypracowane przez lata nie działały, a on nie miał pojęcia co będzie dalej.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki smutny rozdział trafił się na Walentynki :( Z góry przepraszam wszystkie fanki Kama i fanki Moda. Rape, non-canon i przemoc, ale głównie off-screen.

Mod spróbował się poruszyć, ale to za bardzo bolało. Kości miał na szczęście całe (prawdopodobnie), ale i tak poobijane żebra przypomniały mu o sobie z każdym oddechem. Przestał próbować się przemieścić, i tak nie było dobrej pozycji. W każdej odczuwał większy lub mniejszy ból. Ruszając się mógł tylko spowodować nawrót krwawienia. Odpoczywaj, Mod, póki możesz. Nie wiadomo ile to potrwa. Nie jest dobrze, ale może być tylko gorzej.  
Nowy właściciel był aniołem i to dosyć wysoko postawionym, z tego co ciągle powtarzał. Chwalił się bliskimi kontaktami z Panem Zastępów, chociaż na Asmodeuszu nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia. Jedynym co go ostatnio interesowało było, żeby przestało boleć albo żeby chociaż bolało trochę mniej. Obecny pan okazał się być zdecydowanie najgorszy ze wszystkich, z którymi miał do czynienia. Na domiar złego nie miał innych niewolników i skupił całą swoją uwagę na demonie. Zaraz po tym jak Asmo przekroczył próg jego domu, dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia co myśli o mieszkańcach Głębi, uparcie twierdząc, że Mod powinien mu dziękować codziennie za to, że jeszcze żyje. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej Asmodeusz zastanawiał się, czy jest za co być wdzięcznym. Nowy właściciel, Kamael, zadbał o to, żeby Mod wiedział jakim jest wybrykiem natury.  
Demon skulił się, słysząc odgłos ciężkich, wojskowych butów. Mógł jedynie liczyć na to, że właściciel znajdzie sobie inną rozrywkę na wieczór niż wynajdywanie powodów żeby do ukarać. Czasami nie potrzebował nawet pretekstu, twierdząc, że Mod zasłużył na to samym faktem istnienia. Oby tylko nie chciał go wziąć do łóżka. Wiedział, że tego nie zniesie, nie po ostatnim razie. Kamael nawet nie żądał od niego, żeby był cicho; przeciwnie, krzyki i błagania wydawały się go cieszyć. Nigdy nie okazał mu ani odrobiny delikatności, a materialnie dawał od siebie tylko czyste minimum. Nawet pozwalał mu się myć tylko dlatego, że nie chciał brudnego demona w swoim łóżku. Czasami szorował go osobiście, dodatkowo podrażniając wrażliwą skórę. Czasami rzucał do zimnej lub bardzo gorącej wody. Asmodeusz na swój sposób uważał to za ironiczne- prawdziwym piekłem okazało się dla niego to słynne Królestwo Niebieskie. Czyjaś ręka uchyliła drzwi. Teraz Mod już nawet nie mógł oddychać z przerażenia.  
Michał powoli zaaklimatyzował się w rezydencji Luca. Zaczął pomagać w kuchni, ale głównie sprzątał i zajmował się ogrodem. Nikt go szczególnie nie pilnował, ale wrodzona ruchliwość nie pozwalała mu długo pozostać bezczynnym. Lucyfera nie widywał zbyt często, szczególnie, że ten wychodził gdzieś wcześnie rano, a wracał późną nocą.  
Niosący Światło ze złością cisnął o ścianę zwiniętą kartkę papieru. Problemy, problemy i jeszcze raz problemy. Nie miał kiedy zajmować się konfliktami między żołnierzami, musiał ich szkolić. Ostatnio wychodził ze skóry, próbując być wszędzie na raz, a oni się biją między sobą.  
-Michał!- zawołał.  
Po kilku minutach przydreptał zdyszany anioł.  
-Wzywałeś mnie, panie?- zapytał.  
-Tak.  
Lucek przejechał po nim wzrokiem. Zielonooki wyglądał dużo zdrowiej niż ostatnio kiedy go widział.  
-Jutro do mnie przychodzi mój przyjaciel Kamael. Przyprowadzi swojego nowego niewolnika. Oczekuję, że będziesz się zachowywał najlepiej jak potrafisz i nie przyniesiesz mi wstydu.  
-Tak jest, panie- odpowiedział rudzielec, łapiąc się na tym, że przygląda się wykrojowi ust Gwiazdy Zarannej.  
-Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Misiek? Potrzebujesz czegoś?- spytał Pan Zastępów. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że pozostawił anioła kompletnie samopas, ale Królestwo i przyległości waliły na się na głowę.  
-Wszystko jest wspaniale, panie- zapewnił anioł z błyszczącymi oczami. –Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny.  
Zmęczony archanioł pokiwał głową w geście zrozumienia i pozwolił mu odejść, myślami będąc w jakimś relaksującym miejscu.  
Michał był naprawdę ciekawy kontaktu z nowym niewolnikiem, ale jednocześnie zestresowany czy wypadnie wystarczająco dobrze. Obiecał sobie się nie wychylać i nie dać nikomu powodu do niezadowolenia. Miał nadzieję, że pan pod wpływem innego właściciela się nie zmieni i nie zacznie go traktować jak normalnie się traktuje niewolnika. Tamtej nocy słabo spał, przewracając się z boku na bok, próbując odepchnąć od siebie natrętne myśli. Całe rano pucował kieliszki od wina i karafkę, aż sam Lucyfer powiedział mu żeby nie przesadzał.  
Kamael stawił się punktualnie, dumnie prowadząc przed sobą na smyczy swoją własność. Rozsiadł się w jednym z foteli z pokoju gościnnym Lucka, jednocześnie popychając Moda, tak, aby ten padł na kolana. Demon i tak by to zrobiłby to bez dodatkowej perswazji, ale Kam lubił mu udowadniać przy każdej okazji, kto tu rządzi. Klęczał więc posłusznie koło swego pana, starając nie ruszać, co było coraz cięższe z każdą minutą. Patrząc na to zielonooki anioł poczuł się bardzo rozpieszczony.  
-Chcesz mi się czymś pochwalić, Kam?- zapytał Niosący Światło.  
Żołnierz uśmiechnął się szeroko i pociągnął smyczą przymocowaną do obroży Moda. Michał starał się nie myśleć o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy znajdował się w analogicznej sytuacji.  
-To była udana transakcja. Śliczny, co nie? Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jaki jest w łóżku. Właściwie, mogę ci go wypożyczyć na noc jeśli chcesz.  
-Chyba podziękuję- odpowiedział Luc spokojnie. –Z tego co widzę, traktujesz go- tu blondyn przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa- surowo.  
Był to eufemizm w kontekście tego, że Asmo miał widocznych kilka świeżych siniaków, skóra miała niezdrowy kolor, wyglądał na mocno niedożywionego i niewyspanego, a to jak przed chwilą potraktował go anioł nie pomagało w budowaniu pozytywnego obrazu. Serce Michała zatrzepotało ze strachu.  
-To wszystko na co te pomioty piekielne zasługują- ciągnął Kamael bez cienia refleksji. –Najlepiej trzymać je krótko, inaczej od razu wykorzystają każdą słabość. Nie można okazywać im ani odrobiny pobłażliwości, wtedy od razu zaczynają coś knuć.  
Demon na podłodze nie wyglądał jakby coś knuł. Zasadniczo on w ogóle nie wyglądał jakby miał siłę spiskować. Twarz Lucyfera nie wykazywała żadnych emocji.  
-Aha- powiedział spokojnie. –Jak to coś się nazywa?  
-Asmodeusz, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? - nonszalancko rzucił brązowowłosy.  
-Michał, weź Asmodeusza do swojej kwatery- rozkazał Pan Zastępów.  
-Lepiej, żeby się nie przyzwyczajali do przebywania na salonach, co nie?- zaśmiał się ostro Kamael.  
-Dokładnie- odpowiedział mu Niosący Światło tym samym tonem co poprzednio.  
Michał ukłonił się gościowi, ruszył do drzwi i gestem pokazał Modowi, że ma pójść za nim. W hallu chwycił go za ramiona, praktycznie wepchnął do swojego pokoju i dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
-Dlaczego nie jesteśmy w kwaterach dla niewolników?- spytał spanikowany demon.  
-Jestem tu jedynym niewolnikiem, więc w sumie to jesteśmy- wyjaśnił mu anioł. Sądząc po spojrzeniu Asmodeusza ten i tak mu nie uwierzył. –Słuchaj mnie, bo pewnie nie mamy za dużo czasu. Widziałem już takich jak twój pan. Gdzieś tutaj jest apteczka. Pójdę jej poszukać, a ty siedź tutaj. Potem opatrzę twoje rany.  
-Będziesz miał kłopoty- zaprotestował Asmo.  
-Nie większe niż ty już masz. Zresztą jestem od ciebie większy i lepiej odkarmiony, zniosę to.  
-Twój pan jest pewnie jeszcze gorszy od mojego. W końcu jest jego szefem. Im wyżej w górę…  
-Nie jest, ale teraz to nieważne. Biegnę po apteczkę.  
Kilkanaście minut później Michał prześlizgnął się z powrotem do pokoju, trzymając coś w ręku.  
-Zdejmij to, co masz na sobie i połóż się na kanapie- głos anioła mimowolnie przyjął ten sam ton, którym niedawno mówił do niego Lucyfer.  
Mod posłuchał, dając się opatrzeć. Rudzielec uwijał się szybko, bojąc się, że zaraz ktoś ich nakryje.  
-To trzcina?- zapytał wmasowując krem antyseptyczny.  
Asmo potwierdził.  
-Znam to cholerstwo- przyznał się rudzielec. –Nigdy nie byłem modelowym niewolnikiem.  
Demon pisnął cicho, kiedy Michał dotknął jednego z czerwonych pasów na skórze w okolicy nerek.  
-Cii, będę tak delikatny jak to możliwe- uspokajał go anioł, nieświadomie cytując Luca.  
-Jakie to uczucie, mieć za pana Pana Zastępów?- chciał wiedzieć Asmodeusz.  
Michał poczuł, że krew w żyłach mu zamarzła na kilka sekund.  
-Pan Lucyfer jest Panem Zastępów?  
-Serio nie wiedziałeś? Ten drań, mój pan, niech go Głębia pochłonie, ciągle się chwali tą znajomością. To byłby uczciwe, nie uważasz? Żeby ich wszystkich spotkało dokładnie to, co nam zrobili.  
Anioł się zamyślił nad tymi słowami. W wypadku jego poprzednich właścicieli na pewno by nie protestował, gdyby ich coś takiego spotkało. Ale jakoś nie chciał takiego życia dla Lucyfera.  
-Byłoby. Ale pan Lucyfer jest dla mnie naprawdę dobry.  
-Pewnie podstęp- zasugerował Mod.  
-Albo po prostu mu się nie chce. Jest zajęty- powiedział Mich.  
-Im się zawsze chce. Kamael nigdy nie przepuści okazji. Wyżywa się na mnie przez cały wolny czas, jaki ma.  
Michał pobiegł po szklankę wody i dał ją demonowi razem z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi. Asmodeusz wypił ją jednym haustem, a potem opadł na kanapę, uśpiony przez kombinację działania tabletek, ciepła i czucia się bezpiecznie po raz pierwszy od tygodni.  
Anioł z ciężkim sercem go obudził, usłyszawszy zbliżającego się Kamaela. Patrząc jak właściciel ciągnie demona miał wrażenie, że odczuwa fizycznie ten ból. Potem sam wypił szklankę wody i pomaszerował do Luca. Odczekał, aż dostanie pozwolenie na wejście, wziął głęboki wdech i oznajmił:  
-Panie, muszę się do czegoś przyznać.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: rape, non-canon

Lucyfer popatrzył na Michała nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, odłożył pióro i powiedział krótko:  
-Słucham.  
-Wziąłem twoją apteczkę, panie i zużyłem część zawartości na Asmodeusza. Jestem gotowy przyjąć każdą karę. To był mój pomysł. On nie ma nic z tym wspólnego.  
-Chyba jednak ma- odpowiedział mu Niosący Światło.  
-Proszę, biorę na siebie całą winę. On nie zniesie już więcej- błagał Mich.  
Pan Zastępów przez chwilę lustrował go wzrokiem.  
-Spodziewasz się, że cię ukarzę?  
-Tak- szepnął rudzielec, spuszczając wzrok. W końcu na to zasłużył za chociażby ruszanie rzeczy właściciela bez pozwolenia.  
Lucyfer wstał zza biurka i podszedł do zaciskającego powieki anioła.  
-Misiek. Popatrz na mnie. Nie bój się. Nie jestem taki jak Kam. Nie skrzywdzę się.  
Niewolnik powoli otworzył oczy. Gwiazda Zaranna patrzył na niego wyraźnie zaniepokojony.  
-Przepraszam- szepnął anioł, nie wiedząc do końca za co przeprasza.  
Poczuł, że ktoś go obejmuje, podnosi z ziemi i niesie. Niosący Światło siadł na łóżku, kładąc Michała tak, że jego głowa znalazła się na kolanach archanioła.  
-Chcę żebyś się nie bał, Mich. Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy- mówiąc co wziął pomiędzy palce jeden z loków stopniowo rozluźniającego się anioła.  
-Wystraszyłeś się Kama?  
-Tak- przyznał Mich.  
Ręka Archistratega powędrowała na jego ramię, lekko je pocierając.  
-Ten dzieciak…Jak źle wyglądał?  
\- Bardzo źle.  
Luc pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
-Tego się obawiałem.  
-Dałem mu środek przeciwbólowy- wyznał Michał, którego zaczęła ogarniać dziwna błogość.  
-Jeden?  
-Tak.  
-Szkoda. Następnym razem daj mu więcej na zapas.  
Anioł przewrócił się z boku na plecy, żeby popatrzeć blondynowi w oczy.  
-Zrobiłeś słuszną rzecz, Michaś- uśmiechnął się do niego Luc. –Jeżeli musisz to usłyszeć wprost, to nie mam zamiaru cię karać. Przestań się ciągle o to pytać.  
-Wszyscy tego wymagali-szepnął zawstydzony zielonooki.  
Lucyfer westchnął z irytacją.  
-Muszę się przejść do Gabriela i osobiście mu nagadać.  
To przypomniało aniołowi o innej sprawie.  
-Asmodeusz twierdzi, że jesteś Panem Zastępów, panie.  
-Cóż, to prawda.  
Oczy Michała powiększyły się w zdumieniu, nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na przetworzenie tej informacji, bo Świetlisty od razu zapytał:  
-Aha, właśnie, mógłbyś mnie nie tytułować panem?  
-Tak, jest, pa-tu zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
Niosący Światło się roześmiał.  
-Popracujemy nad tym.  
Zauważywszy, że rudzielec naprężył mięśnie, dodał szybko:  
-W pokojowy sposób, głuptasie. Nie skrzywdzę cię, pamiętasz?  
-Uhm- potwierdził anioł, zmieszany.  
-Wracając do tego demona, polubiłeś go, co nie?  
-Tak.  
-Chciałbyś, żeby wpadał częściej?  
-Pewnie.  
-Mógłbyś mu wtedy pomagać- Luc powiedział na głos to, o czym obaj myśleli.  
-Nie mógłbyś panie, to znaczy, jak mam się teraz do pana zwracać?- zapytał zdezorientowany Michał.  
-Mógłbyś mi mówić po imieniu. To znaczy kiedy jesteśmy sami. Mnie też obowiązują pewne zasady.  
-Naprawdę, mógłbym?- niewolnik poczuł, że zaczynają go piec oczy.  
-Jasne- Archistrateg przesunął mu dłonią po włosach, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej.  
-Dziękuję-wyszeptał głęboko wzruszony anioł.  
-Nie ma za co. O co chciałeś zapytać?  
-Czy nie mógłbyś zabronić Kamaelowi tak się zachowywać? W końcu jesteś jego szefem- im dłużej ta rozmowa trwała, tym pewniej się czuł.  
-To nie takie proste- odpowiedział mu Lucek. - Może i jestem jego przełożonym z sensie służbowym, ale to co robi ze swoimi niewolnikami to jego prywatna sprawa. Zasugerowałem mu, co prawda, że trochę za ostro się obchodzi z tym małym demonem, ale on tak nienawidzi Głębian, że pewnie nic do niego nie doszło. Powiedzenie mu wprost co o tym myślę to najgorsza możliwa opcja. Wtedy już na pewno mnie nie posłucha. Kam jest moim przyjacielem, ale teraz go nie poznaję.  
-Co w takim razie?  
-Nie wiem- Lucyfer podrapał się po szczęce. –Pomyślimy nad jakimś rozwiązaniem.  
-Ale on do tej pory go wykończy- pisnął z oburzeniem Michał. –Przepraszam- zreflektował się. –Wiem, że ciężko będzie wpłynąć na Kamaela.  
Niosący Światło się smutno uśmiechnął.  
-Na razie wstawaj, mam ci coś do pokazania.  
Żołądek rudzielca ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie. Niespodzianki nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze, ale z drugiej strony wszystko tutaj było inne. Chociaż może tym może faktycznie udało mu się przekroczyć granicę…  
Gwiazda Zaranna chyba odgadł jego wątpliwości, bo powiedział:  
-Spodoba ci się…tak myślę. Jak ci się nie spodoba, to nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać, obiecuję. Nie jesteś ciekawy?  
-Jestem, ale to zawsze ciekawość powodowała, że pakowałem się w kłopoty- odpowiedział Michał, ale posłusznie zsunął się z Luca i wstał.  
-Będzie dobrze, Mich- pocieszył go właściciel i zaprowadził do stajni.  
-To jest Klinga- pochwalił się. -Mój najnowszy nabytek.  
Anioł patrzył z zachwytem na rosłego konia bojowego.  
-Jest piękny- powiedział z podziwem po chwili.  
Lucyfer o mało nie pękł z dumy.  
-Możesz na niego wsiąść.  
Michał podszedł bliżej i pogłaskał Klingę. Potem zwinnym ruchem wskoczył rumakowi na grzbiet. Archanioł aż gwizdnął z podziwu.  
-Masz prawdziwy talent. Nie trzeba cię niczego uczyć. Poczekaj, pójdę po swojego konia i przejedziemy się.  
Mknęli przez opustoszałe łąki Piątego Nieba, Luc przodem, Michał próbując za nim nadążyć trochę w tyle.  
-Dajesz radę?- krzyknął w którymś momencie Niosący Światło, nie zwalniając tempa ani odrobinę.  
-Tak- odkrzyknął zdyszany anioł, szczęśliwy jak nigdy.  
-Mógłbyś być żołnierzem- powiedział mu Pan Zastępów.  
Michał się zaśmiał na tą myśl.  
-Ja nie żartuję, Mich. To jest dokładnie to co pomyślałem, jak cię zobaczyłem pierwszy raz. Trzymasz się tak na tym koniu jakbyś całe życie nic innego nie robił.  
Archistrateg zwolnił trochę i popatrzył na towarzysza. Ten wyglądał tak beztrosko i lekko, z cieniem eterycznego uduchowienia na twarzy, z podrygującymi miarowo lokami i zaczerwienionymi od narastającego zimna i wiatru policzkami. Lucyfer poczuł nagłą potrzebę pocałowania go w jeden z tych policzków, ale ją zdusił w sobie.  
-Powiedz mi, kiedy będziesz miał dość- powiedział i znowu przyspieszył.  
W tym samym czasie Mod znajdował się w skrajnie odmiennej sytuacji.  
-Proszę, nie dam rady już więcej- błagał, prawie płacząc.  
-Rozbieraj się albo cię do tego zmotywuję- warknął na niego Kam.  
Asmodeusz spełnił polecenie i padł bez życia na łóżko.  
-Nie próbuj się nawet wymigać. Znam te wszystkie diabelskie sztuczki. W sumie to nie posłuchałeś się od razu. Powinienem cię za to jakoś ukarać. Bądź dobrym chłopcem, a może będę skłonny być tym trochę bardziej pobłażliwy.  
Demon zamknął bezsilnie oczy. Wiedział, że na pobłażliwość i tak nie ma co liczyć. Nigdy.  
Lucyfer przeglądał nagromadzoną biurokrację, składając szybkie podpisy pod dokumentami kiedy zawibrowało Oko Dnia.  
-Lucek- odezwał się od razu Razjel. –Gdzie ty się włóczysz?  
-Ja?- zdziwił się Pan Zastępów.  
-Nie widziałem cię całe wieki.  
-Byłem zajęty, Raz- przyznał Niosący Światło.  
-Wiem, ale teraz już nie jesteś?  
-Zawsze jest coś do zrobienia.  
-Ja to wiem. Ale może spotkamy się jutro u Gabriela?  
-Chętnie. Jego też długo nie widziałem.  
-To jesteśmy umówieni. Aha, Luci, Dżibril mówił mi, że kupiłeś sobie niewolnika.  
-Raz, proszę, Rafał już u mnie był. Przynajmniej ty sobie daruj.  
-Taa, z nim już też rozmawiałem. Ja nie podzielam tego oburzenia, a nawet się cieszę. Przyprowadziłbyś tego niewolnika ze sobą? Chciałbym go zobaczyć na własne oczy.  
-Dobra. Do zobaczenia jutro.  
Kamael był zły. Właściwie to bardziej niż zły. Kam był wściekły. Od samego rana wszystko go wytrącało z równowagi. Służba zaczęła mu z wyprzedzeniem schodzić z drogi. Dobrze. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzać. Dobrze, że Asmodeusz nie miał gdzie przed nim uciekać. Idealne wyjście, żeby wyładować gdzieś trochę nerwów i się uspokoić. Otworzył z hukiem drzwi do pokoju. Demon nawet nie drgnął.  
-Wstawaj- rzucił szorstko, ale Mod nie ruszył nawet palcem.  
-Myślałam, że nauczyłeś się mnie nie ignorować- zagrzmiał anioł.  
Dalej bez reakcji. Kam poszedł bliżej i poczuł, że irytacja ustępuje miejsca jakiemuś dziwnemu uczuciu. Asmodeusz leżał jakoś bardziej bezwładnie niż zwykle na podłodze, kompletnie nieczuły na otaczający go świat. Oddychał płytko, a skóra zaczęła już nabierać niebieskawy odcień. Kamael był żołnierzem zbyt długo, żeby nie wiedzieć co się stanie, jak teraz zostawi demona bez pomocy, a nie miał zamiaru tracić swojej ulubionej zabawki. Podniósł go ostrożnie (Mod był ciągle kompletnie bezwładny i Kam czuł się trochę jakby trzymał lalkę) i położył na łóżku. Potem dźwignął do pozycji siedzącej i owinął kocem.  
Asmo dryfował na granicy świadomości. Z oddali dochodził do niego jakiś głos, ale to nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Było mu wreszcie dobrze. Mógł pozostać w tym stanie na zawsze. Może wreszcie umarł i tak wygląda raj dla demonów. Nie byłoby najgorzej. Przynajmniej nic nie bolało. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś coś z nim robi, ale było mu wszystko dopóki mógł błądzić w słodkiej ciemności. Kiedy ktoś spróbował go nakarmić, automatycznie przełknął kilka łyżek. Czyżby znowu ten miły anioł od Pana Zastępów się nim zajął?  
Kamael poczuł rosnącą panikę. Mod nie wykazywał żadnych oznak poprawy. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, że nie zaczęła się nieodwracalna agonia. Zaczął karmić demona przyniesioną mu właśnie z kuchni zupą, ale ten jadł zupełnie mechanicznie, aż zacisnął zęby tak, że Kam nie mógł ich rozdzielić nawet łyżką. Bał się, że przesadził z niekarmieniem niewolnika i teraz za to płaci.  
-Jak on z tego wyjdzie, będę dla niego lepszy, obiecuję- zaczął się modlić. –Więcej go nie doprowadzę do tego stanu.  
Anioł poczuł się skonfliktowany. Czyż jako Anioł Pański nie miał obowiązku niszczyć demonów? Ale do tej pory zabijał ich w walce, jednym szybkim ruchem, a nie wykańczał po kawałku. Parząc na wymizerowanego Moda nie mógł dłużej łączyć go z jakimś niedookreślonym głębiańskim złem wcielonym. Przesunął dłonią po udzie Moda, przerażony jak bardzo wychudzony jest demon. Podjął kolejną próbę karmienia. Asmo posłusznie przełknął koleją porcję, ale zaczął się krztusić. Zakaszlał krótko i otworzył oczy. Miał zamglone spojrzenie, jakby nie kontaktował z otoczeniem, ale po chwili jego źrenice rozchyliły się w przestrachu. Zaczął się trząść na tyle ile starczało mu energii w tym stanie. Anioł naciągnął na niego kołdrę i zaczął uspokajać.  
-Odpoczywaj- powiedział siląc się na łagodny ton, którego nie używał od niepamiętnych czasów. Brzmiał obco dla samego siebie. –Nic ci nie zrobię. Śpij.  
Powieki Moda znowu opadły, a jego drobne ciało osunęło się na poduszki, kiedy pogrążał się znowu w ciemnościach.


	8. Chapter 8

Michał wyładowywał swoją niespożytą energię ugniatając ciasto.  
-Tylko żeby coś z tej masy zostało- powiedziała mu kucharka, dyskretnie go nadzorując.  
-Staram się- odpowiedział jej anioł, ani na chwilę nie przerywając pracy.  
-Wyglądasz dzisiaj na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z życia- zauważyła.  
W drzwiach stanął służący.  
-Pan Lucyfer cię szuka- ogłosił, patrząc znacząco na niewolnika.  
-Masz kłopoty?- zainteresowała się kucharka.  
-Mam nadzieję, że nie- odpowiedział Michał i poszedł umyć ręce.  
-Na twoim miejscu nie kazałbym mu czekać- stwierdził kwaśno służący. Pan Zastępów nie wyglądał na zagniewanego, ale służący był zazdrosny, że ten niewolnik mógł wkraść się jakimś tajemniczym sposobem w łaski Świetlistego, kiedy ta sztuka nie udała się żadnemu z wolnych aniołów.  
Michał wybiegł z kuchni prosto do Luca.  
-Szukałeś mnie?  
-Tak- Niosący Światło walczył z guzikami swojej koszuli. –Jak w tym wyglądam?  
-Pasuje ci do koloru oczu- wyrwało się aniołowi. -Mnie kiedyś ten mój język zabije- pomyślał z rozpaczą.  
-Idę dzisiaj do Gabrysia, a tu idziesz ze mną.  
Rudzielec popatrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
-Razjel, czyli mój przyjaciel, właściwie Dżibrila bardziej, ale się jakoś trzymamy razem…W każdym razie Razjel chce cię zobaczyć.  
-Rozumiem, pa…- powiedział Michał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
Blondyn zdawał się nie zauważyć pomyłki. Przechodząc obok anioła ścisnął jego ramię i kazał mu, że ma być gotowym za dwadzieścia minut. Mich poszedł do swojego pokoju, czując w środku mieszankę nerwów i podniecenia. Przetrząsnął całą szafę i doszło do niego z przerażeniem, że nie ma nic odpowiedniego dla niewolnika. Nawet nie wiedział gdzie jest jego obroża. W końcu wybrał czarne spodnie i minimalistyczny biały T shirt i z bijącym sercem zameldował gotowość Archistrategowi.  
-Dobra, obaj jesteśmy gotowi, w drogę- było jedynym sposobem, w jaki to skomentował archanioł.  
Po wylądowaniu w rezydencji Regenta w Siódmym Niebie Michał wodził po wszystkim zaciekawionym wzrokiem.  
-Zachowuj się, Michał- upomniał go Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Przepraszam- powiedział od razu niewolnik. –Nigdy nie myślałem, że znajdę się w takim miejscu. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem…  
Luc wziął go za rękę i zaczął prowadzić.  
-Rozumiem. Nigdy nie miałeś do czynienia ze ścisłą elitą Królestwa?  
-Mówi się, że tacy są najgorsi dla niewolników- powiedział Michał i od razu zachciało mu się płakać. –Przepraszam- dodał szybko, skruszony. –Nie powinien tak mówić…Ja się poprawię, naprawdę…  
Lucyfer podniósł rękę, a zielonooki anioł umilkł.  
-Nie wygłaszaj przy innych takich uwag- stwierdził spokojnie, ale mimo to anioł się skulił. –Nie uderzę cię, Michaś- dokończył, identyfikując problem.  
-Może powinieneś- szepnął żałośnie rudzielec. –To co robię, jest niewybaczalne, panie.  
-Aha, znowu to słowo. Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo - pomyślał Lucek. -Porozmawiamy po powrocie- obiecał. –Ale nie masz się czym martwić. A teraz chodź, bo spóźnimy się.  
-Czy mam klęczeć, panie?- zapytał anioł.  
-Nie, wystarczy jak będziesz siedział. Jeśli chcesz o coś jeszcze zapytać, rób to teraz.  
-To wszystko, panie.  
Lucyfer dał się uściskać Gabrielowi i Razjelowi i rozłożył się w luksusowym fotelu. Michał bezszelestnie usiadł u jego stóp. Trzech archaniołów dyskutowało o jakiś sprawach politycznych i mimo ciężkiego tematu zdawali się dobrze bawić w swoim towarzystwie. Na początku kręciła się obok nich służba, ciągle coś donosząc i zabierając puste talerze, a potem ruch zamarł i do anioła dotarło z całą świadomością, że siedzi sam w pokoju z trzema najważniejszymi dostojnikami Królestwa. Czuł, że Książę Magów i Pan Zemsty od czasu do czasu rzucają mu spojrzenia, ale nie śmiał oderwać oczu od podłogi. Podziwiał zawzięcie wzorek na zielonym dywanie.  
-Masz dobrze wytresowanego niewolnika, Luc- powiedział w końcu Pan Tajemnic.  
-A widzisz, a Gabriel miał przy zakupie jakieś uwagi- uśmiechnął się lekko Niosący Światło.  
Regent nic nie powiedział, ale przekrzywił głowę, przenikliwie obserwując na zaistniałą scenę.  
-Podziękuj Razjelowi, Michał- rozkazał Pan Zastępów. –W końcu cię pochwalił.  
Anioł nie był pewien czy da radę się odezwać, ale w końcu z jego ust wydobył się całkiem pewny głos.  
-Dziękuję, panie.  
-Jak powiedziałem, dobrze wytresowany. To była trafiona inwestycja, Lucek.  
Michał chętnie by zaryzykował zerknięcie na obecnych, ale za bardzo się bał. Nie widział jeszcze Lucyfera w takiej odsłonie i bardzo nie chciał rozgniewać potężnych Świetlistych, którzy wrócili do omawiania polityki.  
-Lucek, jest jeszcze kilka kwestii, które chcielibyśmy z tobą omówić. Na osobności- powiedział w którymś momencie Gabriel, patrząc znacząco w stronę rudzielca. –Idź na dół- zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niewolnika, który poczuł, że dostaje gęsiej skórki na ramionach. Zerknął na właściciela szukając aprobaty, a ten kiwnął głową.  
-Odbiorę cię jak będę wychodzić.  
Anioł wstał, ukłonił się zebranym i wyszedł. Za drzwiami o mało nie rozpłakał się z ulgi, chociaż nie miał pojęcia co dalej. Ruszył na dół, cokolwiek miało się tam znajdować.  
-To o czym tak bardzo chcieliście ze mną porozmawiać?- chciał wiedzieć Luc, dopijając herbatę.  
-O twoim niewolniku właśnie- powiedział wprost Razjel.  
-Zarówno ty jak i Dżib macie ich setki. Zejdźcie ze mnie- poprosił defensywnie Pan Zastępów.  
-Nic nie rozumiesz, Luc- podjął ciężar tłumaczenia Gabriel. –Jest rudy jak Samael. Nie spodziewaliśmy się…  
-Byłeś przy zakupie. Sam mnie w to wrobiłeś- przypomniał mu Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Nie spodziewałem się, że go sobie zatrzymasz- przyznał Pan Zemsty. –Ten sprzedawca mówił, że to wybrakowany towar.  
-Muszę przyznać, że jak na wybrakowany towar jest naprawdę dobry- wtrącił się Książę Magów. –Chociaż jak dla mnie to on w ogóle nie przypomina Samaela. Nawet włosy ma ciemniejsze, jeśli już mamy iść tym tropem.  
-Nie myślałem ostatnio o Samaelu, dzięki za przypomnienie- rzucił cierpko Lucyfer. –Wiedziałem, że można na was liczyć.  
-Cieszymy się, że znalazłeś sobie inne zajęcie- rzucił triumfalnie Regent.  
-Ta, też się cieszę. Nie mam zamiaru ciągle rozpamiętywać tego skrzydlatego idiotę.  
Dżibril i Razjel wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
-Miałeś rację- zdawał się mówić Pan Tajemnic. –Udało się.  
Gabriel rozchylił nieznacznie wargi i zgrabnie zmienił temat.  
Michał idąc na najniższą kondygnację mijał w osłupieniu piękne pokoje wypełnione niezwykłymi przedmiotami. Dotarł w końcu do czegoś co wyglądało jak kwatery niewolników. Konfrontacja z tym, czego udało mu się uniknąć u nowego pana przywoływała bolesne wspomnienia. Gorzej, że kiedy wszedł do środka wszystkie oczy obróciły się na niego.  
-Potrzebujesz czegoś, panie?- zapytała jakaś anielica, patrząc się na niego z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem.  
-Jestem niewolnikiem, jak i wy- odpowiedział zdruzgotany anioł.  
Kilku aniołów zaśmiało się nerwowo. Atmosfera zaczęła robić się napięta.  
-Jest pan bardzo zabawny, panie- powiedziała ta sama anielica co na początku. –Czy pan sobie czegoś życzy? Możemy podać kawę do ogrodu, dzień jest ciepły.  
-Możecie- zgodził się machinalnie rudzielec, nie wiedząc co robić. Dotarło do niego, że nie wygląda już na niewolnika i to nie była radosna myśl. Czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Pozwolił się zaprowadzić do ogrodu i obsłużyć. Sączył ciepły płyn, rozmyślając o tym jak dziwne zrobiło się jego życie i czy Lucyfer będzie się na niego gniewał jak się dowie. Ostatecznie miał być na dole, a nie w ogrodzie. Kiedy myślał, że jego życie nie będzie już dziwniejsze, jego serce zamarło po raz kolejny tego dnia. W ogrodzie był jego były pan, Hael, i zbliżał się do niego, aż w końcu usiadł naprzeciwko.  
-Piękny dzień, prawda?- zagadnął.  
-Faktycznie ładny- potwierdził słabo rudzielec.  
-Rzadko się zdarzają takie o tej porze roku- ciągnął konwersacyjnym tonem drugi anioł.  
Michaś poczuł, że robi mu się zimno i to nie miało za wiele wspólnego z pogodą.  
-Nasz miłościwie panujący Regent jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Tak się poświęca dla Królestwa, a niektórzy jeszcze wbijają mu szpile- kontynuował Hael. –Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Mimo że bardzo się staram, nie udaje mi się uzyskać audiencji u Regenta. Nawet jeśli już tu jestem, odsyła mnie do swoich urzędników. Pan jest przyjacielem Regenta?  
-On mnie nie rozpoznał- błysnęło w umyśle niewolnika. –On mnie naprawdę nie rozpoznał.  
-Bardziej przyjacielem Lucyfera- powiedział na głos.  
-O, to nawet lepiej- ucieszył się jego były właściciel. –Zajmuję się amunicją.  
Michał o tym pamiętał. Miał potem kilku innych właścicieli, ale doskonale pamiętał tez napady złości Haela, który lubił ciskać w swoich niewolników wszystkim co miał pod ręką. Lubił też wyżywać się na nich w bardziej uporządkowany sposób i robił to zawsze osobiście. Wolał narzędzie przecinające skórę, o których rudzielec kiedyś opowiedział Lucowi. Michał bał się go i nienawidził, starając się desperacko niczym go nie rozgniewać. A teraz siedział obok niego i słuchał jego potoku słów na temat amunicji, starając się nie myśleć o tym jak ten go kiedyś wyrzucił na dwór w zimie, aż o mało nie zamarzł.  
-Dlatego nasza produkcja jest opłacalna- dokończył kompletnie nieświadomy Hael. –Gdyby pan mógł szepnąć słówko panu Lucyferowi…  
-Niech pan opowie coś więcej o sobie- poprosił Michał, który wiedział, że nie powinien iść tą drogą, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego były pan siedzi obok i prosi go o protekcję. Tego nikt by się nie spodziewał.  
Hael natomiast był wniebowzięty, że ktoś z bliskiego otoczenia Pana Zastępów się nim zainteresował. Zaczął zamęczać zielonookiego anioła szczegółami ze swojego życia i chwalić się swoim dobytkiem.  
-Ma pan niewolników?- zapytał się niewinnie rudzielec.  
-Całą masę. Leniwa banda, cięgle trzeba ich gonić do roboty. Wszyscy bez wyjątku muszą czuć bat nad głową. Ale pewnie pan wie, jak to jest z takimi, panie, zdaje się nie zapytałem o imię.  
-Michał- przyznał się anioł i czekał na ciąg dalszy.  
-Bardzo miło pana poznać- cieszył się przedsiębiorca. –Ja się nazywam Hael i podał mu rękę. Niewolnik uścisnął ją sztywno.  
-Przepraszam, muszę już iść- rzucił szybko i wycofał się do pałacu Regenta. Oparł się o ścianę, ciężko dysząc. Bardzo chciał wrócić do domu. Nie wiedział jak długo stał w miejscu. Przyjął z ulgą nadejście służącego, który go zaprowadził do Luca.  
-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał się Niosący Światło.  
-Tak- odpowiedział mu anioł, mając zbyt duży mętlik w głowie, żeby wydobyć z siebie cokolwiek innego. –Możemy już iść? Proszę?  
Pan Zastępów widział, że jego niewolnik odczuwa jakiś dyskomfort, ale postanowił nie naciskać i po prostu zabrał go w drogę powrotną.


	9. Chapter 9

Asmodeusz zaczął powoli się wybudzać z głębokiego snu. Śniło mu się coś bardzo dziwnego. Kamael karmił go łyżką i obiecał, że mu nic nie zrobi. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że teraz leżał na czymś przyjemnie miękkim i nawet byłoby mu dobrze gdyby nie suchość w gardle.  
-Wody- wymamrotał w kierunku poduszki.  
-Nie mogę dać ci teraz wody- usłyszał nad sobą głos właściciela, ale zanim zdążył zacząć panikować, Kam dodał:  
-Ale mam dla ciebie letnią miętę w kubku.  
Anioł podniósł Moda i oparł o ramę łóżka, wlewając mu do ust coś co naprawdę mogło być miętą. W każdym razie było przyjemne w smaku i dawało poczucie ciepła w żołądku.  
-Przespałeś prawie dwadzieścia godzin- powiedział Kam, odkładając kubek. -Czujesz się lepiej?  
Demon nie za bardzo wiedział jaka jest poprawna odpowiedź, więc powiedział prawdę.  
-Tak, panie.  
-Dasz radę coś zjeść?- zapytał Kamael.  
Asmo poczuł, że opada mu szczęka. Co tu się dzieje?  
-Tak.  
-Zamówię coś z kuchni.  
Anioł gdzieś poszedł, a Mod opadł jeszcze raz na materac, nic nie rozumiejąc. To jakaś nowa sztuczka? Chociaż mięta wydawała się realna i było mu ciepło, jak tak leżał owinięty kołdrą. Poczuł, że oczy znowu zaczynają mu się powoli zamykać, ale wtedy wrócił Kam i podniósł go do góry.  
-Siadaj- rozkazał, umieszczając go na krześle. Sam usiadł obok i wbił na widelec trochę ziemniaka. -Jedz.  
Asmodeusz przełykał kęs za kęsem, zbyt wygłodniały żeby cokolwiek kwestionować. Zresztą pan wydawał się zadowolony. Ciekawe co znowu wymyślił.  
Kam zauważył, że Mod zaczyna się trząść, więc położył mu dłoń na czole. Demon prawie podskoczył.  
-Nie masz przypadkiem gorączki? Tak czy inaczej jak się najesz wracasz do łóżka, nie bój się. Nie mam co do ciebie żadnych planów na ten wieczór.  
Asmo dał się nakarmić i otulić, mimo wszystkich znaków zapytania ciesząc się chwilą. Nie wiadomo kiedy druga taka się trafi. Ale mimo ciepła cały czas jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Skrzydlaty usiadł koło niego, naciągając na niego drugi koc.  
-Nic z tego nie rozumiem- powiedział. -Powinno ci już być ciepło.  
Kamael był niespokojny. Wydawało mu się, że udało mu się zażegnać kryzys. Za dużo włożył w tą walkę o odratowanie swojego niewolnika, żeby teraz odpuścić. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że zaczął się przejmować, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Zostawił Moda samego i wyciągnął Oko Dnia.  
Asmodeusza obudziło oślepiające światło. Aha, zaczęło się znowu. Przynajmniej ten schemat już znał.  
-Do jakiego stanu ty go doprowadziłeś?- usłyszał jakiś obcy głos.  
-Nie wezwałem cię tutaj, żebyś mnie pouczał, tylko go wyleczył- żachnął się Kam.  
-Rozbierz go i weź go tu bliżej- powiedział uzdrowiciel.  
-Że co?- spytał inteligentnie drugi anioł.  
-Po prostu daj mi go tu. Muszę go jakoś zbadać.  
Demon pozostał całkiem bierny kiedy właściciel zdejmował mu ubrania i przenosił.  
-Zadowolony?- zapytał Kam. -Możesz go badać?  
Uzdrowiciel wydawał się w końcu usatysfakcjonowany. Obejrzał Asmodeusza dosyć wnikliwie, zmierzył mu gorączkę, osłuchał i pozwolił drugiemu aniołowi go znowu ubrać.  
-Definitywnie infekcja. Kompletnie padła mu odporność- podsumował w końcu uzdrowiciel. -Niech dużo odpoczywa, pije dużo płynów i nigdy więcej do nie doprowadzaj do takiego stanu. Na Jasność, Kam, zabijałeś go po trochu! To może być dla ciebie ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem może być za późno.  
-Masz mi jeszcze coś konkretnego do powiedzenia?- warknął na niego żołnierz.  
-Tak, mam- odpowiedział niewzruszony anioł i zaczął doprecyzowywać wskazówki dotyczące opieki. -Może lepiej się nim nie zajmuj osobiście- zakończył wywód. -Nie wiem czy w ogóle potrafisz być delikatny.  
Asmodeusz znowu podryfował w krainę snów, nie słuchając już tego, co brązowowłosy anioł odpowiedział swojemu gościowi.  
Michał za to nie mógł spać. Przewracał się niespokojnie z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć dobrego miejsca dla siebie. Finalnie postanowił zaryzykować i poszedł do sypialni Luca, gdzie ciągle paliło się światło. Niosący Światło był już w piżamie, ale siedział przy biurku i coś pisał.  
-Przyłapałeś mnie- uśmiechnął się do rudzielca.  
-Na czym?- zainteresował się Mich.  
-Na pisaniu wierszy- odpowiedział mu Pan Zastępów i odłożył pióro. -Co się sprowadza o tej porze?  
Niewolnik przez chwilę kontemplował dywan.  
-Mogę u ciebie zostać na noc? Proszę? Będę bardzo cicho. Zapomnisz, że w ogóle tu jestem.  
Lucyfer podniósł jedną brew.  
-Tak, możesz. I tak miałem już iść spać. Pisanie mi dzisiaj nie idzie.  
-Dziękuje- powiedział z wdzięcznością anioł i rozłożył się na dywanie.  
Gwiazda Zaranna pomaszerował do własnego łóżka. Po kilku minutach zapytał:  
-Michaś, śpisz już?  
-Nie- dobiegła cicha odpowiedz.  
-To chodź tutaj. To łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla nas obojga- powiedział i uchylił rąbek kołdry.  
Niewolnik wślizgnął się bezszelestnie i położył na samym brzegu. Powoli, stopniowo zaczął się podsuwać w kierunku Lucka. Przysunął się na tyle blisko, żeby móc inhalować zapach jego włosów i w końcu zasnął, uszczęśliwiony.  
Następnego poranka Pan Zastępów obudził się pierwszy. Z rozczuleniem patrzył na śpiącego towarzysza, który leżał tak blisko, że mógł policzyć kilka drobnych cętek na jego nosie i górnej części zaróżowionych od snu policzków. Trącił palce czubek jego nosa, ale Michał był tak pogrążony we śnie, że nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka. Luc musiał coraz bardziej tłumić w sobie uczucie, które przeradzało się ze zwykłego przywiązania i chęci opieki w coś więcej. Obiecał sobie, że nie nadużyje swojej pozycji i będzie się hamował. Zielonooki w końcu zaczął się przeciągać, nerwowo przerywając kiedy zorientował się gdzie jest. Niosący Światło uznał, że wreszcie nadszedł dobry czas na rozmowę.  
-Michaś- zaczął. -Cieszę się, że już wstałeś. Obiecałem ci wczoraj, że porozmawiam z tobą. Widzę, że jesteś niespokojny. Co się dzieje?  
-To drobiazg, panie, Lucyferze- poprawił się anioł.  
Archistrateg wziął jego głowę w obie dłonie i zmusił do popatrzenia na siebie.  
-Nie, Mich, nie jest. Możesz mi powiedzieć. Nie będę zły, obiecuję.  
-Im dłużej to wszystko trwa, tym bardziej, się boję, że przestaję się odpowiednio zachowywać- wyznał zielonooki anioł. -Nie będę dobrym niewolnikiem, nie żebym kiedykolwiek był. Nie wiem co będzie jak mnie sprzedasz.  
-Nie sprzedam cię- zapewnił Luc, przesuwając mu dłonią po ramieniu.  
-Wszyscy w końcu mnie sprzedają- pokręcił głową Michał. -Zawsze mają mnie dość.  
-Ja nie mam- pocieszył go Lucek.-Nie będę miał. Nigdy.  
Jadeitowe oczy anioła napełniały się łzami jak opowiedział wszystko swojemu panu. O tym jak do niego dotarło, że ma do czynienia z trzema najpotężniejszymi archaniołami w Królestwie, o tym jak wzięto go za wolnego anioła, o spotkaniu z Haelem i o swoich wspomnieniach go dotyczących.  
-Przepraszam- zakończył. -Nie powinienem się robić taki emocjonalny przy wolnych aniołach. Na pewno nie przy swoim panu.  
-Nie dziwię się, że w końcu pękłeś, Misiek- odpowiedział mu łagodnie Pan Zastępów. -To dużo do zniesienia na raz. Powiedz mi, co takiego strasznego zrobiłeś, że ten drań cię wyrzucił w środku zimy?  
-Mogłem go nakryć w łóżku z kimś z kim nie chciałby być nakryty- przyznał się rudzielec. -Mówiłem, że zawsze przez ciekawość pakuję się w kłopoty. Ciągle mnie chcesz?  
-Nie wiem jak mam ci udowodnić, że cię chcę i że cię nie skrzywdzę- westchnął blondyn z irytacją. –Leżysz w moim łóżku.  
-Dla niewolnika łóżko pana to rzadko poczucie bezpieczeństwa- wytknął mu anioł.  
-Czy Hael? Czy on kiedykolwiek cię do czegoś zmuszał w tym sensie?- zapytał się ostrożnie archanioł.  
-Ciężko mówić o zmuszaniu z perspektywy niewolnika. Ale nie, jeśli o to chodzi, ani on ani nikt inny. Wszyscy mówili, że jestem zbyt brzydki.  
-Nie jesteś- oburzył się Lucyfer. -Jesteś absolutnie doskonały. Szczególnie teraz kiedy w końcu nie jesteś taki chudy. Jest idealnie.  
-Dziękuję- wymamrotał Michał, oblewając się rumieńcem. -Jeżeli mnie chcesz w takiej roli, jestem gotowy. Przynajmniej tak mogę się za wszystko odwdzięczyć.  
-Michaś, nie musisz się za nic odwdzięczać. Nie zrobiłbym ci tego, nie kiedy nie możesz odmówić.  
-Nigdy nie mogę odmówić.  
-Nie chcę żeby czuł się zmuszany do takich rzeczy. Staram się nie nadużywać swojej pozycji. Ale mogę ją wykorzystać w jednej kwestii. Co zrobimy z Healem? Po tym jak cię traktował nie mogę tego tak zostawić.  
Niewolnik zesztywniał słysząc te słowa.  
-Właśnie to jest kolejna rzecz, która mnie martwi. Moja odporność na takie, jak żeś to ujął, traktowanie, przez ten cały czas kiedy jestem u ciebie na pewno zmalała. Nie wiem jak sobie poradzę kiedy przestaniesz mnie traktować ulgowo.  
-Nie wydawało mi się, żebym cię traktował ulgowo.  
-Sam wspomniałeś, że leżę w twoim łóżku, a ty mnie nie używasz.  
Archistrateg wziął dłoń anioła i oplótł wokół niej swoje palce.  
-Michał. Jesteś tu bezpieczny. Staram się być lepszy niż twoi inni- tu Lucyfer zacisnął zęby- właściciele.  
-Przepraszam. Jesteś kompletnie inny. Nie zasługuję na to.  
-Michał. Wystarczy. Zasługujesz na to wszystko i więcej. To co mówiłeś wczoraj o tym, że wpływowi są najgorsi… Dało mi trochę do myślenia jak nas widzicie.  
-Nie jesteś na mnie zły?- zapytał rudzielec, u którego bliskość archanioła wywołała fale gorąca.  
-Nie.  
-Za nic?  
-Za nic.  
-Nie chcesz mnie za nic ukarać? Za moje komentarze wczoraj?  
-Nie. Możesz mówić co myślisz, Mich, dopóki jesteśmy sami.  
-Skoro się na mnie nie gniewasz za to jak się zachowuję, to znaczy, że może bym mógł myć się w ciepłej wodzie?- zapytał z nadzieją Michał.  
Luc poniósł się na łokciu.  
-Naprawdę myłeś się przez ten cały czas w zimniej wodzie?  
-Tak.  
-Ty skończony idioto, teraz to naprawdę mam ochotę ci przylać! Czemu to sobie robisz?  
Michał odsunął się trochę, co spowodowało, że archanioł pożałował natychmiast swojego wybuchu.  
-Nie rób sobie tego po prostu więcej, Misiek. Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Nie powinienem na ciebie naskakiwać.  
-Nigdy nie było mi wolno myć się w ciepłej wodzie- zaczął się tłumaczyć anioł. -W ogóle nie było mi wolno korzystać z tej samej łazienki co wolni aniołowie. Najczęściej w ogóle nie wolno mi było korzystać z łazienki.  
-Dlatego jestem zły, ale nie na ciebie tylko na takich jak Hael. Zresztą, co do niego mam pewien pomysł- Lucyfer uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: wspomniana przemoc

Mod czuł się tego ranka wyraźnie lepiej i chociaż trochę bolała go głowa, poczucie osłabienia minęło. Leżał w przyjemnym cieple dopóki Kamael nie wrócił z porannego treningu. Anioł bez słowa położył go sobie na kolanach twarzą do dołu i zsunął mu luźne spodnie. Asmo pisnął na znak protestu i zaczął się wiercić.  
-Leż spokojnie albo- zaczął groźnie żołnierz, ale urwał i westchnął. -Po prostu próbuję zmierzyć ci temperaturę. To jest najdokładniejszy sposób.   
Mod przestał się ruszać, ale za to leżał napięty jak struna.  
Kam zawahał się, ale po chwili podniósł rękę i poklepał lekko Asmodeusza w okolicy nerek.  
-Nie będzie bolało- obiecał.  
Demon nie wierzył mu. Zbyt wiele razy został skrzywdzony, żeby teraz dać się zwieść, jednak wiedział, że i tak nie ma szans na protest, a nadwyrężone mięśnie bolały go coraz bardziej. Zaczął się ostrożnie rozluźniać, czekając na nieuniknione. Kamael sam w sobie był przyjemnie ciepły i być może w innych okolicznościach ta sceneria spodobała by mu się bardziej. Asmo drgnął nieco, czując w sobie zimny metal, aczkolwiek musiał przyznać, że jednak nie bolało. Leżał tak kilka minut, kompletnie już odprężony. Anioł sprawdził pomiar i powiedział:  
-Wychodzi na to, że będę musiał cię trochę schłodzić. Wstawaj.  
Pięknie. Znowu go będzie polewał lodowatą wodą. Cóż, i tak miał dłuższą przerwę niż zazwyczaj.  
Mod zsunął się z materaca i postawił kilka chwiejnych kroków, zanim o mało co nie upadł. Przed bliskim spotkaniem z podłogą uratował go Kamael, który zdążył go na czas złapać w talii i podnieść do góry, tak, że demon mógł oprzeć szczękę o jego ramię. Anioł po prostu go zaniósł i nalał wody do wanny, co jakiś czas sprawdzając ręką czy jest już odpowiednia.  
-Powinno być dobrze. Wskakuj.  
Asmo mozolnie się wdrapał do środka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie było mu szczególnie zimno, chociaż zaczęła go przechodzić nowa fala dreszczy.  
-Chcesz więcej ciepłej wody?- zapytał się anioł.  
-Jest dobrze- zapewnił go szybko niewolnik, starając się nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji.  
Kam zaczął go ochlapywać, zastanawiając się jak znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Pocieszała go myśl, że nie potrwa to długo i wszystko wróci do normy. Usłyszał wibrowanie swojego Oka Dnia, więc zostawił Asmodeusza i pobiegł odebrać. Po powrocie wyjął demona z wody i owinął wielkim ręcznikiem.  
-Gotowy na śniadanie?- zapytał.  
To był moment, w którym Mod przestał cokolwiek rozumieć.  
Służący Lucyfera był zachwycony. Niósł tacę do osobistych komnat Pana Zastępów. Rzadko miał tam wstęp, a każdy kontakt z przełożonym uważał za zaszczyt. Tylko w momencie kiedy stanął na progu sypialni Luca taca o mało nie wypadła mu z ręki. Przy stoliku siedział sobie w najlepsze Michał, boso i w piżamie, przeglądając gazetę.  
-Co ty tutaj robisz?- wybuchnął anioł.  
-Czekam na śniadanie- oznajmił rudzielec takim tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.  
-Gdzie jest Lord Lucyfer?  
-Pobiegł gdzieś w związku z wojskiem- wyjaśnił niewzruszony Mich.  
Służący się o mało nie zapowietrzył.  
-To jest niedopuszczalne! Lord Lucyfer się o wszystkim dowie.  
-Już wie- odpowiedział zielonooki, przewracając stronę. –Możesz postawić już tą tacę.  
-To jest skandal- oburzał się dalej drugi anioł. –Tacy jak ty muszą znać swoje miejsce!  
-Doskonale znam swoje miejsce- oświecił go Michał. –Jest dokładnie tutaj.  
Służący postawił tacę i wydając z siebie bulgoczące dźwięki, wybiegł z pokoju.  
-Na Jasność, chyba przesadziłem- pomyślał nerwowo niewolnik, czując że żołądek ściska mu się w supeł. –Ale sam Lucyfer kazał mi ćwiczyć przed spotkaniem z Haealem… Nie będzie zły za wykonywanie rozkazów…   
Archistrateg wybiegł rano, zostawiając go w łóżku, z adnotacją, że ma ćwiczyć niezależność i stawianie granic i zaraz będzie miał pierwszą okazję. Obiecał, że więcej wyjaśni po powrocie, bo chwilowo ma obowiązki związane z funkcją. Pozostawiony samemu sobie Michał wrócił do czytania. Raczej chwilowo nie powinien pokazywać się w kuchni… Może znajdzie sobie jakąś pracę w ogrodzie.  
Lucek wrócił późnym popołudniem.  
-Jak ci dzisiaj szło?- zapytał od progu.  
-Większość dnia spędziłem sam- przyznał ze wstydem rudzielec, zaraz potem opowiadając o porannym wydarzeniu. Musiał być bardzo złym niewolnikiem, pan w końcu kazał mu ćwiczyć, a on robi uniki…  
\- Nie było źle jak na początek- skomentował to archanioł.  
-Cały czas mam wrażenie, że mi się oberwie za udawanie kogoś kim nie jestem- przyznał się anioł.  
-Nikt ci nic nie może zrobić. Jesteś pod moją opieką- zapewnił go blondyn. –Zresztą, świetnie poradziłeś sobie z Haelem. Teraz się pakuj, jutro lecimy do Siódmego Nieba.  
-Do pałacu Regenta?- spytał wystraszony Michał.  
-Nie, do mojego- zapewnił go Archistrateg.  
-Masz pałac w Siódmym Niebie?- niedowierzał rudzielec.  
-Jestem Panem Zastępów- powiedział Lucyfer takim tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. –Oczywiście, że mam pałac w Siódmym Niebie. Wszyscy mamy. Gabriel, Razjel, Rafał. Właśnie, jakbyś go spotkał, przekaż mu, że cię nie maltretuję. Wciąż jest na mnie wściekły.  
-Przekażę- obiecał entuzjastycznie anioł. –Nawet mu powiem, że boję się ciebie dużo mniej niż poprzednich właścicieli.  
Twarz Niosącego Światło poszarzała i niewolnik zrozumiał, że powiedział coś, czego nie powinien.  
-Ty się mnie boisz?- wykrztusił archanioł, z szokiem malującym się w stalowych oczach.  
-Jesteś moim panem. Byłoby to bardzo głupie się nie bać. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co możesz mi zrobić.   
-Już naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić, żeby ci wbić do głowy, że jesteś bezpieczny. Chcesz się przeprowadzić do Rafała?  
-Nie, proszę, nie!- Michał w popłochu poderwał się z krzesła. –Nie chcę cię zostawiać. Proszę- popatrzył błagalnie. –Mogę zostać?  
Lucyfer nachylił się nad nim i pocałował w czoło.  
-To dobrze, bo ja też nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Myślałem tylko, że może Rafał by mógł ci bardziej pomóc. To wszystko. Lubię cię, Mich, i też nie chcę cię zostawiać.  
-Lubisz mnie?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem anioł i wtulił się w Gwiazdę Zaranną.  
-Pewnie- potwierdził Luc, obejmując rudzielca.  
Michał pozwolił ponieść się chwili. Trącił nosem policzek Pana Zastępów, a kiedy nie został odepchnięty zaczął muskać wargami jego usta, badając sytuację. Pocałował archanioła bardziej pewnie, a ten oddał pocałunek, ale po chwili położył ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i delikatnie odsunął od siebie.  
-Na Jasność, Michał, nie rób tak.  
-Ale ci się podobało- jęknął zrozpaczony niewolnik, przekonany, że wszystko co robi, robi źle.  
-Nie chcę cię wykorzystywać- wytłumaczył mu Lucyfer.  
-Też cię lubię- powiedział zielonooki.  
-Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że się mnie boisz- wytknął mu Archistrateg Królestwa.  
-Całe życie się boję- wzruszył rudzielec ramionami. –Przyzwyczaiłem się.  
-Michaś- westchnął Niosący Światło i szybko zmienił temat. Kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa trochę go przerastał. –Przypominała mi się jedna rzecz. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Kamaelem. Pytałem, czy może by wpadł dzisiaj z tym swoim demonem. Powiedział mi coś dziwnego.  
-Tak?- anioł poruszył się, zaniepokojony.  
-Nie mogą przyjść, bo Asmod ewidentnie się rozchorował , z tego co zrozumiałem dosyć poważnie i Kam próbuje go wyleczyć. Może go w końcu ruszyło sumienie.  
-Albo chce go przywrócić do stanu, w którym mógłby znowu się na nim wyżywać bez konsekwencji- mruknął Michał. Musiał jednak przyznać, że mu ulżyło, że Mod jest przynajmniej chwilowo bezpieczny. W każdym razie bardziej niż był.  
-Skoro nie mogą wpaść, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy lecieli do Siódmego Nieba.  
-Co będziemy tam robić?- zapytał się rudzielec.  
-Reedukować Haela, oczywiście. Przyda mu się lekcja poglądowa.  
Niosący Światło odesłał niewolnika do jego pokoju, nie chcąc z nim dzielić łóżka kolejnej nocy. Za bardzo się obawiał co może zrobić w na wpół rozbudzonym stanie, teraz, kiedy Michał zaczął nieświadomie uderzać w jego czułe miejsca, wyzwalając w nim całą gamę coraz trudniejszych do opanowania uczuć. Wargi go paliły, nie pozwalając zapomnieć o niczym. Cóż, będzie musiał. W końcu obiecał sobie i Michałowi, że nie nadużyje swojej pozycji i miał zamiar tego słowa dotrzymać.  
Kamaela obudziło dziwne skomlenie. Nadstawił wyczulone uszy żołnierza. Coś zawodziło jak mały piesek albo kotek. Po chwili zorientował się, że w okolicy nie ma żadnych zwierząt, a odgłosy dobiegają ze strony Moda. Przez jakiś czas anioł starał się je ignorować, ale ostatecznie podszedł do łóżka. Asmo leżał zakopany pod kołdrą po uszy i chlipał cichutko. Na dźwięk kroków postarał się to stłumić, ale bez rezultatu.  
-Co się stało, mały?- zapytał się Kam, siląc się na łagodność. –Coś cię boli?  
-Nie-pisnął cichutko demon. Co prawda był ogólnie obolały, ale nie zamierzał się przyznawać.  
-Jak będziesz tak płakać, wzrośnie ci gorączka- powiedział żołnierz, tłumiąc irytację. –Skoro i tak nie śpisz, dam ci wody.  
-Dlaczego mnie to wszystko spotyka?- przeklinał w duchu anioł, odkręcając butelkę. –Wszyscy mają uroczych, dobrze wytresowanych, niechorujących niewolników, a mi nawet to nie wychodzi. Dobra, mój też jest uroczy.  
Kamael posadził sobie Asmodeusza na kolanach, przytrzymując go jedną ręką, a drugą wlewając mu wodę do ust. Mod wydawał się stopniowo uspokajać. Właściciel obrócił go twarzą do siebie, otarł resztkę łez i jeszcze raz zapytał co takiego się stało.  
-Tęsknię za domem- przyznał się prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem Asmo.  
-Za Głębią?- zdziwił się Kam. –Ty to w ogóle pamiętasz?  
-Nie- odpowiedział demon, uciekając wzrokiem na boki.  
Anioł zrozumiał. Obraz idealnego miejsca. Mod nie pamiętał jak źle było na dole, więc stworzył sobie własną Głębię od podstaw.  
-Nie ma za czym tęsknić, Asmodeuszu- powiedział żołnierz, czując, że niewolnik, wyczerpany płaczem, robi się bezwładny i zaczyna mu się wysuwać z uścisku.  
-Mod- szepnął jeszcze demon, zanim odpłynął w krainę snów.  
-Dobranoc, Mod- odpowiedział mu cicho Kamael, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza.


	11. Chapter 11

Michał biegał pomiędzy pokojami, zafascynowany tym co widzi. Pałac był urządzony w dużo bardziej militarnym stylu niż siedziba Regenta, ale to wystarczyło, żeby anioł czuł się przytłoczony. Mimo to eksplorował dużo chętniej, na co wpłynął fakt, że Gabriel był gdzieś daleko.  
-Jak już skończysz, chodź tutaj!- zawołał za nim Lucyfer, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.  
Za jakiś czas niewolnik się stawił przed właścicielem, z błyszczącymi oczami i zarumienionymi od emocji policzkami.  
-Czym mam się zająć?- zapytał.  
-Sprawdź, gdzie się podziało czerwone wino, bo coś się opóźnia- polecił Niosący Światło, rozkoszując się w myślach miną Haela, kiedy wszystkie jego nadzieję prysną jak bańka mydlana. Pomachać mu przed nosem perspektywą kontraktu, a potem mu ją odebrać. Wydaje się sprawiedliwe. W końcu to nie tak, że Pan Zastępów mógł coś mu zrobić na drodze sądowej. Ale mógł uczynić jego życiem bardzo nieprzyjemnym i miał zamiar to zrobić.  
Michaś przyniósł kilka butelek i postawił je na stole.  
-Kieliszki też mam przynieść?  
-Możesz- odpowiedział Luc nieobecnym głosem, myślami będąc daleko.  
Anioł po chwili wrócił z dwoma szklanymi naczynkami.  
-Weź jeszcze jeden dla siebie- powiedział Archistrateg.  
-Dla mnie?- rudzielec rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.  
-Będziesz przy tej rozmowie- poinformował go archanioł. –W końcu to do ciebie Hael przyszedł po protekcję. Na pewno będzie wyjątkowo miły i uniżony.  
-O, to chciałbym zobaczyć- rozmarzył się niewolnik.  
-Zobaczysz- zapewnił go Gwiazda Zaranna. –Tylko nie waż się nic robić samemu dopóki Hael tu będzie. Od tego mamy służbę.  
-Luc, ja nic nie wiem o rozkazywaniu innym – na twarzy Michała widoczne było przerażenie.  
-To nic trudnego, uwierz mi. Zresztą, skoro już do mnie mówisz zdrobnieniem, jesteśmy na dobrej drodze- Pan Zastępów uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
-Mam nie przepraszać?- zapytał niepewnie anioł.  
-W żadnym wypadku.  
-Na pewno nie chcesz żebym siedział na podłodze? Nie podkopię ci autorytetu siedząc przy stole?  
-Zapewniam cię, że mój autorytet jest wystarczająco silny. Pamiętaj, że to ty robisz Healowi łaskę, nie na odwrót.  
-Ciągle ciężko mi w to uwierzyć- przyznał rudzielec w zamyśleniu.  
Anielica zaanonsowała przybycie gościa.  
-Gotowy? –zapytał Niosący Światło.  
-Miałem do czynienia z Haelem z dużo gorszych warunkach i bez żadnego wsparcia. Dam radę- zapewnił go Michał i wyprostował się na krześle.  
-Dobre nastawienie, tak trzymać- pochwalił go Lucyfer.  
Mimo wszystko rudzielec poczuł się nieco nerwowo kiedy w drzwiach stanął jego były właściciel. Zaczął się z nimi witać wylewnie, dziękując za zaszczyt.  
-Jestem tak niezmiernie wdzięczny za przyjęcie, jeszcze w Siódmym Niebie- świergotał.  
-Proszę, usiądź-poprosił Pan Zastępów miłym tonem.-Mamy kilka spraw do umówienia. Chciałbym usłyszeć coś więcej o twojej propozycji. Michał mi wspomniał o twojej gotowości podpisania kontraktu z wojskiem.  
Zielonooki anioł spojrzał na Świetlistego z niepokojem. Luc ścisnął mu uspokajająco rękę pod stołem. Hael zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na rudzielca.  
-Za to też jestem taki wdzięczny- ciągnął tym samym ujmującym tonem. –Cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że się spotkaliśmy wtedy u Regenta. Bałem się, że czymś pana uraziłem, tak szybko pan wyszedł.  
-Po prostu miałem inne zobowiązania- odpowiedział mu Michał.  
Archistrateg Królestwa starał się nie pokazywać jak jest dumny z tego opanowania.  
-Ja i mój przyjaciel chcielibyśmy usłyszeć coś więcej o potencjalnych korzyściach dla wojska i całego Królestwa- powiedział na głos.  
Niewolnik o mało nie poderwał się z krzesła, słysząc jak nazwał go Gwiazda Zaranna. Nawet jeżeli to miała być tylko maskarada i tak nie mógł się nie cieszyć. Hael zaczął opowiadać, ewidentnie przygotowany na to pytania. Rudzielec obserwował go spod zmrużonych powiek. Kiedyś były właściciel wydawał się panem życia i śmierci, teraz płaszczył się przed Luckiem. Płaszczył się przed nim. Wydawał się jakiś mniejszy i kruchy. Zależny. Tak jak Mich i inni niewolnicy byli zależni od jego nastrojów, a wybuchał podejrzanie często.  
Międzyczasie kręciła się obok nich służba gospodarza, donosząc coś i dolewając napojów. Rudzielec podziękował cicho jednej z anielic, która uzupełniła mu wino w kieliszku. Miał nadzieję, że nikt poza Niosącym Światło nie wie, kim naprawdę jest. Inaczej ta sytuacja stałaby się naprawdę niezręczna.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj się dziękuję służbie za wykonywanie jej obowiązków- gość przerwał nagle wywód o amunicji.  
-Nie kwestionuj tego, co robi mój przyjaciel- w oczach Lucyfera po raz pierwszy zamigotały niebezpieczne iskry.  
Hael zaczął przepraszać.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że on w ogóle zna to słowo- pomyślał z niesmakiem Michał. Chociaż przypomniało mu się jak były pan kiedyś kazał mu przestać przepraszać, bo i tak nic mu to nie da. Nawet w tej chwili anioł poczuł pozostałości tamtego paraliżującego przerażenia. Musiał przyznać, że od kiedy mieszkał z Luckiem nie był nawet blisko tamtego uczucia.  
-Możemy przejść do rzeczy?- zapytał Haela, a ten skwapliwie się zgodził.  
To było dobre uczucie. Rudzielec wiedział, że nie powinien. Wiedział, że nie ma prawa żądać czegokolwiek od wolnego anioła. Wiedział, że w ogóle nie powinien się do niego odzywać niepytany. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od swojej małej, prywatnej zemsty. Tak miłego i pokornego byłego pana jeszcze nie widział i raczej nie zobaczy. Chwilo trwaj, jesteś piękna.  
-Jakie widzisz dla siebie korzyści z tego?- chciał wiedzieć archanioł.  
Hael na chwilę urwał, nie spodziewając się tak bezpośredniego pytania.  
-Uhm, to wszystko dla dobra Królestwa.  
-To bardzo szlachetne i bezinteresowne, nie uważasz, Michał?- rzucił niedbale Niosący Światło.  
-Bardzo szlachetne, owszem- zgodził się niewolnik, obracając w palcach swój kieliszek.  
-Może mógłbym liczyć na częstszy pobyt w Siódmym Niebie- powiedział niepewnie Hael.  
-To bardzo ambitny plan- odpowiedział mu spokojnie Gwiazda Zaranna. –Na pewno wygodniej by było się tu ogólnie przenieść. Albo mieć przynajmniej jakąś rezydencję żeby się zatrzymywać co jakiś czas.  
-Z pewnością- Hael rozpromienił się, naprawdę radosny na tą myśl.  
-Nigdy go takiego nie widziałem- dotarło do rudzielca.  
-Wtedy zapewne byśmy się częściej widywali- mówił Luc tym samym nonszalanckim tonem, widząc, że jego gość już robi sobie plany.  
-Tak się cieszę, że się rozumiemy- cieszył się Hael, widząc oczami wyobraźni siebie na jakiejś uroczystości państwowej w otoczeniu Pana Zastępów, Regenta, Księcia Magów i innych czołowych przedstawicieli.  
Michał przygryzł wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. Jego były pan ucieszony jak anielątko, co stanowiło piękny widok. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek tego doczeka. Czuł się dziwnie lekko, ale składał to na karb pitego po raz pierwszy w życiu alkoholu, który zresztą wymalował mu na policzkach szkarłatne wypieki.  
-To byłoby takie piękne- powiedział Lucyfer, gotowy na przypuszczenie ataku. –Jaka szkoda, że tak się nie stanie.  
-Ale jak to?- zdziwił się Hael, robiąc ze zdumienia wielkie oczy.  
-Jutro podpisuję kontrakt z Castielem- poinformował go Pan Zastępów.  
-Z tym partaczem?- wybuchnął gość, zrzucając maskę miłego anioła.  
-Castiel ma dużo lepszą efektywność. A co najważniejsze, traktuje swoich pracowników dużo bardziej przyzwoicie- wyjaśnił beznamiętnie Niosący Światło.  
-To bez znaczenia- oburzał się Hael.  
-To nie ty tu oceniasz, co ma znaczenie- ryknął na niego Archistrateg głosem gromu.  
Niewolnik drgnął nieco, starając sobie przypomnieć, że to nie on jest celem tego gniewu. Luc musnął pod stołem jego nadgarstek placami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Hael wyglądał jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Michał patrzył na niego z satysfakcją, odgarniając z czoła kosmyk koloru rozpalonego nagietka.  
Lucyfer spojrzał na rudzielca, a potem przeniósł wzrok na swojego gościa.  
-Nie będę robić interesów z kimś to traktuje swoich niewolników poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. Nie mam zamiary znosić w swoim otoczeniu kogoś, kto ich bije, głodzi, każe spać na zimnej podłodze, rzuca w nich przedmiotami i wyrzuca na mróz, bo nie umie opanować swoich emocji.  
Hael stał jak słup soli, patrząc nierozumiejącym wzorkiem na promieniejącego zimnym światłem archanioła.  
-Zejdź mi z oczu- rozkazał Gwiazda Zaranna, przygniatając producenta amunicji burzowym spojrzeniem. –I nie pokazuj mi się nigdy więcej.  
Hael cofnął się o krok i kiedy już miał zrobić półobrót i wybiec z pokoju, zielonooki anioł poderwał się z krzesła.  
-Zaczekaj!- krzyknął w nagłym przypływie odwagi.  
Jego były pan automatycznie się odwrócił.  
-Teraz pamiętasz?- zapytał Michał.  
Hael zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby powracały do niego wspomnienia, jakby coś w jego głowie ułożyło się w pełen obraz.  
-To ty…- szepnął. –Ale jak…? To niemożliwe…To jakiś koszmar…  
Niewolnik patrzył na niego triumfalnie, aż Hael obrócił się i wybiegł jakby go goniły wszystkie siły Głębi. Potem opadł na krzesło, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
-Co ja narobiłem- jęknął. –Nie powinienem był się odzywać.  
Lucek podszedł do niego, oparł się o blat stołu i poklepał go po głowie.  
-Nikomu nie powie. Tego jestem pewien. Za to na pewno nie zapomni. Popatrz na mnie, Misiek.  
Anioł popatrzył w górę. Niosący Światło wydawał się rozbawiony.  
-Rozpoznał cię. Chwilę mu to zajęło.  
-Dobrze mu tak- stwierdził Mich, czując, że adrenalina ciągle buzuje w jego żyłach. Archanioł stał niebezpiecznie blisko, zaciskając palce na orzechowym drewnie. On także nie wydawał się do końca uspokojony; rudzielec znalazł się bezpośrednio w orbicie bijącego od niego światła, wabiącego go niczym ćmę do płomienia. Przesunął wzrok po sylwetce właściciela, przełykając ślinę. Już zdążył zrobić jedną głupią rzecz, a Lucyfer nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę wściekłego. Mógł równie dobrze spróbować z kolejną. Anioł wstał gwałtownie, powodując, że krzesło odsunęło się prawie pod ścianę i naparł na Lucka biodrami, przyciskając do stołu.  
-Mich, nie rób tego. Nie będę mógł się już hamować ani chwili dłużej- poprosił Niosący Światło, starając się stłumić rosnące podniecenie.  
-To się nie hamuj- odpowiedział lubieżnie Michał.  
-Mich, przestań- zaprotestował jeszcze raz Pan Zastępów.  
-Nie- powiedział pewnie niewolnik, przesuwając rękami po klatce piersiowej Archistratega. Lucek poczuł drażniący dotyk mimo dzielącego ich materiału.  
-Michał, czy ty właśnie złamałeś wyraźny rozkaz?- sięgnął po broń ostateczną.  
-Tak. Może w końcu mnie ukarzesz, bo mam dosyć czekania.  
-Mich- jęknął Luc, objął rudzielca jednym ramieniem i całując przewrócił na dywan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: smut. Przyjęłam na potrzeby opka, że anioły (i demony) są biseksualne.

Tarzali się po dywanie przez kilka minut, Lucyfer całując Michała łapczywie, Mich poddając się słodkiej dominacji.   
-Nie powinniśmy- wydyszał Pan Zastępów łapiąc oddech po tym jak oderwał się od zaczerwienionych ust anioła. –Ja nie powinienem…  
-Ja tego chcę- jęknął równie zasapany leżący na nim Mich, obsuwając się i chwytając za rozporek spodni Luca. –Naprawdę...  
-Michał, czekaj…- przerwał mu Archistrateg. –Nie tu.  
-Gdzie?- zapytał szybko niewolnik, czując, że długo już nie wytrzyma.  
-Sypialnia.  
Niosący Światło chwycił rudzielca za rękę, pociągnął za sobą przez korytarz, rzucił na wielkie łóżko i zaczął rozbierać. Michał zamruczał jak kociak, odwdzięczając się tym samym.  
-Gotowy?- zapytał się Lucek, przejeżdżając dłonią po udzie zielonookiego.  
Michał wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, ale potwierdził.  
-Ufasz mi? – upewnił się jeszcze archanioł.  
-Oh, tak- przyznał anioł, przymykając oczy.  
-Dobrze- powiedział archanioł i szybkim ruchem przerzucił niewolnika na brzuch. Przez chwilę jego ręce błądziły po wzdłuż górnej części kręgosłupa i w okolicy łopatek, a potem zjechały na dół. Podrażniony Michał z trudem łapał powietrze. Poruszył się niespokojnie, czując że pozycja robi się coraz bardziej niewygodna im bardziej robił się podniecony. Tylko wtedy Lucyfer przyszpilił go do materaca i pocałował w okolicy obojczyka, a następnie przygryzł lekko.   
-Luc… Proszę – wyrzucił z siebie rudzielec głosem tłumionym przez poduszkę.  
Niosący Światło przychylił się do tej prośby, zajmując się aniołem w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał wtedy swojego niewolnika krzyczącego, ale był już za daleko, żeby poświęcić temu zbyt wiele uwagi.   
-Luc!- zawołał finalnie Michał, czując, że doszedł.  
Blondyn przewrócił się na bok i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując jeszcze raz. Anioł przylgnął do niego, oplatając nogami jego kolano i dolną część uda.  
-Nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem- wyznał rudzielec, kiedy już Niosący Światło oderwał usta od jego ust.  
Lucyfer natychmiast się zaniepokoił.  
-Byłeś prawiczkiem?  
-Nie- zapewnił go Michał. –Miałem kilka, że tak powiem, doświadczeń.  
-Mówiłeś, że właściciele cię nie zmuszali- przypomniał sobie Pan Zastępów.  
-Nie mówiłem, że robiłem to z wolnymi- wyjaśnił mu Michał, trochę rozluźniając uścisk.  
-Myślałem, że kontakty seksualne między niewolnikami są zabronione?- zainteresował się Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Są-przyznał anioł, oblewając się kolejnym tego dnia rumieńcem.  
-Niezły z ciebie buntownik- pokręcił głową archanioł. –Aniołowie czy anielice?  
-I tak, i tak, panie- powiedział Michał, czując się gwałtownie bardzo uległy.  
-Mich- westchnął Lucek. –Nie masz kłopotów.   
-Mówiłem, że jestem złym niewolnikiem.   
-Nie masz pojęcia, co ja robiłem- odpowiedział smutno Archistrateg, myśląc o bratobójczej wojnie.  
-Zasłużyłeś na lepszego niewolnika niż ja- oczy anioła zaczęły robić się wilgotne.   
Lucyfer pogłaskał go po zmierzwionych włosach.   
-Nie chcę nikogo innego- pocieszał go.  
Anioł na chwilę zamknął oczy, wspominając swoje poprzednie partnerki i partnerów. Pierwsza była Indra, drobna blondynka, wystraszona i nieśmiała. Pracowała w pralni i tam ją zobaczył po raz pierwszy, tam też się spotykali. To prawdziwy cud, że w ogóle do czegoś miedzy nimi doszło. Nie motywowało ich żadne uczucie poza totalną pustką i brakiem perspektyw na lepsze jutro, więc poddali się chwili. Kolejna była Mirabel, dla odmiany żywotna brunetka i to ona go zaciągnęła w swoje objęcia jako towarzystwo na jedną noc. Potem przeżył swój pierwszy raz z aniołem. Miał on na imię Theo i nawet jeśli wykorzystał ciekawość zielonookiego anioła, Michał nigdy nie uważał tamtego zbliżenia za błąd. Później był Zuriel i na końcu Sophia. To było dawno temu, kiedy był jeszcze dużo młodszy, dużo mniej cyniczny i miał jeszcze siłę walczyć o zachowanie cząstki siebie. A teraz wykorzystał porządnego anioła, w dodatku Pana Zastępów do realizacji swoich brudnych pragnień.   
-Jestem taki żałośny- pomyślał. –Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi wcześniej do głowy wpychać się do łóżka żadnemu ze swoich poprzednich właścicieli. Przez większość czasu unikałem ich jak plagi.  
Archanioł poczuł, że Mich zaczął się trząść.  
-Przepraszam, może Hael miał rację- załkał anioł. –Potrzebuję, żeby ktoś trzymał mnie krótko. Powinieneś w końcu przywróć mnie do pionu. Możesz poprosił Gabriela, jeśli nie chcesz sam tego robić. Wygląda na takiego, który sobie poradzi. Zresztą, nie będę się bronił. Zacisnę zęby i postaram się być cicho.  
-Cii, Michaś- uspokajał go Niosący Światło. –Już dobrze.  
Luca po skończonym stosunku zaczęło targać sumienie. Nie powinien był dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. Ale tak długo był samotny, a Michał był taki uwodzicielski na swój sposób.  
-Misiek, to ja przepraszam- powiedział, głaszcząc niewolnika uspokajająco po ramieniu. –Nie powinienem był cię wykorzystywać kiedy nie mogłeś odmówić. Byłeś wytrącony z równowagi przez Heala i emocjonalnie bezbronny.  
Anioł popatrzył na niego z szokiem malującym się na jego twarzy.  
-Przepraszasz mnie? Ale przecież to ja ciebie wykorzystałem.  
-Jak to wykorzystałeś? –zapytał z niedowierzaniem Archistrateg. Ostatecznie to on przed chwilą wbił swojego niewolnika w materac i zrobił z nim co chciał.   
Michał przez chwilę milczał.  
-Nie powinienem był kusić wolnego anioła. To było- tu szukał przez chwilę dobrego słowa- nieczyste. Myślałem tylko o sobie. Myślałem…Na Jasność, Luc, przepraszam! Gdyby chodziło o każdego innego pana nigdy bym nawet nie pomyślał. Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie…Jesteś takie niesamowity i czuję się z tobą zupełnie inaczej niż z kimkolwiek innym i nie chodzi nawet o to, że jesteś dla mnie taki miły, tylko ogólnie jesteś taki fascynujący i do tego taki przystojny. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że to wszystko w końcu pęknie, jak jakaś bańka mydlana, tak, widziałem kiedyś bańkę mydlaną, bo i tak na to wszystko nie zasługuję, bo momentami zaczynam się czuć jakbym był prawie wolny, wiem, że mi nie wolno, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać, przepraszam, Luc- wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu. –O, proszę, nie oddawaj mnie Gabrielowi- dodał, krztusząc się. –Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o twoim uśmiechu i o tych twoich oczach i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, mówiłem, że nie potrafię się zachować, na Jasność, powinieneś mieć jakąś miłą anielicę, a nie mnie. Miłą i ładną.  
Lucek słuchał tego potoku słów nie przerywając w żadnym momencie. Przekonywał się, że umysł rudzielca działa w jakiś niepojęty sposób, że za każdym razem kiedy jest z nim trochę lepiej znowu wycofuje się do znanych schematów. Sposób, w jaki Mich mówił o sobie bolał go najbardziej. Teraz musiał bardzo ostrożnie dobierać słowa, żeby nie skrzywdzić go bardziej.  
-Michaś, posłuchaj- zaczął. –Nie chcę żadnej miłej anielicy. Nie chcę modelowego niewolnika. Chcę ciebie. Wiesz, jakie puste było moje życie przed twoim przybyciem? Po tym jak straciłem przyjaciela nic nie miało sensu. Najpierw przywiązałem się do ciebie bardziej platonicznie, ale potem…Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę jaki atrakcyjny jesteś?  
Anioł zamrugał oczami z zaskoczeniem na te słowa.  
-Z czasem coraz trudniej było mi się hamować. Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać. Nie chciałem być taki jak inni. Zrozumiem, jeśli uznasz, że ten jeden raz był błędem, to zrozumiem. Rozumiem, że masz wiele nieprzepracowanych emocji i musisz to sobie poukładać.  
Michał usiadł, głęboko zamyślony.  
-Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Nie jesteś zły o zaciągnięcie cię do łóżka, bo sam chciałeś zrobić to samo?  
-Tak- zgodził się Pan Zastępów. Ewidentnie jego niewolnik nie zrozumiał wszystkiego, ale wyłapał chwilowo najważniejszą kwestię. Na resztę jeszcze przyjdzie czas.  
-Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjny? –zapytał rudzielec z powątpiewaniem.  
-I to jak- zapewnił go z mocą archanioł. –Masz najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Widziałeś się kiedyś w lustrze?   
Anioł potrząsnął głową.  
-Nie wyglądam jak niewolnik do łóżka. Widywałem takich.  
-Całe szczęście, że nie wyglądasz, Misiek- westchnął Luc. –Jesteś moim osobistym oryginałem. Doceniam to, że się do mnie przywiązałeś.  
-Lubię cię- przyznał niewolnik. –Zawsze starałem się unikać kontaktu z właścicielem. Lubię być z tobą, naprawdę.  
-Przekonałem cię, że nie masz się czego bać?  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział Michał po chwili intensywnego namysłu. –Chciałbym ci wierzyć. Naprawdę chciałbym.  
-To już coś- stwierdził Niosący Światło i wstał z łóżka. Zaczął się obierać, międzyczasie rzucając rudzielcowi jego ubrania. –Skoro już jestem w Siódmym Niebie, pójdę załatwić kilka spraw. Wrócę późno, nie czekaj na mnie.  
-Tak jest.  
Lucyfer cmoknął go w czoło na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Niewolnik został sam ze swoimi myślami, próbując przetworzyć wszystko to co stało się od rana. Godziny mijały, Gwiazda Zaranna nie wracał, a Michasia ogarniała coraz większa senność. Zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku Pana Zastępów i pogrążył w głębokim śnie. Zaprotestował, kiedy ktoś zaczął go dobudzać.  
-Lucek, daj mi jeszcze pospać- wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, czując przez zamknięte powieki, że razi go silne światło dnia. Musiał już być ranek.  
-Nie jestem Lucyferem- odpowiedział mu dziwnie znajomy głos. –Za to jestem bardzo ciekawy co ty tu robisz.  
Powieki anioła nagle się otworzyły, a w ułamku sekundy dotarła do niego brutalna prawda. Stał nad nim nie kto inny, tylko Regent Królestwa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, kolejny cliffhanger. Nie robię tego celowo, samo wychodzi :)

W ciągu ułamka sekundy Michał klęczał przed Gabrielem na podłodze. Wszystko to, czego się ostatnio nauczył, wszystko, co powiedział mu Lucyfer, wyparowało mu nagle z głowy. Jeden z jego najgorszych koszmarów stał się prawdą. Pan Zemsty studiował go z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, jak robaka pod mikroskopem. Zrobił taki ruch ręką, jakby chciał chwycić niewolnika za obrożę, ale musiał się zatrzymać, kiedy się zorientował, że nie ma za co chwycić.  
-Luc, gdzie jest Luc- myślał nerwowo rudzielec.  
-Czy twój pan wie, że sobie śpisz w jego łóżku?- zainteresował się Pan Objawień.  
Skołowany niewolnik nie odpowiedział. Co prawa wcześniej Lucek nie miał nic przeciwko, ale okoliczności były wtedy inne, a teraz nie dostał wyraźnego pozwolenia.  
-Aha, czyli nie wie- wyciągnął wnioski Dżibril.   
-Pozwalał mi wcześniej, panie- spróbował się bronić Mich.  
-Jeszcze do tego kłamiesz- oburzył się Gabriel. –Od początku wiedziałem, że będą z tobą same kłopoty. Lucek, daj mi jeszcze pospać- zacytował.  
Anioł prawie nie oddychał.  
-Gdyby któryś z moich niewolników tak się zachowywał…- zaczął groźnie Regent.  
Ciągnął przez chwilę o braku elementarnego szacunku i o tym, co on by zrobił na miejscu Niosącego Światło, ale do Michała docierało co drugie słowo. To co mówił Gabriel było straszne, ale wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu jeszcze gorsze obrazy. Spróbował się skoncentrować na tym, co mówił Pan Zemsty.  
-Wykorzystałeś to, że twój pan ciężko pracuje i nie miał kiedy cię przypilnować i nauczyć respektu. Przypilnuję osobiście tego, żeby wbił ci podstawowe zasady do tej pustej głowy. Chociaż, kiedy jest w pobliżu potrafisz się zachować, sam widziałem. Tym gorzej dla ciebie. To nie jest tak, że jesteś źle wytrenowany, po prostu łamiesz zasady z premedytacją. Ale to się skończy, Lucyfer się o wszystkim dowie.  
Ostatnie zdanie przyniosło odwrotny efekt. Mich uspokoił się na tyle, żeby zaczął logicznie myśleć. Luc się o wszystkim dowie. Raczej nie będzie zły, a nawet jeśli to nie tak jak ten przerażająco zimny Gabriel. Cokolwiek miało się stać, wolał się skonfrontować z Panem Zastępów niż Regentem Królestwa. Chociaż z drugiej strony Luc pewnie nie byłby zachwycony tym, w jakim stanie zastał go jego gość.   
-Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że on tu będzie- uświadomił sobie. –Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.  
-Nie waż się ruszyć z tej podłogi. Nie waż się nawet drgnąć- rzucił Pan Zemsty i wyszedł.  
Niewolnik nie odważył się nie posłuchać. Kilka minut dochodził do siebie.  
-Podpadłem samemu Regentowi Królestwa- pomyślał z rozpaczą. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Lucyfer go uratuje. Po chwili sobie przypomniał sobie, że Archistrateg zabronił mu klęczeć. Anioł szybko zaczął kalkulować potencjalne ryzyko. Zasadniczo powinien w pierwszej kolejności słuchać swojego pana, a dopiero potem każdego innego anioła, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu dużo bardziej się bał potencjalnej reakcji kogoś innego niż właściciela.   
-Lucyfer mnie zrozumie- uznał po chwili namysłu. –Wszystko mu wytłumaczę i on to zrozumie.  
Miał nadzieję, że archanioł wróci w miarę szybko. Mięśnie, odzwyczajone od tej pozycji, zaczynały go boleć. Może jak powie to Luckowi to będzie na niego mniej zły za złamanie rozkazu. Albo powie mu, że skoro był na tyle głupi, żeby go nie posłuchać to na to zasłużył. Zastanowił się, co zrobi z nim Gwiazda Zaranna. Teoretycznie mógł wszystko, ale co pasowało do Lucyfera jakiego poznał? Tego nie wiedział. Przynajmniej miał czym zająć myśli do jego powrotu. Gorzej, że coraz silniej odczuwał potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. Nastawił uszu, czy przypadkiem nikt się nie zbliża. Wydawało się być pusto. Cóż, podejmie to ryzyko. I tak nie ma dobrego wyjścia.  
Pan Zastępów był zły i rozdrażniony. Cała noc zeszła mu na sprzątaniu bałaganu po swoich podwładnych, którzy niefrasobliwie wdali się w kilka bójek i zdemolowali kilka lokali. Coś co miało być rutynową wizytacją w oddziale przerodziło się w kilkanaście godzin nieprzerwanej akcji. Miał wątpliwość przyjemność odwiedzić areszt Siódmego Nieba i doprowadzić swoich żołnierzy do porządku.  
-Jak tylko wrócę, to powiem Michałowi, żeby mi zrobił filiżankę melisy. Albo cały dzbanek. Tak, lepiej dzbanek. Potem ja będę odpoczywał, a on będzie mi czytał. Michaś jako osobisty asystent…To jakaś myśl.  
Nawet nie zdziwił się widząc Dżibrila w swoim salonie. Po standardowym powitaniu Gabriel przeszedł do meritum.  
-Jako Pan Zastępów powinieneś najlepiej wiedzieć jakie są skutki braku dyscypliny-powiedział, obracając na palcu pierścień symbolizujący władzę, którą dzierżył.  
-Dżib, już ogarnąłem tych żołnierzy- westchnął blondyn, starając się nie odpłynąć myślami. –Na pewno na długi czas im się odechce takich akcji.  
-Jakich żołnierzy?- zdziwiony Regent podniósł brwi. –Zresztą, nieważne, ja nie o tym.  
Streścił przyjacielowi poranną sytuację. Lucyfer kiwał głową przez cały czas w zrozumieniu.  
-Gabriel, uwielbiam cię i jesteś najlepszym regentem w historii tego Królestwa, ale daj mi wyznaczać swojemu niewolnikowi własne zasady- powiedział w końcu.  
-Wejdzie ci na głowę. Już kłamie.  
-W sumie to mówił prawdę.  
-Naprawdę pozwalasz mu spać we własnym łóżku?- zapytał Pan Zemsty przerażonym głosem.  
-Kilka razy się zdarzyło- ziewnął Luc. –Słuchaj, zajmę się nim.   
-Mam nadzieję- odpowiedział Regent.  
Lucyfer obiecał sobie w tamtym momencie porozmawiać o Michale z Gabrielem innym razem. Nie chciał na razie ruszać tematu głównie ze względu na rozchwiany stan emocjonalny anioła, ale też sam średnio czuł się na siłach na taką rozmowę po ciężkiej nocy, chociaż umiejętność długiego obywania się bez snu, którą nabył jako żołnierz z pewnością była jedną z tych, które bardziej cenił. Poza tym najpierw musiał mieć pewność co do charakteru relacji jaka zaczynała łączyć jego i Micha. Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozwolić Dżibrilowi traktować swojego rudzielca jak zwykłego niewolnika. Wiedział też, że nie chciał okłamywać przyjaciół, ale potrzebował więcej czasu żeby wszystko móc sobie ułożyć.  
-Słuchaj, Dżib- podjął wreszcie gospodarz, udając bardziej zmęczonego niż w rzeczywistości. –Fajnie było cię zobaczyć, ale chciałbym się przespać.  
-Oczywiście, Luc, nie będę ci już przeszkadzał.  
-Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się niedługo- uśmiechnął się do niego blondyn, myślami odpływając daleko.  
Gabriel wycofał się na szeroką ulicę Siódmego Nieba, a Lucek, zadowolony, że jego mały wybieg się udał poszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje z Michałem.  
-Wstawaj, Michaś- powiedział wchodząc do sypialni.   
Anioł natychmiast poderwał się z podłogi i rzucił prosto w jego ramiona, wtulając się w klatkę piersiową. Po chwili odsunął się, zawstydzony.  
-Nie wiedziałem co robić, przepraszam. Regent wydał mi bezpośredni rozkaz, posłuchałem go, mimo że wiedziałem, że chciałbyś czego innego.  
-Już dobrze, Mich, jesteś bezpieczny. Gabriela już tu nie ma-zaczął go pocieszać Niosący Światło.  
-Twój przyjaciel jest przerażający- wyznał wprost anioł.  
-Wiem- zachichotał Pan Zastępów. –Cały czas tu klęczałeś?  
-Wyszedłem na chwilę do łazienki- przyznał się niewolnik, uciekając wzrokiem. –Musiałem.  
-Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś- uspokoił go archanioł. –Wiesz, że nie zrobiłeś nic złego, prawda?  
-Wiem- powiedział Michał trochę niepewnie. –Dobrze, że już jesteś. To było bardzo pouczające, wiesz? Uświadomiłem sobie, że bez względu na to jaki jesteś cała reszta traktuje mnie normalnie. Dobrze, że ktoś mnie wreszcie sprowadził do parteru.  
-Michaś, to nie jest normalne. Porozmawiam z Dżibrilem. W odpowiednim momencie.  
-Cóż, dla mnie jest. Tak się traktuje niewolników, Luc.  
-Nie boisz się mi mówić tego wszystkiego?- zapytał z autentyczną ciekawością Gwiazda Zaranna.  
Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.  
-To nie tak, że to jakaś wiedza tajemna. Poza tym, cóż, miałem zanim przyszedłeś trochę czasu na przemyślenia. Chyba ci jednak ufam.  
Lucyfer uśmiechnął się prezentując równe, białe zęby.  
\- Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Chciałbyś już wrócić do Piątego Nieba?  
-Cokolwiek sobie życzysz.  
-Misiek- powiedział archanioł głosem lekkiego ostrzeżenia.  
-Chciałbym- przyznał potulnie zielonooki.  
-Zatem pakuj się, wracamy.  
Kamael obserwował Moda. Demon był w dużo lepszym stanie niż w momencie kiedy Kam go znalazł w konwulsjach tamtego pamiętnego popołudnia. Co prawda dalej ważył mniej niż powinien, ale to anioł postanowił zignorować. W końcu jego niewolnik był po prostu drobny z natury. Nie ma się czym martwić. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że zajmowanie się Asmodeuszem nie było tak uciążliwe jak na początku się obawiał. Miał nawet pewną satysfakcję z tego, że widać było efekty jego pracy. Asmo przewracał się z boku na bok, szukając dla siebie dobrego miejsca.  
-Nudzi ci się, Mod?- zapytał właściciel, podchodząc bliżej.  
-Nie, panie- odpowiedział szybko demon. Mimo tego, że Kamael wyraźnie złagodniał w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, to i tak mu nie ufał ani odrobinę bardziej i nie chciał dawać mu żadnego powodu do ataku furii.  
Żołnierz uznał, że odczekał już wystarczająco długo. Nie było sensu trzymać niewolnika, skoro nie miał z niego żadnego pożytku. W końcu Kam miał swoje potrzeby i nie musiał za nie nikogo przepraszać. Ani nikomu się tłumaczyć.   
-Rozbieraj się, Mod- rzucił krótko. –Odpoczywałeś wystarczająco długo.  
Asmodeusz zamarł. Popatrzył na anioła błagalnym wzrokiem.  
-Na co czekasz? –zapytał się żołnierz.  
Demon powoli zaczął spełniać polecenie.


	14. Chapter 14

Kamael przygryzł dolną wargę. Wszystko wróciło do normy, nie ma powodu do niepokoju. Dlaczego w takim razie to spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu sprawiło, że poczuł się tak niekomfortowo? Asmo walczył z koszulką, nieco dygocząc.   
-Kiedy jest najedzony i zdrowy jest bardziej posłuszny- dotarło nagle do anioła. -Mod, poczekaj- powiedział na głos. Demon zamarł, patrząc na swojego pana z wyraźnie widocznym przestrachem.  
-Jeżeli potrzebujesz więcej czasu…Jeżeli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy…- po raz pierwszy w towarzystwie swojego niewolnika Kam poczuł się niepewnie. Stłumił dziwne uczucie w nim narastające.  
-Nigdy nie będę gotowy- powiedział Asmodeusz, zbierając całą swoją odwagę. –Po prostu to zrób, panie. Proszę. Mam dosyć czekania.  
Żołnierz podszedł do niego.   
-Nie chcesz tego- powiedział.  
-Nie chcę- zakwilił demon. –Ale odwlekanie jest jeszcze gorsze.  
Kamael przybliżył dłoń do jego policzka i Mod drgnął, czekając na promieniujący ból, ale anioł tylko przesunął mu po nim kciukiem, w prawie pieszczotliwy sposób. Z zaciśniętego gardła demona wydobył się odgłos podobny do łkania.  
-Modzio, spokojnie- mruknął anioł, nie mając żadnego pomysłu co dalej robić. –Chcesz ze mną dzisiaj wyjść?- zapytał desperacko, mając nadzieję, że to odwróci uwagę Asmodeusza.  
-Wyjść?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem niewolnik.   
-Tak- potwierdził skwapliwie anioł.  
-Naprawdę mam wybór?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Mod.  
-Tak-potwierdził Kam.  
Asmo szybko przekalkulował w głowie rachunek zysków i strat. Zasadniczo nie ryzykował niczym, miał dość zamknięcia, mógłby w końcu zobaczyć inne życie, chociaż przez chwilę. Właściciel raczej nie zrobiłby mu nic gorszego niż kiedy byli sami. Pewnie mógłby go ciągnąć na smyczy, ale to było do przeżycia. Poza tym, jak już coś takiego zaproponował, to raczej oczekiwał, że demon się zgodzi. Bez względu na to, co mówił o wyborze.  
-Dobrze- powiedział, zerkając na Kamaela. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Wstawaj, mamy dużo pracy- stwierdził, szczęśliwy, że wybrnął z sytuacji.   
Kamael kroczył dumnie przez koszary, a Mod dreptał koło niego. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu mógł iść luzem, chociaż anioł czujnie na niego zerkał co jakiś czas. Wzbudził zainteresowanie kilku sympatycznych anielic z kadr, które się nim otwarcie zachwycały. Większość aniołów jednak nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Ten stan mu odpowiadał. Uwaga zazwyczaj oznaczała kłopoty. Chociaż najdziwniejsze i tak było obserwowanie właściciela będącego dla innych miłym lub przynajmniej przyzwoitym.  
-Takie moje parszywe szczęście- pomyślał gorzko demon. -Tutaj może się uśmiechać i cierpliwie tłumaczyć wszystko podwładnym, a na mnie się wyżywa.  
Kamael prawdopodobnie pozostał nieświadomy strumienia myśli Asmodeusza. Za bardzo pochłonęła go praca; pod nieobecność Lucyfera miał szczególnie dużo do zrobienia. Mod patrzył w tym czasie przez okno, podziwiając mieniące się światłem odbitym od lekkiego szronu ulic. Oderwał się dopiero kiedy anioł podał mu kiełbaskę wbitą na zaostrzony patyk.  
-Jedz, wszyscy żołnierze je uwielbiają- zachęcił go Kam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Asmo automatycznie posłuchał i odgryzł kawałek. Smakowało faktycznie dobrze, chociaż tłuszcz skwierczał za każdym razem kiedy demon wbijał zęby w mięso. Kamael wyglądał na zadowolonego, więc zapewne był to dobry ruch. Mod poczuł, że ostatni kęs staje mu w gardle. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Czy to była jakaś nowa tortura? Pokazać lepsze życie, a potem wrócić do tego co było. Demon znowu spojrzał w okno. Gdyby znalazł się na jednej z tych szerokich ulic, wmieszał w tłum…  
-To nic nie da- pomyślał, zaciskając palce na parapecie. -Utknąłem tu z nim. Jestem demonem w Królestwie. Nic mnie nie uratuje.  
Spojrzał spod ukosa na Kama. Oczy anioła były koloru czystego błękitu i przywodziły na myśl bezchmurne niebo.  
-Ogarnij się, Mod- westchnął w duchu. -Jakkolwiek by nie wyglądał, on jest tu tym złym. Dobra, ja tu według wszystkich jestem tym złym. Pomiotem Głębi, kimś na kim anioł może wyładowywać swój słuszny gniew. Może faktycznie na to zasłużyłem.  
Niewolnik nie miał pojęcia, kim byli jego rodzice, aczkolwiek podejrzewał, że byli biednymi Głębianami i raczej go nie chcieli. Inaczej w końcu nie trafiłby do niewoli. Pozbyli się go i pewnie zapomnieli, że kiedykolwiek mieli syna. Pochodzenie było zarówno w Królestwie, jak i w Głębi wszystkim, a on nawet tego nie miał. Cóż pomarzyć zawsze można. Mógłby być gdzieś blisko Imperatora Głębi, mieć władzę i pieniądze. Mógłby mieć wpływy i sieć kontaktów. Nie musiałby się nigdy martwić o podstawowe potrzeby. Nie byłby od nikogo zależny, to inni prosiliby go o protekcję. Może nawet miałby własnych niewolników i postrzegał to jako coś normalnego. Asmo skrzywił się na samą myśl. Tak nisko by nigdy nie upadł, nawet żyjąc z zbytku. Tego był absolutnie pewien.  
Anioł tymczasem pogrążył się we własnych rozmyślaniach.  
-Mam nadzieję, że Luc szybko wróci. Muszę z nim pogadać. Szybko- uznał, układając grafik dyżurów dla swojego oddziału. Chciał powrotu przyjaciela z więcej niż jednego powodu.  
Michał zapadł się w ulubionym fotelu Luca. Pan Zastępów znowu zostawił go samego. Przez wyjazdem wyjaśniał mu coś o wyższej konieczności i charakterze pracy, ale rudzielec i tak tęsknił za nim nieprzytomnie, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien.  
-To twój właściciel, idioto. Tak się nie robi. Takie rzeczy nie występują w naturze- powtarzał sobie, a potem wślizgiwał się do sypialni Niosącego Światło tylko po to, żeby stłumić palącą samotność. Za dnia rzucał się na wszystkie potencjalnie prace, żeby o tym nie myśleć; wieczory i noce miał tylko dla siebie i nie wiedział co robić ze świeżo uzyskaną- jakkolwiek ironicznie by to nie brzmiało- wolnością. Zalegał zatem na fotelu archanioła i czytał jego książki, wtulając się w miękkie obicie. Cały czas się pilnował, żeby nikt go na tym nie przyłapał. Bez ochrony blondyna czuł się bezbronny wobec wszystkich wolnych aniołów, które służyły w rezydencji Gwiazdy Zarannej. W końcu oni mogli z nim zrobić wszystko nawet bez powodu, a naruszanie przestrzeni choćby nieobecnego pana było bardziej niż wystarczającym powodem. Dlatego też nie odważył się spędzać nocy w łóżku Lucka, jeden raz z Gabrielem wystarczył, żeby go tego oduczyć. Poza tym w Siódmym Niebie służba nie miało pojęcia o jego statusie; tutaj nie mógł ryzykować. I tak poprzednio w sumie udało mu się wyjść z sytuacji w miarę bez szwanku. Nie chciał nadużywać swojego szczęścia.  
Lucyfer stacjonując przy granicy Nieba i Sfer Poza Czasem nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęcia. Momentami żałował, że nie wziął Michała ze sobą, ale zawsze dochodził do tego samego wniosku, że nie byłaby to dobra decyzja. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że za nim tęsknił i pytał sam siebie kiedy się tak przywiązał. Miał nadzieję, że zielonooki anioł miał się dobrze, szczególnie kiedy zaczął wykazywać przejawy niezależności.  
-Może powinienem był jednak poprosić Rafała, żeby do niego zajrzał- westchnął rozkojarzony, przekładając mapy na prowizorycznym stole. Niestety jego kontakty z uzdrowicielem nie było w ostatnim czasie najlepsze. Luc miał też w pamięci spotkanie Rafała z Michałem, które nie zakończyło się zbyt dobrze.   
-Nie wiadomo co by mu jeszcze nagadał- mruknął sam do siebie archanioł, przesuwając palcem po zaznaczonej atramentem granicy Królestwa.  
Wstał i kazał adiutantowi zawołać żołnierzy. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na jałowe rozmyślania. Na szali było w końcu bezpieczeństwo Królestwa.  
Po kilku dniach Niosący Światło wrócił zwycięsko do Piątego Nieba. Na dźwięk jego kroków Michał poderwał się z fotela, przez kilka sekund szukając dróg ucieczki. Pan Zastępów zastał go w pól drogi w stronę szafy, w której chciał się zamknąć zanim minie niebezpieczeństwo.  
-Michaś, co ty wyrabiasz?- zapytał się zamiast przywitania Gwiazda Zaranna, patrząc z niepokojem na oczywisty dyskomfort przyłapanego niewolnika.  
-Nie gniewaj się- poprosił rudzielec, podnosząc błagalnie oczy na właściciela. -Po prostu chciałem być bliżej ciebie. Tak długo cię nie było…  
-Nie gniewam się- powiedział łagodnie Lucek. -Nawet tak nie myśl. Chodź tu do mnie, też się stęskniłem.  
Michał bez zastanowienia wtulił mu się w ramię. Nie było to trudne, był w końcu o kilka centymetrów niższy od archanioła. Po chwili sam się odsunął na tyle, żeby popatrzeć na Archistratega.  
-Nie lubię jak mnie zostawiasz- pożalił się.  
-Też nie lubię cię zostawiać- odpowiedział mu Lucyfer. -Pokażesz mi jak bardzo się stęskniłeś?  
Rudzielec pocałował go w odpowiedzi. Na ten moment warto było poczekać.  
-Nie uciekałem przed tobą- zaczął mu wyjaśniać Mich, kiedy oderwał się na chwilę od ust Luca. -Bałem się, że wejdzie mi któryś z twoich służących.  
-Nie musisz się ich bać- Pan Zastępów zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie konsternacji.  
-Cóż, obawiam się, że muszę- powiedział zrezygnowany anioł.  
-Mich- rzucił władczo archanioł. -Porozmawiamy rano. Nie musisz już nigdzie uciekać. Zostań ze mną.  
Niewolnik przesunął wzrok z Niosącego Światło na jego łóżko.  
-Jeszcze nie skończyłem ci udowadniać jak tęskniłem. Jeszcze nawet dobrze nie zacząłem.  
-Mich- zaczął uwodzicielsko Luc. -Jakim cudem tak dobrze odgadujesz moje myśli?  
-Dobry niewolnik zawsze wie, czego chce pan- odpowiedział mu zielonooki i nie dając panu szansy na odpowiedź, znowu wpił mu się w usta.  
Życie było w końcu dobre. Dla obu z nich.


	15. Chapter 15

-Kam, przyjacielu, chwilę się nie widzieliśmy- powiedział Lucyfer dosyć sztywno. Ostatnie zachowania anioła nieco nadszarpnęły ich relację.  
Kamael zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Błądził nieobecnym wzrokiem po ścianie, myślami będąc daleko. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach popatrzył z zainteresowaniem na Luca, tak jakby głos archanioła dotarł do niego z opóźnieniem.  
-O, cześć, Luc. Miło cię w końcu zobaczyć.  
-O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?- zapytał trochę mniej oficjalnie Niosący Światło. –Byłeś strasznie tajemniczy przez Oko Dnia.  
-Pamiętasz Asmodeusza?- Kam od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.  
-Pamiętam- odpowiedział Lucek, czując rosnący niepokój.  
Gość znowu popatrzył w ścianę.  
-Co zrobiłeś, Kam?- spytał Niosący Światło, z ewidentną obawą w głosie.  
-Nic mu nie zrobiłem…- stwierdził ponuro anioł. –To znaczy nie wiem. Sam już nie wiem co robić, Luc. Nie patrz tak na mnie… Naprawdę nie wiem.  
-Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku- poprosił blondyn, któremu się zrobiło mimo wszystko żal podwładnego.  
-Pamiętasz jak Mod się rozchorował?  
Gwiazda Zaranna kiwnął głową potwierdzająco, więc Kamael kontynuował.  
-Cóż, trochę mnie wystraszył, przyznaję. Do tego stopnia, że wezwałem uzdrowiciela. Powiedział mi jak się opiekować tym demonem. Na początku byłem zły, że muszę się nim zajmować, ale za bardzo mi zależało żeby przestać. Potem jakoś się przyzwyczaiłem i w sumie to nawet nie było tak źle. Tak czy inaczej, mały w końcu doszedł do siebie i tutaj zaczyna się problem. Kupiłem go w jednym celu, Luc, a teraz nie mogę się przełamać. On patrzy na mnie takim smutnym wzorkiem. Jak kopnięty szczeniak… Lucek, co ja mam zrobić? Po co mi taki niewolnik, skoro nie mogę z nim sypiać? Nawet teraz, kiedy jest już zupełnie zdrowy? A z drugiej strony nie chcę się go pozbywać. Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.  
To było dla Archistratega coś nowego. Michał przyklejał się do niego praktycznie przez cały czas, nie tracąc żadnej okazji żeby wskoczyć mu do łóżka lub po prostu być obok. Rudzielec ewidentnie nadrabiał wcześniejszy brak bliskiego kontaktu i był szczęśliwy tuląc się do Lucyfera, niekoniecznie w seksualny sposób.  
-Na pewno znajdziesz dla niego jakieś inne zajęcie- powiedział w końcu Pan Zastępów ostrożnie, wracając myślami do towarzysza. -Będę musiał zapytać Michasia co on właściwie robi całe dnie- zanotował sobie w pamięci.  
Kam westchnął ciężko.  
-Ale wtedy nie zostanie ze mną.  
-Aha, tu cię mam- pomyślał z zaskoczeniem Niosący Światło. –On się ciebie chyba boi, Kam- powiedział na głos.  
-Kilka tygodni temu powiedziałbym, że powinien. Teraz sam już nie wiem…  
Luc popatrzył na przyjaciela ze współczuciem. W końcu Kamael zawsze był dobrym aniołem.  
-Może po prostu, Kam, powinieneś z nim pogadać- zasugerował nieśmiało.  
-Pogadać?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem brunet.  
Do archanioła dotarło, że palnął głupstwo. Nie musiał być ekspertem od tych spraw, ale wiedział, że raczej żaden właściciel nie był zbyt chętny prowadzić luźnych rozmów ze swoimi niewolnikami. Szczególnie o emocjach. Niosący Światło postanowił ratować to co zostało do uratowania i dodał:  
-Jak inaczej chcesz się dowiedzieć co jest nie tak? Tylko nie naciskaj na niego za bardzo, bo wtedy będzie uparcie twierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Kamael uśmiechnął się szerokim uśmiechem, często u niego widywanym przed Buntem Samaela.  
-Lucek, ty jesteś genialny! Przecież to takie proste. Dzięki!-krzyknął zrywając się z fotela i wybiegając z pokoju.  
Gospodarz popatrzył za nim pełnym obawy wzrokiem. Miał nadzieję, że nie pogorszył sprawy.  
Kam przez całą drogę powrotną zbierał myśli, zastanawiając się co powie Modowi. Miał nadzieję, że ta rozmowa coś przyniesie. Niestety, utrudniał to fakt, że sam nie był pewny swoich uczuć. Asmo wyraźnie zestresował się na jego widok.  
-Nic nie zrobiłem, panie- powiedział wystraszonym tonem.  
-Wiem, że nic nie zrobiłeś- odpowiedział mu właściciel uspokajająco. Cokolwiek się stało pod jego nieobecność, nie miało teraz znaczenia.  
Demon popatrzył na niego błagalnie. Kam wychwycił niemą prośbę o zostawienie go w spokoju, ale nie mógł jej spełnić.  
-Jak się czujesz, Mod?- zapytał ostrożnie.  
Asmodeusz cofnął się o krok, o mało nie zderzając się ze ścianą i anioł już wiedział, że jego niewinne pytanie zostało źle zinterpretowane.  
-Dobrze, panie- szepnął bardzo cicho niewolnik.  
-Nie wyglądasz dobrze- zauważył żołnierz.  
-Poradzę sobie- powiedział trochę głośniej Asmo. Rozejrzał się na boki, jakby szukając drogi ucieczki.  
-Nie przyszedłem cię dręczyć, Mod- wyjaśnił Kamael, zżerany przez ogromne poczucie winy. –Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował więcej ruchu i świeżego powietrza. Czy spacer do parku brzmi dobrze?  
Ostatnio Asmodeusz wydawał się nieźle zareagować na wyjście na zewnątrz. Kam zaczął się modlić żeby tak było i tym razem.  
-Dobrze- zgodził się potulnie demon, zastanawiając się w co jego pan pogrywa.  
Tak czy inaczej, Mod był zadowolony, że nie stawiał oporu. Pomijając oczywistą bezcelowość, park wyglądał faktycznie pięknie, mieniąc się we wszystkich barwach. Co więcej, był o tej porze roku prawie zupełnie pusty. Demon wziął głęboki oddech, wciągając do płuc chłodne, przesycone wilgocią powietrze. Na widok wiewiórki o mało nie pobiegł za nią, zamarł jednak czując na ramieniu ciężką dłoń.  
-Możesz się rozejrzeć, ale pozostań w zasięgu wzroku- powiedział spokojnie anioł.  
-To jakiś test, panie? –chciał wiedzieć Asmo, kompletnie ignorując zasadę niezadawania pytań.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu Kamael uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie (Asmodeusz miał przyznać, że jego pan ma bardzo ładny uśmiech) i zapewnił go, że robi tego by go złapać na niesubordynacji. Mod nie uwierzył mu, przynajmniej nie do końca, ale odszedł na kilka kroków i faktycznie nic się nie stało. Kamael rozsiadł się na ławce i nie ingerował, więc Asmo trochę się rozluźnił i co jakiś czas zerkając na żołnierza zaczął się przechadzać miedzy krętymi ścieżkami. Zafascynowany badał chropowatą korę drzew i przebijające się przez ziemię potężne korzenie. W końcu uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia i nie wiadomo kiedy i czy w ogóle trafi mu się kolejna taka okazja i zaczął tarzać się w stercie liści, rozsypując je na wszystkie strony. Kam zerknął na niego kontrolnie i wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów jakie musiał podpisywać jako dowódca batalionu. Nienawidził tej części swojej pracy.  
Mod przez kilka błogich sekund zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie. Niestety, szybko powrócił do rzeczywistości kiedy czyjaś silna dłoń chwyciła go za ubranie i podniosła do góry.  
-Po pierwsze demon, po drugie zapewne zbiegły niewolnik- podsumował donośny głos, należący do postawnego anioła. –Nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze jak już cię dostarczę do twojego pana.  
Asmodeusz był w zbyt dużym szoku żeby podjąć chociażby próbę obrony. Przez głowę przelatywały mu tysiące myśli, z których najgorszą była, że Kamael celowo go wystawił. Zanim zdążył przetworzyć jak się właściwie z tym czuję, wściekły Kam zmaterializował się tuż obok.  
-Puszczaj go natychmiast- rozkazał wyćwiczonym tonem dowódcy.  
Drugi anioł automatycznie posłuchał i puścił demona bez zastanowienia, co spowodowało, że Asmo o mało nie upadł na ziemię. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się złapać równowagę i od razu schował się za plecami żołnierza.  
-To jest mój niewolnik i nie życzę sobie żeby ktokolwiek go ruszał- warknął Kamael na rozmówcę.  
Ten wzruszył ramionami ze sztuczną obojętnością, chociaż Mod widział, że gniew Kama robi na nim wrażenie.  
-Trzeba było go lepiej pilnować-powiedział.  
To zwiększyło jeszcze bardziej furię bruneta.  
-Nikt nie będzie mi mówić co mam robić z własnym niewolnikiem- ryknął.  
-Ja już bym go sobie wytrenował- dodał nieznajomy. –Weź się za niego, zanim będzie za późno. Źle wytresowani niewolnicy to koszmar.  
Asmodeusz czekał, aż jego pan znowu wybuchnie, ale ten moment nie nastąpił. Zamiast tego Kamael zaczął mówić bardzo zimnym i opanowanym tonem.  
-Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale mogę bardzo łatwo się dowiedzieć. Mogę też uczynić twoje życie bardzo nieprzyjemnym. Dobrze ci radzę, przestań się wtrącać w moje prywatne sprawy i pilnuj własnego nosa. Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć.  
Drugi anioł zastosował się bez słowa, znikając najszybciej jak mógł. Do Moda dotarło z całą świadomością, że został sam z wściekłym właścicielem. Ogarnęło go znajome uczucie przerażenia, tym silniejsze, że to on był powodem, dla którego Kam został skompromitowany może nie publicznie, ale przy innym wolnym aniele. Kamael musiał się wstydzić, bo nie był wystarczająco dobrym niewolnikiem. Jak to określił tamten anioł, koszmar.  
Żołnierz odwrócił się powoli do demona i zlustrował go wzrokiem. Wziął głęboki oddech i przypomniał sobie, że ma zachować spokój. Objął niewolnika ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.  
-Już dobrze, Asmo- powiedział łagodnie. –Wszystko jest w porządku, mały. Jesteś bezpieczny.  
W tym momencie Asmodeusz był prawie gotowy mu uwierzyć.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: Tag Gentle Dom Lucyfer odnosi się głównie do tego rozdziału. Smut, śladowe ilości bdsm, straumatyzowany Michaś. Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze i uwagi.

-Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że prawie siedzisz na jednych z najważniejszych dokumentów Królestwa? –zapytał Lucyfer, patrząc jak Michał rozkłada się na jego biurku.  
-Gabriel mógł ci tego nie dawać- oznajmił z pełną powagą rudzielec.  
-Uwierz mi, lepiej żeby sam się tym nie zajmował- odpowiedział mu Pan Zastępów, odsuwając się od biurka. –Nie dasz mi dzisiaj pracować?  
-Nie- potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Mich.  
Niosący Światło uśmiechnął się. Niewolnik ostatnio zachowywał się dużo swobodniej, nawet jeśli tylko kiedy byli sami. W każdym innym towarzystwie wracał do swojej defensywnej postawy, ale mimo to archanioł poczytywał sobie ten postęp za duży sukces. Uwielbiał te momenty kiedy anioł był taki beztroski.  
-Chcesz dzisiaj to zrobić?- spytał.  
-Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. Jestem gotowy.  
-Mich…  
-Lucek, serio. Jestem gotowy. I nie mogę się doczekać.  
Blondyn wstał z krzesła i wyszczerzył się w łobuzerskim uśmiechu.  
-Zatem zaczynajmy.  
Michał nie zwlekając ani chwili przeniósł się na łóżko, a Luc natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, pomagając mu się rozebrać.  
-Możesz się jeszcze wycofać, Michaś- powiedział.  
-Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, Luc.  
-Dobrze. Zamknij oczy.  
Niewolnik posłuchał i po kilkudziesięciu dłużących mu się w nieskończoność sekundach poczuł, że Gwiazda Zaranna wiąże mu na oczach aksamitną opaskę.  
-Jeszcze jedna sprawa- powiedział Archistrateg.  
-Co znowu?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony niewolnik.  
-Wybierz hasło bezpieczeństwa.  
-Co? –zdziwił się Mich.  
-Hasło bezpieczeństwa, bezpieczne słowo, cokolwiek. Słowo, które powiesz jak zechcesz żebym przestał.   
-Nie potrzebuję go.  
-Misiek…Wybierz coś. Nie chcę niczego zrobić bez twojej zgody.   
-Nie potrzebujesz jej. Mogę dużo znieść.  
-Ale to ma być dla ciebie przyjemność.  
-Za dużo myślisz o mnie. Pomyśl trochę o sobie.   
-Dobra. Ale wybierz jakieś hasło. Proszę. Ze względu na mnie.  
-Szantażysta z ciebie. Może być Klinga?  
-Cokolwiek ci pasuje.  
Michał poczuł, że Luc przywiązuje jego dłoń.  
-W porządku?- zapytał archanioł.  
-Nie pytaj o to co dwie minuty?- odpowiedział mu zielonooki, dla którego przedłużający się czas oczekiwania być nie do zniesienia. Cały drżał z rozbudzonego podniecenia. Niosący Światło dotykający go swoimi długimi palcami doprowadzał go na skraj szaleństwa.  
-Michał…- westchnął Lucyfer.  
-Wiesz czego chcę? –spytał anioł.  
-Nie- przyznał Pan Zastępów.  
-Chcę, żebyś wreszcie przejął kontrolę. Na Jasność, rób ze mną co chcesz. W końcu zmusiłeś mnie do wybrania tego słowa.  
Gwiazda Zaranna pocałował go w usta.  
-Najpierw przywiąż mnie porządnie- zaśmiał się Michał.  
-Nie ty tu rządzisz i nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić- odpowiedział z powagą Niosący Światło. –Zresztą zaraz cię zaknebluję i się skończy.  
-Serio?  
-Nie tym razem. Jak w końcu miałbyś wtedy powiedzieć swoje hasło bezpieczeństwa? Poza tym chcę cię słyszeć.  
Blondyn skończył przywiązywać rudzielca, który natychmiast poruszył się gwałtownie, testując wytrzymałość więzów. Okazało się, że Pan Zastępów wiedział co robi.  
-Nauczyłem się tego w wojsku- powiedział Lucek, odgadując myśli kochanka.  
-Wątpię, żeby tamtym się podobało.  
-Cóż, ich raczej nikt o zdanie nie pytał. A ciebie mogę skuć zamiast przywiązywać.  
Lucyferowi wystarczył rzut oka na Michała, żeby zrozumieć, że coś jest nie tak.  
-Luc, proszę, nie…-szepnął wyraźnie wystraszony niewolnik. –Tylko mnie nie przykuwaj.  
-Michaś, spokojnie- zaczął go uspokajać archanioł. –Mam cię rozwiązać?  
-Nie, proszę, kontynuujmy. Tylko bez przykuwania. Proszę.  
Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało dosyć błagalnie. Archistrateg zanotował sobie w pamięci żeby wrócić do tego tematu w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach.  
-W porządku- powiedział i przejechał dłonią po czuprynie rudzielca. –Na pewno nie chcesz użyć swojego słowa?  
-Lucek, nie przedłużaj tego. Zaczynaj.  
I Luc zaczął. Przejął kontrolę tak jak Michał sobie tego życzył. Z satysfakcją patrzył jak anioł bezskutecznie próbuje się wyrwać, ale nic mu to nie dało. Mich naprawdę dał się słyszeć. Niosący Światło drażnił go, zwalniając kiedy poczuł, że rudzielec już jest blisko.  
-Luc…Proszę…Lucek…To boli…- jęknął Michał, próbując chwycić Niosącego Światło za rękę, co mu się z oczywistych powodów nie udało.  
-Cierpliwości- rzucił nonszalancko Pan Zastępów, przesuwając rękami po biodrach niewolnika.  
Anioł sapnął kiedy Lucyfer wbił mu kilka palców w kość. Blondyn klepnął niewolnika w górną część uda, zostawiając czerwony ślad i zażądał:  
-Poproś.  
-Luc, proszę- wydyszał Michał.  
-Niech ci będzie, aniele- zgodził się łaskawie Archistrateg.  
Kilka szybkich ruchów i usłyszał krótki krzyk rudzielca, który potem przeszedł w westchnienie pełne ulgi. Lucyfer uwolnił kochanka i zdjął mu opaskę. Michał popatrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia i wtulił mu się w niego.  
-Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał się właściciel obejmując go.  
-Lepiej niż dobrze- mruknął anioł. –Potrzymasz mnie jeszcze chwilę?  
-Jasne- odpowiedział mu Gwiazda Zaranna, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie.  
Po kilka minutach niewolnik wyślizgnął się z objęć, zamiast tego używając Lucka jako poduszki. Rozłożył się wygodnie na Niosącym Światło, a następnie przesunął palcami po własnym barku.  
-Zostawiłeś mi malinkę. Znaczysz swoją własność.  
-Mój- potwierdził zadowolony Pan Zastępów, ale zaraz potem zaniepokojony podniósł się na łokciu i nachylił żeby popatrzeć Michałowi w oczy.  
-Posunąłem się za daleko?  
-Lucek, proszę, przestań. Już ci mówiłem, że mogę…  
-Tak, wiem, wiele znieść. Ale nie musisz.  
-Podobało mi się, Luc. Chciałbym to powtórzyć. Ale może nie teraz.  
-Dobrze-zgodził się archanioł. –Bo niektórzy z nas pracują. Muszę wyjść, Mich.  
-Na pewno musisz?- zapytał zawiedziony anioł.  
-Tak, bo inaczej przyjdzie tu Gabriel.- postraszył go Archistrateg.  
-Skoro tak- westchnął teatralnie rudzielec i zsunął się z właściciela. –Teraz będę chodził po całej rezydencji z tą malinką.  
-I co powiesz jak ktoś cię o nią zapyta?  
-Że żeby dostać coś takiego trzeba być grzecznym.  
-Raczej niegrzecznym…  
-Szczegóły- rzucił Michał i zaczął zbierać ubrania Gwiazdy Zarannej z podłogi. Ten przechwycił je szybkim ruchem i pocałował rudzielca w czubek głowy.  
-Widzimy się wieczorem- powiedział na pożegnanie.  
Lucyfer miał wątpliwości czy pomimo wyraźnej aprobaty Michała powinien się zgadzać, żeby ich relacja przybrała taką formę. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie chciał odmawiać aniołowi prawa do własnych wyborów. Kiedy wrócił do domu była już ciemna noc. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie znalazł zielonookiego anioła w żadnym z pokoi na piętrze. Poczuł się nieco zawiedziony, że Michaś nie czeka na niego stęskniony w łóżku. Ewidentnie tą noc będzie musiał spędzić sam. Rudzielca nie było nawet kiedy wrócił umyty z łazienki. Miał kłaść się już spać kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Dłoń Michała uchyliła lekko drzwi do pokoju.  
-Wejdź i zapal światło- powiedział Niosący Światło, robiąc swoją firmową surową minę Pana Zastępów. –Gdzie się podziewałeś do tej pory?  
Niewolnik gwałtownie przestał się uśmiechać.  
-Luc, byłem w kuchni. Trzeba było najpierw gotować, potem uprzątnąć ten bałagan, straciłem poczucie czasu-zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
-Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może czekam tu na ciebie? –zapytał ostro archanioł.  
-Lucyferze, przepraszam- powiedział cicho i bardzo smutno Michał. –Chcesz mnie uderzyć?  
To był moment kiedy blondyn zrozumiał, że przesadził. Anioł zachowywał się ostatnio na tyle pewnie, że Luc zapomniał jak łatwo go wystraszyć. Nie powinien był z nim tak pogrywać.  
-Michaś, nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. Nic złego nie zrobiłeś. Nie powinienem cię straszyć.  
-Jeżeli cię denerwuję, powinieneś mnie uderzyć.  
Michał przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
-Michaś, nie denerwujesz mnie. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że masz wiele niezaleczonych traum. Nie powinienem był na ciebie tak naskakiwać. Są tematy, których nie powinienem poruszać.  
-To bez znaczenia- szepnął rudzielec.   
-Dla mnie to ma znaczenie.  
-Ciągle chcesz, żebym dzisiaj z tobą spał? –zapytał niewolnik z powątpiewaniem.  
-Jeżeli tego chcesz, tak. Zrozumiem, jeśli ci się odechciało. Jeżeli jesteś na mnie zły.  
-Lucek, nie mógłbym. Daj mi chwilę na prysznic, dobrze? Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.  
Lucyfer w półśnie poczuł jak Michał w miękkiej piżamie wślizguje się pod kołdrę i wtula w niego.   
-Nie zasłużyłem na niego- zarejestrował półprzytomnie. Rano już nie pamiętał tej myśli.  
Asmodeusz usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i gniewny wrzask Kamaela. Kimkolwiek był nieszczęśnik, demon nie chciał być w jego skórze. Chociaż pewnie jemu się też zaraz oberwie rykoszetem. Szkoda. Ale wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy, tak jak przebłyski dobroci ze strony właściciela Kilka minut później żołnierz pojawił się w sypialni; miał trochę zaczerwienione policzki, włosy w lekkim nieładzie i wyglądał na raczej wściekłego.  
-Co chcesz dzisiaj robić, Mod? –zapytał kompletnie normalnym tonem.  
-Cokolwiek sobie życzysz, panie- odpowiedział szybko Asmo.  
-Nie denerwuj mnie, demonie. Próbuję być miły- warknął Kam gniewnie.  
To był moment kiedy w Asmodeuszu coś pękło. Miał dosyć wszystkiego. Życia w ciągłym strachu, niepewności, starania się nie narazić niczym Kamaelowi, chociaż anioł często nie potrzebował żadnego powodu żeby na nim wyładować swój zły humor. Miał dosyć dziwnego zachowania swojego pana, który z jednej strony jakby złagodniał, a z drugiej ciągle wybuchał gniewem. Mod nagle przestał się bać i poczuł, że wszystkie tłumione emocje wracają do niego w ciągu jednej sekundy. Uderzył właściciela w twarz.  
-Dlaczego taki jesteś? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?- zapytał, patrząc ma anioła. –Dobrze się bawisz moim kosztem? Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?   
Kam zamrugał, bardziej z szoku niż z bólu, bo mimo że demon użył całej swojej siły efekt był dosyć mizerny.  
-Zasłużyłem na to-mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Asmodeusza.  
Niewolnik nic już nie powiedział, za to z jego szeroko otwartych oczu popłynęły dwa równoległe strumyki łez. Kamael ostrożnie przyciągnął go do siebie i przycisnął do serca. Poczuł coś ciepłego i mokrego na swoim policzku i wtedy zrozumiał, że sam też płacze.


	17. Chapter 17

Kam patrzył bezradnie jak Asmodeusz łkał przez kolejne kilka minut, mocząc mu całą górną część munduru. Potem demon odsunął się na długość ramion, jakby dotarło do niego z opóźnieniem, co się stało.  
-Przepraszam, panie- szepnął, zerkając niepewnie na Kama. –Uderzyłem cię, panie. Jak duże mam kłopoty?  
-Daj spokój- odpowiedział mu żołnierz. –Słusznie mi się należało. Zresztą, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, to nie bolało.  
Asmo zagryzł wargę i powiedział płaczliwie:  
-Wiem, co się robi z niewolnikami, którzy atakują swoich panów. Szczególnie z demonami.  
-Nic ci nie zrobię- zapewnił go Kamael. –Pewnie nie masz powodów, żeby mi wierzyć? –dodał po chwili.  
-Uhm- potwierdził niepewnie demon i wbił oczy w podłogę.  
Kam ciężko westchnął i chwycił Asmodeusza pod brodą, zmuszając go do popatrzenia na siebie:  
-Mod, posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu tego, jak cię traktowałem na początku. Przesadziłem. Rozumiem, że mi nie ufasz.  
-Ufam, oczywiście, że ufam- powiedział zielonowłosy bardzo nieprzekonującym tonem.  
-Przynajmniej nie kłam- upomniał go właściciel.  
-Przepraszam-pisnął spanikowany Asmo, którego w międzyczasie zdążyła opuścić cała odwaga. –Nie chciałem! Samo tak wyszło. Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie już więcej, wiem, że jestem tylko demonem, ale ja się staram, naprawdę.  
-Musimy pogadać, mały- zdecydował w końcu Kam. –Siadaj.  
Asmodeusz nie poruszył się ani odrobinę, jakby zamienił się w słup soli.  
-Asmo, siadaj- powtórzył dużo ostrzej anioł, a kiedy i to nie dało rezultatu po prostu chwycił demona w talii i posadził koło siebie.  
Mod drgnął, ale nie odważył się odsunąć od właściciela. Podniósł głowę na kilka sekund, tylko po to aby ponownie ją opuścić.  
Kam westchnął w duchu. Cała sytuacja powodowała, że czuł się bardzo rozdarty wewnętrznie. Skąd w nim to pragnienie żeby Mod zaczął być, cóż, mniej nieszczęśliwy? Jakkolwiek aniołowi nie podobała się ta myśl, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie zachowywał się jak dobry mieszkaniec Królestwa. Co gorsza, zarzuty demona, chociaż wyrzucone pod wpływem emocji, były słuszne i musiał sam sobie odpowiedzieć na wykrzyczane pytania.  
-Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego taki jestem?- zapytał na głos.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnął temat.  
-Nie zawsze taki byłem, Mod. Kiedyś moi towarzysze broni śmiali się z mojego nadmiernego optymizmu. Nic nie było w stanie mnie zmartwić. Potem przyszedł ten okropny bunt i Samael podzielił nas, wcześniej nierozłącznych. Patrzyłem jak moi przyjaciele giną na polu bitwy, w bratobójczej walce. Lucyfer w końcu wygrał, ale koszty były za wysokie. Nauczyłem się nienawidzić Głębian i wszystkiego co z nimi związanego. Luc też się do końca nie otrząsnął…Kiedyś byli z Samaelem naprawdę blisko. Patrzenie na to, jaki jest nieszczęśliwy, bolało. Potem trafiłeś się ty, idealny worek treningowy, na którym mogłem wyładowywać swoją frustrację… Uff, ulżyło mi jak to wszystko z siebie wyrzuciłem.  
-Ten Samael…to brzmi okropnie- powiedział Asmodeusz. –Ale ja nie mam z nim nic wspólnego.  
-Teraz to widzę- odpowiedział głucho Kam.  
-Co teraz będzie? –zapytał niepewnie Mod.  
-Nie wiem- przyznał anioł.  
Brzmiał tak szczerze, że w sercu Asmodeusza zatliła się nadzieja, że to wszystko naprawdę nie jest sztuczką.  
Kiedy Lucyfer obudził się rano zaczął szukać ręką Michała, ale miejsce obok było puste. Zagadka rozwiązała się kiedy po kilku minutach kiedy anioł pojawił się niosąc tacę z jedzeniem.  
-Znowu mi uciekasz?- zapytał Luc, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
-Ale zawsze wracam- uśmiechnął się rudzielec. –Przyniosłem ci śniadanie.  
-Mówiłem ci już jaki jesteś kochany?  
-Nie.  
-Chodź tutaj, chyba nie będziesz patrzył jak ja jem?  
-Nie byłby to pierwszy raz kiedy patrzyłem na jedzącego właściciela- Michał wzruszył ramionami, nieświadomy, że właśnie wbił archaniołowi szpilę.  
-Michaś, siadaj i jedz- powiedział krótko Niosący Światło.  
Niewolnik usiadł na kołdrze, zdejmując wcześniej buty i nadgryzł rogala.  
-Wiesz, Misiu- zaczął ostrożnie Pan Zastępów. –Jest jedna rzecz, o której musimy pogadać.  
-Taak?-zapytał z wahaniem rudzielec.  
-Wczoraj powiedziałeś coś, co mnie zaniepokoiło.  
-To pewnie nic takiego- odpowiedział zielonooki, przeżuwając kolejny gryz.  
-Nie mów z pełnymi ustami.  
-Przepraszam- powiedział Mich, przełykając resztę jedzenia.  
-Dobra. To teraz nieważne. Wczoraj kiedy mówiłem o skuwaniu, zareagowałeś dosyć…nerwowo.  
-To bez znaczenia, Luc.  
-Michaś, o co chodziło?  
-Proszę, nie chcę o tym opowiadać. Wiem, że nie mogę ci odmówić, ale naprawdę nie chcę do tego wracać.  
-Mich, masz prawo odmówić, ale to nie jest dobry moment.  
-Nie chcę żebyś o mnie myślał źle. To takie kompromitujące.  
-Nie będę, kochanie. Co się stało?  
Niewolnik zamyślił się głęboko.  
-Wiesz, Luc, właśnie do mnie dotarło ile rzeczy zacząłem uważać za normę od kiedy należę do ciebie. Łóżko, trzy posiłki dziennie, własny pokój… Nigdy tak nie było. Pamiętasz jak wyglądała aukcja? To była moja rzeczywistość. Oczywiście bywały lepsze i gorsze chwile, ale nigdy nie było nawet blisko tego, co mam tutaj.  
-Taki mi przykro, Mich. Pamiętaj, że nie pozwolę, żebyś znowu doświadczył czegoś takiego.  
-Dziękuję- anioł popatrzył na niego w niewysłowioną wdzięcznością.  
-To o co chodziło z tym skuciem, co?  
-Nie odpuścisz, nie?- zapytał Michał, przekrzywiając głowę.  
-Nie.  
-Dobrze, powiem ci wszystko- westchnął rudzielec ciężko. -Ale to nie jest przyjemna historia.  
-Domyślam się. Ale muszę wiedzieć kto ci to zrobił.  
-Hester. Miała na imię Hester i była moją panią. Żoną mojego pana w każdym razie. Stłukłem filiżankę w jej ulubionego serwisu. Luci, co byś zrobił na jej miejscu?- chciał wiedzieć anioł.  
Pan Zastępów wzruszył ramionami.  
-Nic bym ci nie zrobił. Uwierz mi, moi żołnierze robili takie rzeczy, że filiżanka to pikuś. Szczególnie jeśli to był wypadek. Wypadki się zdarzają.  
-Ona tak ewidentnie nie uważała- zaczął opowiadać rudzielec, przysuwając się bliżej do Lucyfera. –Nikt tak nie uważa. Nieuważny niewolnik to zły niewolnik. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wypadki, Luc. A mi ta filiżanka wypadła z ręki i roztrzaskała na kawałki. Hester była naprawdę wściekła i kazała mnie zamknąć w jakiejś celi i przykuć do ściany. Nie wiem, jak długo tak leżałem. Było strasznie ciemno i zimno. Podłoga była taka wilgotna. Kiedy traciłem przytomność, ktoś mnie polewał zimną wodą. Nie wiem ile to trwało. W końcu mnie wypuścili i dali coś do jedzenia, ale i tak wymiotowałem dalej niż widziałem- w tym miejscu Michał urwał na chwilę. -Najgorsze i tak było to, że wszyscy inni niewolnicy zaczęli mnie unikać. To akurat normalne, skoro mogłem ściągnąć na nich tylko kłopoty-dodał cierpko.  
-Misiu, to okropne. Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej…-powiedział Lucek, biorąc anioła w ramiona. Michał ochoczo się w niego wtulił.  
-Nie miałem gorzej niż inni niewolnicy, uwierz mi- zaczął wyjaśniać. –Dobrze, może miałem, ale to moja wina. Zawsze się zbyt wolno uczyłem i miałem zbyt dużo wypadków. Musieli coś ze mną zrobić.  
-Michaś, nawet tak nie myśl- odpowiedział mu zdecydowanym tonem Niosący Światło, rozwijając skrzydła i otaczając nimi towarzysza. –To nie była twoja wina. To oni byli tu źli.  
Rudzielec wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.  
-Uwierzysz mi- zapewnił go archanioł. –Kiedyś mi uwierzysz.  
-Nie chcesz mnie nigdzie prewencyjnie zamknąć?- zapytał się nagle niewolnik, delikatnie się odsuwając. –I tak tolerujesz z mojej strony bardzo dużo. Jeżeli uważasz, że przeginam…  
-Na Jasność, Mich, nawet mi nie proponuj takich rzeczy- przerwał mu Archistrateg.  
Anioł uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
-Czym zasłużyłem na tyle szczęścia?  
-Tym, jaki jesteś wspaniały- odpowiedział mu Gwiazda Zaranna i wstał z łóżka. Cieszył się, że ma ćwiczenia polowe z Zastępami. Musiał wyrwać się gdzieś, żeby przemyśleć to, co usłyszał od rudzielca. Im więcej się dowiadywał, tym lepiej rozumiał krucjatę Rafała. Przed przyłączeniem się do niej powstrzymywała go świadomość, że większa część porządku Królestwa utrzymywała się na instytucji niewolnictwa i nie wiadomo czy stabilność Nieba nie zostałaby zachwiana. Zresztą Gabriel i tak by się nie zgodził na taką rewolucyjną zmianę. Niosący Światło wskoczył w mundur i postanowił zając się dziedziną, na której się znał- wojskiem.  
Topił się. Nie wiedział skąd ta pewność, ale czuł to. Woda sięgała coraz wyżej i z każdą kolejną falą zalewała mu płuca. Nie mógł oddychać. Odpływał w niebyt kiedy usłyszał jakiś głos pochodzący jakby z oddali.  
-Mod! Asmodeusz! Obudź się!  
Ktoś nim potrząsał w niezbyt delikatny sposób. Oczy demona otworzyły się szeroko. Zobaczył pochylonego nad nim Kamaela, wyglądającego na dosyć zmartwionego.  
-Strasznie krzyczałeś przez sen- powiedział właściciel. –Wszystko dobrze?  
Asmo zamrugał, zdezorientowany.  
-Śnił mi się koszmar- odpowiedział.  
Kam pokiwał głową. Coś na kształt zrozumienia mignęło w jego jasnych oczach.  
-Możesz się przespać na kanapie- oznajmił i pomógł demonowi wstać z podłogi.  
Dał mu poduszkę, przykrył go kocem i poklepał po głowie. Przez kilka minut przyglądał się jak Mod zasypia. Malinowe wargi, lekko rozchylone…Zarumienione policzki…Długie rzęsy…Kilka seledynowych kosmyków opadających na czoło…Miarowo unosząca się klatka piersiowa…  
O, nie, nie, nie. On anioł, nie czuje kompletnie nic do tego demona. Może go lepiej traktować, ale na pewno nic do niego nie czuje i nie poczuje. Nie ma takiej opcji.


	18. Chapter 18

-Czy ktoś ma jeszcze coś do dodania?- zapytał Gabriel.  
Siedzieli w przestronnym pokoju w jednej z jego willi, omawiając bieżące sprawy Królestwa. Po pytaniu Regenta zapadła cisza.  
-Rozumiem, że to wszystko na dzisiaj? Nikt nie chce jeszcze czegoś omówić?- odezwał się ponownie gospodarz.  
-Dżib- odpowiedział mu Rafał. –Ja mam ten sam temat co zawsze, ale ty zawsze mnie zbywasz.  
Pan Zemsty popatrzył na gości zmęczonym wzrokiem.  
-Nie będziemy znowu wałkować kwestii niewolnictwa. Raz, Luc, powiedzcie mu coś- poprosił patrząc błagalnie na pozostałych gości.  
-Właściwie, Dżibril, to myślałem trochę ostatnio na ten temat- powiedział Lucyfer. –Trochę usłyszałem od Michała i myślałem nad jakimiś regulacjami nadającymi niewolnikom prawa podstawowe.  
Pan Objawień zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.  
-Lucek, chciałem, żebyś miał towarzystwo, ale to jest przegięcie. Twój niewolnik jest kompletnie bezczelny, mówiąc ci takie rzeczy. Na pewno chcesz go dalej trzymać?  
-Nie denerwuj się, Dżib, sam go wypytywałem. I tak. Do twojej wiadomości, jest bardzo dobrym towarzystwem.  
-Rób, co uważasz, Luc, ale żebyś potem tego nie żałował. Czy skoro nikt nie ma nic więcej do dodania, możemy już skończyć?- spytał Gabriel przetaczając po zebranych złowróżbnym wzrokiem.  
Tym razem nikt nie zaprotestował, więc Regent oficjalnie ogłosił koniec spotkania, po czym każdy udał się w swoją stronę. Niosący Światło wyszedł już z budynku, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła.  
-Lucek, poczekaj!- krzyknął Rafał biegnąc w jego stronę.  
Pan Zastępów przystanął.  
-Co się stało?- zapytał.  
-To co mówiłeś o tych prawach podstawowych…Mówiłeś serio?  
-Jak najbardziej serio. A ty co myślałeś?- poirytował się Archistrateg.  
-Luc, przynajmniej ty się na mnie nie denerwuj.  
-Dobra, nie denerwuję się- powiedział defensywnie żołnierz . –Goniłeś mnie po to, żeby o to zapytać? Gabriel ewidentnie nie aprobuje pomysłu.  
-Zauważyłem- mruknął cierpko Pan Uzdrowień.-Właściwie to chciałem się zapytać czy mogę zobaczyć Michała.  
-Zobaczyć Michała- powtórzył bardzo powoli Gwiazda Zaranna, niedowierzając własnym uszom. –Michał nie jest obiektem w zoo, żeby go oglądać.  
-Chodzi mi o to, czy mógłbym z nim porozmawiać- wyjaśnił speszony Rafał.  
-Wasza ostatnie rozmowa- tu Lucyfer zrobił palcami w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu- nie zakończyła się najlepiej.  
-To się więcej nie powtórzy- obiecał solennie brązowowłosy archanioł.  
Lucek popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.  
-Co chcesz mi udowodnić? Że źle go traktuję? Chcesz mnie przyłapać na jakichś zaniedbaniach?  
-Luc, to nie tak- zaczął się bronić Rafał. –Ja cię o nic takiego nie podejrzewam.  
-Nie, skąd, wcale. Szkoda, że ostatnio mi zasugerowałeś coś innego.  
-Przepraszam, Luc, byłem w szoku, że w ogóle dałeś się namówić na niewolnika. To co, mogę go zobaczyć?  
Niosący Światło westchnął z rezygnacją. Wedle jego obliczeń Michał nie powinien ucierpieć na tej wizycie. Pana Uzdrowień było naprawdę ciężko się wystraszyć, co w sumie świadczyło o tym jaki przerażony musiał być rudzielec wtedy, na początku. Ale od tego czasu nabrał więcej odporności, trochę konfrontacji z innymi aniołami mogłoby mu pomóc w wychodzeniu z traumy.  
-Możesz- zgodził się blondyn wspaniałomyślnie. -Jutro o 12 u mnie. Nie spóźnij się.  
Michał widział, że Lucyfera coś niepokoiło. Zawsze kiedy archanioł był zmartwiony stawał się trochę bardziej agresywny w łóżku, nie żeby niewolnikowi to przeszkadzało. Nawet jeśli potem czuł się nieco poobijany, zawsze było warto. Blondyn nigdy nie naruszył jego strefy komfortu.  
-Wiesz, że zależy mi na tobie, prawda?- zapytał Gwiazda Zaranna po skończonym stosunku z wahaniem widocznym w burzowych oczach.  
-Oczywiście, że wiem- odpowiedział bez namysłu rudzielec.  
-Rafał się pytał, czy może cię zobaczyć. Zgodziłem się. Przyjdzie tu jutro- oznajmił beznamiętnie Archistrateg.  
-Rafał? Pan Uzdrowień? Ten co już tu kiedyś był? Co go wyrzuciłeś? Czego on ode mnie chce? I dlaczego mi to mówisz tak późno?- anioł wyrzucił z siebie serię pytań.  
-Tak, ten Rafał. Jak widzisz dogadaliśmy się. Pewnie będzie chciał z tobą pogadać. Pozadawać pytania.  
To by wyjaśniało dlaczego Luc był taki spięty. Musiał się bać, że Mich palnie coś bez namysłu, co sprawi, że taki szanowny gość będzie źle myśleć o jego właścicielu, ale on przecież by nigdy podkopał celowo wizerunku Pana Zastępów.  
-Jakbyś mnie nie zaczął rozbierać od progu, powiedziałbym ci wcześniej- uzupełnił odpowiedź blondyn.  
-Co mam mu powiedzieć?- zapytał anioł, zaniepokojony. Obiecał sobie, że tego nie zepsuje. Zrobi wszystko żeby dobrze wypaść.  
-Powiedz mu prawdę- wzruszył ramionami Lucyfer. –Mogę mu powiedzieć, żeby jednak nie przychodził, jak nie chcesz- dodał szybko.  
-Luc, dam radę. Tylko nie chcę zrobić nic głupiego. To wszystko.  
-Będę blisko, jakbyś chciał mnie zawołać- zapewnił go Niosący Światło i poklepał po ramieniu. –Gdyby sytuacja zrobiłaby się zbyt niekomfortowa.  
-Dobra- zgodził się niewolnik, nie chcąc dalej martwić swojego pana. W końcu miał obowiązek ułatwiać mu życie, a nie utrudniać.  
Następnego poranka Michał był na tyle zdenerwowany, że Lucek coraz bardziej żałował, że zgodził się na tą wizytę. Anioł biegał między pokojami, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie dobrego miejsca.  
-Powinienem coś jeszcze posprzątać?- zapytał, krążąc wokół Gwiazdy Zarannej.  
-Mich, tu jest perfekcyjnie czysto. Wszystko jest gotowe. Ty po prostu się zrelaksuj.  
-Jak?- zapytał rozpaczliwie rudzielec.  
Archanioł podszedł do niego i chwycił za nadgarstek, uważając jednak żeby nie zostawić śladów.  
-Wiesz, że Rafał nie może ci nic zrobić?  
-Wiem- powiedział bez przekonania Michał. –Po prostu się boję, że już zapomniałem jak się właściwie zachowywać. Nie miałem ostatnio za dużo praktyki.  
-Cóż, Rafał walczy o prawa niewolników. Wychodzi mu to fatalnie, ale na pewno nie będzie cię z niczego rozliczał. Po prostu usiądziecie razem i pogadacie.  
-Mam przy nim siedzieć?- na twarzy anioła malowało się najczystsze przerażenie.  
Archistrateg policzył w myślach do trzech.  
-Michał, tak, usiądziesz przy nim, w fotelu, jakbyś miał jakieś wątpliwości i odpowiesz na jego pytania- poinformował go stanowczo, jednocześnie czując się dosyć źle z tym, że znowu wydaje mu rozkazy, ale czuł, że to jedyny sposób, żeby rudzielec się nie rozsypał.  
-Tak jest- zgodził się automatycznie niewolnik.  
Rafał zjawił się punktualnie. Gospodarz zaprosił go do pokoju, ruchem ręki wskazał mu miejsce i powiedział:  
-Zostawię was samych. Mich, jakby coś się działo będę obok.  
Po wyjściu Lucyfera zapadła ciężka cisza. W końcu przerwał ją Pan Uzdrowień.  
-Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się miewasz.  
-Dobrze- odpowiedział niespokojnie rudzielec.  
-Wydajesz się czymś zdenerwowany- zauważył archanioł.  
-Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do siedzenia przy wolnym aniołach- przyznał Michał. –Poza Lucyferem. To co innego.  
-Wyglądasz lepiej niż ostatnio.  
-Nikt mi nie wydziela jedzenia- wyjaśnił anioł. -A Luc pozwala mi korzystać ze swojej prywatnej łazienki. Lubię leżeć w jego wannie. Ma jeszcze prysznic, ale wolę wannę.  
Michał spojrzał czujnie na Rafała, który jednak nie wybuchł gniewem. To sprawiło, że zielonooki nieco się rozluźnił.  
-Posłuchaj, Michał- powiedział półgłosem gość, nachylając się w kierunku rozmówcy.-Wszystko, co mi tu powiesz nie wyjdzie poza ściany tego pokoju. Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy, zrobię wszystko żeby ci jej udzielić. Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć.  
Niewolnik znowu się naprężył. Lotki jego piór nieco się nastroszyły.  
-Wszystko jest super, naprawdę- zapewnił, ale zabrzmiało to zbyt niespokojnie, żeby Rafał mu uwierzył.  
-Jeżeli Luc robi ci coś, czego nie chcesz…  
-Jestem moim panem. Może robić co chce. Co nie znaczy, że robi- dodał szybko Michał. Poczuł, że chce mu się płakać. Nie chciał żeby ktoś źle myślał o Lucku.  
-Powiedz mi prawdę- zażądał Rafał.  
-Mówię- odpowiedział szybko anioł. Nie odważyłby się kłamać. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co by go spotkało z ręki któregokolwiek ze swoich poprzednich właścicieli. Nawet Niosący Światło w całej swojej niesłychanej wyrozumiałości na pewno by tego nie tolerował. Tak czy inaczej Michaś nie chciał go okłamywać.  
Uzdrowiciel zmarszczył brwi i powtórzył:  
-Zrobię wszystko żeby ci pomóc.  
-Nie chcę pomocy- wyrwało się zielonookiemu zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Potem potok słów sam przyszedł. –Dlaczego podejrzewasz Lucka o te wszystkie rzeczy? Myślałem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi? Lucek naprawdę dba o mnie, dlaczego myślisz, że jest inaczej?  
-Nie powinien cię kupować w pierwszej kolejności- zaprotestował lekko Rafał, zaskoczony.  
-On mnie tym uratował- poinformował go rudzielec. –Gdyby to nie, nie wiem co by się ze mną stało. Nikt mnie nie chciał. Zawsze mnie odsprzedawali. Pewnie skończyłbym w jakiejś fabryce w Limbo. Nie jestem dobrym niewolnikiem, a mimo to Lucek jest dla mnie dużo lepszy niż na to zasługuję. Wszyscy wiedzą, że najwyżej postawieni są najgorsi, ale Luc ani razu mnie nie uderzył ani nawet nie krzyknął, nawet kiedy naprawdę na to zasłużyłem. Pozwala mi siedzieć przy sobie kiedy pracuje i wpuszcza mnie do swoich prywatnych pomieszczeń. Nie chcę go opuszczać i nie chcę słuchać jak ktoś go obraża.  
Michał nie zauważył, że pod wpływem emocji zaczął mówić coraz głośniej, do tego stopnia, że zwabiony hałasem Pan Zastępów stanął w drzwiach.  
-Mich- powiedział spokojnie.  
Anioł mimo to ciągnął swój wywód dalej.  
-Mich- powtórzył blondyn, ani odrobinę ostrzej niż wcześniej, ale tym razem niewolnik urwał w pół słowa.  
Rafał poruszył się niespokojnie.  
-Michał, tobie już dziękuję. Luc, mogę jeszcze z tobą pogadać?  
-Tak- potwierdził krótko Archistrateg. –Mich, biegnij do kuchni. Anael ma dla ciebie jakieś zajęcie. Widocznie lubi jak się tam kręcisz.  
Anioł rzucił coś cicho na pożegnanie i pobiegł na dół najszybciej jak mógł.  
-Cóż, Luciu, muszę przyznać, że jego lojalność względem ciebie jest imponująca- stwierdził Pan Uzdrowień. –Chociaż widziałem niewolników bardzo lojalnych wobec bardzo okrutnych panów.  
-Rafał, nie mam już siły się na ciebie denerwować. Nie przekonał cię, że go nie maltretuję? Tak się przypadkiem składa, że słyszałem kilka ostatnich słów.  
-Nie podejrzewałem cię o to, Luc- wymamrotał speszony brunet. –Po prostu jak się nasłuchałem niewolników, którzy w obliczu brutalności właścicieli uparcie twierdzili, że na to zasłużyli i to wszystko ich wina…  
-Mich też tak kilka razy powiedział. Opowiadając o poprzednich właścicielach-oznajmił kompletnie bez emocji Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Nic tu po mnie- stwierdził smutno Pan Uzdrowień, czując, że się skompromitował. –Gdzie indziej przydam się bardziej. Trzymajcie się, obaj. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
Mimo późnej pory, Michał nie zjawił się w sypialni Lucka. Bez względu na to, co robił przez cały dzień, wieczorem prawie zawsze kiedy tylko Niosący Światło był w domu, przychodził posiedzieć przy nim i zazwyczaj zostawał na noc. W końcu Lucyfer poszedł go poszukać. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, bo anioł odnalazł się prawie natychmiast, w swoim pokoju, siedząc na łóżku i coś czytając. Na widok archanioła natychmiast zsunął się na podłogę. Pan Zastępów nawet nie próbował go namawiać do powrotu na łóżko, tylko usiadł na dywanie koło niego.  
-Nie przyszedłeś dzisiaj do mnie- rzucił, czekając na reakcję rudzielca.  
-Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć- odpowiedział niewolnik, uciekając wzrokiem. –Przepraszam, chyba myślenie mi nie wychodzi.  
-Mich- oznajmił śmiertelnie poważnie Gwiazda Zaranna, starając się jednak nie roześmiać po takiej deklaracji. –Jesteś głupiutki, ale uroczy. Tylko nie krzycz więcej na moich gości.  
-Nie będę- zapewnił solennie anioł. –Nie chciałem na niego krzyczeć. Ale on mówił o tobie takie okropne rzeczy…  
-Rozumiem- powiedział wyrozumiale Luc. –Dlatego się nie gniewam. Ale nie rób tego więcej.  
-Nie zrobię- obiecał skruszony rudzielec. –Dalej mnie chcesz?  
-Zawsze- odpowiedział mu Archistrateg.  
Michał podniósł głowę.  
-O czym rozmawialiście potem?  
-Rafał mówił o tym, że jesteś wyjątkowo lojalny.  
-Obiecał, że nic nie powtórzy- poskarżył się anioł. –Wiedziałem, że nie można mu ufać.  
-Cóż, nie powiedział nic konkretnego- pocieszył go Lucek.  
-I tak powiedział za dużo- stwierdził cierpko niewolnik. –Obiecał. Nie dotrzymał słowa. Nie musi przecież wobec takich jak ja.  
-Mich, kochanie. Rafał chciał dobrze- powiedział łagodnie blondyn.  
-Pewnie tak- zgodził się bez przekonania Michał.  
-Wiesz co? Może i dobrze, że usłyszał od ciebie kilka słów. Przynajmniej zobaczył, że nie jesteś w takim fatalnym stanie o jaki cię podejrzewał.  
Zielonooki uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Nie będzie już cię nachodził?- zapytał.  
-Raczej nie. W każdym razie nie w tej sprawie- odpowiedział Niosący Światło.  
-Cieszę się, że to tak się skończyło- odetchnął z ulgą rudzielec.  
-Ja też. Ale serio nie rób tego więcej.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucyfer sięgnął po akta dostarczone mu kilka godzin wcześniej. Ostatecznie jako szef wywiadu wojskowego mógł sobie pozwolić raz na kilka stuleci na małą prywatę. Wysłał kilku swoich agentów żeby prześwietlili Hester. Niestety, nie znalazł nic podejrzanego. Anielica wydawała się wzorową panią domu. Mieszkała razem z mężem, Orfielem, w Czwartym Niebie.  
-Środek niebiańskiej drabiny- przemknęło Luckowi przez myśl.  
Co ciekawe, Hester nie mieszkała w Czwartym Niebie od zawsze. Oryginalnie pochodziła z Drugiego Nieba i tam ją wypatrzył Orfiel. Pracowała jako pomoc w kwiaciarni i porzuciła to zajęcie z ewidentną ulgą. W Królestwie takie awanse społeczne nie zdarzały się często. Potem stosunkowo szybko zasymilowała się z niebiańską klasą średnią. Zajęła się prowadzeniem domu, wydawaniem przyjęć, rozkazywaniem służbie, plotkowaniem z przyjaciółkami i okazjonalną dobroczynnością. Ten ostatni punkt sprawił, że Niosący Światło cierpko się uśmiechnął. Przeczytał wszystkie zebrane informacje dwa razy, ale Hester była czysta. Jej mąż też. Żadnych kontaktów z Głębianami, niepochlebnych opinii o Regencie, pokątnych interesów. Zasadniczo trzymali się oni raczej z dala od polityki. Pan Zastępów postukał palcami w zamyśleniu o blat biurka. Na pewno coś się znajdzie. Nikt nie jest czysty. Każdy coś ukrywa.  
Od kilku tygodni Kamael ewidentnie miał mniej pracy, bo więcej czasu spędzał w domu. Co ciekawe nie chciał od Moda nic więcej poza tym, żeby był w pobliżu. Zatem Asmodeusz siedział koło swojego pana na kanapie kiedy ten oglądał jakiś film wojenny. Kam przejawiał podejrzaną fascynację ziemskimi nowinkami technicznymi, która, czego akurat demon nie wiedział, nasiliła się od kiedy Lucyfer przeorganizował Zastępy na wzór ziemskich wojsk, argumentując potrzebą bycia gotowym do ewentualnej konfrontacji z Głębią. Powszechną wiedzą był fakt, że Głębianie byli z dużo bardziej zażyłych kontaktach z Ziemiami niż mieszkańcy Królestwa, więc pomysł został przyjęty z ogólną aprobatą.  
Żołnierz wydawał się być całkiem pochłonięty przez akcję. Wytykał na głos wszystkie niedociągnięcia, niewolnika jednak bardziej niż to co się działo na ekranie interesowały skrzydła właściciela. Widywał je wcześniej, ale nigdy nie miał siły ani ochoty im się przyjrzeć. Były wyjątkowo puchate, nawet jak na anioła, a ich końcówki przybierały ciemniejszy odcień niż reszta. Asmo trącił je lekko palcami, przekonując się jakie są miękkie. Anielskie skrzydła zawsze go fascynowały, szczególnie, że sam, jak każdy demon, miał jednolitą błonę zamiast piór. Raz zdarzyło mu się poprosić innego niewolnika, anioła, o to czy mógłby dotknąć jego skrzydeł, ale ten bardzo dobitnie mu uświadomił, że nawet jeżeli mają wspólnego właściciela, to i tak Mod jest gorszym gatunkiem i ma się trzymać z daleko od aniołów. Zatem Asmodeusz wykorzystał nadarzającą się sytuację. Rozchylił kilka lotek, żeby spojrzeć na nasadę piór, kiedy odezwał się Kam.  
-Mod, czy ty wyrywasz mi pióra?- zapytał podejrzliwie.  
Asmo zamarł.  
-Nie, panie- wykrztusił nerwowo.-Ja tylko chciałem je obejrzeć z bliska.  
Ha, demon doskonale wiedział, że nie ma prawa niczego chcieć. Pierwszy właściciel skutecznie wbił mu to do głowy.  
-Nie rób tego. Są wrażliwe- odpowiedział podejrzanie spokojnie anioł. –Chodź tu.  
Niewolnik zeskoczył na podłogę i podszedł do swojego pana. Jak widać cierpliwość Kamaela się skończyła. Drgnął kiedy żołnierz posadził go sobie na kolanach.  
-Skoro nie umiesz utrzymać tych swoich malutkich rączek przy sobie, posiedzisz sobie tutaj- poinformował go i wrócił do śledzenia akcji filmu.  
Asmodeusz na początku nie odważył się ruszyć. Jednak z czasem musiał dać obolałym mięśniom odpocząć. Ostrożnie oparł się o ramię właściciela, a kiedy ten nie reagował, rozłożył się na jego klatce piersiowej i leżał tak do końca filmu. Kam pachniał czymś co przywodziło na myśl świeże pranie, skoszone siano i prawdopodobnie proch strzelniczy. Mod dał się otulić zwodniczemu ciepłu i poczuł się prawie szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu.  
Kilka godzin później Kamael przyglądał się śpiącemu Asmodeuszowi. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Z jakichś przyczyn go to w dziwny sposób uspokajało. Co ten mały demon sobie myślał. Ruszać jego skrzydła. Skrzydła były przecież dumą każdego anioła. Kam westchnął w duchu. Mimo wszystko jakoś nie potrafił się gniewać na Moda. Już nie. Jakimś cudem niewolnikowi udało się przypomnieć mu o tym, że ma też wrażliwszą stronę. Sposób w jaki Asmo opierał się o niego budził w nim dawno zapomniane uczucie. Asmodeusz robił to tak naturalnie, tak prawie niewinnie.  
-Ogarnij się, Kam, to demon- pomyślał nerwowo żołnierz, ale jakoś nie mógł przekonać sam siebie. –Mógłby kiedyś przyjść do mnie sam z siebie- zauważył z pewnym żalem.  
Tymczasem niewolnik zakwilił przez sen, ale natychmiast się uspokoił.  
-Spokojnie, Mod- szepnął Kamael, kładąc rękę na jego lekko rozpalonym czole. –Nie skrzywdzę cię już więcej.  
Oczy demona się otworzyły, a on sam popatrzył na właściciela nieprzytomnym wzorkiem.  
-Panie?- zapytał zaspanym głosem.  
-Jak dużo usłyszałeś?- zapytał anioł, starając się powściągnąć panikę. Przecież Mod nie mógł usłyszeć tego, co właśnie powiedział. Przecież wtedy by pomyślał, że Kam zmiękł, a przecież zawsze kiedy pan nie był wystarczająco surowy, zawsze się to źle kończyło, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o demony. Tak przynajmniej słyszał.  
W fioletowych oczach Asmodeusza mignęła iskierka lęku.  
-Nic nie słyszałem- powiedział.  
-Mów prawdę- zażądał Kamael.  
-Mówię, panie- pisnął żałośnie Mod.  
-To dlaczego się obudziłeś?- chciał wiedzieć żołnierz.  
Zęby demona lekko zaszczękały.  
-Poczułem, że ktoś jest obok, panie- wyjaśnił.  
Anioł przyglądał się jego wyrazowi twarzy przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu odpuścił.  
-Niech ci będzie- powiedział z rezygnacją. W końcu nawet jak Asmo coś usłyszał i tak było za późno.  
Mod był zbyt wystraszony żeby znowu zasnąć. Był przekonany, że w końcu mu się oberwie. Nic z tego, że za niewinność, zły humor właściciela był dostatecznym powodem. Chociaż ostatnio naprawdę nie miał źle, wszystkie dobre rzeczy kiedyś się kończyły. To była jedyna pewna rzecz w tym niepewnym świecie.  
Niewolnik zamknął oczy i spróbował się rozluźnić, jednak zaczęły go nawiedzać upiorne wizje z pogranicza snu i jawy. Ponownie rozwarł powieki i wsłuchał się w ciemność. Fakt, że nie słyszy równego oddechu właściciela świadczył o tym, że nie on jeden jeszcze nie spał.  
-Przyniosłem ci ciasteczka- powiedział Michał. –Sam robiłem.  
W rękach trzymał tacę z wypiekami w różnych kształtach.  
-Jesteś kochany, Mich- odpowiedział mu Lucyfer. –Postaw je na stoliku.  
-Kim była ta anielica, która cię odwiedził rano?- zapytał rudzielec.  
-Asariel. Pilnuje bramy do Siódmego Niebia.  
-Czego od ciebie chciała?  
-Ach, czyżby ktoś tu był zazdrosny?- zaświergotał Pan Zastępów. –Musieliśmy pogadać o bezpieczeństwie Królestwa, Misiek. To wszystko.  
Anioł podszedł do Lucka, zdjął buty i położył stopy na jego udach.  
-Pomasuj mnie- zażądał.  
-Jesteś bezczelny- uśmiechnął się do niego Niosący Światło.  
-Skoro mi na to pozwalasz- odpowiedział niewzruszony niewolnik.  
-Testujesz granice, prawda? Sprawdzasz czy na pewno cię nie odepchnę?  
-Tak- przyznał Michał. Kolor twarzy zlał mu się z kolorem włosów z zażenowania.  
Archistrateg wziął jego dłoń w swoją.  
-Michaś, nie wiem co jeszcze mogę zrobić żeby ci pokazać, że twoja pozycja w tym domu się nie zmniejszy.  
-Bo i tak jestem na samym dole, Luc.  
-Mich, widziałeś ile mam służby. Czy ktokolwiek z nich sobie po prostu do mnie przychodzi?  
Niewolnik się skrzywił.  
-Ale oni mogą mi rozkazywać. Prawo jest po ich stronie. Mogą mi zrobić wszystko, a ja nie mogę nawet się bronić.  
-Nic ci nie zrobią. Nikt cię nie tknie bez mojej zgody, a tej nie dostaną- zapewnił go archanioł.  
-Wątpię, czy przyjdzie im do głowy w ogóle czekać na czyjąkolwiek zgodę. Zazwyczaj inni właściciele byli zadowoleni jak ktoś ich wyręczał z obowiązku dyscyplinowania krnąbrnego niewolnika.  
-Ja nie jestem i nie będę.  
-Ale nie każdy o tym wie.  
-Michał…  
-Lucek, tak to wygląda. Zawsze. Nigdy nie będę mieć pewności.  
-Michał, czy ty się ze mną kłócisz?- zapytał nagle Gwiazda Zaranna.  
Twarz rudzielca przybrała godny pożałowania wyraz. Usta wygięły mu się w podkuwkę.  
-Przepraszam, Luciu. Nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Jestem naprawdę idiotą.  
-Michaś, źle mnie zrozumiałem. To super. Patrzenie jak stajesz się coraz bardziej samodzielny i pewny siebie to czysta przyjemność.  
Anioł dalej wyglądał na zmartwionego, więc Luc postanowił odwrócić jego uwagę.  
-Wiesz, że prześwietliłem, no dobra, kazałem prześwietlić Hester?  
Niewolnik zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości.  
-Hester…Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać, co by mnie spotkało, gdybym się do niej tak odezwał. Czasem do tej pory śni mi się, że jestem w tej celi, w ciemnościach i jak głośno bym nie krzyczał, nikt mnie nie usłyszy- powiedział z niecharakterystyczną dla siebie powagą.  
-Wiesz, że oryginalnie pochodzi z Drugiego Nieba?  
-To żeś mnie zaskoczył- powiedział zamyślony Michał. –Lucek, wybacz mi proszę jeszcze raz.  
-Misiek, nic się nie stało, nie mam ci czego wybaczać.  
-Lucek, nie zrobiłeś mi nic nawet zbliżonego do tego, co robili inni właściciele, a uwierz mi, repertuar mieli bogaty. Ale patrzenie jak jesteś na mnie zły jest dużo gorsze.  
Niosący Światło musnął wargami jego dłoń.  
-Nie jestem.  
-Dobrze- odetchnął z ulgą rudzielec. –Skoro tak, opowiesz mi więcej o Królestwie? Szczególnie o najwyższych kręgach?  
-Widzę, że interesują cię wyższe sfery- roześmiał się lekko żołnierz. –Bardzo dobrze, trzeba mierzyć wysoko. No to posłuchaj. Jak doskonale wiesz Niebo jest mocno zhierarchizowane. My, archaniołowie, jesteśmy z trzeciej strefy, najbliżej ludzi, aczkolwiek jeśli ktoś się fatyguje na Ziemię to najczęściej Gabriel albo Rafał. A Siódme Niebo, cóż, sam widziałeś. Stolica polityczna, centrum kulturalne. Tam już mieszkają tylko najbardziej wpływowi.  
-Dlaczego się wyprowadziłeś?- zapytał niewolnik.  
-Technicznie rzecz ujmując się nie wyprowadziłem. Po prostu stąd mam bliżej do koszar. Cały czas bywam w Siódmym, powiedziałbym nawet, że dosyć często. Chciałbyś się tam przeprowadzić, Misiek?  
-Nie- odpowiedział zielonooki. –Podoba mi się tutaj. Siódme Niebo jest takie…Przytłaczające. Bardzo piękne ale jakieś takie zimne.  
-Zimne piękno- zamyślił się Niosący Światło. –Tak, to dobre określenie. Prawdziwe życie toczy się niżej.


	20. Chapter 20

Ulica była pokryta cienką warstewką śniegu. Skrzypiał on pod stopami Lucyfera, który szybkim krokiem przemierzał ulice Czwartego Nieba. Miał nadzieje, że nie spóźnił się na widowisko. Były rzeczy, których nie wypadało mu robić osobiście jako jednemu z najważniejszych dostojników, co nie znaczyło, że nie mógł wtopić się w tłum i sobie na nie popatrzeć. Poprawił szybkim ruchem kołnierz szarego płaszcza. Był już prawie na miejscu. W okolicy kręciło się kilkunastu aniołów i anielic, ale wszyscy byli pochłonięci swoimi sprawami, co było mu bardzo na rękę. Jego wzrok spoczął na wysokiej brunetce. Widział wcześniej jej zdjęcia, ale dopiero teraz, kiedy zobaczył ją osobiście, mógł zrozumieć co takiego zobaczył w niej Orfiel, że zaryzykował skandal obyczajowy. Jednak Niosący Światło miał w pamięci wszystko co powiedział Michał na jej temat i ani przez chwilę nie zapomniał co się kryło pod tą subtelną powłoką.  
Anielica na początku nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na niewielki oddział żołnierzy. Dopiero kiedy ich dowódca podszedł do niej i zapytał, czy nazywa się Hester na jej twarzy odmalowało się szczere zdziwienie.  
-Pójdzie pani z nami- oznajmił żołnierz. –Jest pani oskarżona o kontakt z elementem wywrotowym.  
Hester próbowała protestować, ale w końcu skapitulowała wobec przeważających sił Zastępów i dała się aresztować. Pan Zastępów doskonale wiedział, gdzie spędzi kilka następnych tygodni. W lochach Królestwa, najbardziej przerażającym miejscu w całym Niebie. Jak widać dogłębne przyjrzenie się jej sprawie przyniosło skutek. Być może byli właściciela Michała byli czyści, ale Orfiel uzyskał kontrakt dzięki pomocy niejakiego Vinraela, który z kolei miał powiązania z Lawlietem, znanym odpowiednim służbom z ostrej krytyki polityki Regenta. Niosący Światło był praktycznie pewny, że w końcu Hester i jej mąż zostaną wypuszczeni na wolność, ale uznał, że jakiś czas w nieciekawych warunkach dobrze im zrobi. Teraz tylko pozostało mu wrócić do domu i ogłosić rudzielcowi sukces.  
Zastał anioła przy wycieraniu kurzu.  
-Wiesz, że nie musisz tutaj sprzątać. Mamy od tego służbę- powiedział.  
-Tak- prychnął z ironicznym rozbawieniem niewolnik.-Bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny gdybym zaczął im rozkazywać.   
-To czemu nie przetestujesz tego pomysłu w praktyce?  
-Lubię jednak siebie w całości.  
-Nikt by cię nie tknął.  
-Jasne, najwyżej by pobiegli do ciebie na skargę.  
-Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek mógłby mieć jakieś uwagi do takiego promyczka słońca jak ty.  
-Zapewniam cię, że niektórych tutaj nie zachwyca, jak żeś to ostatnio pięknie ujął, moja pozycja w tym domu.  
-Kto? Muszę mieć imiona- zażądał Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?- oburzył się Michał. –Nie będę przecież donosił.  
-Misiek…  
Anioł pocałował go bez ostrzeżenia, chcąc go uciszyć.  
-Chcesz odwrócić moją uwagę?- zapytał Archistrateg, kiedy już mógł znowu mówić.  
-Może- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko rudzielec.  
-Dobra. Nie będę już o to pytać. Zadowolony?  
-Niezwykle- odpowiedział rozpromieniony Michał.  
-Właściwie, to chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Hester została aresztowana dziś rano.  
Zielonooki gwałtownie spoważniał.  
-Jak to się stało?- zapytał, minimalnie blednąc. Zawsze kiedy to robił kilka ledwie widocznych piegów odznaczało się wyraźniej od skóry.  
-Powiedzmy, że zadała się z nieodpowiednim towarzystwem. Koniec końców nic jej się nie stanie, posiedzi tylko trochę w lochach Królestwa, a to nie jest miłe miejsce, zapewniam cię. Ah, Orfiel też. Czy on był trochę lepszy?  
-Nie był- odpowiedział Michał, który jednak myślami wydawał się być gdzie indziej. –Lucek, proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zrobiłeś nic nielegalnego.  
-Sami to na siebie ściągnęli. Mój wywiad tylko to wykrył. To wszystko, Mich.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że wywiad zajmuje się tak nisko postawionymi- niewolnik spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale słabo mu to wyszło.  
-Nisko postawionymi…Ciekawe rzeczy od ciebie słyszę- spróbował rozluźnić atmosferę Archistrateg.  
-Skoro obracam się wśród elity, czy to mi się podoba czy nie- tym razem uśmiech rudzielca był trochę bardziej naturalny.  
-A podoba?- chciał wiedzieć archanioł.  
-Przez większość czasu tak. Szczególnie kiedy nie ma Gabriela w pobliżu- przyznał zielonooki.  
-Szkoda. Tak się przypadkiem składa, że wyjeżdżam na kilka dni…  
-Znowu?- wciął mu się Michał, patrząc na niego z zawodem.  
-Nie przerywaj mi, ty mój nieznośny aniołku. Mówię, że wyjeżdżam i już cię miałem zostawić z Gabrielem.  
-Bardzo śmieszne- powiedział rudzielec, patrząc z wyrzutem na Luca. –Nie mówisz chyba serio?- dodał po chwili, zaniepokojony brakiem reakcji ze strony właściciela.  
-Pewnie, że nie mówię serio- uspokoił go Niosący Światło. –Tak się tylko z tobą droczę. Ostatnio kiedy sprawdzałem, wasza dwójka się raczej nie dogadywała.  
-Lucek, on jest straszny. Nie wiem jak ty możesz się z nim zadawać z własnej woli.  
-Zyskuje na bliższym poznaniu. I Mich? Ten fragment z wyjazdem to akurat był serio.  
Następnego poranka Lucyfer wpadł do koszar żeby przekazać Kamaelowi wszystkie niezbędne wskazówki na czas swojej nieobecności.   
-Coś się zmieniło- zauważył Lucyfer, po tym jak omówili wszystkie sprawy bieżące. –Jesteś jakiś inny. Radośniejszy, lżej wszystko bierzesz.  
-Bardziej taki jak przed Buntem- dopowiedział niewypowiedziane Kam.  
-Tak.  
-Najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się z tego podźwignęli- uśmiechnął się anioł bez grama wesołości. –Też wyglądasz lepiej.  
-W końcu to już tyle czasu… Ale zdrada brata zawsze boli.  
-Wiem. Ale to mamy już za sobą.  
-Słuszna uwaga. Baw się dobrze, Kam.  
-Nawzajem, Luc.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, brązowowłosy żołnierz musiał przejąć część zadań administracyjnych, z których większości szczerze nie cierpiał. Pewnym pocieszeniem było dla niego, że Mod dosyć entuzjastycznie zareagował na propozycję zabierania go ze sobą.   
-Być może nie nienawidzi mnie aż tak- doszedł do wniosku anioł. –Albo wykorzystuje każdą okazję żeby zmienić otoczenie.  
W ten oto sposób Kamael utknął w stercie dokumentów dotyczących zamówień dla wojska i próbował rozgryźć zawiłości zarządzania budżetem kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Pan Uzdrowień.  
-W czym mogę ci pomóc, Rafale?- zapytał Kam.  
-Myślałem, że może zastanę Lucyfera- odpowiedział mu archanioł.  
-Lucek jest gdzieś w połowie ćwiczeń polowych. Jeżeli wróci dzisiaj, a raczej nie wróci, będzie późna noc.  
-Cóż, skoro tak- wzruszył ramionami Pan Uzdrowień.  
-Może ja mogę ci w czymś pomóc?- zaproponował uprzejmie żołnierz.  
-Wątpię, Kam. Ale mógłbyś mi w końcu przedstawić swojego towarzysza.  
Anioł o mało nie wywrócił oczami. Obroża wokół szyi demona wyraźnie mówiła kim jest. Mimo to nie chciał się kłócić z archaniołem.  
-To jest Asmodeusz, mój niewolnik.  
-Mogę z nim porozmawiać na osobności? –chciał wiedzieć Rafał.  
-Wybacz, ale nie- odpowiedział mu Kamael.  
Mod przez cały czas stał przy oknie i marzył żeby zniknąć. Szczególnie w momencie kiedy Pan Uzdrowień zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio.  
-Jak cię Kamael traktuje, co?- zapytał, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że Kam ich słyszał.  
Żołnierz zbił ciaśniej pióra w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź demona.  
-Jest…Jest mi z nim bardzo dobrze- wykrztusił nerwowo Asmo.  
-Naprawdę? Nie masz mu nic do zarzucenia?- spytał uzdrowiciel z powątpiewaniem.  
-Nie mam- odpowiedział Asmodeusz, którego głos zaczął uderzać w coraz wyższe tony, zdradzając nutki paniki.  
-Masz swoją odpowiedź, Rafale- wtrącił się Kam.  
-On nie wygląda, jakby był zbyt szczęśliwy z tobą, i ty o tym dobrze wiesz, Kamaelu- zaczął się irytować archanioł.  
-Gdzie ty widzisz coś takiego?- chciał wiedzieć żołnierz.  
-Popatrz tylko jaki jest zdenerwowany!  
Pan Uzdrowień prawie krzyknął, co spowodowało, że Mod o mało nie podskoczył.  
-Bo go stresujesz- odpowiedział, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy, Kam.   
Skrzydła uzdrowiciela podniosły się nieznacznie, a potem opadły. Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie niewolnikowi, a potem wyszedł bez słowa. Asmo poczuł się tak, jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze. Oparł się bezsilnie o ścianę. Tymczasem właściciel podszedł do niego i przejechał mu dłonią po linii szczęki.  
-Dobra robota, Mod- pochwalił demona, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Asmodeusz nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
-Dziękuję- powiedział prawie niedosłyszalnie, ale wprawne ucho anioła i tak to wychwyciło.  
Kam potarmosił mu włosy prawie czułym gestem.  
-Chcesz trochę wody?- zapytał. –Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć.  
-Mogę?- odpowiedział pytaniem niewolnik.  
-Pewnie. Coś jeszcze?  
-Mogę usiąść?  
-Możesz. Nie jesteś głodny? Nabrałem ochoty na obiad.  
-Jestem- przyznał żałośnie fioletowooki.  
-To dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Dobra. Zaraz kogoś wyślę po dwie porcje. A teraz już mi nie przeszkadzaj. Muszę wracać do pracy.  
Po powrocie do domu żołnierz przez chwilę bił się z myślami.  
-Mod, chodź tutaj! –zawołał z prawie niemożliwym do wychwycenia wahaniem. –Moduś!  
Demon przybiegł prawie natychmiast. Kamael kilkoma szybkimi ruchami zdjął mu obrożę, która od razu zsunęła się na podłogę.  
-Nie musisz jej nosić. Przynajmniej nie przez cały czas.  
Asmo popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
-Dziękuję- powiedział, badając ostrożnie sytuację.  
-Nie zawiedź mnie, Mod- odpowiedział mu spokojnie anioł, ale Asmodeusz wiedział, że jest to ostrzeżenie. Nic nie jest dane raz na zawsze, jednak widział jakąś nadzieję na to, że może być lepiej.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto tam chciał więcej Michasia w takim wydaniu, to ma :)

Kam chodził po pokoju. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że cały tors miał nagi. Porzucona góra część munduru leżała na krześle. Asmodeusz widywał go wcześniej w takim stanie, ale dopiero teraz mógł w końcu przypatrzeć się bez stresu. Walka o to, żeby nie podziwiać umięśnionego ciała żołnierza była z góry skazana na przegraną. Dlaczego właśnie Kamael musiał wyglądać tak perfekcyjnie, tak pociągająco. Doprowadzało to Moda na skraj rozpaczy.  
Kamael nie mógł się zebrać przed wyjściem. Sterta czekających na niego w pracy dokumentów na pewno nie zachęcała. Szczególnie, że tam nie miałby takich pięknych widoków. Na Jasność, jak ciężko było utrzymać ręce przy sobie! Zwłaszcza kiedy demon znajdował się tak blisko, w prześwitujacej piżamie, z rozpuszczonymi włosami opadającymi mu swobodnie na plecy i ramiona. Tak łatwo byłoby go przyszpilić do łóżka i zrobić z nim co chciał. Tak niemożliwie łatwo. Mod nie miałby żadnych szans się obronić. Właśnie machinalnie zakręcił sobie na palcu pasmo jasnozielonych włosów, rozpalając Kama tym prostym gestem do czerwoności. Anioł wolał się do niego nie zbliżać. Wtedy już kompletnie nie mógłby się powstrzymać od zrobienia czegoś, czego mógł potem żałować. Starając się odsunąć te natrętne myśli, założył resztę ubrań i odwrócił się do Asmodeusza.  
-Wychodzę- powiedział. –Zachowuj się jak mnie nie będzie, bo i tak się wszystkiego dowiem.  
Im szybciej Mod zniknie mu z zasięgu wzroku, tym lepiej.  
Lucyfer natomiast nie mógł się doczekać aż w końcu znowu zobaczy Michała. Rudzielec jak zwykle czekał na niego, przytulając się na powitanie.  
-Tęskniłem- wymruczał kusząco Luc.  
-Ja też- odpowiedział mu anioł.  
-Michaś, musimy pogadać- oznajmił Niosący Światło.  
-Zrobiłem coś źle?- zapytał niespokojnie niewolnik. –Luc, ja się poprawię.  
-Nie, Misiu, nie ty- zapewnił go Pan Zastępów. –Tylko miałem teraz sporo czasu na przemyślenia. Nie chcę żeby nasz związek tak wyglądał. Nie chcę, żeby wszystko sprowadzało się do seksu.  
Twarz rudzielca poszarzała.  
-Myślałem, że to lubisz. Że masz satysfakcję…Chcesz coś zmienić? Masz mnie dosyć?- zapytał z rozpaczą widoczną w jadeitowych oczach.  
-Nie, Mich, nie o to chodzi. Uwielbiam się z tobą kochać, ale chciałbym żebyśmy też robili razem inne rzeczy. Jak w normalnym związku.  
-Nigdy nie byłem w normalnym związku- przyznał się niewolnik. –Nie mam pojęcia jak to wygląda. Przepraszam, Luc.  
-Nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina. To ja nie powinienem był dopuścić żeby tak to wyglądało. Dlatego mam zamiar to naprawić. Zapraszam cię na kolację.  
-Kolację?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Michał. –Jak to na kolację? Co to znaczy? Przecież pozwalasz mi jeść i tak.  
Archanioł wyglądał jakby zrobiło mu się przykro, więc rudzielec miał zacząć go znowu przepraszać, ale nie zdążył, bo Gwiazda Zaranna odezwał się pierwszy.  
-Kolację. Do restauracji.  
-Restauracji- powtórzył z namysłem zielonooki. –Widywałem je tylko z zewnątrz. Wyglądały bardzo elegancko.  
-Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda w środku?  
-Pewnie, że bym chciał. Gdzie idziemy?  
-Pomyślałem, że Siódme i Szóste Nieba to za dużo na początek. W Piątym znowu istnieje spora możliwość, że wpadnę na kogoś znajomego. Nie chcę żeby jakiś żołnierz przerywał mi czas z tobą. Znalazłem miłe miejsce w Czwartym Niebie. Kameralnie, ale trzymają poziom. Idziemy?  
-Teraz?- zapytał Michał.  
Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami.  
-Mamy przed sobą cały wieczór. Nie ma na co czekać.  
Godzinę później obaj siedzieli przy dwuosobowym stoliku w rogu sali. Rudzielec starał się powstrzymać przed obserwowaniem wszystkiego z wyraźną ciekawością, a Niosący Światło nie mógł natomiast oderwać wzroku od Michała, którego seledynowa koszula idealnie podkreślała kolor tęczówek.  
-Co chcesz zamówić?- spytał, podsuwając aniołowi menu.  
Niewolnik je otworzył, a potem natychmiast zamknął.  
-Nie wierzę, że mam taki wybór. Naprawdę mogę wziąć co zechcę?  
-Pewnie- uśmiechnął się do niego blondyn.  
-Nigdy nie mogłem sobie nic wybrać. Było dobrze jeżeli w ogóle cokolwiek dostałem- powiedział anioł, a potem wrócił do wertowania listy.  
Pan Zastępów za to po raz kolejny od kiedy poznał Michała poczuł obezwładniający smutek. Wiedział, że Królestwo pod wieloma względami źle działa, ale nie miał pojęcia o tylu aspektach. To co robili szanowani obywatele względem zależnych od siebie przekraczało jego pojęcie.  
-Luc, przecież to co my tu robimy to oszustwo- powiedział nagle przyciszonym głosem rudzielec.  
-Oo, niedobrze- pomyślał nerwowo Lucyfer.  
-Nie powinno mnie tu być. Wprowadzać w błąd tych wszystkich tutaj. Oni są wolni.  
Niosący Światło bardzo nie chciał żeby Mich zrobił coś głupiego i nieprzemyślanego. Z drugiej strony, równie bardzo nie chciał rozkazywać aniołowi. Chociaż na pewno rudzielec by go posłuchał.  
-Michaś- odezwał się w końcu. –Mogę tu być, prawda?  
-Ty tak-odpowiedział mu niewolnik.  
-Dobrze. Mogę chyba brać ze sobą kogo chcę.  
-Możesz- przyznał Michał. –Skoro tak to widzisz- zielonooki uśmiechnął się, jakby spłynęło na niego olśnienie.  
-Dokładnie- zapewnił go Pan Zastępów, chociaż nie był zachwycony sposobem w jaki sobie poradził z kryzysem. Pocieszył się, że w ogólnym rozrachunki nie było tak źle. W końcu Michaś miał za sobą zbyt dużo traumatycznych przeżyć, żeby wszystko szło gładko. –Możemy stąd po prostu wyjść- dodał po chwili.  
-Nie przyniosę ci wstydu- obiecał niewolnik. –I wezmę spaghetti. Wygląda dobrze.  
-Wiem, że nie przyniesiesz mi wstydu. Ale to miała być przyjemność.  
-Ależ jest. Lucek, opowiesz mi co robiłeś na tej wyprawie?  
Archistrateg zaczął swoją opowieść, przerwaną tylko pojawieniem się kelnera, do którego zielonooki anioł uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że Gwiazda Zaranna poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.  
-To już wszystko. Poza tym, że potem jeszcze opowiedziałem wszystko Gabrielowi. Zaśmiewał się tak samo jak ty- powiedział na zakończenie blondyn.  
-Nie wierzę, że mamy cokolwiek ze sobą wspólnego- odpowiedział mu anioł, który w istocie cały się trząsł od tłumionego śmiechu. –Ale ta historia jest piękna. Dobra, Lucek-dodał po chwili, kiedy już mógł normalnie mówić. –Widziałeś gdzieś tu toaletę?  
-Chyba koło kuchni- odpowiedział Niosący Światło.  
Michał udał się we wspomniane miejsce. Kiedy miał już wracać do Lucyfera jego uszu dobiegł wściekły wrzask. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi do pomieszczenia, które okazało się kuchnią. Od razu poczuł mdłości.  
W środku uwijało się kilkunastu niewolników, między którymi przechadzał się dozorca. Co jakiś czas na nich pokrzykiwał, grożąc wszystkimi możliwymi konsekwencjami, jeśli nie będą ruszać się szybciej. W głowie rudzielca jednocześnie pojawiły się dwie myśli. Pierwsza, że mógł być na ich miejscu. Druga, że spędził bardzo miły wieczór z Lucyferem –z Panem Zastępów, na Jasność- ale nie pomyślał w ogóle o tym, co się dzieje za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Miał już się wycofywać, ale dozorca go zauważył.  
-Zgubił się pan?- zapytał uprzejmie, podchodząc do Michała. –Niech pan nie zwraca uwagi na tą hałastrę.  
Kilka miesięcy wcześniej zielonooki anioł zrobiłby wszystko żeby zejść mu z oczu, ale cały czas spędzony z Niosącym Światło odbił się na jego charakterze. Poczuł, jak zalewa go fala złości. Pióra na jego skrzydłach lekko zafalowały. Wyprostował się i popatrzył wyzywająco na rozmówcę.  
-Albo zacznie pan lepiej traktować, jak to pan ujął, hałastrę, albo się pan z nimi zamieni miejscami. Mam dojścia.  
Dozorca nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale odrobinę pobladł, co Michał wychwycił z satysfakcją, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do Lucka.  
-Już miałem zacząć cię szukać- powiedział archanioł na jego widok.  
-Jak widzisz jestem cały- odpowiedział niewolnik. –Następnym razem pójdziemy gdzieś indziej?  
-Cieszę się, że pytasz o następny raz- uśmiechnął się Lucyfer, a rudzielec widząc iskierki radości w jego oczach wolał nie mówić mu co widział. Ostatecznie, Archistrateg Królestwa miał wystarczająco dużo problemów żeby jeszcze dorzucać mu nowe.  
Mideal był porządnym aniołem. Przynajmniej za takiego zawsze się uważał. Dzielnie zajmował się finansami Kamaela. Znosił jego humory. Ostatnio praktycznie z nim mieszkał. Uważał, że coś mu się za to wszystko należy.  
Kamael miał niewolnika. Demona. Sądząc po odgłosach na początku codziennie pomiot piekielny obrywał, za to, że istnieje, ale potem Kam z jakichś przyczyn zaprzestał tej praktyki. Midaela martwiło to niezmiernie. Najchętniej sam by się pobawił z tym demonem, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że żołnierzowi nie przypadnie do gustu uszkodzenie jego własności. Mimo tego co sami robili, potrafili być okropnie zazdrośni gdy ktoś inny próbował tego samego. Czekał więc cierpliwie na jakąś okazję, a ta wydawała się właśnie nadejść. Usłyszał jak jego pracodawca mówił do kogoś wychodząc, że wróci dopiero następnego dnia. Co oznaczało, że jego niewolnik będzie pozostawiony samopas przed wiele godzin. Zbyt wiele. Midael nie mógł tego znieść. Postanowił sam zająć się tym problemem. Oczywiście wszystko ku chwale Królestwa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: przemoc, głównie psychiczna

-Lucek, Lucek, muszę ci coś powiedzieć- powiedział bardzo podekscytowany Michał.  
Pan Zastępów potarł oczy i nieprzytomnie popatrzył na anioła. Kilka ostatnich dni spędził na ćwiczeniach polowych i brak umiejętności rekrutów skutecznie go dobijał.  
-Co się stało, Misiu?- zapytał, próbując nieudolnie dowiedzieć się czemu jego niewolnik jest taki rozemocjonowany.  
-Był tu jakiś anioł i chciał mnie widzieć. Potem zaczął mnie mierzyć.  
-Mierzyć?- powtórzył Niosący Światło, do którego zaczęło docierać do rudzielec chciał mu powiedzieć.  
-Takim metrem- wyjaśnił anioł. -Ale nie martw się, nie wpuściłem go na górę. Zszedłem na dół.  
-Na dół?- spytał nieobecnym głosem Lucyfer.  
-Tak- odpowiedział Michał, wykazując dużo więcej entuzjazmu. -Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, żeby ktoś biegał po twoich prywatnych apartamentach.  
Gwiazda Zaranna się uśmiechnął.  
-Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Idziemy w przyszłym tygodniu do teatru. Kazałem kogoś przysłać, żeby cię wymierzył i uszył ci garnitur.  
Niewolnik natomiast natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać.  
-Nigdy nie byłem w teatrze. Ani nie miałem garnituru- dodał po chwili. -Nie mam pojęcia co robić.  
-Będę cały czas z tobą. Nie chcesz zobaczyć czegoś nowego?  
-Chcę. Gdzie jest ten teatr?  
-W Siódmym Niebie. Dostałem zaproszenie. Mogę wziąć kogoś ze sobą. Taka oficjalna impreza.  
-Chcesz mnie zabrać do Siódmego Nieba, do teatru i jeszcze na oficjalną imprezę?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem rudzielec. -To się nie może skończyć dobrze, Luc- powiedział żałośnie.  
-Usiądziesz sobie w fotelu w odosobnionej loży. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie będziesz musiał z nikim rozmawiać. Chociaż z tym krawcem sobie poradziłeś.  
-To co innego. On nie był jakimś arystokratą.  
-Ach, pokazałeś mu jego miejsce w szeregu. Rozumiem- powiedział trochę złośliwie Archistrateg.  
Zielonooki anioł przez chwilę milczał.  
-Nie musisz nigdzie iść- zapewnił cicho Lucek. -Albo zaczniemy od niższych poziomów. Nie będę naciskał.  
Anioł w końcu się odezwał.  
-Skoro mam z tobą zostać i tak będę musiał się przyzwyczaić. Zresztą ta prywatna loża brzmi zbyt kusząco. Idę. Chociaż twoja wiara we mnie przytłacza.  
-Może to faktycznie za wcześnie- pomyślał nerwowo blondyn, ale nie powiedział nic na głos.  
-Przynieść ci coś z kuchni?- zapytał nagle Michał.  
-Nie, dzięki.   
-Ale mogę iść?  
-Misiek, nie pytaj o takie rzeczy. Możesz.  
Niewolnik wyszedł z pokoju i oparł się o ścianę. Wziął głęboki oddech. Nie czuł się szczególnie głodny, ale potrzebował wymówki, żeby się nie rozsypać na oczach Lucyfera. Przekroczył już wiele granic, których nie powinien i nic się nie stało, ale to było Siódme Niebo. Zdecydowanie poza jego ligą. Ale nie mógł zawieść właściciela. Tego był pewien.  
-Lucek chce dobrze. Nie bądź niewdzięczny- pomyślał z rozpaczą i naprawdę zszedł na dół żeby uniknąć potencjalnych pytań ze strony Pana Zastępów.  
Asmodeusz leżał na kanapie i patrzył w sufit. Zza uchylonego okna dochodził szmer ulicy. Była już raczej późna pora i Mod zaczął się zastanawiać czy Kamael w ogóle wróci na noc.  
-To i tak bez znaczenia- mruknął sam do siebie i obrócił się na bok. -To nie tak przecież, że się o niego martwię. Po prostu jakoś tu pusto.  
Zignorował odgłosy na korytarzu. Jak się za chwilę okazało, niesłusznie. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do środka, szeleszcząc skrzydłami.  
-Okaż trochę szacunku aniołowi! Wstawaj.  
Cóż, chciał towarzystwa to je dostał. A mógł mieć taki spokojny wieczór. Asmo poderwał się automatycznie i spojrzał na gościa.  
-Nikt ci nie powiedział żeby nie patrzeć w oczy lepszym od siebie?- zapytał anioł, łypiąc na niego nieprzyjaźnie.  
Demon wbił posłusznie wzrok w podłogę.  
-Nic dziwnego, że Kamael mnie tu przysłał. Ktoś cię musi doprowadzić do porządku- powiedział gość tym samym nienawistnym tonem co przedtem. -Nazywam się Midael i spędzimy razem trochę czasu.   
Mid miał poczucie, że podawanie swojego imienia nie było najrozsądniejsze, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zresztą niewolnik i tak się nie poskarży.  
-To dlatego, że zmienił zdanie o zdjęciu mi obroży?- zapytał Mod.  
Midael uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
-To też, cukiereczku. Przede wszystkim nie ufa jak widać na tyle, żeby cię zostawić bez nadzoru, przepraszam, opieki. A już to robił. Co narozrabiałeś?  
-Nic nie zrobiłem-zaprotestował demon, czując ścisk w żołądku. Słyszał wcześniej trochę o trenerach, ale nie podejrzewał, że Kamael będzie zainteresowany takim rozwiązaniem. W końcu zawsze radził sobie sam. Ewidentnie stracił cierpliwość kiedy Asmodeusz stał się zbyt problematyczny i wolał żeby ktoś inny go naprostował.  
-Coś musiało się stać- powiedział anioł, rozkładając się z zadowoleniem na kanapie. -Lepiej przyznaj się od razu. Wyciągnę to z ciebie. Mamy przed sobą całą noc.  
Midael miał zamiar dobrze się bawić. Wiedział, że nie może dotknąć Moda, ale to nie przeszkadzało w tym, żeby go trochę podręczyć.  
-Dlaczego Kamael cię w ogóle trzyma?- spytał. -Jesteś kompletnie bezużyteczny.  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział cicho Asmo.  
-Powinieneś mnie nazywać panem- skrzywił się Mid. -Będziemy mieli dzisiaj co robić. Na co czekasz? Padnij wreszcie na kolana. Na komfort trzeba zasłużyć.  
Asmodeusz powoli się osunął.  
-Ależ cię Kam rozpieścił- powiedział anioł, z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. -Ale to nic czego by się nie dało naprawić. Zaczynajmy.   
Po kilku godzinach Mod miał definitywnie dosyć. Adrenalina, która trzymała go w pobudzeniu od kiedy przyszedł Midael zaczęła gwałtownie opadać. Poza tym przyzwyczaił się do względnej wygody i wszystkie mięśnie bolały go od niewygodnej pozycji, w której trzymał go anioł. Mid krążył wokół niego złowrogo.  
-Rozłóż skrzydła- rozkazał.  
Demon od razu posłuchał. Nie rozkładał skrzydeł zbyt często, bo nigdy nie miał takiej potrzeby, więc kosztowało go to trochę więcej wysiłku niż u aniołów, które robiły to na porządku dziennym.  
-Nawet piór nie ma- ocenił zdegustowany Midael. -Szkoda, miałbym ci co powyrywać. I kolor jakiś dziwny. Ta błona. Obrzydliwość.  
Mid miał nadzieję, że niewolnik nie zorientował się, że jego groźby są zwykłym blefem.  
-Musiałeś być naprawdę okropny, skoro właściciel nie chce cię nawet w swoim łóżku- powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem. -Na początku wszyscy słyszeliśmy twoje krzyki. Chyba nie myślisz, że Kamael dał ci spokój z dobroci serca?  
Wystarczył rzut oka na wyraz twarzy Moda i anioł wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt.  
-Tak myślałeś? – zadrwił. -Biedne maleństwo. Dlatego tacy jak wy nie powinni myśleć. To przekracza wasze możliwości. Wiedz, że jesteś w tej chwili dla niego tylko obciążeniem. Wbij sobie do głowy, że sprawisz problem wolnemu aniołowi. Myślałeś, że długo będzie tolerował taki stan rzeczy?  
Asmodeusz nic nie odpowiedział, ale zaczął drżeć.  
-Odpowiadaj na pytania- warknął nieprzyjaźnie Midael, upajając się władzą, którą miał nad zdanym na jego łaskę demonem.  
-Nie, nie myślałem, panie.  
-Serio? Przynajmniej nie kłam. Gdybyś tak nie myślał, sam byś się postarał o to, żeby o to, żeby go zadowolić. Tak ciężko było wpakować mu się do łóżka?  
Z ust Moda wyrwało się dźwięk podobny do pisku. Może faktycznie mógł wykazać więcej inicjatywy, ale za bardzo bał się bólu. Teraz okazało się, że i tak zaboli. A ostatnio, za każdym razem kiedy żołnierz go dotykał było dobrze. Prawie przyjemnie. Kam był mimo wszystko bardzo atrakcyjny, jakkolwiek Asmo próbował wyprzeć tą myśl.  
-Jesteś taki żałosny. Nie płacz, bo nic ci to nie da- oznajmił beznamiętnie Midael, przyglądając się z góry Asmodeuszowi.   
Niewolnik poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Ledwie zarejestrował moment, w którym powieki same mu opadły.  
-Pozwoliłem ci spać?- huknął na niego anioł.  
Mod natychmiast się dobudził. Nawet Kamael za swoich najgorszych czasów nie zabraniał mu spać. Być może dlatego, że jak tracił nim zainteresowania nie interesowało go co robi jego demon, byle tylko nie sprawiał kłopotu. W tym momencie prawie za nim zatęsknił. Chociaż oprzytomniał, przypomniawszy sobie, że to on zostawił go z Midaelem.  
-Nie, nie pozwoliłeś, panie- przyznał, ale po chwili znowu nie mógł opanować senności. Wtedy poczuł przeszywający ból w okolicy żeber.   
-Nigdy nie ignoruj lepszych od siebie- mruknął gniewnie anioł, stając nad Asmodeuszem.  
-Jest tak późno- powiedział błagalnie Mod, ale nie spotkało się to ze zrozumieniem. Dotarło to do niego w momencie, kiedy Mid spoliczkował go tak mocno, że zielonowłosy prawie zobaczył gwiazdy.  
Anioł odszedł na kilka kroków. Właśnie zrobił tą jedną rzecz, której obiecał sobie nie robić. Nie zostawiać śladów. Niestety, poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że na chwilę o niej zapomniał. Szybko wytłumaczył sobie, że przecież nic się nie stało. Nikt nie będzie się przejmował niewolnikiem. I tak obchodził się z tą anomalią łagodniej niż powinien. Nic się nie stało.   
Nad ranem, kiedy Midael w końcu sam poczuł znużenie, a groźba powrotu gospodarza stawała się coraz bardziej realna, anioł w końcu zostawił udręczonego Asmodeusza samego, mieszając go jeszcze raz z błotem na pożegnanie. Mod był już w takim stanie, że i tak było mu wszystko jedno. Kiedy za Midem w końcu zamknęły się drzwi, resztką sił wspiął się na kanapę i zasnął od razu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się seria rozdziałów koncentrujących się na Kamie i Modzie. Fanów Michifera zapewniam, że Lucek i Michaś dostaną dużo czasu antenowego w swoim czasie.

Wizja wspólnego wyjścia do teatru cały czas przerażała Michała, ale postanowił się opanować i wziąć w garść. Tym bardziej, że Lucyfer siedział obok niego, cały rozpromieniony.   
-Nigdzie ci się nie spieszy?- zapytał anioł, zerkając na swojego kochanka.  
-Dzisiejszy poranek mam zamiar spędzić tylko z tobą-odpowiedział Lucek, uśmiechając się błogo.  
-Bardzo dobrze- zgodził się rudzielec i poturlał się w stronę Niosącego Światło. Położył głowę na piersi Pana Zastępów, a ten zaczął delikatnie przeczesywać luźne pasma włosów swoimi palcami. Dla takich momentów niewolnik był gotowy skonfrontować się z całą arystokracją niebiańską.   
Służący przyniósł im dwie parujące kawy na srebrnej tacy. Michaś udał, że nie widzi wyraźniej dezaprobaty w jego oczach.  
-Czy przynieść coś jeszcze?- zapytał się anioł, patrząc znacząco na Gwiazdę Zaranną.  
-Dla mnie tosta- odezwał się rudzielec, cały czas wtulając się w Archistratega. -Ale takiego dobrze wypieczonego. Z serem.  
Służący nie odpowiedział ani słowem, cały czas wbijając wzrok w archanioła.  
-Nie słyszałeś co ci powiedział?- zapytał Luc, podnosząc jedną brew w udawanym zdziwieniu.-Na co czekasz?  
Anioł wybiegł z sypialni w pośpiechu.  
-Robisz się w tym coraz lepszy- zauważył czule blondyn, wracając do bawienia się luźnymi kosmykami płomiennej czupryny Michała.  
-Muszę w końcu poćwiczyć- odpowiedział bardzo dumny z siebie niewolnik, który obiecał sobie, że nie da się własnym obawom. Nie udało się go złamać nikomu wcześniej, nie mógł się poddać w takim momencie.  
Kiedy Kam wrócił do domu, było późne przedpołudnie. Zdziwił się, zobaczywszy, że Mod śpi w najlepsze zwinięty w kłębek.   
Tymczasem Asmodeusz musiał wyczuć jego obecność, bo zaczął powoli się dobudzać. Przypomniał przy tym małego kotka. Przeciągnął się rozkosznie i przewrócił na bok. Anioł zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy Asmo zmieniał pozycję, kawałek jego ubrania podwinął się, ukazując fioletowego siniaka.  
-Co ci się stało?-zapytał żołnierz, podchodząc bliżej.  
-Hmm?- odpowiedział mało przytomnie niewolnik, przecierając jedną ręką zaspane oczy.  
-Masz siniaka, Mod. Dużego i bardzo dobrze widocznego.  
-Sam robiłeś mi gorsze rzeczy- przypomniał mu Asmodeusz, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie.  
Kamael miał nadzieję, że nie było widać jak bardzo go te słowa zabolały. Głównie dlatego, że były prawdziwe.  
-Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie już więcej z Midaelem- powiedział błagalnie demon.  
Kam popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony.  
-Z nikim cię nie zostawiałem. Moduś, co się stało? Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku.  
-Ale Midael mówił…-zaczął Asmo, ale głos mu uwiązł w gardle.  
Anioł położył mu obie dłonie na ramionach.  
-Spokojnie, Mod.   
Demon popatrzył na niego załzawionymi oczami.   
-Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego -zapewnił go żołnierz.  
Asmo był kompletnie rozdarty. Czy Kamael mówił prawdę? Czy znowu z nim pogrywał? Cóż, był jeden sposób żeby się dowiedzieć. Bez ostrzeżenia wskoczył właścicielowi na kolana i objął go obiema rękami. Poczuł jak mięśnie żołnierza napinają się, ale ten go nie odepchnął. Mod poczuł się zadziwiająco swobodnie. Podniósł lekko brodę i oparł ją o ramię anioła. Wtedy poczuł, że Kam go poklepuje lekko po plecach. Jedną ręką pomasował go u nasady skrzydeł i w okolicy szyi. Z ust niewolnika wydobył się pełen zadowolenia pomruk.  
Kamael nie posiadał się z radości. Demon w końcu okazał mu trochę zaufania.  
-Aż tak cię wystraszył? –zapytał.  
-Wcześniej się tym nie przejmowałeś, że się czegoś boję- wytknął mu Asmodeusz. Wiedział, że nie powinien prowokować Kama, że to co robi jest irracjonalne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
-Popełniłem wiele błędów- przyznał niechętnie anioł, przytrzymując jedną ręką Moda, który międzyczasie poluźnił uścisk i zaczął się zsuwać.-Dlaczego myślałeś, że nasłałem na ciebie Midaela?  
Niewolnik nie odpowiedział.   
-Mod- ponaglił go Kam, zniecierpliwiony i poddenerwowany. Nie dość, że ktoś odważył się ruszać jego niewolnika, to jeszcze się zasłaniał jego rozkazami. Musiał wiedzieć, co konkretnie się stało. Ale Asmo dalej milczał. –Mod, mów, albo…- zaczął i natychmiast tego pożałował kiedy demon poruszył się niespokojnie w jego ramionach, jakby chciał się wydostać na wolność. Pozwolił mu się wysunąć z objęć i powiedział:  
-Staram się ci pomóc.   
Asmodeusz podziwiał przez chwilę dywan, ale w końcu się odezwał.  
-Nie chciałem się wpakować w kłopoty. Przepraszam.  
-Nie wpakowałeś się w żadne kłopoty, ale, na Jasność, powiedz wreszcie co tu się stało.  
-Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że mam się dobrze zachowywać, bo inaczej będziesz wiedzieć. Kiedy Midael tu przyszedł, to nabrało sensu.  
-Przyszedł tu?- zapytał anioł trochę bardziej natarczywie niż zamierzał. –Kiedy?  
Niewolnik znowu przez chwilę się nie odzywał.  
-Cierpliwości, Kam- przypomniał sobie w duchu żołnierz. –Modzio- powiedział na głos. –Cokolwiek tu się stało, to nie twoja wina.  
-Byłeś dla mnie bardzo miły ostatnio- zaczął w końcu demon. –Nie reagowałeś nawet kiedy przestałem cię nazywać panem.  
Kamael zrozumiał co Asmodeusz chciał mu powiedzieć.  
-Myślałeś, że to podstęp?  
-Tak- przyznał Mod, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. –Ale z czasem…Z czasem zacząłem ci wierzyć. Chciałem wierzyć.  
Anioł wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale on tylko odskoczył jak oparzony. Kam westchnął.  
-Mów dalej, Mod.  
-Kiedy przyszedł tu Midael i powiedział, że go przysłałeś, wszystko się ułożyło. Powiedział, że postanowiłeś naprawić swoje…zaniedbania. Że nie ufasz mi na tyle, żeby mnie zostawić samego. Wtedy pomyślałem, że to ma sens. Byłem taki głupi, kiedy myślałem, że może być lepiej.  
Asmo dalej stał w bezpiecznej odległości, ale żołnierz i tak się cieszył, że się przed nim otworzył.  
-Co on ci zrobił?- zapytał wprost.  
-Nie dał mi spać- odpowiedział demon.   
-A te siniaki?- chciał wiedzieć Kam.  
-Tak próbował mnie dobudzić.  
-Uderzył cię gdzieś jeszcze?  
-W policzek.  
Im dłużej ta rozmowa trwała, tym bardziej anioł wydawał się być wściekły.  
-Masz wszystkie zęby całe?- zapytał.  
-Tak.  
-Chodź tutaj, mały- powiedział Kamael, wyglądając jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.  
Demon popatrzył na niego błagalnie i nie poruszył się ani na krok.  
-Mod, chodź jak cię wołam- powtórzył żołnierz niezbyt przyjaznym tonem. –No nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię-dodał łagodniej. –Wiedz, że nic z tego co ci powiedział Midael nie było prawdą. Zapewniam cię, że jak go dorwę to pożałuje, że się do ciebie zbliżył.  
Asmo powoli podszedł do anioła.  
-Będzie już tylko lepiej, Mod. Obiecuję. A teraz, skoro obaj za bardzo się nie wyspaliśmy tej nocy, chcesz jeszcze położyć się na kilka godzin? Potem możemy coś zjeść.  
-Dobrze- zgodził się machinalnie demon.  
-Nie wiem, jak mam cię przekonać, że mówię prawdę- powiedział żołnierz. –Ale może kiedyś uwierzysz, że naprawdę żałuję, tego co było na początku.  
Niewolnik położył się i zamknął oczy, ale po chwili znowu je otworzył. Anioł cały czas przy nim siedział. Asmodeusz poszukał ręką jego dłoni.  
-Skoro nic z tego co powiedział Midael nie było prawdą, to znaczy, że nie jestem bezużyteczny? I nie jestem odrażający?- zapytał, patrząc niewinnie na Kama, który po raz kolejny w krótkim czasie o mało nie wyszedł z siebie.  
-Mod, nic z tych rzeczy. Od kiedy cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że muszę cię mieć.   
Brunet pochylił się i musnął ustami przykryty tylko cienkim materiałem obojczyk Asmodeusza, po czym przesunął się trochę niżej. Przestał natychmiast, kiedy poczuł, że demon się poruszył.  
-Śpij już, Mod- powiedział, wstając.   
Asmo nie odpowiedział, ale posłusznie zamknął oczy. Anioł przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę. Niewiele brakowało.


	24. Chapter 24

Asmodeusz mógł spać w najlepsze, ale Kamael wiedział, że w jego przypadku nie ma mowy o odpoczynku. Miał wielką ochotę pobiec prosto do Midaela, ale wtedy by się nie mógł powstrzymać od uduszenia go gołymi rękami, a wolał zemścić się w jakiś bardziej wyrafinowany sposób. Mod nie wyglądał jakby miał szybko się obudzić, więc anioł wyszedł na zewnątrz. Owiało go zimne powietrze, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, pomogło zebrać myśli. Musiał włóczyć się bez celu dłużej niż zamierzał, bo kiedy wrócił demon już siedział przy stole, apatycznie skubiąc jakąś potrawę.  
-Wróciłeś- powiedział cicho, odwracając się.  
-Martwiłeś się- ucieszył się anioł.  
Na bladych policzkach Moda pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
-Dlaczego masz na sobie moją koszulę?- zainteresował się Kam.  
Demon faktycznie był ubrany w jego białą koszulę, która była na niego wyraźnie za duża. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Mod wyglądał w niej absolutnie rozbrajająco.  
-Wszystkie moje rzeczy są w praniu- wyjaśnił Asmo.  
-Kupię ci więcej ubrań- obiecał mu anioł i podał mu płaskie pudełko. -To dla ciebie. Puzzle. Będziesz miał co robić przez cały dzień- wyjaśnił, kiedy Asmodeusz nieufnie spoglądał na paczkę. –Wziąłem te większe.  
-Mam ją otworzyć?- zapytał niewolnik.  
-Tak to się zazwyczaj robi- odpowiedział anioł. –W środku jest instrukcja, chociaż to proste.  
Asmo ostrożnie zdjął pokrywkę.  
-Mod, na Jasność, ja nie jestem żadnym intelektualistą. Nie gram z tobą żadne gry. Zrozum to wreszcie- powiedział Kamael.  
Ta argumentacja wydała się demonowi spójna i logiczna.   
-Dziękuję- powiedział, odkładając puzzle na półkę. –To miłe.  
Żołnierz wzruszył ramionami.  
-To drobiazg.  
Asmodeusz wrócił do swojego obiadu, pochłaniając go z trochę większym apetytem, ale Kam do niego nie dołączył. Oparł się w zamyśleniu o ścianę i spoglądał w martwy punkt, pogrążony w niewesołych rozważaniach.  
-Myślałeś już od odpowiedniej karze, Mod?- zapytał w końcu.  
Niewolnik o mało nie upuścił widelca.  
-Przepraszam za tą koszulę- powiedział, zerkając błagalnie na właściciela. –Nie zrobię tego więcej.   
Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale Kam mu przerwał.  
-Nie przejmuj się tym. Nic się nie stało. Chodzi mi o Midaela. Ja mu tego nie daruję.  
Asmo przez chwilę analizował to, co usłyszał.  
-Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? Dlaczego?  
-Ponieważ- zaczął Kamael i przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział do końca co powiedzieć demonowi.   
-Ponieważ nie zasłużyłeś na to, co ci zrobił-dokończył.  
Asmodeusz odłożył widelec i przez chwilę przyglądał się aniołowi, szukając czegoś w jego twarzy. Cokolwiek to było, musiał to znaleźć, bo oparł się wyraźnie rozluźniony o krzesło.  
-Chcesz go przyłapać na gorącym uczynku? –zapytał, a jego oczy po raz pierwszy od dawna błysnęły jakimś dziwnym światłem.  
Anioł wyraźnie się ożywił.  
-Jesteś gotowy znieść powtórkę?  
-Jeżeli chcesz się na nim zemścić- odpowiedział Mod, skubiąc nerwowo końcówkę luźno splecionego warkocza. –To żadna przyjemność, ale obiecaj mi, że nie dasz mi zrobić krzywdy. Obiecaj mi to. Chcesz żebym ci uwierzył? Teraz masz okazję.  
Żołnierz nie odpowiedział od razu i Asmodeusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie przegiął.   
-Nie powinienem był tego mówić- stwierdził cicho i popatrzył z rezygnacją w talerz.  
-Nie, Mod- odezwał się wreszcie Kam. –Masz rację. Udowodnię ci to.   
Demon pokiwał powoli głową.  
-Czy jest jeszcze coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?- chciał się dowiedzieć anioł, czując, że załapał nić porozumienia z fioletowookim.  
-Właściwie to jest-odpowiedział niewolnik. –Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny za te puzzle i za całą resztę i wiem, że i tak wydałeś na mnie majątek, ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą bym chciał. Mogę?  
-Jeśli mi powiesz o co chodzi.  
Mod wstał od stołu i usiadł koło swojego pana, który międzyczasie przemieścił się na kanapę.  
-Właściwie nie miałem dzieciństwa. Bycie jedynym demonem wśród aniołów nie jest szczególnie fajne. Inni niewolnicy trzymali się razem, a ja byłem sam.  
-Nie czujesz się tutaj samotny?  
-Wątpię, czy gdyby tu był jakiś anioł, byłoby mi z tym lepiej.  
Asmodeusz wiedział, że by nie było. Poza tym taki anioł zabrałby mu uwagę Kama. Jego Kama. Uwagę, której ostatnio zaczął pragnąć. Nawet nie wiedział jak to się stało, że przeszedł od nadziei, że anioł zostawi go w spokoju do tego stanu. Powrócił jednak do głównego toku rozmowy.  
-Wtedy faktycznie czułem się samotny. Nie wiedziałem, co takiego zrobiłem, że mnie tak odpychają. Na szczęście szybko mnie uświadomili. Przynajmniej wiedziałem, na czym stoję. Co prawda dalej ich nie rozumiałem, ale i tak szybko mi wybili z głowy pomysł, żebym się do nich zbliżał. Chyba nie o tym chciałem mówić.  
-Cieszę się, że mi to mówisz- odpowiedział brunet, kładąc rękę na kolanie demona. –Cieszę się, że w ogóle chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.  
-W każdym razie- podjął niewolnik jest jedna rzecz, którą bym chciał. Pluszak.  
-Chcesz mieć pluszaka?- powtórzył Kamael, myśląc, że się przesłyszał.  
-Tak- potwierdził Mod, którego policzki ponownie przybrały mocno różowy odcień. –Zresztą, to nieważne. To był głupi pomysł.  
-Wcale nie- zaprzeczył szybko anioł -Wybiorę ci najfajniejszego pluszaka. Zresztą, czekaj, nie. Sam sobie wybierzesz.   
Asmodeusz popatrzył na niego swoimi fiołkowymi oczami i Kam już wiedział, że wpadł po uszy. Nie mógł się pozbierać przez kilka następnych dni, na zmianę myśląc o swoim demonie i obmyślając odpowiednią zemstę na Midaelu. Pomysł niewolnika nie wydawał się zły, ale trzeba go było jeszcze wprowadzić w życie. Rozkojarzenie anioła nie umknęło Lucyferowi, który poddał się po trzeciej próbie przedstawienia mu jakiejś związanej w wojskiem kwestii.  
-Co cię gryzie tym razem?- zapytał Luc.  
-Mod- odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Kam. –Nie chcę się przywiązać.  
-Już się przywiązałeś-wytknął mu archanioł. –A nawet więcej. Dlaczego tak się przed tym bronisz?  
Brunet milczał przez chwilę.  
-To nie ma prawa się dobrze skończyć.  
-Skąd wiesz?  
-Nie po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem. Poza tym to demon.  
-Co takiego demonicznego zrobił ostatnio?  
-Nic nie zrobił- przyznał Kamael. –Nie mogę mu nic zarzucić. Jest bardzo poukładany.  
-Kam, może byś się zobaczył z Rafałem? On by ci lepiej doradził.  
-Taaak- zaśmiał się cierpko anioł. –Już widzę jak by mi pomógł. Nie potrzebuję żeby ktoś jeszcze mnie dobijał.  
-Kam, może ja bym do ciebie wpadł jutro po południu?  
-Nie potrzebujesz zaproszenia.  
-No to załatwione. Ale na Jasność, Kam, przejrzyj te dokumenty, zanim coś źle podpiszesz i wszystko eksploduje. Nie będę tego tłumaczył Gabrielowi.  
Tymczasem Mod czekając na powrót właściciela nie wiedział czy bardziej chce przytulić anioła, czy dać mu w twarz.   
-Dlaczego mi się to przytrafia? Co jest ze mną nie tak?- powiedział na głos i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Kamael mógł się zmienić, ale wciąż był aniołem. Wciąż był jego panem.   
-Niech go Głębia pochłonie- pomyślał zrozpaczony Asmodeusz. –Niech go Głębia pochłonie z tymi błękitnymi oczami.   
Kilka łez popłynęło po policzkach demona. Po chwili łkał już całkiem otwarcie. Kiedy żołnierz wrócił do domu nic nie powiedział na widok niewolnika leżącego na jego łóżku z zaczerwienionymi oczami i będącego w totalnej rozsypce. Wziął go bez słowa na ręce i poczekał aż Asmo przestanie płakać. Mod nie wiedział czy za to milczenie go kocha, czy jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi.


	25. Chapter 25

Kamaela obudziło lekkie szturchanie w ramię. Odruchowo zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął szukać broni, kiedy dotarło do niego, że jest we własnym domu, jest prawie rano, a trącał go Mod, z miną wyrażającą skrzywdzoną niewinność.  
-Mogę się z tobą położyć?- zapytał demon, patrząc na właściciela niepewnie spod długich rzęs.  
-Chodź- odpowiedział Kam, ponownie kładąc się do łóżka. –Nie możesz spać?  
-Śnił mi się mój pierwszy pan- szepnął Asmo, przysuwając się bliżej anioła.  
-Nic ci już nie może zrobić, wiesz?- zapytał równie cicho żołnierz, czując się jak okropny hipokryta.  
-Nie był taki zły- zapewnił go Asmodeusz, przytulając się do poduszki. –Po prostu był pierwszy. I dlatego on pierwszy…No, nieważne. Chyba to co mówiłem ostatnio przypominało mi o nim.  
-Pójdziemy po tego pluszaka- obiecał Kamael. –Dzisiaj przychodzi Lucyfer, ale jutro mam pół dnia wolnego. Mogę cię zanieść do sklepu z zabawkami.  
-Będziesz mnie nieść?- ożywił się niewolnik.  
-Nie tam- zaśmiał się krótko brunet. –Przyciągałbyś za dużo uwagi. Ale tutaj…To pomysł do rozważenia.  
Mod się do niego uśmiechnął i anioł poczuł przyjemne ciepło w okolicy żołądka.  
-Dlaczego twoi kolejni właściciele cię odsprzedawali?- zainteresował się.  
Asmo nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.  
-Jeden miał jakieś problemy finansowe. Innym się po prostu nudziłem.  
-Ja bym cię nie oddał- powiedział Kam.  
-Dobrze- ucieszył się Asmodeusz. Na początku dałby wszystko żeby tylko uwolnić się od obecnego pana. Ale międzyczasie sytuacje się zmieniła i miał nadzieję, że na stałe.  
Żołnierz nic nie odpowiedział, bo w międzyczasie zaczął dzwonić jego budzik. Wyłączył go jedną ręką, a potem odwrócił się do Moda.  
-Muszę się zbierać. Tylko żadnej demolki, ma tu być czysto jak Lucyfer wpadnie.  
-Będę grzeczny- obiecał demon.  
-Ah, i Moduś?   
-Taaak?- zapytał z wahaniem niewolnik.  
-Opracowałem jak dorwać Midaela. Jesteś na to gotowy?  
-Bardziej gotowy nie będę.  
Niosący Światło faktycznie przyszedł po południu. Asmo siedział w czasie tej wizyty na podłodze obok Kama, słuchając ich rozmowy. Pan Zastępów wydawał się być dużo milszy niż zdecydowana większość aniołów, z którą miał do czynienia, jednak Mod nie był zachwycony kiedy jego właściciel wyszedł gdzieś na chwilę i został kompletnie sam z archaniołem. Szczególnie, że Luc usiadł obok niego.  
-Mamy mało czasu, więc przejdę od razu do rzeczy- powiedział. -Wiem jak cię traktował Kamael. Wiem też, że masz dobre powody, żeby mu nie ufać. Ale Kam serio taki nie jest. Ten Bunt wszystkich nas przemielił. Ech, długo by opowiadać…W każdym razie widziałem jak na ciebie patrzy. Jak ty na niego patrzysz…-Daj mu drugą szansę- poprosił Gwiazda Zaranna.  
Asmodeusz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Myśli w jego głowie przypominały spłoszone ptaki. Zanim wymyślił coś sensownego, wrócił Kamael.  
-Muszę już iść- zaczął się żegnać Lucek.  
-Tak szybko?- zdziwił się gospodarz.  
-Obowiązki wzywają- wyjaśnił Archistrateg. W rzeczywistości wiedział już wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć i nie mógł się doczekać żeby się podzielić tymi wiadomościami z Michałem.  
Po powrocie do domu zastał rudzielca przymierzającego nowy garnitur.  
-Cześć, Lucek- przywitał go anioł. –Popatrz co dzisiaj przyszło. Jak w tym wyglądam?  
-Jak prawdziwy arystokrata- zapewnił go Lucyfer.   
-Będę się wtapiał w tłum?- chciał wiedzieć niewolnik.  
-Kochanie, ty się nigdy nie będziesz wtapiać w tłum- odpowiedział Niosący Światło. –I dobrze.  
Michał wyglądał jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć na ten temat, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie.  
-Widziałeś ich? Obu?- zapytał w końcu.  
-Tak.  
-I co? No, Lucek, nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności.  
-To napięcie między nimi jest praktycznie namacalne, ale żaden z nich nic z tym nie zrobi. Mogliby się w końcu ze sobą przespać. Kam jest ostatnio ciężki w obsłudze.  
-Jak to dobrze, że my nie mamy takich problemów- uśmiechnął się rudzielec.  
Na Jasność, kiedy on zaczął czuć się tak pewnie w towarzystwie swojego pana? Oczywiście, że go kochał i mu ufał, ale powinien pamiętać o tym kim jest, a to mu nie wychodziło. Na szczęście archaniołowi nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. Właściwie to było dokładnie odwrotnie.  
Natomiast Kam jakkolwiek napełniało go to przerażeniem, miał zamiar dotrzymać słowa danego Asmodeuszowi.  
-Skoro Lucek wyszedł tak wcześnie, to może pójdziemy dzisiaj po tego pluszaka?- zapytał.  
Mod, której dalej siedział na podłodze, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach na temat tego, co mu powiedział Lucyfer, podniósł głowę i popatrzył na anioła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
-Dzisiaj?  
-Teraz- uściślił Kamael.  
-Oo- ucieszył się demon. –Fajnie.  
Kamael nie potrafił powiedzieć jakim cudem Asmo był gotowy w mgnieniu oka. Niewolnik stał w drzwiach patrząc na żołnierza z taką nadzieją w oczach, że ten poczuł się podwójnie zobowiązany żeby pójść w miejsce, którego tak strasznie się bał.  
Przez całą drogę do sklepu z zabawkami Kam miał wrażenie, że Asmodeusz zaraz mu gdzieś ucieknie. Walczył z nieodpartą chęcią, żeby go złapać za ramię i doprowadzić na miejsce jak aresztanta, mimo że niewolnik nie dał mu obiektywnie żadnego powodu do obaw. Rozglądał się ciekawie na wszystkie strony, ale cały czas był na tyle blisko, że anioł mógłby go dosięgnąć bez większego problemu. Na widok celu ich podróży żołnierzowi prawie ulżyło.  
-Wybierz coś sobie, Mod- powiedział wchodząc do środka. Jednocześnie się modlił się, żeby tylko nie wpaść na kogoś znajomego.  
Asmo przez kilka sekund z otwartymi z wrażenia ustami kontemplował, to co widzi.  
-Ile tu tego jest- wykrztusił w końcu, przytłoczony.  
-Cóż, to Piąte Niebo- odpowiedział tonem wyjaśnienia brunet. –Nieformalna granica między wyższymi a niższymi kręgami to czwarte i piąte. Przy czym czwarte zazwyczaj zalicza się do niższych. Potem ci wyjaśnię, jak jesteś ciekawy. Teraz się zajmij tym, po co żeśmy tu przyszli. Nie spiesz się.  
W rzeczywistości Kam nie chciał spędzić w tym miejscu więcej czasu niż musiał, ale był gotowy to zrobić dla Asmodeusza.   
Demonowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na właściciela, aby ocenić, że ten się czuje bardzo nieswojo. W tym momencie poczuł się bardzo skuszony, aby spędzić w sklepie jak najwięcej czasu, ale odrzucił tą myśl. Zresztą, okazało się, że nie musiał zbyt długo szukać. Spojrzał raz na czarne futerko i już wiedział, czego chce.  
-Kamael?- zapytał niepewnie, po raz pierwszy w życiu zwracając się do właściciela po imieniu.–Znalazłem.  
-Tak szybko?- zdziwił się anioł, nie komentując użycia jego imienia w żaden sposób. –Nie chcesz jeszcze się zastanowić?  
-Nie- pokręcił głową niewolnik z taką determinacją, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. W ręku trzymał pluszowe zwierzątko przypominające kota albo pumę. –Proszę? Mogę?  
-Możesz, możesz- zapewnił go żołnierz, czując, że mięknie patrząc w fioletowe tęczówki. Zresztą, nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby odmawiać. –Chodźmy do kasy.  
Tam Kama spotkał kolejny dyskomfort.  
-To takie miłe, patrzeć jak twój partner o ciebie dba- zaświergotała anielica przy kasie, skanując kotka i uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Moda.  
-Przykro mi, panienko, ale to nie jest mój partner- sprostował Kamael.  
-Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Gdybym ja miała takiego ślicznego chłopca…  
-Ja się niczego nie wstydzę- przerwał jej anioł, w pośpiechu zapłacił i pociągnął Asmodeusza ze sobą. –Masz czego chciałeś?- zapytał za progiem. –Skoro tak, idziemy.  
-Jesteś na mnie zły?- spytał drżącym głosem Asmo, ściskając pluszaka.  
-Nie, nie- zapewnił go żołnierz. –Przecież nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Chodź szybciej, nie mam zamiaru tu stać.  
Było źle. Bardzo źle. Sprawianie radości demonowi nie powinno być na liście jego zadań do zrobienia. A jednak jakimś cudem się tam znalazło. Ciężko było żałować, patrząc jak Mod promienieje szczęściem. Kam odstawił niewolnika do domu i z determinacją poszedł odwiedzić kogoś, kto definitywnie na to zasługiwał.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: przemoc psychiczna

Midael na widok drugiego anioła poderwał się zza biurka.  
-Kamaelu- rozpoczął nerwowo-jeśli chodzi o tamto rozliczenie będzie gotowe jutro rano…  
Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale żołnierz przerwał mu ruchem dłoni. Nie wiedział o czym mówi Mid, ale to i tak było bez znaczenia. I tak będzie musiał poszukać kogoś na jego miejsce. Midael już długo się u niego nie utrzyma. Wpadnie w końcu w pułapkę. Kam będzie próbował do skutku jeżeli nie uda się za pierwszym razem. Potrafił być bardzo cierpliwy kiedy mu na czymś zależało.  
-Jestem przekonany, że wykonujesz swoją pracę najlepiej jak umiesz- powiedział, chociaż każde słowo paliło go w język.  
Mid wyraźnie się ucieszył i Kamael już wiedział, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Żeby jego plan się powiódł musiał najpierw uśpić czujność drugiego anioła.  
-Wszyscy musimy dawać z siebie wszystko ku chwale Królestwa i Regenta- kontynuował.  
Midael się zarumienił.  
-Nie robię nic szczególnego w porównaniu do ciebie.  
Idealnie. Ta rozmowa zmierza dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna.  
-Tak- odpowiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem żołnierz. –Zastępy wymagają poświęceń. Na przykład jutro znowu mnie nie będzie całą noc. Taka praca, zawsze trzeba być dyspozycyjnym.  
Kam miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, żeby Mid połknął haczyk, ale postanowił się dodatkowo upewnić.  
-Dobrze mieć własnego demona, wiesz? Świetna rozrywka. W końcu i tak nie może się nikomu poskarżyć- dodał i przyjrzał się z uwagą drugiemu aniołowi, próbując się dopatrzeć się w jego pozie śladu poczucia winy lub czegoś podobnego. Bezskutecznie.  
-No cóż, Midaelu, nie zabiorę ci więcej czasu. Mam nadzieję, że na jutro wszystko będzie gotowe- zakończył wywód.  
Miał nadzieję, że nie powiedział za dużo. Nawet jeśli i tak w końcu dorwie Mida. W taki czy inny sposób. Teraz zostało mu tylko przekazać Asmodeuszowi wiadomości i odczekać do następnej nocy. Mod informację przyjął raczej spokojnie, chociaż wizja czekania go nie zachwycała.  
-Gdybym powiedział mu, że nie będzie mnie dzisiaj wyglądałoby to nienaturalnie- wytłumaczył anioł.  
Asmo wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zachował to dla siebie.   
Zaczęło się odliczanie.  
Podczas gdy demon zerkał nerwowo na zegarek, mając nadzieję, że Midael pojawi się już wkrótce i jednocześnie się tego obawiając, Michał znajdował się w teatrze i wodził wzrokiem między widownią a sceną. Lucek nie odrywał wzroku od aktorów, kompletnie pochłonięty przez akcję przedstawienia, ale rudzielca bardziej interesowali zgromadzeni widzowie, których mógł bez trudu podziwiać ze swojej loży.  
-Nie wiem, czym się martwiłem- powiedział do Lucyfera w czasie przerwy. –Tutaj jest naprawdę super.   
-Martwiłeś się?- zapytał się Niosący Światło. –Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?  
-Ech, nieważne. Ale teraz widzę, że nie miałem czym. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że siedzę z tobą w tej loży, do której ci wszyscy na dole nie mają wstępu.  
-Wiesz, że to dosyć wysokie sfery?  
-Wiem, ale ja się cenię. Staram się utrzymywać standardy- odpowiedział z dumą anioł.  
Pan Zastępów pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.  
-Lubię, kiedy jesteś taki pewny siebie- powiedział i nachylił się, żeby pocałować niewolnika, ale wtedy przerwał im jakiś znajomy głos.  
-Lucyferze. Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że też tu będziesz- odezwał się Gabriel.  
Bez względu na to co przed chwilą powiedział Michał, na widok Regenta odruchowo poderwał się do góry. Na szczęście jasnowłosy archanioł zdążył go chwycić za ramię i ściągnąć z powrotem na luksusowy, obity ciemnoczerwonym aksamitem fotel. Rudzielec pozostał w bezruchu, mając wielką ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.  
-Też nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś- przyznał lekko Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem- powiedział Dżibril, patrząc znacząco na zielonookiego. Mich dramatycznie przymknął oczy, czekając na ciąg dalszy, jednak bardzo się zdziwił.  
-Czy jesteś szczęśliwy, Luc?- zapytał się Pan Tajemnic, przenosząc ponownie całą swoją uwagę na przyjaciela.  
-Tak- odpowiedział Archistrateg bez zastanowienia.  
Ciemne oczy Regenta jakby pojaśniały.  
-Dobrze. O to mi chodziło od samego początku. Cieszę się z twojego powodu.  
-Ja też się cieszę ze swojego powodu, Dżib.  
-Wpadniesz w sobotę?- chciał jeszcze wiedzieć Gabriel, a po uzyskaniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi pożegnał się i wycofał.  
-Michaś, oddychaj- powiedział Lucek po tym jak Pan Zemsty zniknął z pola widzenia.  
Dopiero wtedy anioł się zorientował, że nieświadomie trzymał przez ten cały czas w płucach powietrze.  
-Cofam wszystko co powiedziałem o standardach. Żadnych wyższych sfer, nigdy więcej, przysięgam- wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu.  
-Spokojnie Mich, słyszałeś co powiedział Dżibril?  
-Słyszałem. Ale to i tak było straszne. Nigdy więcej żadnej arystokracji.  
-Szkoda. Myślałem, że chcesz ze mną być.  
-Co?- zdziwił się w pierwszej chwili niewolnik. –Oczywiście, że chcę. Dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek.  
-Och, jakiś ty łaskawy- zaśmiał się Lucyfer.  
-Lucek, nie śmiej się ze mnie. Oni serio są straszni.  
-Michał…  
-Popatrz, drugi akt się zaczyna.  
-Michał, nie odwracaj mojej uwagi.  
-Lucek, mówiłeś, że w teatrze trzeba zachować ciszę.  
-Michał, wrócimy jeszcze do tej rozmowy.  
-Musimy?  
-Tak.  
Asmodeusz prawie nie wypuszczał z rąk pluszowego kota. Do tego stopnia, że Kam zrobił się prawie zazdrosny.  
-Wiesz, że będziesz musiał zostawić gdzieś tą maskotkę, żeby wyglądać realistycznie?- zapytał trochę bardziej złośliwie niż zamierzał.  
-Tak, wiem- odpowiedział niewzruszony Mod, nie przestając miętosić palcami czarnego futerka.  
-To nie będzie długo trwało- obiecał anioł.  
-Mamy w ogóle gwarancję, że on przyjdzie?  
-Nie- przyznał Kamael. –Możemy tylko czekać.  
Na chwilę zapadła ciężka cisza, przerwana dopiero przez ciche pytanie żołnierza.  
-Słyszysz?  
Demon nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Kam bezszelestnie wyjął mu pluszaka z rąk i pobiegł zamknąć się w pokoju obok. Prawie natychmiast w drzwiach pojawił się Midael, wchodząc jak do siebie.  
-Mój ulubiony demon- skwitował, rzucając niewolnikowi spojrzenie, od którego Moda przeszły dreszcze. –Na czym myśmy skończyli ostatnim razem?  
Kamael zza drzwi zmusił się, żeby nie wybiec nie czekając na ciąg dalszy.  
-Stęskniłeś się za mną, cukiereczku?- kontynuował Mid. –Co tak stoisz? Mam ci przypomnieć o dobrych manierach?   
Asmo automatycznie osunął się na kolana.  
-Jak widzę moje wizyty przynoszą jednak jakiś skutek- stwierdził z satysfakcją anioł. –Mam nadzieję, że czekałeś na ciąg dalszy tak samo niecierpliwie jak ja?  
-Tak, panie- powiedział ledwie dosłyszalnie niewolnik.  
-Uczysz się. Powoli, ale się uczysz. Na szczęście Kamael docenił moją pomoc i przysłał mnie kolejny raz.  
Schowany Kam już wtedy miał ochotę udusić Midaela.  
-Więc powiedz mi, demonie, wciąż jesteś tak bezużyteczny jak ostatnio? Zrobiłeś cokolwiek w kierunku tego, żeby twój pan cię w końcu zechciał?  
-To nie jest takie łatwe, panie- odpowiedział niepewnie Asmodeusz.  
-Oczywiście, że nie jest. Jesteś przecież kompletną, odrażającą abominacją. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. A te skrzydła…Dlaczego Kamael ci ich jeszcze nie odciął?  
-Moje skrzydła...- załkał przerażony tą wizją Mod.  
-Wiesz, gdybyś był mój, to w ogóle nie wypuściłbym cię z zasięgu wzroku. Chociaż z drugiej strony może zorganizowałbym ci jakąś piwnicę. Odpowiednio wilgotną i ciemną. Czyż to nie jest to, co wy, demony lubicie najbardziej? Mam tyle pomysłów, że nie wiem od czego zacząć…- rozmarzył się Midael.  
Asmo zapiszczał na tyle głośno, że Kam go usłyszał bez problemu. Mid zaczął go uciszać, przy okazji dorzucając kilka gróźb. To był moment kiedy żołnierz stwierdził, że słyszał już wystarczająco dużo. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. Na jego widok niewolnikowi wyraźnie ulżyło, za to drugi anioł zamarł w pół słowa.   
-Midaelu- powiedział powoli i przerażająco spokojnie gospodarz. –Czy jesteś w stanie mi wyjaśnić to tu się właśnie dzieje?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zbliżamy się do punku przełomowego. Nawet kilku punktów :) Było kilka wskazówek porozrzucanych po rozdziałach odnośnie tego, co się stanie. Kto chce, może zgadywać.

Midael przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Patrzył nieprzytomnie na Kamaela z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby dopiero rejestrował co się stało. Cała kontrola nad sytuacją, jaką wydawał się mieć, okazała się całkiem iluzoryczna. Kam dał mu czas na odpowiedź, ani przez moment nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Mod natomiast wstał i wycofał się o kilka kroków, z zamiarem obserwacji cokolwiek miało nastąpić z bezpiecznej odległości. Kiedy już o Midaela dotarło to, co się stało, przez moment wyglądał na spanikowanego. Nie wiedząc, ile tak właściwie żołnierz usłyszał, postanowił rozegrać sprawę bezpiecznie.  
-Ja i ten uroczy demon, zapoznajemy się lepiej.  
To sprawiło, że Kam jeszcze bardziej zagotował się w środku.  
-Wszystko słyszałem. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać.  
Mid uznał, że w takiej sytuacji najlepiej będzie się bronić przez atak.  
-To tylko demon! I tak nie ma prawa głosu. Zawsze będzie niżej w hierarchii. Mógłbyś się nim podzielić.  
Cierpliwość gospodarza się skończyła. Przez kilka kolejnych minut Asmodeusz mógł podziwiać jak Kamael wyrywa swojemu pracownikowi pióra garściami, kiedy ten szukał drogi ucieczki.  
-Teraz już nie jesteś taki pewny siebie- stwierdził zadowolony brunet.  
Coś podejrzanie chrupnęło i Asmo miał wątpliwości, czy kości Midaela dalej pozostawały w całości.  
-Może to cię nauczy trochę empatii- powiedział Kam, wyrywając kolejną garść.  
Na koniec żołnierz lodowatym tonem poinformował intruza, że został zwolniony ze skutkiem natychmiastowym i postara się, żeby nie mógł już znaleźć kolejnej pracy, po czym wyrzucił go na korytarz.  
-Bardzo wątpię, żeby już ci kiedykolwiek przeszkadzał- oznajmiał spokojnie Kamael, odwracając się do Asmodeusza. –Zapewniam cię, że utrata piór boli z bardziej niż jednego powodu…Utrata pozycji na rynku pracy jeszcze bardziej. Tyle mogłem zrobić zgodnie z prawem.  
-Wyrywanie piór jest legalne?- zainteresował się demon.  
-Nie, ale i tak nikomu się nie poskarży- wzruszył ramionami jego pan.  
-Huh- powiedział nagle Mod, który dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się z szoku.-Czyli jednak ci na mnie trochę zależy.  
-Oczywiście, że mi zależy- oburzył się anioł. –Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.  
-Tak, ale nie wiedziałem, że zależy ci na mnie jako swojej własności, czy na mnie jako mnie.  
-Mods- stwierdził z ciężkim westchnieniem Kam. –Zależy mi na tobie jako tobie. Nie tylko z powodu tych wielkich oczy- dodał w myślach.-Zależy mi- kontynuował na głos. Tylko czasami nie wiem jak to okazać.  
Asmo nic nie odpowiedział. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zwinął się w kłębek, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając oczy z Kamaela.  
-Midael jest aniołem- powiedział takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Niestety, dla żołnierza to niczego nie wyjaśniało.  
-I?- zapytał, czekając na ciąg dalszy toku myślenia demona.  
-Nikt wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś takiego dla mnie…Kosztem anioła.  
Kam usiadł obok Asmodeusza i trącił go lekko ręką.  
-Rozwiń się, kuleczko.  
Mod posłuchał i wtulił się właścicielowi w ramię. Kamael poczuł, jak przechodzi przez niego fala ciepła.  
-Wszystko jest dobrze- powiedział, mając nadzieję, że pocieszy to trochę niewolnika. Asmo był zauważalnie spięty.  
-Nic nie jest w porządku- odpowiedział przytłumionym głosem fioletowooki. –Jest inaczej, niż zawsze wszyscy mi wmawiali. Jak ma być w porządku, skoro nie wiem, co się dzieje?  
Anioł nie odpowiedział, tylko przycisnął go do siebie trochę mocniej. Niestety, też niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiał.  
Lucyfer opowiadał Michałowi o zbliżających się manewrach z Zastępami.  
-Ćwiczymy oczywiście, ale nie wiem, ile to jeszcze zajmie. Ci rekruci są ostatnio wyjątkowo słabi. Ale to musi się udać- pożalił się rudzielcowi.  
-Jak to się stało, że ci wszyscy żołnierze cię słuchają?- zainteresował się niewolnik.  
-A ty mnie słuchasz?  
-Pewnie.  
-To sam widzisz.  
-Bo jesteś dobrym aniołem, Luc. Wiem o tym.  
Niosący Światło przestał się uśmiechać.  
-Michał, nie wiesz wszystkiego. Najwyższy czas żebym ci o czymś powiedział. Wtedy zmienisz zdanie.  
-Wątpię, żeby cokolwiek co usłyszę zmieniło to, co myślę o tobie.  
W błyszczących oczach rudzielca było tyle wiary, że Gwiazda Zaranna bał się mu ją odebrać. Ale Michał zasługiwał na prawdę, nawet jeśli potem nie będzie chciał mieć nic z nim wspólnego. Powinien był powiedzieć mu wszystko już dawno, a nie pozwolić wierzyć w swoją szlachetność.  
-Jak dużo wiesz o Buncie Samaela?- zapytał wprost.  
Anioł podniósł jedną brew ze zdziwieniem.  
-To było tak dawno. Co cię martwi po tym całym czasie?  
-Ile wiesz, Misiek?- zapytał z determinacją Pan Zastępów.  
Anioł wzruszył ramionami.  
-Pewnie tyle co każdy. Niewiele. Byłem wtedy tam, gdzie nie było walk.  
-Miałeś szczęście- odpowiedział głucho Archistrateg.  
-Wolałbym walczyć- stwierdził niewolnik.  
-To nie była zwykła wojna. Samael był moim przyjacielem. Właściwie bratem. Byliśmy nierozłączni. Pamiętam jak zostałem Panem Zastępów. Samael opuścił wtedy nawet Siódme Niebo i zamieszkał bliżej. Nie żeby ktoś za nim tam szczególnie tęsknił. Samael miał, cóż, nazwijmy to, trudny charakter. Ale Gabriel, Razjel i inni go jakoś tolerowali. Trochę z konieczności, trochę pewnie ze względu na mnie. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Dużo spacerowaliśmy po niższych, dobra, średnich Niebach. Z mojej perspektywy chyba inaczej się widzi, gdzie jest wyższe, a gdzie niższe, ale to nieważne…W każdym razie tak sobie obserwowaliśmy życie w niżej niż w Siódmym Niebie. Samael zwracał moją uwagę na te wszystkie niesprawiedliwości i, cóż, zgadzałem z nim. Chciałem, żeby życie w Królestwie było lepsze. Chciałem sprawiedliwości dla wszystkich. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że nie robię nic złego. Próbowałem powiedzieć Gabrielowi, o naszych uwagach, ale on miał zawsze tyle spraw bieżących…Zawsze mówił, wywracanie całego systemu to zły pomysł. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem przyznawać mu rację. Uznałem, że lepszym pomysłem będzie metoda małych kroczków. W końcu Jasność wiedziała, co robi, tworząc odwieczny porządek…Ale Sam z czasem zaczął się robić coraz bardziej radykalny. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu myślę, że on to planował od początku, tylko mnie tak urabiał…Z początku delikatnie, potem coraz bardziej. Żebyś ty to słyszał, jak on pięknie mówił. O tych wszystkich wzniosłych ideałach. Jak przekonywał, argumentował...Brzmiało to tak, jakby mu naprawdę zależało.  
Archanioł na chwilę przerwał i potrząsnął głową w zamyśleniu.  
-Przyznaję, że miałem chwile załamana. On był naprawdę przekonujący.  
-Nie dziwię ci się- powiedział Michał pocieszającym tonem. –Chciałeś robić, to co słuszne.  
-Mich, to nie jest wszystko. To nawet nie jest najgorsza część. Z czasem było już tylko gorzej. Któregoś razu Samael zaczął rzucać sugestie, że tu trzeba gruntownego przewrotu. Najpierw to ignorowałem, bo Sam mówił często różne rzeczy. Ale on wracał do tego tematu i wracał. Mówił, że za to powinien wziąć się ktoś, za kim wojsko pójdzie. Na początku delikatnie, potem coraz bardziej wprost. Pamiętam jeden wieczór, pokłóciliśmy się strasznie. Może gdybym wtedy poszedł do Gabriela i powiedział mu, jak jest źle…  
-Gabriel nie wiedział?  
-Coś tam wiedział, ale uważał, że to nic poważnego. Zresztą, ja też się nie spodziewałam, że Sam odwali coś takiego. Gdybym wtedy zainterweniował…Pewnie i tak byłoby za późno, żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale może wtedy udałoby się go odizolować na czas. Ale Samael był moim przyjacielem i nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że nas kiedyś zdradzi…  
Rudzielec wpatrywał się w pogrążonego we wspomnieniach Lucka z wypiekami na twarzy.  
-Co było potem?  
-Potem już było za późno. Samael zorientował się, że jednak nie dam się namówić na wystąpienie przeciwko Jasności. Dlatego sam zorganizował swój bunt. Poszła za nim jakaś jedna trzecia aniołów. I tutaj zaczyna się ta część, po której nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego…Jeżeli jeszcze ten moment nie nastąpił.  
-Przecież opowiedziałaś się o dobrej stronie.  
-Och, zapewne tak. Im się też wydawało, że walczą po dobrej stronie. Z ich perspektywy wyglądaliśmy jak oprawcy. I tak się zachowywaliśmy. Oczywiście potem Dżib i Razjel zadbali o to, żeby większość faktów nie wyszła na światło dzienne. Zresztą, większość świadków tamtych bitew i tak nie przeżyło. Robiłam rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny. Wielu dobrych aniołów zginęło z mojego rozkazu. Moi podwładni wyciągali z nich siłą informację. To był ciężki okres. Sam wpadłem w jakiś amok bojowy i nic nie było w stanie mnie zatrzymać. Szpitale nie nadążały z ratowaniem wszystkich. Ale nawet ci, którzy przeżyli nie mogli liczyć na łaskę. Oni też spadli, razem z Samaelem. Tamtego dnia, na przedpolach Limbo, nastąpiła ostateczna bitwa. Padło więcej ofiar po obu stronach niż wcześniej, ale przynajmniej to był koniec. Potem już tylko upadek. To było straszne samo w sobie. Liczyłem na to, że może Jasność okaże trochę litości dla tych biednych rebeliantów, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Połowa Królestwa była w ruinie. Osobiście zrzuciłem Samaela do Głębi. Potem wszyscy uznali mnie za bohatera, chociaż jak widzisz nie ma to nic wspólnego z prawdą. Teraz już możesz mnie nienawidzić.  
-Dlaczego miałbym?- zapytał się niewolnik. –Zrobiłeś co musiałeś. Nie miałeś wyjścia. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny był na twoim miejscu, pewnie byłoby dużo gorzej.  
-Nigdy nikomu nie opowiadałem tej historii- przyznał Niosący Światło. –Wszyscy, na których mi zależy byli tam i wszystko widzieli. Rafał chyba się mnie bał jakiś czas potem…  
-Jakoś mi go nie szkoda- mruknął anioł. –Co było potem?  
-Potem, cóż, wpadłem w jakiś letarg. Funkcjonowałem normalnie, ale nic mnie nie cieszyło. Ciężko mi było odnaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiś sens. Aż do tamtego dnia, kiedy cię spotkałem. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać.  
Michał uśmiechnął się cierpko.  
-Nie wiem czy ,,spotkałem’’ to najlepsze słowo. Ale uratowałeś mnie i nie daj sobie wmówić, że jesteś złym aniołem, archaniołem czy czymkolwiek.  
-Nie, Mich- odpowiedział poważnie Lucyfer. –Może ci się wydawać, że cię uratowałem, ale to ty uratowałeś mnie.


	28. Chapter 28

W ciągu następnych tygodni Mod dochodził do siebie. Ewidentnie dał się w końcu przekonać, że jest bezpieczny i zaczął się dużo swobodniej zachowywać w towarzystwie Kamaela. Anioła niezmiernie to cieszyło, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Asmodeusz mu do końca nie wybaczył. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze może z tym zrobić, więc starał się cieszyć z tego, co miał. Demon stał się bardziej skłonny do przytulania, bardziej rozmowny i wykazywał więcej entuzjazmu na widok swojego właściciela niż wcześniej. Częściej przychodził sam z siebie do Kama, ale mimo tego żołnierz mógł dostrzec w jego zachowaniu odrobinę rezerwy, jakby Asmo wolał nie angażować się za bardzo. Chociaż żaden z nich nie powiedział tego na głos, obaj wiedzieli, że ten stan zawieszenia nie mógł trwać wiecznie.   
Któregoś popołudnia żołnierz wrócił z pracy i zastał Moda leżącego na jego łóżku i czytającego Historię Głębi, którą przyniósł mu kilka dni wcześniej.   
-Tak się wita powracającego po ciężkim dniu anioła?- zapytał.  
-Przepraszam- powiedział demon tonem, w którym trudno było jednak doszukiwać się poczucie winy. –Ale ta książka jest strasznie wciągająca.   
-Podoba ci się życie w Głębi?- chciał wiedzieć żołnierz.  
-Zrobiłbym wiele rzeczy inaczej niż Samael- odpowiedział wymijająco niewolnik, w końcu odrywając wzrok od kartek.  
Kamael usiadł obok niego, pchany do przodu jakąś niedookreśloną siłą i powiedział:  
-Wiesz, Mod, mimo że jesteś demonem, jesteś zupełnie wyjątkowy.  
Asmodeusz przez chwilę wpatrywał się w hipnotyzujące oczy anioła, a potem wskoczył na niego z takim impetem, że prawie przewrócił go na plecy i zaczął całować. Zapomniana Historia Głębi spadła na podłogę, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Po początkowym szoku, Kam położył ręce na placach niewolnika i oddał pocałunek. Po dłuższej chwili, Asmo w końcu się od niego oderwał i zsunął się w dół. Położył się między nogami właściciela i bez słowa zaczął rozpinać jego rozporek. Kamael poczuł pierwszą falę podniecenia. Mod jako chętny partner nadawał ich relacji zupełnie inny wymiar. Demon z satysfakcją obserwował jego reakcję, ani na chwilę nie przestając poruszać zwinnie długimi palcami.  
-Mod, ty jesteś nienormalny- pomyślał, ale zachował to dla siebie. –On nie może cię pociągać. Nie po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił. Cóż, potraktuj to jako okazję do zemsty. Niech wie, co mógł mieć już dawno.  
Asmodeusz zdecydowanie miał zamiar dobrze się bawić. Kam natomiast czuł, że robi mu się coraz cieplej. Niewolnik uśmiechnął się, odgarniając z gracją kosmyk włosów, który wysunął mu się z warkocza za ucho. Reakcja anioła niezmiernie go bawiła.  
Asmo po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, a może nawet po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że ma nad czymkolwiek kontrolę. Za to milczący dotąd żołnierz odezwał się w końcu zduszonym głosem:  
-Jesteś.. Jesteś pewny?  
-Tak- odpowiedział krótko Mod i wrócił do rozbierania Kamaela.  
Brunet szybko przekonał się, że nie spodziewał się po Asmodeuszu takich umiejętności. Demon przygryzał, lizał i drażnił, trzymał właściciela na krawędzi, wycofywał się kiedy Kam myślał, że to już finał i uderzał znowu. W końcu Asmo pozwolił mu dojść i popatrzył na swoje dzieło. Wyczerpany po przedłużającej się akcji anioł leżał opadł bezsilnie na łóżko, łapiąc oddech. Modowi łatwiej by było spojrzeć na niego okiem eksperta, gdyby nie to, że sam był podekscytowany tym wszystkim.  
-Dlaczego nie mogłeś tak wcześniej, Mod?- zapytał w końcu żołnierz.  
Zanim niewolnik zdążył odpowiedzieć, Kama olśniło.  
-O, ty cwaniaku. To twoja zemsta, prawda?  
Asmo nic nie powiedział, ale jego policzki zmieniły kolor na bardziej intensywny.   
-Aeszmo- dewa- powiedział Kamael takim tonem, jakby w jego głowie coś wskoczyło na miejsce, jak zagubione elementy układanki. –Gniewny Demon. Teraz to ma sens.  
-Może jednak masz w sobie coś z intelektualisty- mruknął zadowolony Mod.  
-Wybaczysz mi kiedykolwiek, Mod?- spytał anioł, gwałtownie poważniejąc.  
Demon w pierwszym odruchu chciał potwierdzić, ale wtedy przypomniał mu się ten dławiący strach, który go chwytał za gardło w ciągu pierwszych miesięcy i który odczuwał czasami nawet teraz, szczególnie nocami.  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział szczerze. -Nie wiem, czy dam radę.  
-Rozumiem- powiedział Kam. I tak nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego.  
–Nie wiem- powtórzył Asmodeusz. Ale chciałbym.   
Żołnierz pociągnął go do pozycji leżącej, pocałował w czubek głowy i objął ramieniem.   
-Jesteś taki ciepły. Jak termofor- zauważył Mod.  
-To najbardziej nieromantyczna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem- roześmiał się lekko jego pan.  
-Wcześniej się nie przejmowałeś romantyzmem- wytknął mu niewolnik.  
-Może zacznę.  
-Kamaelu? Myślę, że ci w końcu wybaczę. Ale teraz jeszcze nie mogę. Przepraszam- stwierdził fioletowooki.  
-Nie przepraszaj. To i tak więcej niż mógłbym prosić. Ach, Mod, jeszcze jedno. Nie nazywaj mnie Kamaelem.  
Demon podniósł się z niepokojem.  
-Panie…- powiedział z widocznym niepokojem.  
-Nie to miałem na myśli- odpowiedział wyraźnie zmieszany żołnierz. –Przyjaciele nazywają mnie Kam.  
-Przyjaciele- powtórzył głucho niewolnik.  
-Tak, mam przyjaciół, chociaż pewnie cię to dziwi.  
-Nie, to nie tak- zapewnił szybko Mod, ruszając się niespokojnie. –Tylko, cóż, jestem tylko demonem. Wszyscy mi to wbijali w głowę od kiedy pamiętam. Nie zasługuję na nic.  
Anioł ostrożnie położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Moda i uważając, żeby nie użyć zbyt dużo siły, docisnął go do materaca.  
-Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, Asmodeuszu.  
Źrenice niewolnika powiększyły się gwałtownie i Kam dodał natychmiast:  
-Nie panikuj mi tu. Jesteś bezpieczny, pamiętasz?  
Asmo kiwnął głową, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego pana.  
-Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz raz na zawsze, Moduś. Mój stosunek do całej tej głębianskiej hołoty nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, dalej myślę o nich myślę wszystko co najgorsze i uważam, że powinni…- Kamael urwał, widząc, że nie zmierza w dobrym kierunku żeby uspokoić seledynowłosego. –W każdym razie chodzi mi o to, że jesteś jak błąd w systemie. Jesteś absolutnym wyjątkiem. Rozumiesz?   
-Nie. Może. Nie wiem- powiedział demon.  
-To już jakiś początek- odpowiedział żołnierz i pocałował go w policzek. –Właśnie mi udowodniłeś, że nie jesteś złamany. Możesz dużo, Mods. Popracujemy nad tym.  
-Kam?- zapytał niepewnie Asmodeusz. –To wszystko jest takie przytłaczające i nowe. Jak nic wcześniej. Nie wiem jak się z tym czuć. Nie wiem co robić. Poza tym, nigdy nie miałem prawa do uczuć. Czy teraz mogę?  
-Moduś, tego nikt ci nie może zabrać. Wszystko się ułoży z czasem. Obiecuję.  
Rafał własnoręcznie przycinał róże rosnące w jego ogrodzie. Powietrze było przesycone ich intensywnym, charakterystycznym zapachem, zwiastującym nadejście cieplejszej pory. Mimo że dzień nie był zimny, Lucyfer czuł, że przechodzą go dreszcze. Szykował się do tej rozmowy od kilku dni i dalej nie był ani odrobinę gotowy.  
-Co cię sprowadza, Luc?- zapytał w końcu Pan Uzdrowień.  
-Chyba się zakochałem-wyznał Niosący Światło, mnąc w palcach skrawek wojskowej bluzy.  
-W Michale- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał brunet.  
-Tak- potwierdził Pan Zastępów.  
Rafał odłożył sekator na trawę i popatrzył na przyjaciela przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
-Wiesz, że jak się kogoś kocha trzeba pozwolić mu odejść- powiedział.  
-Wiem- przyznał Gwiazda Zaranna. –Ale jak mam pozwolić mu odejść? To takie ciężkie.  
-Wiem, że to ciężkie- odpowiedział uzdrowiciel. –Ale mam nadzieję, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję.


	29. Chapter 29

Pozwolić Michałowi odejść. Lucyfer próbował oswoić się z tą myślą, ale nie sprawiało to, że cokolwiek stało się łatwiejsze. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył rudzielca, nawet nie podejrzewał, że to wszystko tak się rozwinie. Ale nawet gdyby o tym wiedział, nie zrobiłby nic innego.  
Pozwolić Michałowi odejść. Boli nawet o tym myśleć. Ale Rafał miał rację. To była jedyna słuszna decyzja. Wyzwolenia były rzadkie w Królestwie, ale się zdarzały. Niosący Światło wątpił, żeby ktoś robił mu problemy. Michał zasłużył na więcej niż być od niego zależnym…Być niewolnikiem, bez względu na to, jak Luc wypierał ten fakt. Pan Zastępów wiedział, że jakkolwiek on nie traktuje anioła jak niewolnika, to inni nie dawali mu zapomnieć o jego statusie.   
Zakochiwał się w Michale stopniowo, etapami aż w końcu przepadł. A może zakochał się od razu tylko sobie tego nie uświadomił? W tym momencie i tak to nie miało znaczenia. Zrobi to co powinien. Już wcześniej był sam. Może to znieść drugi raz.   
Kiedy archanioł tak tkwił pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, rudzielec wrócił ze stajni. Zaczął opowiadać o Klindze. Wyglądał na tryskającego radością, co wcale nie ułatwiało Gwieździe Zarannej zadania.   
-Myślałam, że moglibyśmy się wybrać na przejażdżkę, wycieczkę czy coś takiego, skoro w końcu zrobiło się ciepło. Lucek, słuchasz mnie w ogóle?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony anioł, który zarejestrował, że Archistrateg wydaje się nieobecny.  
-Jasne, że cię słucham- odpowiedział automatycznie Lucyfer.  
Michał mówił coś jeszcze, uśmiechając się szeroko, a Luc machinalnie przytakiwał, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie dochodziło do niego ani jedno słowo.-Dwa tygodnie- obiecał sobie. –Dam sobie jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Potem mu wszystko powiem. Dam mu odejść. On zasłużył na więcej. Nie będę go powstrzymywał.  
Ale zanim minęły dwa tygodnie stało się coś, czego żaden z nich nie mógł przewidzieć.  
To był słoneczny dzień i Michał, który spędzał coraz więcej czasu na dworze, wrócił właśnie do domu i entuzjastycznie pocałował archanioła.  
-Martwisz się czymś ostatnio- powiedział.  
-Wydaje ci się- odpowiedział szybko blondyn.  
-Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć?- upewnił się anioł.   
-Gdyby to było takie proste…- mruknął Niosący Światło, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
-Jestem za głupi żeby zrozumieć?- spytał rudzielec.  
-Nie, Mich. Nie jesteś. Dużo przeszedłeś i jesteś bardzo silny. Poradzisz sobie.  
Luc uznał, że może to jest dobry moment, żeby powiedzieć niewolnikowi o swojej decyzji, ale w międzyczasie ten poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że chwycił Pana Zastępów za ramiona i przycisnął do materaca.  
-Coś ty dzisiaj?- zapytał, mrużąc oczy, Lucyfer.  
Rudzielec się tylko uśmiechnął. Przesunął się tak, żeby móc jednocześnie przyblokować właścicielowi pole manewru i mieć do niego łatwy dostęp. Klęczał tak, że między jego kolanami znajdowały się biodra Lucka. Nachylił się nad Niosącym Światło i przejechał dłonią w dół jego klatki piersiowej, aż do spodni.  
-Chcesz być dzisiaj na górze?- spytał Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Tak- odpowiedział krótko anioł.  
-Nie mogę się doczekać- zapewnił go Archistrateg.  
Nie było mu jednak dane się dowiedzieć, co zielonooki ma w planach, bo ktoś zaczął energicznie uderzać w drzwi.  
-Lucek, otwieraj. Wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwórz wreszcie te drzwi.  
Niosący Światło cały zbladł i poruszył się tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie zrzucił z siebie Michała.  
-Nie…To niemożliwe…-szepnął prawie na pograniczu paniki.  
-Lucek, co się dzieje?- zapytał zaniepokojony niewolnik. Takiego właściciela jeszcze nie widział.  
-On nie może tu być. Przecież upadł…To jakiś koszmar.  
-Lucek, otwierasz te drzwi? Nie każ mi tu siedzieć!- krzyknął ten sam głos zza drzwi.  
Pan Zastępów podniósł się i jednym ruchem otworzył drzwi na oścież.  
-Samaelu- przywitał się chłodno.  
-Cześć, Lucek- odpowiedział Imperator Głębi, bezczelnie się uśmiechając. –Kopę lat.  
-Mam nadzieję, że nikt cię nie widział- skomentował krótko Lucyfer.  
Oniemiały Michał prawie nie śmiał oddychać.  
-Byłem bardzo ostrożny- zapewnił Samael wchodząc do środka.  
-Właśnie słyszałem- odpowiedział wypranym z emocji tonem gospodarz. –Daj mi jeden powód, żeby cię nie aresztować tu i teraz.  
-Lucek, przyjacielu, skoro do tej pory tego nie zrobiłeś to już tego nie zrobisz- stwierdził ze spokojem archanioł zwany kiedyś Ryżym Hultajem. –Powiedz lepiej kim jest ten śliczny aniołek w twojej pościeli.  
-To jest Michał i trzymaj się od niego z daleka- ostrzegł Niosący Światło, a jego końcówki piór zafalowały niebezpiecznie.  
-Co tak ostro, Luc? Byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi.  
-Byliśmy to słowo klucz, Samaelu.  
-Teraz jestem Imperatorem Głębi. Mógłbyś mi okazywać więcej szacunku.  
-Pamiętaj kto cię tam wtrącił- odparował Lucyfer.  
-Ach, udajesz, że nic dla ciebie nie znaczę. Ale ja wiem, że nasza braterska więź przetrwała.   
-Czego właściwie ode mnie chcesz, Samaelu? Minęło tyle czasu.  
-Myślę, że wiesz w jakiej sytuacji jest Głębia. Przyszedłem po pomoc.  
-Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby mnie martwić los Głębi- odparł Luc lodowatym tonem.  
-Kiedyś cię martwił los innych, Lucyferze.  
-Sam ich do tego doprowadziłeś. Muszę ci przyznać, że nie wiem jak dajesz radę rządzić krainą na permanentnym pograniczu wojny domowej.  
-Właśnie, Luc. Nikt mnie nie popiera. Jestem tak bardzo sam.  
-Z własnej winy.  
-Jestem Imperatorem z woli Jasności.  
-Tylko dlatego utrzymałeś się na tronie dłużej niż tydzień.   
Michał przez całą tą rozmowę miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Cieszył się, że między nim a Luckiem nie zdążyło do niczego dojść i obaj ciągle byli w ubraniach. Spotkał już ścisłą niebiańską elitę, ale nawet to go nie przygotowało na spotkanie z Samaelem. Imperator Głębi to była zupełnie inna kategoria. Ale skoro Lucyfer już raz go zwyciężył, poradzi sobie i drugi. Samael mógł być władcą, ale to od Niosącego Światło biła godność i opanowanie.  
-Zostawmy na razie mnie. Powiesz mi coś o swoim towarzyszu, Luc?- zapytał tymczasem Sam.  
-To nie twoja sprawa- odpowiedział zapytany.  
-Nie bądź taki tajemniczy. Nigdy nie lubiłeś krótkotrwałych spotkań. Zmieniłeś zdanie czy to jednak coś poważnego?  
-Samaelu…- powiedział Pan Zastępów tonem, który sprawił, że każdy miałby ochotę uciec pod łóżko. Każdy, tylko nie Imperator.  
-Czyli jednak poważnego. A już myślałam, że ty i ta anielica, jak jej tam było…No, ładna taka. Chociaż koło ciebie niejedna się kręciła. I niejeden.  
-Co słychać u Lilith, Sam?  
Tutaj sztuczny spokój upadłego anioła się skończył.  
-Lilith!- wrzasnął. –Nie przypominaj mi o tej dziwce!  
-A ty nie krzycz. Dekonspiracja nie jest w twoim interesie.  
Niewolnik w końcu odważył się usiąść. Gdyby kilka wieków wcześniej ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie pewnego dnia sam w pokoju z Panem Zastępów i Imperatorem Głębi to by go wyśmiał bez zastanowienia. A teraz miał okazję patrzeć, jak Ryży Hultaj rozsypuje się na jego oczach.  
-Wszystko się rozpadło już dawno. Wiesz o tym, Luc. Po utracie dziecko nigdy już nie było jak dawniej.  
Lucyfer pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Mimo wszystko nie mógł nie współczuć byłemu przyjacielowi. Być może gdyby nie stracił wtedy syna, wszystko by się jakoś ułożyło. Może by nie upadł. To akurat wydawało się mało realne, bo już przedtem Samael był przekonany co do słuszności swoich zamiarów, ale może byłby lepszym władcą. Nie upijał się, nie rozstawał i nie schodził na zmianę z Lilith. Mimo jej licznych zdrad, ewidentnie ją dalej kochał. Tylko to doprowadzało go do wszystkich nieprzemyślanych zachowań. Co prawda nie było żadnych dowodów na to, że chłopiec nie żyje, ale Niosący Światło nie podejrzewał żeby mógł się gdzieś uchować. Gdyby jednak przetrwał jakimś cudem, byłby już dorosły. Luc o mało się nie skrzywił. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać skrzyżowania Samaela i Lilith. Na pewno miałby rude włosy byłego archanioła i czarne, lubieżne oczy Matki Demonów. Nie mając po kim odziedziczyć ani jednej dobrej cechy miałby też okropny charakter. Może i dobrze się stało, że nie przeżył. Nie miałby łatwo.  
Upadły archanioł uspokoił się i niewolnik już myślał, że kryzys został zażegnany, kiedy po raz kolejny tego dnia usłyszeli nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.  
-Cholera- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Pan Zastępów do anioła. –Całkiem zapomniałem. Powiedziałem ostatnio Kamaelowi, że może wpaść kiedy chce i żeby wziął ze sobą Moda.   
Michał widział Moda kilka razy od czasu ich pierwszego spotkanie i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu bardzo polubił młodego demona. Nawet jego tolerancja wobec Kama wzrosła z czasem. W każdych innych okolicznościach byłby zachwycony wizytą Asmodeusza, ale nie w takim momencie.  
-Może ich nie ma?- zapytał niewolnik za drzwiami.  
-Słyszałem głosy. Muszą być- odpowiedział przytłumiony głos, prawdopodobnie należący do jego pana. Nie bój się, otwórz te drzwi.  
-Każdy do mnie wchodzi jak do siebie- mruknął niezadowolony Lucyfer.  
Samael stał zdezorientowany. Do pokoju wszedł Asmo.  
-Cześć, Mod- powiedział normalnym tonem Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Mod?- zapytał nagle zaniepokojony Imperator.  
-To skrót od Asmodeusza- wyjaśnił Archistrateg. As-mod-eusz.  
Sam zareagował mocno nietypowo. Wydał z siebie cienki pisk, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, zaraz potem je opuścił i popatrzył na Moda z czymś co u kogokolwiek innego można by nazwać wzruszeniem.  
-Asmodeusz, synu!  
-Synu?- zapytał Kamael, wchodząc do sypialni. –Co tu się, na Jasność, dzieje?


	30. Chapter 30

Kilka dni wcześniej Asmodeusz powiedział Kamaelowi, że jest gotowy.  
-Jesteś pewny, Mod?- zapytał zaniepokojony anioł. –Nie chciałbym cię przypadkiem skrzywdzić.  
-Jestem- odpowiedział bez wahania niewolnik. –Czy nie chcesz, ze mną…?- dodał mniej pewnie.  
-Mods, oczywiście, że bym chciał, ale nie wiem czy w ogóle umiem być delikatny- przyznał żołnierz.  
-Po prostu spróbuj- szepnął uwodzicielsko Asmo.  
Po tych słowach Kam nie wahał się już ani sekundy dłużej.  
Potem Asmodeusz był nieprzytomnie szczęśliwy i nawet nie podejrzewał, że niewinna propozycja Kamaela sprawi, że znowu wszystko się zmieni.  
-Lucek mówił, że możemy do niego wpaść. Dzisiaj po południu?- rzucił od niechcenia anioł kiedy obaj jedli obiad.  
-Jasne, czemu nie- odpowiedział Mod. Od kiedy relacje między nim a jego panem się poprawiły widział, Kam kilka razy zabrał go na spotkanie z Lucyferem i Michałem. Demon polubił ich obu, a w stosunku do rudzielca doszła jeszcze wdzięczność za to, co anioł zrobił dla niego kiedy się widzieli po raz pierwszy. Dużo się zmieniło od tamtego czasu, ale niewolnik nie podejrzewał, że jego życie znowu wywróci się do góry nogami.  
Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że fakt, że jakiś nieznany anioł nazwie go synem, spowoduje atak wściekłości u Kamaela.  
Mod stał w sypialni Lucyfera, a właściwie Michała i Lucyfera, nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co się koło niego działo.  
-Samael- warknął gniewnie żołnierz, patrząc na dawnego buntownika. –Lucek, co on tutaj robi?  
-Też chciałbym wiedzieć- odpowiedział Pan Zastępów.  
Michał się nie odzywał, ale Asmo miał poczucie, że rozumie z tego mimo wszystko więcej.  
-Synu!- kontynuował niewzruszony Ryży Hultaj. –To cud. Nie wierzę, że się odnalazłeś.  
-Mod?- zapytał nieufnie Kam. –O czym on mówi?  
-Nie mam pojęcia- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą demon.  
-A co ci chodzi, Sam?- przerwał im w końcu Niosący Światło. –Twój syn nie żyje, pamiętasz?  
-Ciała nie odnaleziono- przypomniał mu Imperator.  
-Ale to bez sensu. Mod nawet nie jest do ciebie podobny. Ani do Lilith- zauważył trzeźwo Pan Zastępów.  
-Lucek, może kiedyś zrozumiesz. Chociaż jak się zwiążesz na stałe z tym milczącym aniołem to może nie. Ale każdy rodzic wie takie rzeczy. Doskonale pamiętam ten zielony meszek…Wtedy to był meszek. I te oczy. Poza tym chyba pamiętam jak wybieraliśmy z Lilith imię. Kiedy jeszcze wszystko było lepsze…Mieliśmy takie ambicje…Aeszmo…  
-Dewa- dokończył Kamael, do którego dotarła brutalna prawda.  
-Dokładnie tak- potwierdził triumfalnie Samael.  
W tym momencie dla anioła przestał się liczyć ktokolwiek poza Modem. Całą swoją uwagę przeniósł na niewolnika, który stał wryty w ziemię i próbował zrozumieć co właśnie się stało.  
-Myślałem, że może być inaczej…- powiedział żołnierz równym, pozbawionym emocji tonem. –Myślałem, że jesteś inny…Że to wszystko może się udać…Byłem głupi wierząc demonowi. Szkoda, że zobaczyłem to tak późno…  
-Kam!- pisnął błagalnie Asmo.  
-Zejdź mi z oczu- zażądał żołnierz. –Zejdź mi z oczu, zanim ci coś zrobię i nie pokazuj się nigdy więcej.  
Ze ściśniętego gardła Moda wydostał się niedookreślony odgłos.   
-Jakim prawem grozisz mojemu synowi?- zapytał się Samael.  
-Spokój- przerwał mu Lucek, gromiąc go wzrokiem. –Zanim narobisz więcej szkód. Kam, Mod zostanie tutaj. Jeżeli to co powiedział Sam jest prawdą, musimy to potwierdzić. To dla nas wszystkich szok. Mich, zajmij się Modem. Kam, mogę na słowo? Na osobności- powiedział, patrząc znacząco na upadłego archanioła.  
-Tak- zgodził się machinalnie anioł.  
Michał wziął Asmodeusza do pokoju, który oryginalnie należał do niego. Z czasem spędzał tam coraz mniej czasu, aż w końcu przeniósł się de facto do Luca.  
-Przynajmniej mam gdzie się wycofywać z pola rażenia- pomyślał cierpko.  
-Nie stój tak, Mod- powiedział, wskazując ręką miejsce na kanapie.  
Demon, który i tak ledwie trzymał się na nogach, automatycznie z niego skorzystał.  
-Kam miał rację- stwierdził lekko drżącym głosem. –To nie miało prawa się udać. Czy to był naprawdę…?  
Asmo nie dokończył zdania, ale rudzielec i tak się domyślił o co chciał zapytać.  
-Imperator Głębi? Tak. Powiedz mi Mod, wiedziałeś?  
-Ależ skąd. Pierwszy raz go widzę na oczy i nie wiem czego on ode mnie chce.  
Asmodeusz chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale głos mu się załamał.  
-Pójdę po szklankę wody- powiedział anioł, przerywając ciężką ciszę, która właśnie zapadła.  
-Wrócisz?- spytał Mod.  
-Oczywiście. Idę tylko po wodę.  
-Nie zostawiaj mnie- wymamrotał fioletowooki, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
-Nie zostawię cię- zapewnił go Mich, poklepując go lekko po plecach.   
-Nawet jeżeli jestem demonem?- chciał wiedzieć Asmodeusz.  
-Wiedziałem o tym już wcześniej. Nic się nie zmieniło. I się nie zmieni, bez względu na to kim są twoi rodzice.  
-Nie wierzę w to…- westchnął Asmo. –Zawsze sobie wyobrażałem, że moi rodzice są biedni…Byli biedni…Nie chcieli mnie…  
Michał owinął swojego gościa bez słowa pluszowym kocem. Nie wiedział, jak go pocieszyć. Jako anioł został stworzony przez Jasność, ,,ojciec’’ i ,,matka’’ były to dla niego tylko puste słowa.  
-Kogo ja oszukuję…- stwierdził demon, patrząc na rudzielca żałośnie. –Przecież to nie może być prawda…  
-Mod, przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy widziałem dużo dziwnych rzeczy. Miej trochę wiary.  
Lucyfer zamknął Samaela w sypialni i wyszedł z Kamaelem na korytarz.  
-Co się tu dzieje, Luc? Co on tu w ogóle robi?- domagał się odpowiedzi anioł.  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział Archistrateg. –Wpadł bez ostrzeżenia na chwilę przed tobą. Też nie wierzyłem własnym oczom, ale to on. Jest nie do podrobienia.  
-Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie?  
-Podobno tylko my. Kam, muszę coś zrobić z barierami. Nie mogę mieć tutaj tak po prostu rebeliantów.  
-To też. Ale to Ryży Hultaj, on wszędzie wlezie. Nie wierzę, że teraz, kiedy już myślałem, że to skończone, on tu znowu jest i miesza mi w życiu. Czy to co on mówił o Modzie…?  
-Zweryfikujemy to. Ale będziemy musieli dopuścić Rafała do naszej małej grupki.  
-Lucek, wierzę w ciebie i mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz nie powiadamiając Gabriela i Razjela. I trzęsie mnie na samą myśl, że Mod mógłby…A my ostatnio…  
-Kam, to był szok dla nas wszystkich, rozumiem. Wróć do domu, odpocznij, prześpij się i wyślij nam rzeczy Moda, dobra?  
Anioł automatycznie skinął głową.   
Blondyn pożegnał przyjaciela i wrócił do Samaela.  
-Ładnie to tak załatwiać sprawy mnie dotyczące beze mnie?-chciał wiedzieć upadły anioł.  
-Nie masz tutaj nic do gadania- poinformował go Niosący Światło.  
-Lucek, nie rozumiesz co za szczęście mnie spotkało.  
-Na razie nic nie jest pewne.  
-Lucek, nie zrozumiesz, ale ja to wiem- upierał się Imperator.  
-Świetnie- skwitował krótko Pan Zastępów. –Na razie możesz tu zostać, ale jak cię przyłapię blisko Moda, to przysięgam, że Upadek wyda ci się przyjemnym doświadczeniem.  
-Nie musisz na mnie naskakiwać, przyjacielu. Będę perfekcyjnie dobrze wychowany. Nie cieszysz się, Luc? Zostałeś wujkiem.  
Archistrateg zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.  
-Zajmij pokój na końcu korytarza. I nie pokazuj mi się na oczy.  
-Wy, aniołowie, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Uważacie się za lepszych od nas.  
Lucyfer powstrzymał się resztką sił od rzucenia w niego czymś ciężkim.


	31. Chapter 31

Michał nie chciał ich szpiegować. Po prostu wyszedł do ogrodu, gdzie zastał Lucka i Moda siedzących na wiklinowych fotelach. Asmodeusz trzymał w ręku ołówek i zeszyt i śmiał się z czegoś co powiedział mu Lucyfer. Obaj wyglądali na szczęśliwych w swoim towarzystwie i rudzielec poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.  
Od tego pamiętnego dnia kiedy Samael pojawił się znowu w życiu Pana Zastępów, Luc nie miał za dużo czasu dla swojego niewolnika, rozdarty między Zastępami, pilnowaniem Samaela i zajmowaniem się Modem. Anioł uświadomił sobie, że coraz częściej widywał tą dwójkę razem. Mimo całej swojej sympatii do demona, Michał wcale nie był tym faktem zachwycony.  
Archistrategowi udało się namówić przerażonego Rafała, żeby przeprowadził wszystkie badania niezbędne w celu weryfikacji słów upadłego archanioła. Pan Uzdrowień w pierwszej chwili nie chciał mieć ponownie cokolwiek wspólnego z Ryżym Hultajem, z którym nawet przed Upadkiem nie był w dobrych stosunkach, więc przekonanie go, żeby im pomógł i jeszcze do tego zachował dyskrecję graniczyło z cudem, ale Gwiazda Zaranna użył swojego daru perswazji i w końcu Rafał się ugiął. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że pomysł zaczął mu się podobać.  
Asmo dostał od archanioła swój pierwszy zestaw do rysowania, żeby miał się czym zająć zanim sprawa się nie wyjaśni i okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę. Nawet jako kompletny ignorant, rudzielec widział jak bardzo utalentowany jest młody demon. Mich spędzał z Asmodeuszem całe dnie i z jednej strony coraz bardziej się z nim zaprzyjaźniał, a z drugiej nie mógł przestać być o niego zazdrosny. Szczególnie, że kiedy Lucek pojawiał się w pobliżu, Mod od razu do niego lgnął. A Gwiazda Zaranna przyjmował go z otwartymi ramionami. Jakież to było frustrujące. Tym bardziej, że im lepiej poznawał Moda, w tym większe wpadał kompleksy. I tym bardziej się bał.  
Asmodeusz był wszystkim czym Michał nie był i wiedział, że nie będzie. Był idealny. To, jak się zmienił od kiedy rudzielec po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, świadczyło niezbicie o tym, że może jeszcze zacząć wszystko od nowa, ułożyć sobie życie. Niosący Światło byłby z nim szczęśliwy. Mod zachowywał się ostrożnie i niepewnie i anioł doskonale to rozumiał, po tych wszystkich wiekach traumy, ale pod tą warstwą widział potencjał. Asmo miał zadatki na prawdziwego arystokratę, było w nim coś takiego, czego nie mógł udawać, co przychodziło z urodzeniem i zielonooki widział to coraz dokładniej. Demon potrzebował dużo więcej czasu, ale w końcu stałby się prawdziwym następcą tronu, kimś kto lepiej rozumiał Lucka niż Michał mógłby kiedykolwiek. Łączyła ich miłość do sztuki i na pewno Mod odnalazłby się w kręgach arystokracji z gracją, o której Mich mógłby tylko pomarzyć. Zresztą, przecież Asmo zasłużył na coś, co zrekompensowało by mu te wszystkie lata cierpienia.   
Co prawda pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Kamaela, ale rudzielec słyszał doskonale co powiedział żołnierz ostatni raz kiedy widział demona i brzmiało to poważnie. Michał był absolutnie pewny, że jeżeli ojcostwo Samaela się potwierdzi, a z jakichś przyczyn był przekonany, że tak będzie, to Kam nigdy nie wybaczy Asmodeuszowi pochodzenia i o jakiejkolwiek relacji można będzie zapomnieć. Asmo trochę płakał i tęsknił za aniołem, myśląc że rudzielec tego nie widzi, ale z czasem on też zrozumie, że archanioł jest lepszą opcją. O wiele lepszą opcją. Pozostawały jeszcze sprawy formalne, ale na pewno Pan Zastępów by jakoś to rozwiązał.  
Z tą przykrą konkluzją Michał wycofał się z ogrodu, zostawiając Lucyfera i Moda samych.   
Po kilku godzinach odnalazł go Lucyfer, wyglądający na jednocześnie zdenerwowanego i podekscytowanego.  
-Rozmawiałeś już z Modem? Wiesz już?  
To nie brzmiało dobrze.  
-Nie i nie. O czym mam wiedzieć?  
-Są wyniki badań. Nie wiem jak to w ogóle jest możliwe, ale Asmodeusz jest naprawdę synem Samaela i Lilith. Rafał też jest w szoku, ale się zarzeka, że sprawdził wszystko trzy razy. Dlatego to tak długo trwało.  
-Nie dziwi mnie to- odpowiedział anioł. –W sumie to pasuje do Moda.   
-Pasuje ci?- zapytał Niosący Światło nawet nie ukrywając zdziwienia. –Przecież on nie jest ani odrobine podobny ani do Sama, ani do Lilith. Wiem, że jej nigdy nie spotkałeś, ale zapewniam cię, jej to się boją nawet w Głębi. Ta demonica jest po prostu straszna, nawet jak na tamtejsze standardy. A Sam, no cóż…  
Luc wygłaszający cały elaborat w obronie demona. To było do przewidzenia.  
-Nie w tym znaczeniu. Chodzi mi o to, że Mod… Zauważyłeś, jak Mod się zmienił i to na plus? Mod się odnajdzie. Da radę. Wpasuje się. Ma to coś w sobie. Nie jest już wystraszonym chucherkiem. Dobra, chucherkiem dalej jest. Ale sobie poradzi.  
-Ty też się bardzo zmieniłeś- stwierdził Lucek z odrobiną smutku z głosie.  
Żołądek niewolnika ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
-Jest coś, co ci chciałem powiedzieć od pewnego czasu.  
Michałowi bardzo się nie podobało dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa.  
-Nie jest mi z tym łatwo, ale to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie- ciągnął Pan Zastępów.  
-Powiedz to wreszcie- poprosił cicho rudzielec, mając okropne wrażenie, że wie, co zaraz usłyszy.  
Archistrateg wziął głęboki oddech i ogłosił.  
-Postanowiłem cię wyzwolić.  
Przez kilka sekund anioł stał w kompletnym szoku, jakby wybuchł koło niego granat. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, wrzasnął oskarżycielsko:  
-Wiedziałem, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć!  
-Co?- zapytał zaskoczony Gwiazda Zaranna. Wyobrażał sobie różne scenariusze, ale takiego obrotu spraw nie przewidział.-Ja coś takiego powiedziałem? I co to niby znaczy, że wiedziałeś?  
Michał zorientował się, że chlapnął o jedno słowo za dużo. Na razie postanowił ominąć ten temat.  
-Lucek, nie dziwę się, że masz mnie dosyć. Mówiłem, że do tego dojdzie. Ale z czasem miałem jednak nadzieję, że…Och, nieważne. Nie powinienem był. To się zawsze tak kończy.  
-Nie mam cię dość. Kiedy coś takiego powiedziałem?- spytał Lucyfer, do którego zaczęło docierać, że niewolnik zrozumiał go całkiem opatrznie.  
Michał oparł się o ścianę, powoli osunął do pozycji siedzącej i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
-Wiesz co? Powinieneś mnie po prostu sprzedać.  
-Michasiu- powiedział Luc z przerażeniem.  
-Nie rób takich oczu, Lucek! Przerabiałem to już wcześniej, wielokrotnie…Co prawda teraz będzie trudniej i na pewno wyślą mnie na jakieś przeszkolenie, bo już zdążyłem zapomnieć połowy rzeczy, ale czy na to nie zasługuję? W końcu jestem tylko niewdzięcznym niewolnikiem. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Luc, na zawsze zachowam te wszystkie piękne wspomnienia. Ostatecznie nigdy nie myślałem, że będę w tylu fajnych miejscach i poznam jakiegokolwiek archanioła, więc to i tak więcej niż mógłbym się spodziewać biorąc pod uwagę kim jestem. Zobaczyłem jak wygląda normalność, a to jest bezcenne.  
-Michaś, nie możesz mówić serio- powiedział Niosący Światło prawie błagalnym tonem.  
-Ależ mówię, Luc. Nie musisz źle się czuć z tego powodu. To zrozumiałe, że nie chcesz, żeby ktoś wam przeszkadzał.  
-Nam?  
Anioł przełknął ślinę.  
-Tobie i Modowi.  
-A co Mod ma z tym wspólnego?- chciał wiedzieć blondyn, który rozumiał coraz mniej.  
-Jak to co? Luc, nie musisz udawać, przecież mam oczy.  
-Ale, że Mod? Michał, że niby ja i on? Lubię go, jasne, i myślałem, że też go lubisz.  
-Bo tak jest. Dlatego życzę wam szczęścia. Wątpię, żebyś na mojej odsprzedaży zarobił zbyt dużo, ale może chociaż zwróci ci się część. Za straty moralne.  
-Michał, posłuchaj mnie. Zapomniałeś o Kamaelu?  
-Kamael się dobitnie określił w tym temacie. Droga wolna.   
-Na Jasność, Mich, Kam jest w szoku! Dojdzie do siebie i dogadają się z Modem.  
-Jakoś to ogarniesz. Szczególnie skoro już mamy pewność, co do tego kim jest Mod. Nie musisz się martwić o żaden mezalians.  
-Mich, kiedy zrozumiesz, że mnie i Moda nic nie łączy?  
-Ale może- uparł się rudzielec. –Nie powinieneś się przejmować Kamem.  
-Michaś, nie wiem jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć, ale Kam i Mod nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Nie mam żadnych zamiarów co do Moda i nie czuję do niego absolutnie nic poza sympatią. Tyle. Kropka. To wszystko- westchnął ciężko żołnierz.  
-To dlaczego chcesz mnie wyzwolić?- zapytał niewolnik patrząc na niego oczami błyszczącymi od niewylanych łez.  
-Bo cię, ty mój skrzydlaty idioto, kocham.


	32. Chapter 32

-Kochasz mnie? –zapytał drżącym głosem Michał.  
-Bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Bardziej niż potrafię wyrazić- zapewnił go Lucyfer, nachylając się nad nim i próbując objąć.  
Anioł wtulił twarz w miękkie pióra Pana Zastępów.  
-Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie pokochać. A szczególnie ktoś taki jak ty…  
-Michaś…  
-Też cię kocham, Luc.  
Przez chwilę obaj leżeli przytuleni na podłodze. Rudzielec ściskał Niosącego Światło tak, jakby się bał, że jak tylko go puści, archanioł zniknie.   
-Lucek?- zapytał w końcu. –Jeżeli mnie kochasz, to czemu chcesz się mnie pozbyć?  
-Michaś, mylisz pojęcia. Nie chcę się ciebie pozbywać.  
-To dlaczego chcesz mnie wyzwolić?  
-Nie chcesz być wolny, Mich?  
-Nie chcę cię zostawiać.  
Archanioł o mało sam się nie rozpłakał.  
-Myślałem o tym wszystkim. Długo. Zanim jeszcze pojawił się Samael. To jedyne wyjście, żebyś mógł zacząć żyć własnym życiem. Musisz się usamodzielnić. Nie wyrzucam cię na bruk, oczywiście. Rafał zajmuje się przygotowywaniem wyzwolonych niewolników do życia…No wiesz gdzie. Na wolności.  
-Już z nim rozmawiałeś?- zainteresował się rudzielec.  
-Musiałem mieć pewność, zanim ci powiedziałem- przyznał Archistrateg. -Nie odważyłbym dać ci złudnej nadziei.  
-Ale wtedy zostaniesz sam- wytknął mu anioł.  
Lucyfer uśmiechnął się smutno.  
-To niewielka cena za twoją wolność- stwierdził. -Poza tym to dla mnie nic nowego.  
-Wolność- powiedział powoli Michał, jakby analizując to słowo. -Wielu z nas o niej marzy, ale nikt się nie spodziewa. Niewolnik niepogodzony ze swoim losem to zły niewolnik. Zresztą, niektórzy z nas z czasem przestawali i tym myśleć. Dali się wtłoczyć w jedyny słuszny szablon. Ich jedynym celem jest żeby pan lub pani byli szczęśliwi. Wiesz co? W sumie to mnie to też spotkało.  
-Michaś, ktokolwiek ci to zrobił, mogę go dorwać i…  
-Luc- przerwał mu zielonooki. -Ty mi to zrobiłeś.  
-Jak to?- zdziwił się Pan Zastępów. -Przecież nawet nie próbowałem.  
-Właśnie. Nawet nie próbowałeś. Tyle razy słyszałem, że jestem złym niewolnikiem. Tyle razy wszyscy mi powtarzali, że powinienem bardziej się przejmować tym, żeby mój pan był zadowolony. Bardziej się starać. Starałem się, Luc, chciałem być dobry. Ale nigdy nie byłem wystarczająco. Może dlatego, że na żadnym z nich nie zależało mi osobiście. Byli odległymi figurami, mieli taką władzę, że wydawali się wręcz nierealni. Wszechpotężni. A potem pojawiłeś się ty i zakochałem się w tobie. Nie dlatego, że się bałem, chociaż przyznaję, na początku byłem śmiertelnie przerażony. Lucek, nie rób tego, jeżeli masz być nieszczęśliwy. To jak wygląda moje życie teraz…To i tak więcej niż mógłbym prosić. Pogodziłem się już ze swoim losem. Wtedy, na tym targu byłem w szoku, że ktoś w ogóle mnie jeszcze chciał. Tak, byłem złamany i wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę taki, jak oni chcieli. A teraz już wiem, że wcale nie byli tacy potężni i niezniszczalni za jakich ich brałem. Lucek, nie wyzwalaj mnie, jeżeli masz być przez to nieszczęśliwy.  
-Michaś, zapewniam cię, nie będę w pełni szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że mogłem cię wyzwolić, a tego nie zrobiłem. Podejmowałem tą decyzję wystarczająco długo. Nie każ mi tego przeciągać ani chwili dłużej- poprosił blondyn.  
Niewolnik pokręcił głową.  
-Ty miałeś tyle czasu ile chciałeś. Dla mnie to wciąż jest coś nowego. Jeżeli ktoś został wyzwolony, to na pewno nie taki szeregowy pracownik jak ja. Nikt nawet nie znał mojego imienia. Jeżeli ktoś dostał szansę od losu, na pewno był bliskim współpracownikiem swojego pana lub pani. Pewnie wykształconym i obytym.   
-Kochanie, jesteś bliżej Pana Zastępów niż ktokolwiek był od stuleci. Jeżeli to nie jest nobilitacja, to ja już nie wiem co nią jest.   
-Wciąż nie wierzę, że mnie kochasz- pisnął podekscytowany rudzielec. -Co teraz będzie, Luc?  
-Pójdziemy jutro do Rafała. On wyjaśni wszystko. Nam obu, mam nadzieję.  
-Boję się, Lucek.   
-Ja też- przyznał Niosący Światło.   
Asmodeusz po raz kolejny próbował szkicować kiełkujące rośliny w ogrodzie Lucyfera, ale nie mógł zebrać myśli. Służący archanioła przyzwyczaili się do obecności demona i ku jego uldze, nikt nie próbował go atakować. Czasami rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia, ale Mod starał się je ignorować przez większość czasu. I bez tego miał wystarczający mętlik w głowie. Stał tak, próbując sobie wszystko poukładać, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Kamael. Niewolnik mimowolnie wyprostował się, oczekując jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji. Tym bardziej się zdziwił kiedy anioł podszedł do niego i zapytał smutno, prawie błagalnie:  
-Możemy porozmawiać, Mod?  
-Wciąż jesteś moim panem- przypomniał mu demon. –Nie potrzebujesz pozwolenia.  
-Już niedługo- powiedział Kam. –Luc wysłał mi wyniki.   
-To nic nie zmienia- zauważył Asmo.  
-Wyzwolę cię.  
Asmodeusz podniósł pytająco jedną brew.  
-Tak się da?  
-Lucek pracuje nad wyzwoleniem Michała. Podepnę się pod procedurę i jakoś to przepchniemy.  
-Ale ja jestem demonem- zauważył Mod.  
-Rafał i tak będzie przeszczęśliwy. Dwa wyzwolenia w jednym rzucie. Potraktuje to jako osobisty sukces.  
-Mam nadzieję- mruknął niepewnie Asmo.  
-Nie cieszysz się? Odnalazłeś rodziców. Możesz teraz tak wiele. Tyle drzwi stoi przed tobą otworem. Już nikt nigdy nie odważy się cię ruszyć.  
-Cieszę się, ale jestem też kompletnie przerażony. Przecież to nie może być prawda.  
-Dlaczego nie?  
-Kam, całe życie wszyscy mi wmawiali, że jestem kimś gorszym. Gdzieś na samym dole. Jeżeli to nie jest prawda, wszystko w co wierzyłem to było kłamstwo.  
-Może i tak było.  
-Nie jesteś na mnie zły?  
-Dlaczego miałbym być?  
-To co powiedziałeś…wtedy…  
Anioł po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu poczuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem.  
-To było bardzo głupie…i nieodpowiednie…i nie ma miejscu…w końcu to nie twoja wina. Spędziłem tyle czasu nienawidząc Samaela…Raczej tego nie przemyślałem…Przepraszam, Mod.  
-Myślałem, że skoro możesz zrobić wszystko z jego synem…To będzie najlepsza zemsta. Szczególnie, że prawo byłoby po twojej stronie- odpowiedział Mod, również się rumieniąc.  
-Nie myślałeś tak chyba? Mods!- prawie krzyknął Kamael z przerażeniem w głosie.  
-Dopuszczałem do siebie taką ewentualność- przyznał demon. -Wiem jak nienawidzisz Głębian. Bałem się, że zechcesz wrócić do punktu wyjścia…  
-Wiele rzeczy rozegrałbym teraz inaczej- powiedział Kam. -Nie będę stać ci na drodze. Ale zrób dla mnie jedną ostatnią rzecz. Wróć do domu chociaż na jedną noc. Dopóki nie załatwię formalności.  
-Zabawne- stwierdził bez cienia humoru w głosie Asmo. -Kiedy już zacząłem myśleć o jakimś miejscu jako o domu, właśnie się wyprowadzam. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyrzuciłeś mojego kota?   
-Spałem z nim przez kilka ostatnich nocy- wyznał anioł.  
-Zatrzymaj go sobie- stwierdził Asmodeusz.   
-Żeby mi przypominał o jedynej porządnej rzeczy, którą zrobiłem w życiu? Właściwie to jeszcze nie zrobiłem, dopiero mam zamiar. To co, wrócisz? Daj mi się chociaż porządnie pożegnać.  
-Wrócę- obiecał niewolnik i bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się Kamaelowi w ramiona. -Samael jest straszny, ale i tak jestem gotowy pojechać z nim do Głębi. Zawsze czułem, że tutaj jestem wyrzutkiem. Może Głębia to to, czego szukam. Czy to ma sens?  
-Wydaje mi się, że tak- odpowiedział żołnierz, głaszcząc go po seledynowych włosach. -Chociaż ostatnio nic nie ma zbyt wiele sensu. A Samael wylezie ze skóry, żebyś tylko był zadowolony. Po tym jak cię odnalazł po tym całym czasie. Na szczęście są teraz inne drogi na Dół, niż zrzutka z prędkością światła w siarkowe morze.  
-To akurat pocieszające. Chociaż nie tak wyobrażałem sobie moich rodziców. Nie wiem, czy się w ogóle cieszę. To wszystko co wiem na ich temat brzmi absolutnie okropnie.  
-Wiem, ale może jednak dasz im szansę?- zaproponował anioł, chociaż każde słowo paliło go w język.  
-Chyba nie mam wyjścia- powiedział Mod, rozluźniając uścisk.  
-Jesteś bardzo wybaczający, Moduś. Na moje szczęście. Mam nadzieję, że Lucek i Michał byli dla ciebie dobrzy?  
-Obaj byli wspaniali- zapewnił go demon.-Ale najbardziej szczęśliwi i tak są tylko w swoim towarzystwie.   
-Kiedy już zostaniesz porządnym głębiańskim następcą tronu, wymażesz te wszystkie okropny wspomnienia z Nieba. Wszystkich okrutnych aniołów. Mnie.  
-Wątpię w to- skrzywił się Asmo. -To było całe moje życie. To mnie ukształtowało. Tego się po prostu nie zapomina.


	33. Chapter 33

Dom Rafała był klinicznie czysty. Takie było przynajmniej pierwsze skojarzenie Michała, który właśnie siedział na kanapie u Pana Uzdrowień, ściskając Lucka za rękę. Lucyfer natomiast nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że wyglądają jak na terapii dla par. Być może nawet nie było to dalekie od prawdy. Rafał siedział na fotelu naprzeciwko nich i mierzył ich wzrokiem, który Pan Zastępów uznał za przenikliwy, a rudzielec za oceniający.  
-Proces jest w toku, ale zakończy się jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Niestety, ciągle nie mamy za dużo zgłoszeń. Cieszę się, że w końcu się na to zdecydowałeś, Luc- mówił uzdrowiciel.  
Niosący Światło pokiwał głową, próbując się skoncentrować na słowach przyjaciela. Mimo że starał się trzymać ze względy na Michała, w środku jakaś część jego buntowała się przeciwko każdemu krokowi, jaki podejmował.  
Gospodarz tłumaczył im obu jak ma zamiar pomóc aniołowi stanąć na nogi, ale Mich miał równie dużo trudności w przyswojeniu jego słów co Pan Zastępów. Ledwie zarejestrował wiadomość o tym, że dostanie nawet własne mieszkanie. Gwiazda Zaranna chciał powiedzieć, że pokryje wszystkie wydatki, ale jakaś siłą sprawiała, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
Dopiero kiedy Rafał powiedział, że nie będą mogli się widywać, obaj się ożywili.  
-Ale jak to?- zapytał zranionym głosem zielonooki, a jasnowłosy archanioł zawtórował w podobnym tonie.  
-Dlaczego nam to robisz?- chciał wiedzieć rudzielec.  
Na twarzy uzdrowiciela pojawił się cień poczucia winy.  
-Michaś, jeżeli masz być naprawdę wolny, musisz odciąć się emocjonalnie od starego życia. W tym też od Lucyfera.  
-Nie powiesz nam chyba, że to jest pożegnanie? Nie będziemy już się mogli nigdy zobaczyć? Rafał, na Jasność, to okrutne, a okrucieństwo do ciebie nie pasuje.  
Brunet przygryzł końcówkę ołówka.  
-Daję wam pół roku. Przez pół roku nie możecie się widywać. Jeżeli cokolwiek jest między wami, co ma przetrwać, to przetrwa. Jeżeli nie, no cóż…  
-Wiesz ile to czasu?- zainteresował się Archistrateg. Wydawał się spokojny, ale jego szare oczy miotały błyskawice.  
-Co to jest pół roku wobec nieśmiertelności?- odparował gospodarz, ale trochę się skulił pod spojrzeniem przyjaciela.  
-Rafał ma rację, Mich- westchnął Lucek, patrząc na anioła, który wciąż jeszcze był jego niewolnikiem. Musisz zacząć od nowa, bez żadnych zaszłości.   
-Luc…- zaskomlał żałośnie rudzielec.   
-Wiem, mi też jest z tym źle- odpowiedział Niosący Światło.  
-Inaczej sobie wyobrażałem tą wolność- stwierdził Michał.  
-Nie znasz takiego powiedzenia, że nie ma nic gorszego, niż kiedy marzenia zaczynają się spełniać?  
Podpisując dokumenty podetknięte mu przez Rafała, Lucyfer przypomniał sobie ten moment, kiedy kupował niewolnika. Och, jak wiele się zmieniło. Michał siedział koło niego, milczący i niecharakterystycznie poważny, jakby to co się koło niego działo go martwiło. Patrząc w nieruchome, wbite w jeden punkt, jadeitowe tęczówki, Pan Zastępów podjął decyzję, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzać w odkrywaniu siebie na nowo. Drżącą ręką zaczął składać podpisy na kilku kartkach.  
-Zapomnij o mnie, Mich- powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt smutno, kiedy patrzył jak anioł pakuje swój skromny dobytek. -Tak będzie lepiej.  
-Lucek, za kogo ty mnie uważasz?- oburzył się rudzielec. -Dla kogo niby miało być lepiej?  
-Na pewno dla ciebie.  
-Lucek…  
-Michał, i tak mamy pół roku.  
-Naprawdę zamierzasz przestrzegać tego terminu?  
-Tak- potwierdził solennie archanioł. -Nie ze względu na Rafała, ze względu na nas.  
Zielonooki przez chwilę bił się z myślami i po chwili powiedział:  
-Dobrze, Luc…Skoro tak uważasz.  
Gwiazda Zaranna stłumił chęć pocałowania go ostatni raz.  
Nowe mieszkanie Michała było ku jego zaskoczeniu ładne. Co prawda było też prawie puste, ale anioł i tak nigdy nie posiadał zbyt wielu rzeczy na własność, więc mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nauczył się obywać przy pomocy najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Najbardziej zdziwiło go to, że nie dostał przydziału, w którymś z najniższych kręgów.  
-Kim ja teraz jestem?- pomyślał, biorąc machinalnie do ręki Oko Dnia, tylko po to, żeby je zaraz odłożyć. W uszach dźwięczały mu zapewnienia Rafała, że może dzwonić o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak samotny. Nie było obok niego innych niewolników, nie było też Lucyfera. Michał miał też nadzieję, że Mod robi lepszy użytek ze świeżo uzyskanej wolności niż on. Teraz, kiedy było już po wszystkim, gryzło go sumienie, że był zazdrosny o demona.  
-Jestem wolny- szepnął sam do siebie. Czuł się szczęśliwy na swój sposób. Nikt od tej pory nie mógł go tknąć. Miał w końcu równe prawa. Nikt nie mógł mu rozkazywać. Mógł spotkać swoich byłych właścicieli, spojrzeć im głęboko w oczy i rzucić wyzwania, a oni nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Anioł mimowolnie zadrżał. Na to jednak nie był jeszcze gotowy. Mógł być równy na papierze, ale lata praktyki sprawiały, że ciągle czuł się podległy. Tego nie mógł z niego wykorzenić nawet Luc. Michał oparł głowę o zimne płytki w łazience, mając wrażenie, że jego euforia przechodzi w strach, a ten znowu w niepowstrzymaną radość. Po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł zrobić ze sobą co chciał, ale każdy ruch oznaczał też niepewność. Pan Uzdrowień zapewnił go, że na razie nie musi się tym martwić i może spędzić tyle czasu, ile chce na aklimatyzacji, ale Mich miał poczucie, że cały czas go coś pcha do przodu i skłania do działania. Mógł równie dobrze zacząć od naprawy sprzętu. Jego nowe lokum wymagało kilku poprawek.  
Mijały kolejne dni, a anioł z jednej strony odnajdywał się coraz lepiej w nowej sytuacji, a z drugiej wciąż odczuwał to ziarnko niepokoju, które go prześladowało od kiedy musiał opuścić opiekuńcze skrzydła Gwiazdy Zarannej. Dręczyło go pytania, dlaczego właśnie on? Czy wielu jego dawnych towarzyszy nie zasługiwało na wolność dużo bardziej? Anioł czuł się też źle z tym, że nie potrafił z niej korzystać pełnymi garściami. Chociaż Pan Uzdrowień zapewnił go, że to normalnie, jak się czuje, on i tak miał poczucie winy, że nie jest wystarczająco wdzięczny. Starał się być samowystarczalny. Na własną rękę wziął się za remont łazienki. Po piętnastu minutach walki z rurą efekt był taki, że Michał był cały mokry, a prysznic dalej nieposkładany. Anioł przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego wieczoru Archistrateg zaciągnął go do łazienki i zaczął całować, opierając o ściankę od prysznica. Kapała ma nich ciepła woda, która szybko się zamieniła w letnią mgiełkę. Rudzielec westchnął z irytacją. Stało się niemożliwe, był wolny, ale strasznie tęsknił za Luckiem.  
Michał dużo spacerował po ulicach Piątego Nieba. Robił to głównie po to, żeby nie siedzieć w pustym mieszkaniu, chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że okolica była naprawdę piękna. Nawiązał kilka przelotnych kontaktów, ale coś go hamowało przed zawieraniem bliższych znajomości. W końcu był byłym niewolnikiem. Nie zasłużył na to. Podczas swoich wędrówek kilka razy próbował się przełamać i podejść do targu niewolników, ale za każdym razem nie mógł się przemóc i zawracać. Dręczyło go nieodparte wrażenie, że jeżeli tylko przekroczy niewidzialną granicę, znowu wyląduje w jednej z tych klatek. Któregoś wieczoru podszedł pod willę Lucyfera. W sypialni Pana Zastępów świeciło się światło. Anioł nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Miał nadzieję, że Niosący Światło lepiej zniósł rozstanie. Lepiej by dla niego było, gdyby znalazł sobie kogoś na swoim poziomie. Mich poczuł, że zaczynają szczypać go oczy. Odwrócił się i wrócił do domu prawie biegiem.  
Podobnie jak po Buncie Samaela, Gwiazda Zaranna znowu rzucił się w wir pracy. Zajmowało mu to prawie cały czas i pozwalało nie myśleć o Michale. Archanioł nie wiedział jak zniesie całe pół roku rozstania, skoro już tęsknił rozpaczliwie za ukochanym rudzielcem. Poza tym nie dawała mu spokoju natrętna myśl, że być może anioł wcale nie zechce do niego wrócić. Niosący Światło wiedział, że zrobił to co powinien. Dał swojemu byłemu niewolnikowi szansę żeby zacząć żyć własnym życiem. Michał zasłużył na to i na wiele więcej. Pan Zastępów co noc próbował sobie wmówić, że lepiej dla anioła będzie, jeśli zbuduje z kimś nowy związek od podstaw na równych zasadach. Potem przewracał się na drugi bok, starając się znowu nauczyć spać w pustym łóżku.


	34. Chapter 34

Lucyfer siedział w swoim biurze, przeglądając stos dokumentów, który urósł do niebotycznych rozmiarów kiedy żołnierz był na ćwiczeniach polowych. Otaczająca go cisza i delikatne światło wpadające do pokoju działały na niego usypiająco. Spokój przerwał mu Kamael, który wpadł do pomieszczenia jak tornado i wypalił od progu:  
-Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie i irracjonalnie i w ogóle bez sensu, ale ja muszę lecieć do Głębi.  
-Kam, zapewniam cię, że ja cię doskonale rozumiem- odpowiedział mu spokojnie Niosący Światło.  
-Rozumiesz?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem anioł. -Właśnie powiedziałem, że wybieram się do Głębi. Co w tym zrozumiałego?  
-Chcesz znowu zobaczyć Moda. Dobrze myślę?  
-Jestem aż tak przewidywalny?  
-Nie wiem po co innego miałbyś chcieć tam jechać.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, która w końcu przerwał Kamael.  
-To znaczy, że się zgadzasz dać mi urlop?  
-Właściwie- powiedział z namysłem Lucek. -To mam lepszy pomysł. Nie chciałbyś przejść do wywiadu, Kam?  
-Wywiadu?- zapytał zaskoczony brunet. -Nigdy nie miałem nic wspólnego z wywiadem. Nie ma pojęcia jak to się robi.  
-Bardzo prosto. Zorientujesz się co słychać u naszego ulubionego następcy tronu.   
Brunet westchnął ostentacyjnie.  
-Ja nawet nie wiem, czy on zechce mnie widzieć. Ale chciałbym chociaż zobaczyć jak on sobie radzi, tam na Dole…  
-To załatwione- uśmiechnął się Pan Zastępów. -Witamy w wywiadzie.  
-To takie proste?- zapytał niedowierzając Kam. -Myślałem, że będę musiał cię przekonywać godzinami.  
Gwiazda Zaranna przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
-Gdybym tylko wiedział, gdzie dokładnie podziewa się Michał, żadna siła by mnie nie powstrzymała żeby tam pobiec w tej chwili. Dlatego Rafał trzyma to przede mną w tajemnicy, a ja nie naciskam. Chociaż to boli. Więc doskonale cię rozumiem, Kam. Jak już znajdziesz Moda, pozdrów go ode mnie. I bądź ostrożny. W końcu to Głębia.  
-Będę bardzo ostrożny- obiecał anioł. -Zrobię wszystko żeby wypełnić misję i wrócić.  
-Już widzę, jak chętnie będziesz wracał- powiedział Lucek.-Tak czy inaczej, powodzenia.   
Kamael się skrzywił.  
-Kto by pomyślał, że po tym wszystkim dobrowolnie tam idę?  
-Widzisz, przyjacielu, życie pisze najlepsze scenariusze- skwitował to Archistrateg i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
-A ty jak się czujesz?  
Archanioł wzruszył ramionami.   
-Tak sobie. Ale to przecież nie pierwszy raz.  
-Masz obiektywnie rzecz ujmując dużo większe szanse niż ja, a wyglądasz jakbyś już się poddał.  
-Po prostu się boję- przyznał Lucyfer. -Boję się, że Michał spotka teraz kogoś, z kim będzie mógł zacząć od zera. Boję się, że trzymała go przy mnie tylko wdzięczność. Że nigdy naprawdę mnie nie kochał.  
-Lucek, nie wiem, jak ty możesz być taki mądry i taki głupi jednocześnie. Oczywiście, że Michał cię kocha. Przecież ty nigdy go nie traktowałeś jak niewolnika.  
-Właściwie- przyznał Niosący Światło- to trochę traktowałem.   
-Lucek- powiedział wyrozumiale anioł. -Znam cię. Nigdy byś nie nadużył swojej władzy, czyli to, co ja robiłem z całej rozciągłości. A mimo to mam nadzieję, że Mod poświęci mi jeszcze odrobinę uwagi, teraz, kiedy ma tyle lepszych alternatyw.  
-Myślisz, że Michał?- zapytał Luc z nadzieją.-Że on serio by chciał? To było prawdziwe?  
-Chodzi mi o to, że Michał cię kocha- zaczął mu tłumaczyć Kamael. -Ale on kochałby cię nawet gdybyś nie był archaniołem i Panem Zastępów. On by cię kochał nawet gdybyś był bezrobotnym z Limbo. Przestań się unieszczęśliwiać. Wbiłeś sobie do głowy, że najlepsze co możesz zrobić dla Michała, to się od niego odseparować. Zresztą, nie zamierzam cię do niczego namawiać. Kiedyś sam zrozumiesz. Ale musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz. Oficerowie zaczynają szeptać, że chyba szykujemy się na jakąś wojnę, tak wszystkich ćwiczysz.  
-Uważasz, że przesadzam?- zapytał Archistrateg.  
-Skąd- prychnął brunet. -Dobrze im tak. Rozleniwili się w czasie pokoju. Ale ty sobie zrób w końcu przerwę, bo się zaharujesz.  
-Ale to mi pozwala nie myśleć…  
-Wiem- mruknął Kam. -Wiem jak to jest wracać do pustego domu.  
-Mam służbę- zaprotestował słabo Niosący Światło.  
-Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to mi chodzi- powiedział Kamael i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. -Idę się spakować. Jak wrócę to opowiem ci wszystko.  
-Pikantne szczegóły sobie zostaw.  
-Czyli zakładasz, że do czegoś może dojść?  
-Kam, ja jestem absolutnie przekonany, że dojdzie.  
-Jesteś absolutnie przekonany u mnie, ale nie u siebie?  
Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Kamael leżałby by martwy. Jednak Gwiazda Zaranna nie miał takich mocy, więc anioł tylko podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście, obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł.  
-Odezwę się- krzyknął jeszcze na pożegnanie.  
Wieczorem Lucka odwiedził Gabriel.  
-Czy to co mówił Rafał to prawda?- zapytał się wprost. -Dałeś odejść temu ślicznemu chłopcu?  
-Tak- odpowiedział krótko Pan Zastępów.  
-Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?  
-To bez znaczenia.  
-Dlaczego, Luc? Wydawałeś się być przy nim szczęśliwy.   
-Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że trzymam go przy sobie siłą.  
-Powiedział ci coś takiego?- zainteresował się Regent.  
-Nie, do tego sam doszedłem.  
Ciemne oczy Dżibrila złagodniały.  
-Lucek, dlaczego ty się tak unieszczęśliwiasz? Zaproponowałbym ci kolejną wycieczkę na targ, ale jeżeli masz dalej tak cierpieć, to nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.  
-Nie chcę mieć nigdy innego niewolnika- uparł się blondyn.  
-Mogę go odzyskać dla ciebie. To niekoniecznie legalne, ale pewnie dałoby się to odkręcić. Nie martw się Rafałem, biorę to na siebie.  
-Dżib, doceniam twoje dobre chęci, ale ja tego nie żałuję.  
-A wyglądasz jakbyś żałował.  
-To nie tak, Dżib.  
-Ja już nie wiem, jak ci pomóc, Luc- przyznał szczerze Pan Zemsty.   
-Niestety, z tym muszę poradzić sobie sam- odpowiedział mu Pan Zastępów. -Spokojnie, drugi raz zrobiłbym to samo.  
-Dalej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?- upewnił się Pan Objawień.  
-Pewnie. Ale Dżib, rozumiesz, przez co przechodzę?   
-Nie- odpowiedział Gabriel.  
-No widzisz. To nie twoja wina. Po prostu muszę sobie z tym sam poradzić.  
-Lucek, wiesz, że jakby co, to możesz na nas liczyć- zapewnił go Regent.  
-Wiem- odpowiedział Lucyfer i mimo wszystko poczuł się lepiej, wiedząc, że ma wsparcie.  
Głębia wyglądała zaskakująco normalnie. Było to ciężkim szokiem dla Asmodeusza, który nie wiedział, czy bardziej się spodziewał raju utraconego czy jego przeciwieństwa. Tymczasem ulicami przemykały tłumy demonów i upadłych aniołów, praktycznie nierozróżnialnych na pierwszy rzut oka. Samael nie mógł się doczekać aż przedstawi wszystkich oficjalnie odnalezionego potomka, a Mod był tą perspektywą przerażony. Chociaż wątpił żeby cokolwiek zrobiło na nim większe wrażenie niż własna matka. Widział ją tylko raz i na samą myśl o powtórnym spotkanie krew mu krzepła w żyłach. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie odnalezienie rodziny. Zawsze liczył, że jego mama będzie bardziej ciepła. Co prawda ojciec (Asmo dalej próbował przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli) cały czas mu powtarzał, że Lilith go kocha, tylko nie potrafi tego wyrazić, ale jakoś ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. Upadły archanioł też nie pomagał w budowaniu rodzinnej atmosfery, szczególnie po tym jak ogłosił, że jest za młody, żeby go tytułować tatą i niech Mod mówi mu po imieniu. Życie demona wywróciło się do góry nogami. Miał cały sztab na swoje rozkazy i nie musiał zajmować się absolutnie niczym, bo natychmiast materializował się ktoś, żeby go wyręczyć. Mógłby się mścić na przypadkowych Głębianach za własne upokorzenia, ale nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Nawet kiedy korciło go, żeby wyrzucić ich wszystkich z wrzaskiem, że gwałcą jego prywatność, starał się być dla nich miły, chociaż miał wrażenie, że dusi go ich zainteresowanie.   
-Nie byłem chyba taki?- myślał, ale po chwili sam przed sobą przyznał, że był gorszy, robiąc wszystko żeby się tylko Kamael lub jego poprzedni właściciele byli zadowoleni. Z perspektywy kogoś, kto spędził całe życie nie musząc się martwić o własne bezpieczeństwo, ani błagać o litość, żeby ból ustał choć na chwilę, mogło to wyglądać na oportunizm. Ale Asmodeusz wiedział, że robił to, co musiał. Walczył o przetrwanie. Tylko patrząc na otaczające go luksusy, łatwo było o tym zapomnieć.  
Mod trącił machinalnie palcami ozdobioną drobnymi rubinami spinkę do włosów. Przypomniało mu to, o tym jak Kam go czesał. Metodycznie rozdzielał długie pasma, bawił się nimi, a potem je zaplatał, muskając bark demona swoimi dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi.  
-Ciekawe czy sobie znalazł kogoś na moje miejsce- przemknęło mu przez głowę.  
Asmo próbował sobie wmówić, że i tak go to nie interesuje.   
-Może, tylko tak hipotetycznie, mogliśmy być szczęśliwy razem- pomyślał. -Teraz i tak skończone. Nie usłyszę już nigdy więcej o Kamaelu. Pewnie wyżywa się na kolejnym demonie, nad którym ma władzę. W końcu sam przyznał, że jego stosunek do nich się nie zmienił. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jest dla niego lepszy, niż dla mnie na początku.  
-Jeżeli Kamael nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, to dlaczego ciągle o nim myślisz?- odezwał się głos w jego głowie.  
-Muszę mieć skrzywienia emocjonalne- odpowiedział sam sobie, ale nie mógł wyrzucić ze swojej podświadomości obrazu Kama w towarzystwie innego niewolnika. -Może jednak tego nie zrobił. Może on się serio zmienił. Przecież tak było. Wierzyłem w to wtedy, nie mam powodu żeby nie wierzyć teraz. Najlepiej nie myśl o tym. To bez znaczenia. Skup się na tym, co jest tu i teraz. Szczególnie, że masz teraz większe zmartwienia.  
Samael w euforii radości obiecał synowi, że może mu załatwić najlepszych niewolników w całej Głębi, ale Mod wtedy po raz pierwszy protestował tak, że musiała go słyszeć cała okolica. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy uznał, że może jednak odnajdzie się w tej dziwnej, obcej rzeczywistości.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: smut

Twarz Lucyfera nie wyrażała żadnym emocji kiedy spoglądał na rekrutów. Zlewali się w jego oczach w jedną wielką bezkształtną masę, którą trzeba będzie nauczyć wszystkiego od podstaw. Na szczęście nie musiał już od dawna robić tego osobiście. Wystarczało, że pojawiał się od czasu do czasu, żeby monitorować ich postępy. Większość z nich na razie wyglądała jakby nie miała pojęcia w co się właśnie wpakowała, ale Pan Zastępów wiedział, że połowa z nich zrezygnuje w trakcie szkolenia. Zawsze zostawali tylko najlepsi. Wtedy się zainteresuje nimi bliżej. Jeszcze raz przesunął obojętnym wzrokiem po aniołach, kiedy kątem oka wychwycił burzę rudych loków. Jego serce stanęło na kilka sekund. Na początku uznał, że ma przywidzenia. Tak bardzo chciał znowu chciał zobaczyć Michała, że doszukiwał się jego obecności wszędzie. Ale spod nieujarzmionych kosmyków wyglądała para przenikliwych oczu, w odcieniu zieleni, który sprawił, że anioł podbił serce Pana Zastępów od kiedy po raz pierwszy podniósł na niego wzrok. Lucek nie posiadał się z radości, ale jednocześnie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Michał był tutaj. Ale Michaś jednocześnie nie pasował do tego bezosobowego tłumu. Jego anioł był wyjątkowy. Niosący Światło poczuł, że na pytania jeszcze przyjdzie odpowiedni moment. Mógł się hamować przez ten cały czas, ale teraz, kiedy Mich był tak blisko, nie mógł się powstrzymać ani chwili dłużej.  
-Ty!- warknął, podchodząc do rudzielca i starając się wyglądać na rozgniewanego. Sądząc po reakcji rekrutów, udało mu się osiągnąć pożądany efekt. Zaczęli rozpraszać się bezwładnie na wszystkie strony jak stadko kurczaków. Tylko Michał odwrócił się, wyglądając na tak zaskoczonego, jak Archistrateg właśnie się czuł.  
-Ja?- zapytał, a jego piękne oczy zrobiły się większe niż normalnie.  
W końcu Lucek doskonale wiedział, jak wyglądały oczy byłego niewolnika. Marzył o nich przez większość nocy. W pozostałe śnił o tych wydatnych ustach. Och, skoncentruj się, Luc, zanim coś skopiesz. Michał wyglądał jakby nie planował tego spotkania i Gwiazda Zaranna nie miał pojęcia czy to dobry czy zły znak.  
-Tak, ty!- powiedział głośno. -Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi.   
Anioł patrzył się na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Wyglądał wyjątkowo bezbronnie, a co za tym szło, bardzo, ale to bardzo seksownie.  
-To jest zachowanie niegodne żołnierza Zastępów- powiedział archanioł. -Ja tego tak nie zostawię! Idziesz ze mną.  
Po tych słowach Michaś wydawał się otrząsnąć szoku i ruszył bez słowa za Lucyferem. Śledziły ich przerażone spojrzenia rekrutów.  
Niosący Światło zaprowadził anioła do pustego biura, zamknął dokładnie drzwi za sobą i przyszpilił Michała go ściany, namiętnie całując.   
-Przepraszam- wyrzucił z siebie, kiedy oderwał usta żeby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. -Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nic nie zrobiłeś, ale po prostu nie mogłem….  
Michał już zdążył położyć dłonie na biodrach blondyna.  
-Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj- szepnął zmysłowo. -Co porabiasz schodząc tak nisko?  
-Nieważne- mruknął Luc, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojego byłego niewolnika. -Na Jasność, Mich, jak ja tęskniłem…  
-Ja też- odpowiedział anioł, patrząc na Pana Zastępów wzrokiem szczeniaka, który właśnie dostał kość.  
-Tego chcesz, Michaś?- zapytał Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Nie każ mi tego przechodzić jeszcze raz, Luc.  
Archistratega nie trzeba było dłużej zachęcać. Zanim Michał się zorientował, był już całkiem nagi i oparty o biurko. Nad nim znajdował się archanioł, w równym stopniu pozbawiony odzieży. Lucek był szybki, może nawet trochę brutalny, ale aniołowi nie przeszkadzało to nawet przez sekundę. Szczególnie, że po wszystkim Pan Zastępów przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując opiekuńczo i pomógł mu założyć jego porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania.  
-Ja się też ciebie tu nie spodziewałem. Co tu robisz, Misiu?- zapytał Lucyfer, starając się równocześnie doprowadzić do stanu, w którym nikt nie mógłby się domyślić, co robił przed chwilą.  
-Przecież sam mówiłeś, że nadaję się na żołnierza- odpowiedział mu anioł.  
-Tak jakby mówiłem…-przyznał się niechętnie Luc.  
-Tak jakby…Kilka razy- przypomniał mu Michał.  
-Bo kiedy cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem to wiedziałem, a kiedy już dosiadłeś Klingę to miałem już w ogóle pewność. Zadowolony z odpowiedzi?  
-I to jak. Właśnie, co z Klingą? Za nim najbardziej tęskniłem. Poza tobą, oczywiście.  
-Wszystko w porządku, nic szczególnego. Chociaż ostatnio kogoś zrzuciła, chyba też tęskni za tobą. Powiedz mi, Mich, myślałeś, że się nigdy nie dowiem, że się zaciągnąłeś?  
-Myślałem, że najpierw zdążę awansować i zrobić na tobie wrażenie. Zastanawiałem się co ze sobą zrobić i nic poza Zastępami nie brzmiało jakoś odpowiednio. I oto jestem. Tylko co teraz powiemy Rafałowi?  
W ułamku sekundy Niosący Światło podjął decyzję.  
-Pieprzyć Rafała.   
Rudzielec wyglądał na urażonego.  
-Chcę żebyś pieprzył tylko mnie- stwierdził dobitnie, wydymając wargi.  
-Tak będzie- obiecał Archistrateg, starając się nie śmiać. -Wróć do domu, Michaś.   
-Chcesz mnie z powrotem?  
-Żałuję w każdej minucie, że cię kiedykolwiek wypuściłem z ramion. Rafał będzie musiał to przeżyć.  
-Lucek, powtórz jeszcze raz te błogosławione słowa.  
-Wróć do domu, Michaś. Proszę. Tylko zachowaj to na razie dla siebie. Nie chciałbym żeby ktokolwiek mnie posądzał o stronniczość. Techniczne rzecz ujmując, zostałem twoim szefem.  
-Nikomu nic nie powiem- zapewnił go anioł.  
-Dobrze. Michaś, nie możemy tu być dłużej, bo ktoś się zainteresuje. Biegnij do tego tłumu.   
Rudzielec natychmiast posłuchał. Postarał się wyślizgnąć z pokoju tak, żeby nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ale to było z góry skazane na przegraną.  
-To wyglądało groźnie-odezwał się do niego jeden z rekrutów.-Czego od ciebie chciał?  
Michał wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko.  
-Nic takiego. Coś z nieregulaminowym mundurem.  
-Wyglądasz zupełnie normalnie.  
-Poszło o zapięcia- zmyślił na poczekaniu.  
-Dlatego trzymał cię tak długo?- zapytał z wypiekami na twarzy rozmówca. -W co ja się wpakowałem. Co ja sobie myślałem zaciągając się. Jesteś przynajmniej cały?  
-Tak.  
-Feliks jestem, tak w ogóle- powiedział anioł podając Michałowi rękę.  
-Michał- uścisnął ją rudzielec.  
Feliks miał szafirowe włosy i oczy o podobnym odcieniu niebieskiego. Miał też radosne usposobienie i słuchając go były niewolnik miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy od kiedy został wyzwolony, spotkał kogoś, z kim mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale obiecał sobie, że zachowa większość informacji dla siebie, przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że jego nowy znajomy jest zupełnie godny zaufania.  
Jeszcze przed zmrokiem Michał stawił się w willi Lucyfera. Przywitała go wytęskniona Anael.  
-Było tu strasznie pusto bez ciebie. Wiedziałam, że w końcu wrócisz.   
-Też mi cię brakowało- przyznał rudzielec. Anielica była jedną z nielicznych, którzy okazali mu trochę sympatii kiedy jeszcze był niewolnikiem. -Lucek już jest?  
Anael zachichotała.  
-Nie wiedziałam, że pozwala się tak nazywać.  
-Niektórym pozwala- odpowiedział Michał, prostując się dumnie.  
-Komu?  
-Rafałowi, Gabrielowi, Razjelowi, mnie…  
-Sama śmietanka towarzyska. Czy teraz jesteś moim szefem?  
-Nie śmiałbym- odparł anioł, nieznacznie blednąc. -Anael, ciągle próbuję się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Chociaż, powiedz mi, jest tu gdzieś ten gość, co mi tak docinał? Chciałbym go pogonić do roboty.  
-Jestem z ciebie dumna- oznajmiła anielica, w istocie promieniejąc. -Lucyfer jest na górze, nie każ mu dłużej czekać.  
-Dopiero mi to mówisz?- zapytał rudzielec, obrócił się na pięcie, przemierzając dobrze znane schody na wyższą kondygnację.  
-Wreszcie- powiedział Niosący Światło zamiast powitania. -Ile można?  
-Byłbym wcześniej gdybyście nas tak długo nie trzymali- odbił piłeczkę bez zastanowienia Michał. -I to pierwszego dnia. Połowa już wygląda jakby miała zrezygnować.  
-A ty, Misiu?  
-Wiesz, że ja się nie poddaję. Postarali się za mało, żeby mnie zniechęcić.  
-Nie rozmawiajmy o pracy. Mów lepiej, co robiłeś przez ten cały czas.  
Anioł streścił wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po tym jak ostatni raz widział Pana Zastępów, a ten uważnie słuchał, nie przerywając ani razu. Dopiero jak Michał skończył zapytał:  
-Ale nikt ci nie robił problemów?   
-Zupełnie nikt. Inna sprawa, że nikomu się nie przyznałem kim jestem…Byłem. Tylko jakim cudem do Zastępów tak łatwo się dostać?  
Gwiazda Zaranna wzruszył ramionami.  
-Kto ma odpaść, i tak odpadnie i to szybko. Sam widziałeś dzisiaj. Dlaczego Zastępy? Proszę, Mich, powiedz, że nie robisz tego ze względu na mnie.  
-Może odrobinę…Chociaż jak już ci dzisiaj powiedziałem, miałeś chwilowo się nie dowiedzieć. Po prostu nie mogłem znaleźć nic dla siebie. Tylko wojsko wydawało się właściwe…Sam nie wiem…Nawet spotkałem kogoś kto mnie chyba polubił…To takie normalne. Normalność nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną. A ty co robiłeś?  
-To samo co zawsze, odliczając dni do końca terminu, który narzucił nam Rafał.  
-Jak już go spotkasz, powiedz mu, że może przekazać moje mieszkanie. Komuś innemu bardziej się przyda. Nawet udało mi się je trochę wyremontować.  
-Więc zostaniesz?- zapytał archanioł z nadzieją w jasnych oczach.  
-Nie mógłbym inaczej- odpowiedział Michał, przyciągając Lucyfera do siebie.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: smut

Stwierdzenie, że Asmodeusz wszedł w nową rolę z łatwością z pewnością można było uznać za mocno przesadzone, ale już to, że Mod bardzo się starał i szło mu coraz lepiej było już całkiem prawdziwe. Demon nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał, że jego głowa jest aż tak pojemna, ale każdego dnia uczył się czegoś nowego. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z miejscową arystokracją o mało nie dostał ataku paniki, ale był zdeterminowany zrobić wszystko, żeby to się już nie powtarzało. Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na pytania, czemu ulegle spuszcza wzrok albo robi krok w tył za każdym razem kiedy usłyszy podniesiony głos. Miał zamiar udowodnić wszystkim, a najbardziej sobie, że da radę. Próbował właśnie dowiedzieć się czegoś o lokalnych zwyczajach, kiedy przybiegł do niego Dantalian, dowódca straży.  
-Lordzie Asmodeuszu, złapaliśmy anioła.  
-Anioła?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Mod.  
-Próbował się włamać- wyjaśnił Dan.   
-To się często zdarza?- chciał wiedzieć Asmo.  
-Nie, bardzo rzadko. Mało kto jest na tyle- dowódca straży szukał odpowiedniego słowa- głupi albo odważny, żeby coś takiego zrobić- dokończył. -Zamknęliśmy go w lochu i czekamy na rozkazy.  
-Pięknie- pomyślał z rozpaczą seledynowłosy demon, starając się wyprzeć ze swojej głowy prześladujące go wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy sam bywał często przykuwany ciężkim łańcuchem w jakimś zimnym miejscu. –Nie dość, że mam loch, to jeszcze kogoś tam zamykają w moim imieniu. –Zaprowadźcie mnie do tego anioła- rozkazał. –Albo nie. Zaprowadźcie go do mnie.  
-To nie jest bezpieczne- ostrzegł go Dan.  
-Myślałem, że macie mnie ochraniać- zauważył przekornie Asmo.  
Dantalian rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne rezygnacji.  
-Twoja wola jest rozkazem, uczynimy to co chcesz- powiedział i wyszedł.  
Asmodeusz odwrócił się do okna, w zamyśleniu obserwując kelpie i czekając na powrót dowódcy.  
-Przyprowadziliśmy go-usłyszał za sobą głos Dana.  
Mod odwrócił się i spojrzał na więźnia.  
-Rozkujcie go- bardziej poprosił niż rozkazał.  
Dantalian wyraźnie się zmieszał.  
-To niebezpieczne.  
-Rozkujcie go i zostawicie nas samych- zażądał zniecierpliwiony syn Samaela.  
Dowódca straży nie ukrywał swojej dezaprobaty, ale zrobił to, czego chciał Asmodeusz. Następnie skinął na resztę straży i wyszedł. Asmo upewnił się, że na pewno nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i zapytał z rozpaczą:  
-Kam, co ty sobie myślałeś?  
Żołnierz Zastępów wzruszył ramionami.  
-Chciałem cię zobaczyć. I popatrz, udało się.   
Kamael podszedł do Moda, a ten nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej wskoczył na niego, zarzucając mu ręce na szyje i oplatając go w pasie nogami. Anioł zaczął go całować po całej twarzy i jednocześnie przeniósł na łóżko.  
-Po prostu w to nie wierzę- mruknął były niewolnik po tym jak Kam się od niego na chwilę oderwał. –Przecież ty po prostu nienawidzisz tego miejsca.  
-Przyjmij do wiadomości, że przebywanie tam, gdzie jesteś było warte przejażdżki na Dół. Przy okazji dowiedziałem się kilku rzeczy. Tak do twojej wiadomości, wiesz jak cię teraz nazywają?- spytał żołnierz wysuwając z włosów demona kilka ozdobnych wsuwek.  
-Niee- odpowiedział przeciągle seledynowłosy, walcząc z guzikami koszuli kochanka.  
-Demonem Pożądania.  
-Co?- zapytał się Mod, przerywając na chwilę rozbieranie anioła. -Dlaczego?  
-Serio się pytasz?  
-Tak! Ja taki nie jestem!  
-Ja uważam co innego.  
Asmodeusz wywrócił oczami, a żołnierz się uśmiechnął.  
-Jesteś piękny, Mod- oznajmił z zachwytem, ogarniając wzrokiem smukłe ciało demona.   
-Znalazłeś kogoś na moje miejsce?  
-Oczywiście, że nie- oburzył się anioł. -Naprawdę uważasz, że ktokolwiek mógłby cię zastąpić?  
-Kto cię tam wie- mruknął syn Lilith.  
Kamael spróbował przewrócić demona na plecy, ale Mod wywinął się tak sprytnie, że w rezultacie mieszkaniec Królestwa spadł z hukiem z łóżka.  
Zwabieni odgłosami Dantalian i inni przybiegli do komnaty. Dan szybko zlustrował wzrokiem na wpół rozebranego Asmodeusz i prawie nagiego, leżącego na podłodze Kama.  
-Jeżeli chciałeś własnego niewolnika seksualnego, wystarczyło powiedzieć- oznajmił zaskoczony.  
-Wynoście się wszyscy i zostawcie nas w spokoju- rzucił wściekły Mod.  
Stało się tak jak tego chciał.  
-Teraz, jak już sam masz służbę, to widzisz jaka to przyjemność- zaśmiał się Kam.  
-Niewolnik seksualny- uśmiechnął się do niego Asmo. –To byłaby epicka sprawiedliwość.  
-Rób ze mną dzisiaj co chcesz- powiedział anioł, wracając na łóżko. –To gdzie myśmy skończyli?  
-Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłeś.  
-Czyż to nie oczywiste, Mod? Bo cię kocham.  
Mod nie odniósł się do tego w żaden sposób, ale zmrużył filuternie oczy i zapytał:  
-Na co czekasz, aniele?  
Kamael nie odpowiedział werbalnie, ale przesunął filigranowego demona w swoją stronę i wszedł w niego. Asmo aż do finału nie mógł złapać oddechu. Był kompletnie bezwładny i ledwie zarejestrował moment, w którym sam doszedł. Cały świat na kilka sekund, chociaż być może było to dłużej zrobił się czarny, a potem oślepiająco biały.  
-Mod?- usłyszał głos, dochodzący do niego jakby z oddali, a potem czyjeś ręce na swoich łopatkach. -Moduś? Jesteś cały?  
-Tak- szepnął wyczerpany Asmodeusz. -Daj mi tylko chwilę.  
-Mogę już więcej tego nie robić- powiedział zmartwiony żołnierz.  
-Co?- zapytał płaczliwie syn Lilith. -Nie możesz teraz przestać. Chcę powtórkę. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
-Czyżbym wykończył Demona Pożądania?  
Mod mocniej zacisnął powieki. Brunet zrozumiał aluzję i nie naciskał na niego więcej. Poczekał, aż Asmo sam uznał, że czas wstać i zaczął się ubierać. Wtedy zaczął go zarzucać pytaniami o Głębię i jej mieszkańców.  
-Mów, jaki jest Samael jako tatuś?- wypalił wreszcie.  
Mod prychnął.  
-Strasznie przytłaczający. Cały czas się pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Specjalnie uciekłem na obrzeża, żeby mieć trochę spokoju. Nikt nigdy nie mną tak nie zajmował, więc na początku to było fajne, ale teraz mam wrażenie, że mnie udusi tym swoim zainteresowaniem.  
-Pozwolił ci się przeprowadzić?  
-Powiedziałem mu, że w ten sposób będę mniej narażony na stres i spiski dworskie.  
-Sprytne. Gdzie jest mój niewinny demonek?  
-Wciąż tu jestem. I to wszystko jest przerażające. Dobrze, że tu jesteś.  
-Kiedy tak podróżowałem przez Głębię, wszystkich zaprzątał temat numer jeden: Książę Asmodeusz. Jesteś sławny. Jeżeli twojemu ojcu coś się stanie….Przypominam, że ma wielu wrogów. Ten tron ci się należy, jako prawowitemu następcy.  
-Kam, jestem ostatnim stworzeniem w Głębi, Niebie i Strefach Poza Czasem, które nadaje się do rządzenia czymkolwiek, a szczególnie Głębią.  
-Mods, z tego co przed chwilą widziałem, radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle. Jeszcze kilka stuleci i owiniesz sobie ich wszystkich wobec małego palca. Będziesz rządzisz żelazną…łapką- stwierdził anioł, ściskając drobną dłoń Asmodeusza.  
Zanim Asmo zdążył mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, coś zastukało lekko w drzwi.  
-Czy ktoś coś mówił o łapkach? Wpuść mnie! Chyy! Nie mów, że masz tam innego kota!  
Skrzydlaty patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak demon poderwał się z pozycji leżącej i pobiegł do drzwi. Kiedy je uchylił, do środka wtoczyła się kulka szarej ektoplazmy.  
-Masz kota?- zapytał żołnierz ze zdziwieniem.  
-Nie. To widmokot. Kam, oficjalnie przedstawiam ci Nefera. Z nim będziesz musiał dzielić moje serce.  
Nefer powoli podszedł do anioła i pacnął go łapką. Cokolwiek chciał sprawdzić, musiało wypaść pomyślnie, bo nie próbował ani drapać, ani gryźć. Wskoczył za to Modowi na kolana i zamruczał.   
-Jak długo?- chciał wiedzieć żołnierz.  
-Od dwóch tygodni i trzech dni- odpowiedział Asmodeusz na niedokończone pytanie.  
-Naprawdę ruszyłeś do przodu, Asmo. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Ach, tak w ogóle, Lucyfer cię pozdrawia.  
-Wie, że tu jesteś?  
-Tak jakby mam jego oficjalne błogosławieństwo. Wysłał mnie tutaj jako agenta wywiadu.  
-Kogo masz infiltrować?  
-Ciebie.  
Mod pogłaskał obojętnego na ich rozmowę widomokota.  
-Powinienem cię wysłać z powrotem do tego lochu- stwierdził, ale Kam widział, że próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć. -Jak ci się tam podobało?  
-Bardzo gościnne zakwaterowanie- odparł Kamael. -Dlaczego w ogóle masz coś takiego?  
-Nie wiem. Dostałem w pakiecie do reszty rezydencji. To chyba norma wśród Mrocznych.  
Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, aż w końcu żołnierz odezwał się nieśmiało.  
-Mod. Asmodeuszu. Kiedy mówiłeś, że muszę teraz dzielić z Neferem twoje serce, czy to znaczy, że…?- anioł bał się dokończyć pytanie.  
-Tak. Też cię kocham. Nie wiem, jak długo próbowałem to wyprzeć, ale też cię kocham.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: wspomniana przemoc

-Ja już nie wytrzymam- mamrotał Feliks bardziej do siebie niż do Michała, jednak rudzielec i tak go usłyszał. -Oni chcą nas zamęczyć.  
-Ciszej, bo cię usłyszą- powiedział zielonooki anioł. -Poniosę twój plecak- zaproponował.  
-Nie wiem jakim cudem chcesz dać radę z dwoma plecakami, skoro ja nie daję z jednym- sapnął drugi rekrut, o mało się nie przewracając na piaszczystą ziemię.  
Michał bez słowa wziął od niego plecak.  
-Jakim cudem w ogóle nie wyglądasz na zmęczonego?- zainteresował się Feliks.   
-Nie jest tak źle.  
-O, nie jest źle. Jest fatalnie.   
Niebieskowłosy anioł zerkał nienawistnie na szkolącą ich Ingrid.  
-Ona nas wykończy. Ja ci mówię, to nie skończy się dobrze.  
-Feliks, uspokój się- syknął Mich przez zaciśnięte zęby. -Bo jej podpadniesz. Wiesz, że Głębia nie zna takiej furii jak gniew anielicy?  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Lucyfera, połowa rekrutów już zdążyła rezygnować, a spora część, tych, którzy jeszcze zostali wyglądali jakby się wahali czy do nich nie dołączyć. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Michał radził sobie lepiej niż inni. Był dużo bardziej wytrzymały niż inni aniołowie i miał wbite do głowy, że jeżeli zacznie narzekać, to szybko tego pożałuje.   
Niosący Światło pojawił się kilka razy, ale nigdy nie został na długo. Obojętnie przyglądał się nowemu narybkowi, a potem najczęściej mówił coś do Ingrid i znowu znikał. Znamienne było to, że po każdej takiej inspekcji anielica ze wzmożoną gorliwością przykładała się do swoich obowiązków.  
-Lucyfer musiał znowu coś jej nagadać- mówił potem za każdym razem Feli cierpiętniczym tonem. -Ona nie potrzebuje żadnej zachęty, żeby się na nas wyżywać, a on ją jeszcze nakręca.  
Michał najczęściej w milczeniu wysłuchiwał tego, co chciał mu przekazać drugi anioł. Zazwyczaj kiedy ten już wszystko z siebie wyrzucił, odzyskiwał zwykłe optymistyczne podejście do życia i rozśmieszał wszystkich obecnych z zasięgu słuchu. Rudzielec nie wiedział, jakim cudem jego nowy przyjaciel jeszcze nie wpakował ich wszystkich w kłopoty.  
-Gorąco dzisiaj, co nie?- zaczynał znowu Feliks. -Mogliby dać nam wody. Ja się odwodnię! To jest łamanie praw anioła. Dajesz radę, Michał?  
-Tak. Pracowałem kiedyś w sadzie w pełnym słońcu. Da się przyzwyczaić.  
-Myślałeś, że tu będzie lepiej?  
-Nawet nie.   
-Nie wyobrażam sobie zbierać owoców. Pewnie nie mogłeś się doczekać aż wrócisz do domu i wejdziesz pod prysznic, a potem do ciepłego łóżka?  
-Pewnie- mruknął niepewnie były niewolnik.  
Z jednej strony miał poczucie, że powinien być szczery z Feliksem. Skoro mieli się naprawdę zaprzyjaźnić, to nie powinien ukrywać swojej przeszłości. Z drugiej strony polubił niebieskookiego i bał się, że po takim wyznaniu Feli nie będzie chciał już się z nim zadawać. Poza tym mógłby rozpowiedzieć o tym wszystkim, a Michał zdecydowanie nie był na to gotowy i miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek będzie. Do anioła dotarło, że Feliks prawdopodobnie nigdy nie musiał się martwić o to, czy dostanie cokolwiek do jedzenia i trochę wody do umycia. Michał doskonale pamiętał, co jego ówczesny właściciel kazał zrobić z pewną anielicą, którą dozorca przyłapał na czynie, który oficjalnie był kwalifikowany jako kradzież. Rudzielec kojarzył ją już wcześniej. Pamiętał, że jej skóra była tak sina, że prawie niebieska i ogólnie wyglądała, jakby nie jadła wielu dni. Dozorca przyłapał ją jak próbowała zjeść jabłko zerwane prosto z drzewa, a właściciel postanowił zrobić z niej przykład. Wszyscy pozostali niewolnicy musieli na to patrzeć. Mich nie mógł zapomnieć jej krzyków. Wcześniej zdarzały mu się podobne czyny, jak ten, który popełniła, ale akurat na tym nikt go nie przyłapał. Potem już nigdy tego nie zrobił.  
Anioł zrozumiał, że Feliks coś do niego mówił, ale nie dochodziło do niego żadne słowo. Feli chyba znowu na coś się skarżył, a Michał machinalnie kiwał głową. Czuł jak coś ściska jego żołądek jakby żelazna obręcz. Z całą świadomością do niego dotarło, że niebieskowłosy by nie zrozumiał.  
-Michaś, dobrze się czujesz? Nagle zrobiłeś się strasznie blady- do rudzielca przez mgłę na wpół spanikowanego umysłu dotarło, że Feliks się nad nich nachylił i patrzył na niego z troską.  
-Jest dobrze- wykrztusił byłby niewolnik.  
-Znęcają się nad nami- stwierdził prawie z satysfakcją drugi anioł.  
-Wystarczy już na dzisiaj- krzyknęła Ingrid nad ich głowami. -Macie być jutro z powrotem punktualnie, a jak się któryś z was spóźni to wszystkie pióra ze skrzydeł powyrywam.  
-Nikt się nie spodziewał po tobie niczego innego- mruknął Fel, a Michał mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
-Na pewno wszystko w porządku?- zapytał jeszcze raz Feliks.  
-Tak. To nic takiego- zapewnił go rudzielec.   
-Może odstawię cię do domu?-zaproponował uprzejmie drugi anioł.  
-Dzięki, naprawdę sobie poradzę.  
-Jak tam chcesz. Moc!- krzyknął Feli i wskoczył na latający dywan.  
Wróciwszy do domu, Pan Zastępów zastał Michała siedzącego na puchatym fotelu z dosyć niewyraźną miną.  
-Masz może chwilę?- zapytał niepewnie. -Chciałbym porozmawiać.  
-Dla ciebie zawsze- odpowiedział Niosący Światło, całując anioła w czubek głowy. -Coś się stało? Chodzi o Ingrid? Coś ci powiedziała?  
-Nie- powiedział rudzielec.-Lucek, ja dzisiaj prawie dostałem ataku paniki.  
-Cóż, pewnie to normalnie w twojej sytuacji. I tak radzisz sobie nadzwyczaj dobrze. Jeżeli chcesz to możesz przerwać szkolenie i zacząć za jakiś czas od nowa. Normalnie na to nie pozwalamy, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności…  
-Luc- przerwał mu Michał. -Myślisz, że ja się w ogóle tam nadaję?  
-Pewnie, że tak.  
-Lucek, to jest rzeczywistość, do której nie pasuję. Nigdy nie będę taki jak oni.  
-To niekoniecznie źle. Co cię konkretnie martwi?  
-Że nie zasługuję na wolność. Że nie dam sobie rady. Zawsze będę gorszy od nich.  
-Nie jesteś w niczym gorszy. Jesteś nawet lepszy, bo przetrwałeś- powiedział stanowczo archanioł i ujął twarz Michała w obie dłonie. -Rozumiesz? Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Popatrz, połowa już odpadła, a ty się trzymasz. Musisz uwierzyć w swoje możliwości. Popatrz jak już daleko zaszedłeś.  
-To głównie twoja zasługa- stwierdził ponuro Mich, ale Świetlisty widział, że powoli zaczął się rozpromieniać.  
-Michaś, jest jedna rzecz, o której musisz zawsze pamiętać. Ja cię biorę z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Cokolwiek teraz przechodzisz, nie będę nawet udawał, że rozumiem jak to jest, ale wiedz, że będę z tobą. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć i postaram się ci pomóc. Zrobię wszystko żeby ci pomóc.  
Pod koniec tego wywodu głos Lucyfera zaczął uderzać w prawie błagalne tony. Anioł musiał to wychwycić, bo zrobił dziwną minę i powiedział:  
-Jestem żałosny, siedząc tak i użalając się nad sobą. Każdy ma moim miejscu dałby się pokroić za taką szansę.  
-Nie jesteś żałosny. Jesteś strasznie silny- zaprotestował Gwiazda Zaranna i odgarnął kilka szafranowych kosmyków z czoła Michała. -Nie myślałeś, żeby trochę przyciąć te loki?  
Były niewolnik zerknął na krótko przyciętą czuprynę Pana Zastępów w kolorze jasnego piasku.  
-To jedyna fryzura jaką uznajesz?  
-Nie. Zresztą, rób co chcesz. I tak wyglądasz uroczo- Lucyfer miał nadzieję, że rudzielec nie potraktuje opatrznie jego niewinnej sugestii i szybko zmienił temat. -Opowiesz mi o wrażeniach z treningu?   
-Wbrew temu co niektórzy mówią, nie jest tak źle. W każdym razie mi się podoba, chociaż nie mogę się doczekać, aż zaczniemy w końcu ćwiczyć z bronią. I konno. Będę mógł jeździć na Klindze?  
-Mmm, może. Zobaczymy.  
-Poza tym mam kolegę. Na razie tylko jednego.   
-Michaś, to świetnie! Który to? Albo nie, nie mów mi, bo nie będę mógł już nigdy go traktować obiektywnie.  
-Świetnie, bo sporo też narzeka. Na Ingrid- tu anioł zrobił efektowną pauzę- i na ciebie.  
-Co?- Lucek udał oburzonego. -Zmieniłem zdanie. Mów, co to za jeden.  
-Nie powiem- oznajmił Michał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem i rzucił w niego poduszką.  
-Ty i te twoje huśtawki nastrojów- odpowiedział ze sztuczną powagą Niosący Światło i odrzucił poduszkę. -Sypialnia?  
-Sypialnia- potwierdził anioł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale pojawi się ktoś z przeszłości Michała, kto został kiedyś już wspomniany. Jakieś propozycje?


	38. Chapter 38

-Powinniśmy częściej gdzieś wychodzić. Moglibyśmy wychodzić gdzieś co środę albo co czwartek..  
-Albo w każdy dzień, w który mnie jesteś tak wykończony po szkoleniu, że mógłbym cię zbierać z ziemi szufelką.  
-Ej!- oburzył się Feliks, śmiesznie wydymając policzki i wyglądając przy tym jak niebieski chomik. –Nie mam tak zawsze.  
-Tylko przez większość czasu- zripostował Michał.  
Ingrid wypuściła ich wcześniej, jako jedyne tłumaczenie rzucając coś o sprawach rodzinnych najwyższej wagi i w ramach walki z czymś, co Rafał określił jako fobię społeczną, rudzielec zaprosił Feliksa na piwo.   
-Może Ingrid przejdzie. W końcu kto miał odpaść to już odpadł- zaryzykował stwierdzenie rudzielec.  
-Naprawdę w to wierzysz?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem jego towarzysz. –Im nigdy nie przechodzi- dodał tonem absolutnej pewności, a potem o wiele weselszym tonem zmienił temat i zaczął ogadywać pozostałych rekrutów. Przez dłuższą chwilę dzielili się spostrzeżeniami na temat potencjalnych towarzyszy broni, których to imiona i twarze zaczęły powoli wbijać się w pamięć Michała przez cały okres wspólnego treningu. Okazało się, że nawet sporo o nich wiedział i miał dużo podobnych uwag.  
-Wszyscy mamy ciężko w tym życiu- podsumował to niebieskooki anioł. –Jednak to wspólne tarzanie się w piasku i w błocie łączy. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że gdziekolwiek mogłoby być gorzej.  
Były niewolnik ugryzł się w język, żeby mu nie wyjaśnić, że owszem, może i to dużo.  
-Myślisz, że Lucyfer pije piwo?- zapytał się nagle Feliks, stukając w zamyśleniu palcami o swój kufel.  
Michał mógł mu powiedzieć sporo na ten temat, zaczynając od tego, że Lucyfer woli wino. Mógł też dodać, że ciężko go naprawdę rozbawić, ale kiedy zaczyna się śmiać, nie może przestać. Mógł dorzucić, że poza wojskiem interesuje się sztuką i podejmuje własne próby poetyckie. Mógł opowiadać jeszcze długo, ale na głos powiedział :  
-Nie wiem. Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać o Lucyferze?  
-Lucyfer jest fascynujący- oznajmił wesoło Feliks. –Na swój sposób oczywiście. Nie wiesz czy on kogoś ma?  
Rudzielec poczuł, że jego serce gwałtownie staje.  
-Jesteś zainteresowany?  
Anioł zrobił dziwną minę, coś pomiędzy skrzywieniem a uśmiechem.  
-Obydwaj wiemy, że to zdecydowanie za wysokie progi. Ale nawet gdyby, nie. Nigdy w życiu. On jest straszny, taki zimny i sztywny. Jeżeli kogoś ma, to mu współczuje. To musi być straszne utknąć z kimś takim.  
-Skąd wiesz, jaki jest?- dopytywał się niby to obojętnie Michał.  
-Przecież to widać na pierwszy rzut oka- rzucił nonszalancko Feliks.  
-Doszedłeś do takiego wniosku po kilku razach kiedy go widziałeś?  
-Widziałem wystarczająco dużo- oznajmił Feli z niezachwianą pewnością. –Zresztą oni wszyscy tacy są.   
Rudzielec nie zamierzał się kłócić z nowym przyjacielem. Wiedział, że Zastępy generalnie nie myślą tak o Lucku, a czyż on sam do niedawna nie uważał warstwy Świetlistych za monolit? Im lepiej ich poznawał, tym bardziej widział, jak się mylił, ale rozumiał tok myślenia Feliksa. Nawet jeżeli zaczął myśleć o Gabrielu trochę cieplej, i tak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na interakcję. A Niosący Światło obiecał, że jakkolwiek będzie zachwycony przedstawiając Michała oficjalnie w towarzystwie, to poczeka, aż anioł będzie na to gotowy. Przy czym ten ostatnio wątpił czy kiedykolwiek ten moment nadejdzie.  
Nieświadomy tego co się właśnie działo w głowie zielonookiego, Feliks zmienił temat, a potem dopił swoje piwo i się pożegnał.  
-Trzeba zbierać siły na jutro- wyjaśnił, mrugając łobuzersko.  
-Jak ty dasz radę jak się zrobi trudniej?- zażartował rudzielec.  
-To akurat bardzo proste. Wtedy ja będę wydawać rozkazy.  
Michał wracał do domu przez szeroki rynek Piątego Nieba. Wokół uwijali się zajęci mieszkańcy, tworząc istną feerię barw od bieli, złota, poprzez różne odcienie zieleni, niebieskiego i czerwieni, po ciemniejsze odcienie, chociaż te ostatnie rzadko zdarzały się u mieszkańców Królestwa. Jednak anioł nie zwracał na tą mozaikę żadnej uwagi. Właściwie to był tak pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważył, że się z kimś zderzył.  
-Bardzo przepraszam szanownego pana- odezwał się wystraszony żeński głosik, w którym było coś mgliście znajomego.  
Mich spojrzał w kierunku tego głosu.  
-Indra?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
To była definitywnie ona, niezmieniona mimo upływu czasu. Jasnowłosa, błękitnooka, o jasnej skórze.  
-Chyba zawsze lubiłem ten typ urody-pomyślał odkrywczo rudzielec.  
-Michał?- zapytała ona niepewnie, podnosząc wzrok. –To naprawdę ty?  
-We własnej osobie- odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. –Nie myślałem, że cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę.  
-Ja też- powiedziała anielica, patrząc na niego z nieukrywaną radością.  
-Co ty tutaj robisz?- chciał wiedzieć Michał.  
-Mój nadzorca wziął mnie na zakupy. Pewnie zaraz tu będzie. Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać. Mów szybko, co się z tobą dzieje?  
-Miałem dużo szczęścia, Indra. Zostałem wyzwolony.  
Oczy niewolnicy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie szoku.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Tak. Kto by pomyślał, prawda? Ktoś taki jak ja, kto sprawiał wiecznie same kłopoty?  
-Michał, to wspaniale. To znaczy, panie. Ojej, nie powinnam rozmawiać z wolnym aniołem- w głosie Indry zabrzmiała panika.  
Anioł ją rozumiał. Rozmawianie z innym niewolnikiem było złe, ale większość właścicieli przymykała na to oko, tak długo jak wszystko inne było w idealnym porządku. Ale rozmawianie z wolnym aniołem to kompletnie inna liga. Do Michała dotarło co właściwie usłyszał od byłej kochanki.  
-Indra, no co ty? To ciągle ja. Ten sam.  
-Muszę naprawdę iść- anielica zaczęła naprawdę panikować.  
-Indra, poczekaj! Jak się nazywa twój pan?  
-Azrafiel.  
-Jak on cię traktuje?  
-Jest w porządku. Nie mogę narzekać.  
-A te rany?  
-Michał, wiesz jak jest.  
Rudzielec poczuł, że karma do niego wróciła. Sam przecież mówił Rafałowi, że Lucyfer jest w porządku. Chociaż Luc okazał się być dużo bardziej niż w porządku, to Mich nie podejrzewał, żeby z Azrafielem było tak samo. Przecież sam tłumaczył oburzonemu Niosącemu Światło, że ostre traktowanie niewolników jest normą. Teraz, usłyszawszy własne słowa od swojej pierwszej partnerki, zaczął je odbierać z zupełnie innej pozycji i nie było to miłe uczucie.  
-Indra, pomogę ci- wypalił bez namysłu. –Lucek ci pomoże.  
-Lucek?- zapytała zaintrygowana.  
-Mój pan…Mój były pan…Lucyfer. Pan Zastępów.  
-Michał, nie żartuj sobie.  
-Ja nie żartuję. Mówię bardzo serio.  
Indra niepewnie spojrzała w bok.  
-Mój nadzorca już tu idzie. Wykorzystaj drugą szansę, Michaś, przynajmniej jednemu z nas była dana- powiedziała półgłosem i ruszyła w stronę barczystego anioła.  
Rudzielec obserwował ją jeszcze przez kilka minut zanim zniknęła w tłumie. Do domu wracał z mocnym postanowieniem, że zrobi wszystko, żeby ją ratować. Kim ona była dla niego po tych kilku tysiącleciach? Jasne, była jego pierwszą, ale ciężko w ich przypadku było mówić o szczególnie romantycznej relacji. Kiedy ich ówczesny pan się go odsprzedał, najbardziej żałował, że stracił ją jako przyjaciółkę. Była dla niego dobra. Jako jedyna go rozumiała. Ryzykowała czasem dla niego, co, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jaki miała charakter, było dowodem wielkiego poświęcenia. Nie mógł jej zostawić własnemu losowi, wmawiając sobie, że skoro on jest bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, to nic się nie dzieje. Nie mógł uratować ich wszystkich, ale mógł zrobić chociaż jedną przyzwoitą rzecz. Ale wiedział, że sam nie da rady.   
Lucyfer zastał Michasia siedzącego w ulubionym fotelu z kubkiem dłoni i toczącego po pokoju nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
-Wracasz do domu coraz później- powiedział niewesoło rudzielec.  
-Przynajmniej nigdzie ostatnio nie wyjeżdżam-odbił piłeczkę Lucek. –Co cię martwi tym razem?  
-Huh- mruknął niezadowolony Michał. –Uważasz, że przychodzę do ciebie tylko jak coś chcę?  
-Po pierwsze, gdybyś nie przychodził do mnie, sam bym do ciebie przyszedł. Po drugie, widzę, że coś cię dręczy.  
-Jestem taki prosty w obsłudze?  
-Dla postronnych nie, dla mnie tak.  
-Muszę o tym pomyśleć- uznał rudzielec.  
-To o co chodzi?- zapytał Gwiazda Zaranna i dopiero wtedy anioł uświadomił sobie, że tak się zajął sobą, że zapomniał o Indrze. Ta myśl przeraziła do aż po koniuszki piór. Czyżby już zamieniał się w egoistę?  
-Spotkałem dzisiaj kogoś.  
Pan Zastępów podniósł jedną brew.  
-To znaczy, widziałem się z Feliksem, ale to było planowe. Cóż, mniej więcej planowe- zaczął pospiesznie tłumaczyć anioł. –Feliks to…- zaczął, ale prawie natychmiast urwał. Nieważnie kim jest Feliks. Lucek, to jest poważne.  
-Michaś, ja się przecież nie śmieję. Skoro nie chodzi o Feliksa, kimkolwiek jest, to o co lub o kogo chodzi?  
Anioł przez chwilę podziwiał własne paznokcie.  
-Misiu, o co chodzi?- zapytał coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Niosący Światło.  
-Pewnie ci się to nie spodoba, ale obiecałem jej i sobie, że tego nie zostawię.  
-Kim jest ona?- zapytał podejrzanie spokojnym tonem Pan Zastępów.  
-Nazywa się Indra. Była moją przyjaciółką, nie widziałem jej od dawna aż do dzisiaj. W sumie to była moją pierwszą. Przespaliśmy się kilka razy, ale to nic nie znaczy- powiedział pospiesznie, mimo że wyraz twarzy Archistratega nie zmienił ani odrobinę. –Teraz należy do Azrafiela. Spotkałem ją dzisiaj na rynku. Miała świeże rany…Lucek, ja nie mogę tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć, muszę chociaż spróbować…  
-Aha, i chcesz żebym ją odkupił?  
-Tak- przyznał Michał. –Wiem, że proszę o wiele i nigdy nie daję nic w zamian, ale…  
-Zgadzam się- przerwał mu Lucyfer.   
-Co?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem rudzielec.   
-Cóż- powiedział archanioł. –Skoro to dla ciebie ważne…W końcu ja też miałem różnych byłych. Teraz to bez znaczenia. Też nie chciałbym żeby ktoś traktował moich przyjaciół w ten sposób.   
-Pomagała mi jako jedyna- wyznał Mich. –Mimo że sama się bała.  
-To na co czekamy? Chodźmy.  
-Już? Teraz?- zapytał się zaskoczony anioł.  
-Nie chcesz chyba, żeby Indra była na cokolwiek narażona chociażby przez chwilę dłużej.  
-Jasne, że nie- oburzył się zielonooki. –Myślałem tylko, że jest trochę późno.  
-Nie jest- orzekł autorytarnie Luc.   
-A co jeśli Azrafiel nie zechce jej odsprzedać?- zmartwił się Michał.  
-Zapewniam cię, że zechce- odpowiedział Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Tobie się nie odmawia?- odgadł były niewolnik.  
-Ujmę to tak- odparł Świetlisty uśmiechając się tajemniczo. –Raczej nikt nie przepuszcza okazji, żeby zostać dobrze zapamiętanym przez archanioła. Albo kogokolwiek, kto ma cokolwiek do gadania w tym Królestwie.  
-W takim razie co tak stoisz? Idziemy.


	39. Chapter 39

Od przejścia przez próg domostwa Azrafiela Michał zaczął czuć się niezręcznie. Nie tyle z powodu gospodarza, chociaż doskonale rozumiał, czemu Indra się go bała i sam by pewnie zachowywał się tak samo na jej miejscu. W zakłopotanie wprawiali go wszyscy niewolnicy, którzy uparcie chcieli go obsługiwać. Gdyby anioł nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że naprawdę sprawia im to radość. Był jednak zdeterminowany, żeby nie zrobić niczego nieprzemyślanego, przynajmniej dopóki nie miał pewności, że Indra jest bezpieczna. Oddał zatem swój płaszcz jednemu niewolnikowi, wziął od drugiego kieliszek i postanowił zostawić Lucyferowi negocjacje.  
-Pan Zastępów- cieszył się gospodarz. –Po prostu nie wierzę. Czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę?  
-Szybko przeszedłeś do rzeczy- powiedział Niosący Światło, spokojnie sącząc herbatę z ozdobnej filiżanki. Michaś, którego wiedza znacznie się poszerzyła, uznał wykonanie za średnie. –Nie zapytasz się chociaż kim jest mój towarzysz?- zapytał Luc.  
Azrafiel widocznie się zmieszał.  
-To nie moja sprawa, zadawać takie pytania takim jak ty. Kimkolwiek jest, zawsze będzie mile widziany w moich skromnych progach.  
-Jakoś wybrnął- przemknęło przez głowę rudzielcowi, przyglądającemu się biernie tej małej scence. Lucek był bardzo uprzejmy, ale było w tym coś przerażającego. Gospodarz ewidentnie o tym wiedział- jeden fałszywy krok i byłoby po nim.  
-Skoro chcesz przejść od razu do rzeczy, niech tak będzie- oznajmił Archistrateg. Chciałbym odkupić jedną z twoich niewolnic.  
-To bardzo nietypowa prośba- odpowiedział Azrafiel.  
-Ustaliliśmy przed chwilą, że kwestionowanie moich motywów to nie twoja rola- stwierdził Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Eeee- wykrztusił mało spójnie gospodarz. –To było niespodziewane...Jestem nieprzygotowany. Zaraz wyślę po te najlepsze.  
-Zbytek łaski- powiedział lodowato grzecznie archanioł. –Chcemy konkretną anielicę. Indrę.  
-Indrę?- zapytał Azrafiel wytrzeszczając oczy. Michał odnotował z mściwą satysfakcją, że pewnie nawet nie wiedział, o kogo chodzi.  
-Owszem, Indrę- ciągnął niezruszony Lucyfer.  
-Eeee- zaczął znowu zbity z tropu gospodarz. –Muszę zapytać się dozorcy…Już kogoś po niego wysyłam.  
-Możesz pójść sam, jeżeli ci zależy- odezwał się zielonooki anioł.-Powinno.  
Azrafiel poderwał się i pobiegł gdzieś, a rudzielec nachylił się do Lucka i zapytał:  
-Co, przesadziłem?  
-Skąd. To było świetne. A ja nie przesadzam? Nie podoba mi się ten typ.  
-Nie przesadzasz. Dobrze mu tak. Tylko niech ci tak nie zostanie.  
-Nie zostanie- szepnął Lucek ciepło. –Myślałem, że we mnie wierzysz.  
-Oczywiście- oburzył się Michał. –Jesteś w sumie całkiem seksowny, kiedy jesteś taki sztywny…  
-Gabriel byłby dumny- uśmiechnął się Świetlisty i cała fasada na chwilę opadła.  
-Ty to potrafisz zrujnować moment- odpowiedział anioł.  
Tymczasem Azrafiel wrócił z tym samym barczystym aniołem, którego były niewolnik widział wcześniej na rynku. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, ale nawet jeżeli tamten go rozpoznał, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
-Indra- zaczął dozorca, wyraźnie się denerwując. –Tak, mamy taką niewolnicę, ale nie wyróżnia się ona niczym szczególnym…  
Michał chciał zaprotestować, ale stawka była za duża żeby ryzykować. Na szczęście Pan Zastępów znowu przybrał swoją zimną, arystokratyczną wersję.  
-Nie przyszedłem tu po ekspertyzę. Interesują mnie fakty, a nie opinie. Czy mam możliwość odkupienia Indry?  
-Tak, oczywiście, że tak- odpowiedział jej właściciel, absolutnie skonsternowany, dlaczego Archistrateg upiera się przy tej konkretnej anielicy.  
-Świetnie- uznał Lucyfer odrobinę cieplejszym tonem. –Porozmawiajmy zatem o cenie.  
Azrafiel wyglądał jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc pałeczkę przejął dozorca.  
-Mam ją przyprowadzić?- zapytał.  
-Ja to zrobię- odpowiedział rudzielec, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyć się odezwać. –Gdzie ona jest?  
-To jak wyglądają kwatery dla niewolników może być szokiem dla kogoś o twojej pozycji- zaprotestował dozorca. Azrafiel milczał, zadowolony, że ktoś go wyręcza w tej ciężkie rozmowie.  
-O, poradzę sobie- odpowiedział Michał, nieświadomie stawiając pióra w skrzydłach na sztorc.  
-W lewo i schodami na dół- poddał się drugi anioł.  
Z pełnym satysfakcji uśmieszkiem, rudzielec wstał z fotela i podążył we wskazanym kierunku.  
-Możemy przejść do negocjacji?- spytał międzyczasie Niosący Światło. –Martwi mnie twoja opieszałość, Azrafielu. Potrzebujemy w Królestwie ludzi czynu.  
Zielonooki anioł przez chwilę przyglądał się temu, co zastał na dole. Czuł na sobie podejrzliwy wzrok wszystkich obecnych, widział jak zerkają nieufnie, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Te warunki były straszne. Nie, były normalnie. Tak, Michaś, bywało tak i gorzej, raczej nie lepiej, ale teraz jesteś zepsuty, bardzo zepsuty, przyzwyczajony do komfortu, nie doceniasz tego co masz. Anioł potrząsnął głową, starając się odgonić te natrętne myśli i rozglądając się za Indrą.  
-Nie musicie się mnie bać-powiedział wreszcie. Sądząc po tym, że nikt nawet odrobinę się nie rozluźnił, nie uwierzyli mu. Też by sobie nie uwierzył. Czy jest tu Indra?- zapytał nieśmiało.  
Smukła anielica na dźwięk swojego imienia zmaterializowała się nie wiadomo skąd.  
-Michał?- zapytała, zakrywając usta dłonią. –Powiedz, że nie masz kłopotów. Co ty tu robisz? Azrafiel o tym wie? Mich, na Jasność!  
-Wyjątkowo nie wpakowałem się w żadną awanturę- zaczął ją uspokajać. –Przyszedłem po ciebie. Mówiłem, że cię nie zostawię.  
Rudzielec bardzo starał ignorować się fakt, że wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na nich.  
-Oboje wiemy, że to niemożliwe- odpowiedziała Indra.  
-O, o kwestie formalnie się nie martw. Lucyfer właśnie załatwia wszystko na górze. Azrafiel gdyby mógł to by się przed nim rozpłaszczył. Przyjemne uczucie, nie powiem.  
-Michał…Ty naprawdę…Nikomu innemu bym nie uwierzyła. Ale tobie wierzę.  
-Chcesz się z kimś pożegnać?  
-Nie- potrząsnęła głową. Chodźmy. Za nikim ani niczym nie będę tęsknić.  
-Nic się nie zmieniłaś.  
-Za to ty się zmieniłeś. I dobrze.  
-Azrafiel uważa mnie za porządnego anioła z wyższej klasy. Mogłabyś mnie nie zdemaskować?  
-Jak ci się udało tego wszystkiego dokonać?  
-Nie wiem. Serio nie wiem.  
Niestety, tak szybko jak Indra zobaczyła Azrafiela i Lucka, jej pewność siebie całkiem wyparowała. Wtedy też dotarło do niej z całą świadomością, że jej dawny przyjaciel nie jest już taki, jak go zapamiętała.  
Pan Zastępów przez chwilę jeszcze negocjował formalności, chociaż gospodarz zgadzał się na wszystko.  
-Możemy już iść?- zapytał na koniec obojętnym tonem.  
Azrafiel zgodził się bez wahania. Ewidentnie nie tak wyobrażał sobie spotkanie z Archistrategiem.  
-Dobra, Indra- powiedział Niosący Światło już normalnym tonem, kiedy już byli na dworze całą trójką. Michał cały czas trzymał niewolnicę za nadgarstek, tak jakby się bał, że mu ucieknie po tym jak ją odnalazł dzięki cudownemu zrządzeniu losu. –Ja jestem Lucyfer, ale to już pewnie wiesz. Wskakuj na ten dywan, wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy w domu. Spokojnie, najgorsze już za tobą.  
-Tak, panie- szepnęła zmieszana anielica.  
-Mówi prawdę, Indra- zapewnił ją rudzielec. –Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Najpierw chcesz coś zjeść czy mam opatrzeć twoje rany?  
-Najpierw rany- wtrącił Gwiazda Zaranna. –Mogą się zainfekować. Pewnie i tak minęło za dużo czasu, żeby dodatkowo ryzykować. Potem jedzenie, obiecuję.  
Reszta podróży minęła im w ciszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do końca zostały jeszcze tylko 2 rozdziały i epilog.


	40. Chapter 40

Początki bywają trudne, ale ten był fatalny. Szczególnie z perspektywy Michała, bo Lucyfer liznął wcześniej w tym temacie trochę doświadczenia. Rudzielec nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie musiał przez pięć minut zapewniać Indrę, to będzie to w idealnym porządku, jeśli usiądzie na krześle. Udało mu się ją przekonać, że dalej może mu mówić po imieniu, ale nie udało się mu wynegocjować tego samego w stosunku do Lucka. Próbował ją przekonać, aż w końcu Niosący Światło mu przerwał.  
-Daj spokój, Mich, na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Są pilniejsze sprawy. Indra, wiem, że nie masz żadnego powodu żeby mi wierzyć, ale jesteś tu bezpieczna. Nic ci się nie stanie. Zresztą, może lepiej będzie jak Michał ci to wszystko wytłumaczy. Jemu pewnie łatwiej ci będzie uwierzyć.   
Anielica nerwowo mięła w ręku szorstki materiał szarej sukienki.  
-Tak, panie- powiedziała cicho, kierując wzrok na puchaty dywan. Rudzielec patrzył na nią z nienakłamanym przerażeniem.  
-Może lepiej zostawię was samych- zaproponował nieśmiało Gwiazda Zaranna, którego ta sytuacja stresowała bardziej niż chciałby się przyznać. –Michaś, wiesz, że gdzie jest apteczka?  
-Tak- potwierdził anioł.  
-Świetnie- uznał Pan Zastępów i dyskretnie się wycofał.  
Ogólne napięcie zaczęło się udzielać rudzielcowi, który zaczął tracić cały rezon.  
-Eeee, wolisz, żeby ktoś inny się tobą zajął?- zapytał, pocierając dłonie o biodra.  
Nie- odpowiedziała Indra. –Michale- dodała z wahaniem. –Chociaż nie mam prawa cię o nic prosić. W końcu jesteś wolny.  
-Indra, doskonale pamiętam te wszystkie momenty, kiedy mnie opatrywałaś wbrew wyraźnemu zakazowi. Wiem, ile ryzykowałaś dla mnie. Pozwól mi się chociaż w ten sposób odwdzięczyć.  
-Dobrze- zgodziła się anielica.   
Michał przez cały wieczór wychodził ze skóry, żeby tylko blondynka poczuła się bardziej komfortowo. Niestety, bez względu na to jak delikatny i przekonujący starał się być, widział, że Indra nie dawała się przekonać.  
-Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć- powiedział w końcu. –Ja też nie wierzyłem Lucyferowi. Ale Indra, mi chyba wierzysz?  
-To nie jest tak, że ci nie wierzę. To po prostu…  
-Duży przeskok w krótkim czasie, wiem. Prześpij się z tym. Jutro będzie lepiej.  
Anioł miał nadzieję, że naprawdę będzie lepiej. Im dłużej patrzył na niewolnicę, tym bardziej przygnębiony się czuł. Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy naprawdę najgorsze już za nimi. Bez słowa wrócił do Archistratego i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.  
-I jak ci idzie z Indrą? –zapytał Pan Zastępów.  
-Ciężko- przyznał Michał. –Jeżeli ja też taki byłem, to ci współczuję.  
-Byłeś.  
-Taki…zdystansowany?  
-I to jak.  
-Lucek, ty jesteś naprawdę niesamowity. Jakim cudem się przebiłeś przez ten mój pancerz?  
-Nie twierdzę, że było łatwo, ale na pewno było warto.  
-Lucek, czemu akurat ja?  
-Co akurat ty?  
-Czemu wybrałeś mnie na tym targu? Przecież było tam dużo lepszych okazów.  
-Po prostu coś mnie ciągnęło do ciebie. Jak wielki magnes, jak ręka Jasności. Po prostu.  
-Cóż, powód dobry jak każdy inny- anioł uśmiechnął się smutno. –Co do Indry…Czy ona się mnie boi?  
-Nie wiem. Możliwe. Ty też się mnie bałeś, pamiętasz?  
-Tak- przyznał rudzielec oblewając się rumieńcem. –Ale ciebie to co innego. Potrafisz być przerażający.  
-Co takiego zrobiłem?  
-Mi to nic, ale ja się bałem z definicji–anioł ukrył twarz w dłoniach. -Jaki ja byłem głupi, że myślałem, że między mną a Indrą nic się nie zmieni.  
-Pogadam z Rafałem o wyzwoleniu, ale dopiero kiedy będzie na to gotowa.  
-Nie jest- stwierdził z żalem. –Chciałbym wierzyć, że to nie tak, że ona mi nie ufa, tylko sytuacja ją przerasta. Kiedy jest się niewolnikiem, nigdy nie można pozwolić sobie na branie czegokolwiek za stałe. Wszystko mogą ci odebrać bez ostrzeżenia. Wolałbym, żeby ona się tak zachowywała dlatego, że nie chce się przyzwyczajać, a nie dlatego, że jestem niewiarygodny.   
-Michaś, daj jej czas. Minęło dopiero kilka godzin.  
-Ja to wiem- zakwilił sfrustrowany anioł. –Ale zanim jej powiedziałem, że zostałem wyzwolony, zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej. Tak jak kiedyś. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło.  
-Ale się zmieniło- powiedział poważnie Niosący Światło. –Wszystko się ułoży- pocieszył Michała i zaczął masować go pod łopatką. –Daj jej czas.  
-Ile?- chciał wiedzieć zielonooki.  
-Tyle, ile będzie trzeba.  
-To po prostu boli mnie, widzieć, jak ona się boi, rozumiesz? Szczególnie teraz, kiedy wydawało mi się, że wystarczy ją stamtąd zabrać.  
-Michaś. Wiem. To zawsze boli, kiedy ktoś bliski cierpi i nie możesz im pomóc.   
Były niewolnik westchnął ostentacyjnie.  
-Jest jeszcze kwestia treningu. Nie ma mnie przez pół dnia. Trochę więcej. Powiedziałem to Indrze, ale zarzuciłem ją taką ilością informacji, że nie wiem czy zapamiętała chociaż połowę. Powiem Anael, żeby miała na nią oko.  
-Kiedy tak się wyspecjalizowałeś w zarządzaniu?-chciał wiedzieć archanioł.  
-Nie za bardzo miałem inne wyjście, nie uważasz?  
-Oczywiście- Gwiazda Zaranna przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. –Słuchaj, wiem, że nie tak to sobie wyobrażałeś, ale ogarniemy to. Krok po kroku.  
-Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć- stwierdził Michał i pocałował blondyna.  
Anioł postawił sobie za punkt honoru dołożyć wszystkich starań, żeby Indra zaadaptowała się tak bezproblemowo jak to możliwe. Z ulga odnotował, że ma pierwsze efekty, w momencie, w którym usłyszał od anielicy, że jest tak samo nieznośny jak zawsze.   
-Nigdy nie myślałem, że tak mnie to ucieszy- przyznał. Był prawie gotowy chwytać za Oko Dnia i dzwonić do Rafała, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała go myśl, że niewolnica może to zrozumieć tak samo opatrznie jak niegdyś on. W końcu on nie chciał się jej pozbywać. Szczególnie, że dopiero co ją odzyskał po tak długiej rozłące. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że traktował każdy etap poprawy jak swój osobisty sukces i nawet na chwilę nie przestawał promieniować pozytywną energią.   
Natomiast Lucyfer czuł się źle z tym, że był taki zazdrosny, ale coraz bardziej brakowało mu Michała. Anioł większość cześć dnia spędzał poza domem, a kiedy już wracał poświęcał prawie cały czas Indrze. Późną nocą wślizgiwał się do łóżka i od razu zasypiał. Zazwyczaj kiedy Luc wstawał Michaś albo jeszcze spał albo sam zbierał się do wyjścia i co najwyżej całował go przelotnie. Mimo że fizycznie rudzielec cały czas był blisko, to Niosącemu Światło brakowało jego towarzystwa. Najbardziej odczuwał brak rozmów i przytulanie, wszystkich małych rzeczy, które robili razem, chociaż do Niosącego Światło dotarło z pewnym niepokojem, że od przybycia Indry nie eksperymentowali w sypialni. W ogóle Michał nie wykazywał ostatnio za wiele ochoty. Czyżby pojawienie się dawnej ukochanej sprawiło, że Lucek już go nie pociągał? Pan Zastępów nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru obwiniać anielicy, lecz świadomość, że rudzielec może woleć ją od niego nie dawała mu spokoju. Miał mocne postanowienie, że nie da jej nic odczuć.  
Im dłużej Kamael przebywał na Dole, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że Głębia nie była aż taka zła. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że gdyby nie Mod, nie spędziłby tam ani godziny dłużej. Będąc w Otchłani, tęsknił za Królestwem, a jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że po powrocie do Nieba będzie mu brakowało Asmodeusza. Co za beznadziejna sytuacja.  
Pewnym pocieszeniem było to, że demon coraz lepiej sobie radził. Oczywiście, Kam wiedział o tym z drugiej ręki, nie mając wstępu na dwory magnackie, ani tym bardziej cesarski. Z tego co powiedział mu Asmo, nie podzielił się z Samaelem wiadomością o pobycie anioła i nie miał takiego zamiaru, co żołnierzowi jak najbardziej odpowiadało. Kamael nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał, że będzie tak zadowolony z tego, że nie wyróżnia się z głębiańskiego tłumu, chociaż udawanie upadłego anioła raniło jego dumę. Ryzykował sporo, szczególnie że w każdej chwili mógł spotkać kogoś, kto go pamiętał z dawnych lat, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał jakoś sobie wypełnić długie godziny oczekiwania na Moda, często wracającego ciemną nocą i przy okazji zbierał informacje dla Lucyfera. Pan Zastępów będzie dumny, z tego czego udało mu się dowiedzieć. Dantalian łypał na niego podejrzanie, ale syn Lilith zabronił mu mówić o tym, kim jego były właściciel jest naprawdę. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że Dan spodziewał się, że Mod będzie wybuchowy i okrutny jak jego ojciec, ale trzymał język za zębami i ograniczał się tylko do nienawistnych spojrzeń.  
-Ta władza korumpuje- powiedział której nocy demon, po tym jak zostali zupełnie sami, nie licząc nieodłącznego Nefera.  
-Wiem- zapewnił go Kam sięgając po jego dłoń i ściskając ją lekko. –Ale wierzę w ciebie, Mod. Dasz radę.  
Asmodeusz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na moment słabości, chcąc sprostać oczekiwaniom wszystkich dookoła. Nie było to aż tak trudne, jak opowiadał aniołowi. W końcu nigdy nie mógł ujawniać tego, co naprawdę myślał, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Ale żołnierz widział go już w takim stanie, że Asmo i tak niczym nie ryzykował. Jeżeli zdarzało mu się pękać, to tylko przy Kamaelu, który go cierpliwie wysłuchiwał, pocieszał i zapewniał o swoim wsparciu. Obaj wiedzieli, że ten układ nie może trwać wiecznie, że żołnierz musi w końcu wrócić do Nieba, ale żaden z nich nie poruszał tego tematu na głos. W końcu któregoś dnia Kam po prostu spakował swoje rzeczy.  
-Wracasz do domu?- zapytał Mod, chociaż odpowiedz nasuwała się sama.  
-Asmo, przepraszam cię, i tak spędziłem tu więcej czasu niż powinienem- zaczął się tłumaczyć brunet.  
-Wrócisz?- chciał wiedzieć demon.  
-Nie mógłbym inaczej- odpowiedział bez wahania Kam.  
-Jeżeli wrócisz, wszystko jest w porządku- uznał Asmodeusz.  
Nefer otarł się o nogi anioła na tyle ile mógł w półcielesnej formie.  
-Wracaj-miauknął. –On jest przy tobie szczęśliwy.  
-Nie dajecie mi wyboru- odparł Kam. –Wrócę. Będę zawsze wracał.


	41. Chapter 41

Lucyfer wracał do domu po tygodniowej nieobecności. Jakkolwiek lubił te wyjazdy, teraz, kiedy w domu ktoś na niego czekał, powroty cieszyły go bardziej niż chciałby przyznać. Michał nie dał mu żadnej szansy, żeby najpierw mógł się rozpakować; dopadł go prawie w drzwiach i o mało nie przewrócił.  
-Tęskniłem, strasznie mi cię brakowało, prawie kończę kurs, mam efekty z Indrą, możesz powiedzieć Rafałowi, dojrzałem do ujawnienia się i czy mówiłem już, że tęskniłem?- wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu.  
-Jeszcze raz od początku- odpowiedział Luc, kiedy już mógł znowu oddychać. –Nie zostawiasz mnie dla Indry?  
-Co?- zapytał rudzielec z niedowierzaniem. –Skąd ci coś takiego przyszło do głowy? Jesteś zazdrosny o Indrę?  
-Już nie i ty byłeś zazdrosny o Moda- przypomniał mu Niosący Światło. –Co mówiłeś dalej?  
-Że mam z Indrą wspaniałe efekty- odparł z dumą anioł. –Nie poznasz jej. Poza tym uznałem, że skoro chcesz przedstawiać mnie w towarzystwie, to jestem gotowy. Chyba. Tylko, żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałem, jak to się źle skończy.  
-Pokochają cię- zapewnił go Pan Zastępów. –Ja też strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. Na Jasność, Mich, chodź tutaj.  
-Jak mogłeś we mnie zwątpić?- chciał wiedzieć były niewolnik. Tamten rozdział z Indrą jest już dawno zamknięty.  
-Przepraszam, Mich. Myślałem…Zresztą nieważne co myślałem. Pomyśl lepiej o tej całej przyszłości, która nas czeka.  
Michał już miał się brać za rozsuwanie zamka wojskowej bluzy archanioła, ale coś mu się przypomniało.  
-Aha, jeszcze jedno. Skoro mamy się ujawniać, chcę powiedzieć Feliksowi całą prawdę. Przeszliśmy razem cały ten etap szkolenia, nie chcę go okłamywać. Już byłem u niego dwa razy, zaczął delikatnie sugerować rewizytę, może tu przyjść?  
Gwiazda Zaranna był tak daleko pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach, dotyczących głównie tego, że rudzielec dalej go kocha, że automatycznie się zgodził. Potem odpłynął już zupełnie, czując ciepłe dłonie anioła na swojej skórze.  
Następnego dnia Michał zaproponował Feliksowi, żeby zaraz po ćwiczeniach polowych przyszedł do niego. Stresował się tym bardziej, niż chciał to okazać, a drugi anioł ochoczo się zgodził. Zielonooki miał w głowie tysiące scenariuszy, co i jak chce powiedzieć nowemu przyjacielowi, ale żaden z nich nie okazał się prawdziwy. W grę wszedł jeden czynnik, którego Michał nie przewidział, ale o tym miał się przekonać dopiero z czasem.  
Póki co, im bardziej zbliżali się do celu, tym bardziej dobry humor niebieskowłosego zaczynał mijać.  
-Ładna okolica. Wszystkie te wille…  
-Mieszkam tu od niedawna- odpowiedział Michał. –Jeszcze się nie zasymilowałem, chociaż pewnie mnie to czeka- rzucił bardziej do siebie, niż do swojego towarzysza, mając w pamięci co obiecał Lucyferowi.  
-Niezłe miejsce.  
Feliks był jakiś nieswój. Rudzielcowi, ledwie opanowującemu własne zdenerwowanie, zaczynało się to udzielać.  
-Powinienem się domyślić, że jesteś kimś ważnym?- zapytał niebieskooki anioł.  
-Nie jestem- odpowiedział ponuro były niewolnik. –Zresztą Piąte Niebo to nie tak wysoko.  
-Tak mówią wpływowi i bogaci- odpowiedział tym samym tonem Feliks. –Tylko to niezbyt kompatybilne z tym co mówiłeś wcześniej. Kłamałeś?  
-Nie. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę- obiecał Michał.  
-Czyli jest coś do tłumaczenia- skomentował Feli i włożył ręce do kieszeni.  
-Bałem się jak zareagujesz- mruknął rudzielec. –Powiem ci wszystko w środku. Tak będzie łatwiej. Tak mi się wydawało. Może jak zobaczysz to uwierzysz. Ja nie wierzę do tej pory. Ale wiem, że nie mógłbym wrócić do tego koszmaru…Teraz już nie dałbym rady.  
-Michał, o czym ty mówisz?- zaniepokoił się jego towarzysz, ale zanim doczekał się odpowiedzi, latający dywan opadł łagodnie na równo przystrzyżoną trawę przez wielką bramą.  
-Michał, tu jest pięknie! To wszystko jest takie arystokratyczne…Pracujesz tu, czy coś?  
-W sumie to kiedyś pracowałem.  
-Mógłbyś przestać mówić zagadkami?- zapytał Feliks i nie czekając na opowiedz zaczął biegać po całym ogrodzie, chłonąc to co widzi. Michał uznał, że próby przemówienia do niego w takiej sytuacji byłby bezcelowe. W którymś momencie anioł przestał podziwiać rośliny i architekturę, tylko podniósł oczy w górę i skupił wzrok na jednym punkcie. Rudzielec zaczął powoli podchodzić, żeby zapytać się, co go tak zaabsorbowało, ale wtedy nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się jeden ze strażników i zanim Michał zdążył zaprotestować, Feliks leżał na ziemi, przyciśnięty przez większego anioła.  
-On jest ze mną- wypalił automatycznie Michał. –Puść go!  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, strażnik posłuchał.  
-Co? Tak po prostu?- zapytał niebieskooki anioł podnosząc się z ziemi.  
-Też jestem zdziwiony- przyznał były niewolnik.  
-Nie mógłbym przecież nie posłuchać- oburzył się strażnik. –Jesteś praktycznie naszym przełożonym.  
-Coś mi się wydaje, że będziesz miał mi dużo do wytłumaczenia, Michaś- rzucił Feliks nieodgadnionym tonem. –To jak to w końcu jest?- zapytał strażnika, jednak przezornie odsunął się od niego na kilka kroków. –Czy ten oto tu obecny anioł jest waszym szefem czy nie?  
-Jestem pewien, że Lord Lucyfer nie przyjąłby tego dobrze, gdybym lekceważył polecenia Michała- odpowiedział anioł.  
-Nie, nie przyjąłbym- oznajmił Niosący Światło, podchodząc bliżej. Wszyscy byli tak zajęci sobą, że nawet nie zauważyli kiedy się pojawił. Blondyn dał znak strażnikowi, że może odejść, co ten pospiesznie uczynił.  
Na ten widok Feliks stracił na chwilę mowę. Wpatrywał się w archanioła wielkimi oczami, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Na szczęście Pan Zastępów nie przeżywał podobnego szoku. Podniósł tylko jedną brew i powiedział:  
-Ty jesteś pewnie Feliks. Michaś o tobie wspominał, chociaż nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie.  
-Mieliśmy umowę- przypomniał mu rudzielec.

-Tak, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zrobisz to tak szybko. Wcześniej nie byłeś taki chętny.  
Anioł wzruszył ramionami.  
-Czekałem już wystarczająco długo. Poza tym mówiłem ci wczoraj.  
-Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, że się przełamałeś- odpowiedział Gwiazda Zaranna, chociaż moment, w którym Michał cokolwiek z nim ustalał, pamiętał dosyć mgliście. –To też twój dom, Mich, ale prosiłbym cię, żebyś na przyszłość był ostrożny w tym kogo zapraszasz.  
Niebieskooki zamrugał, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy na pewno dobrze widzi. Okazało się jednak, że najwyraźniej nie ma halucynacji. W jego głowie kłębiło się tysiąc pytań, ale jedno przebijało się najsilniej.  
-Kim była ta anielica?  
Luc i Mich natychmiast zaprzestali rozmawiać i odwrócili się nagle, jakby na chwilę zapomnieli, że ich gość nigdzie nie zniknął przez ten krótki moment.  
-Anielica?- zapytał Michał, niedowierzając własnym uszom.  
-Była tu wcześniej, zanim ten gość mnie przewrócił. Stała tam na górze. Miała takie piękne włosy. Takie lśniące. Jasne. Platynowe prawie. Jak białe złoto. Żółtą sukienkę. Zieloną konewkę.  
-Aha, Indra- odpowiedział zielonooki bardziej sobie niż przyjacielowi.  
Do Feliksa jakby dopiero dotarło, kto przed nim stoi.  
-To naprawdę ty- powiedział bezpośrednio do Archistratega. –Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał. Co za zaszczyt.  
Michał starał się nie wywracać oczami na ten monolog, mimo że nagła zmiana poglądów drugiego anioła nawet go szczególnie nie zaskoczyła.  
-Tak to ja- odpowiedział Lucyfer. –Nie wiem, ile dokładnie Michaś ci powiedział, ale to pewnie dla ciebie szok, co nie? Przykro mi, jeżeli odniosłeś złe pierwsze wrażenie, postaramy się to naprawić. Cieszę się, że Michaś cię ma. Miał wystarczająco ciężko w życiu.  
Feliks roześmiał się z zakłopotaniem.  
-Jesteś kompletnie inny niż się spodziewałem.  
-Wolę nie myśleć, czego się spodziewałeś.  
-Dobrze, ale kim ona jest?- przypomniał sobie anioł. –Co tutaj robi? To jakaś twoja krewna? Na pewno też musi być Świetlistą, to widać.  
-Dokładnie tak jest- wtrącił rudzielec. –Jest Świetlistą. Dobrze zgadłeś.  
Lucek stłumił śmiech.  
-Michał, a co się stało z powiem mu wszystko? Całą prawdę?  
-Nie mogłem się powstrzymać- odpowiedział zielonooki. –Feliks, myślisz, że gdyby była Świetlistą podlewała by kwiaty?  
-Tu się dzieją dziwne rzeczy-odbił piłeczkę Feli. –Może je podlewać, nie wiem, rekreacyjnie, czy coś.  
-Zostawię was samych- wtrącił Niosący Światło i wycofał się z pola widzenia.  
-Chodźmy do altanki- zaproponował Michał gościowi. –Tam nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Powiem ci wszystko. Najwyższy czas.  
-Mów wreszcie, bo dłużej tego nie zniosę- odpowiedział niebieskowłosy, siadając na drewnianej ławce.  
-Indra nie jest Świetlistą- zaczął rudzielec. –Nawet nie blisko. Indra jest niewolnicą w trakcie procesu wyzwolenia i moją dawną przyjaciółką.  
Feliks miał wrażenie, że każde kolejne zdanie zamiast cokolwiek rozjaśniać, nasuwa tylko kolejne pytania, ale nie chciał przerywać Michałowi.  
Rudzielec wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział zdanie, które najbardziej bał się wygłosić. Wiedział, że ta chwila nadejdzie, prędzej czy później, w takich czy innych okolicznościach, ale to nie sprawiało, że wypowiedzenie tych pięciu słów stało się prostsze.  
-Ja też jest byłym niewolnikiem.  
Po raz trzeci tego popołudnia Feliks stracił na chwilę mowę.  
Michał streścił mu historię swojego życia. To, co się działo zanim poznał Lucyfera potraktował dosyć pobieżnie, dokładniej opowiadając jedynie o swojej relacji z Indrą, nieco bardziej skupiając się na tym co się stało od kiedy przeszedł w ręce Niosącego Światło aż do zdarzeń, które nastąpiły już po poznaniu niebieskookiego anioła.  
-To jest…- zaczął Feliks po tym jak zrozumiał, że Mich powiedział mu wszystko, co miał powiedzieć. –Przytłaczające. Nieprawdopodobne.  
-Taka jest prawda- poinformował go rudzielec.  
-Wierzę ci. Tylko to dużo do przetrawienia na raz. Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Nigdy? Dlaczego czekałeś z tym tak długo? Tyle razy słuchałeś, jak narzekam na Lucyfera i mi nie przerwałeś.  
-Wtedy wszystko by się wydało- odpowiedział Michał, któremu ulżyło, że Feliks znosi to lepiej niż podejrzewał.  
-Ale dlaczego, na Jasność, mi nie powiedziałeś, że byłeś niewolnikiem? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
-Nie chciałem żebyś o mnie źle myślał. Niektórzy uważają, że tacy jak ja nie zasługują na drugą szansę. Nie chcą się z nami zadawać.  
-Michał- odpowiedział poważnie niebieskowłosy. –Nie mam żadnego powodu, żeby o tobie źle myśleć. Przeciwnie, jesteś bardzo dzielny, że to wszystko przeżyłeś. Jak sobie pomyślę, że tyle tragedii działo się wokół mnie, a ja nigdy nie zwróciłem na to uwagi…Ci wszyscy niewolnicy, których traktowałem jak element umeblowania. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że oni tak cierpią…  
-Nigdy nie miałeś własnego.  
-Nie, całe szczęście. Nie mógłbym popatrzeć sobie w oczy, po tym co mi powiedziałeś.  
-Dalej jesteś zainteresowany Indrą?  
-Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
-Widziałeś ją tylko raz z daleka.  
-Nie szkodzi. Wiem, że to ta jedyna.  
-To dobrze, bo z tego, co widzę, właśnie tu idą z Luckiem.  
Feliks poderwał się na równe nogi i zanim którekolwiek z przybyłych zdążyło się odezwać, podbiegł do anielicy i zaczął się przedstawiać.  
-Nazywam się Feliks, łaskawa pani. Jeżeli by pani chciała, bo jak bym bardzo chciał panią poznać bliżej. To dla mnie zaszczyt i honor. Czy ktoś taki wspaniały chciałby mi poświęcić chwilę?  
Zaskoczona Indra podała mu rękę, którą ścisnął z nabożną czcią.  
-Myślę, że mamy więcej niż chwilę- odpowiedziała.  
W oczach anioła zalśniło najczystsze szczęście.  
Pan Zastępów poczuł, że Michał szuka dłonią jego dłoni. Wziął go pierwszy za rękę i przyłapał się na tym, że sam się uśmiecha.


	42. Epilog

Wiał silny, przeszywający wiatr, a na wpół ogołocone z liście drzewa zwiastowały nadejście zimniejszej pory roku. Przypominało to Niosącemu Światło inny dzień, ten, w którym poszedł z Gabrielem na targ niewolników i całe jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Również teraz Dżibril stał koło niego, obserwując kątem oka Michała, który tłumaczył coś otaczającym go żołnierzom.  
-Twój chłopak świetnie sobie radzi w Zastępach. Zdumiewająca kariera- zauważył Regent Królestwa.  
-Zapewniam cię, że te wszystkie jego awansy to nie moja zasługa. On jest po prostu zdolny- odpowiedział Lucyfer z rozczuleniem.  
-Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jeszcze cię wygryzie.  
-Dostanie moje miejsce a ja będę mógł pójść na emeryturę i pisać wiersze? Nie wiem, co ma mi się w tym nie podobać.  
-Szybko byś się zanudził bez wojska.  
-Też możliwe. Ale popatrz, jak Michaś się wybił. A ty go chciałeś spisać na straty.  
Pan Zemsty przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
-Zrobiłem błąd, przyznaję. Dlatego jest coś, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć, zanim ogłoszę to oficjalnie. Rafał mnie przekonał. Nachodził mnie tak długo, że w końcu wygrał. A przypadek Michała to po prostu wisienka na torcie. Jest z niego dumny, jakby to była jego osobista zasługa. W każdym razie, zgodziłem się wprowadzić nowe prawo, dające wolność wszystkim aniołom.  
-Jestem z ciebie dumny w imieniu moim i Michała-odpowiedział bez chwili wahania Archistrateg.  
-Oczywiście jak już to mamy robić, to trzeba będzie ich wszystkich przystosować do nowego życia. Jak sobie pomyślę, ile pracy nas czeka…  
-Będzie warto, zobaczysz- zapewnił go Pan Zastępów.  
Tłum otaczający rudzielca zaczynał się rozchodzić, a sam zainteresowany podszedł do archaniołów niespiesznym krokiem.  
-Gabrielu- powiedział uprzejmie.  
-Michale- przywitał się tym samym tonem Regent. Od wyzwolenia anioła ich relacje znacznie się poprawiły, ale były niewolnik nigdy do końca nie wybaczył Dżibrilowi. Zawsze w ich rozmowach odczuwalny był cień rezerwy.  
-Jeszcze ze dwa tysiąclecia i się dogadają- uznał Archistrateg. To, że ich znajomość w ogóle tak wyglądała i tak wymagało dużo dobrej woli od każdej ze stron.  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Gwiazdy Zarannej, Mich podbił szturmem serca elity Królestwa. Był jak powiew świeżego powietrza z zamknięty kręgu Świetlistych, przyciągał wszystkie spojrzenia, budząc zazdrość i sympatię jednocześnie. Nauczył się manewrować między dwoma światami z wdziękiem, o który nawet Luc go nie podejrzewał i, co najważniejsze, nie bał się walczyć o swoje.  
-Zdecydowałem się wyzwolić wszystkich niewolników- oznajmił bez żadnego wstępu Archanioł Objawień.  
Michał pobladł i przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby miał zemdleć. Niosący Światło przezornie objął go w pasie.  
-Nie cieszysz się?- zapytał trochę zawiedziony ciemnowłosy archanioł.  
-Czy się nie cieszę? To jest jak sen, jak nierealne marzenie, które nagle się spełnia. Nie wiem co powiedzieć- odpowiedział anioł. –Czy to pewne?  
-Nie zmieniam tak łatwo zdania. Ale reagujesz tak, jakby cię to dotykało osobiście. Ile to już jesteś wolny?  
-Trzy tysiąclecia- odpowiedział za niego Pan Zastępów.  
-Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina- powiedział rudzielec, przygładzając nerwowo skrawek munduru. –Tego nie da się wymazać z pamięci. To zawsze będzie osobiste. Nawet teraz. Ale Regencie, to najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiono dla tego Królestwa.  
Kąciki ust Gabriela podniosły się nieznacznie.  
-Lepiej, żebyś miał rację, bo jak nie to czeka nas katastrofa. Sygnowana moim imieniem. Do widzenia, panowie, wracam do siebie, jestem zajęty.  
-W porządku, Michaś?- chciał wiedzieć Gwiazda Zaranna, wypuszczając anioła z objęć.  
-Nawet po tym całym czasie…-zaczął rudzielec, ale nie dokończył, widząc, że Lucek i tak rozumie. –To takie piękne, że aż trudno, żeby było prawdziwe…  
-A właśnie- przypomniał sobie Pan Zastępów. –Zgadnij kogo dzisiaj spotkałem.  
-Kogo?  
-Feliksa.  
-I co u niego?  
Dawny towarzysz Michała rzucił Zastępy po kilku wiekach i uznał, że chce założyć własny biznes. Czas pokazał, że była to dobra decyzja. Międzyczasie on i Indra zostali parą. Zanim ktokolwiek się obejrzał, urodziła mu trójkę dzieci, z czego najstarsza córka dostała imię na cześć Michała. Indra z czasem odnalazła się w niebiańskiej klasie średniej, dzieląc czas między wychowanie dzieci a pomoc Feliksowi w pracy, a ten mimo upływu czasu był wpatrzony w nią jak w obrazek.  
-Wszystko w porządku. Pozdrawiają. Mówi, że powinniśmy wpaść.  
-Słusznie.  
-Michaś?  
-Tak?  
Lucyfer spojrzał rudzielcowi prosto w oczy.  
-Chcę ci powiedzieć, że codziennie dziękuję Jasności za to, że cię mam. Zanim cię poznałem, nigdy nie byłem do końca szczęśliwy.  
-Mieliśmy kilka ciężkich momentów, pamiętasz?- zapytał anioł takim głosem, jakby go coś ściskało za gardło. –Nie byłem szczególnie łatwy w obsłudze. Ale wiedz, że przeszedłbym przez wszystko, przez co przeszedłem jeszcze raz, jeżeli tylko miałbyś na mnie czekać.  
Pan Zastępów wziął go za rękę, próbując ukryć własne wzruszenie.  
-Chodźmy do domu- powiedział, czując że dopiero kiedy odnaleźli się wzajemnie to słowo nabrało sensu.  
Asmodeusza obudziło światło wpadające przez duże okno w przestronnej sypialni. Dziwne, mógł przysiąść, że poprzedniego wieczora osobiście zaciągnął zasłony.  
-Jest za wcześnie- wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. Pracował do późna i miał nadzieję, że w końcu się wyśpi. –Czemu jest tak jasno?  
-Chcesz kawy?- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
-Kamael!- krzyknął Mod, natychmiast się dobudzając i siadając na skraju podwójnego łóżka. -Kiedy wróciłeś?  
-Nad ranem. Przespałem się w drodze.  
-Dobrze wiedzieć, że przynajmniej jeden z nas się wyspał.  
-Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż wstaniesz.  
-Więc postanowiłeś to przyspieszyć. Sprytne. Muszę sprawdzić, czy to nie podchodzi po obrazę majestatu.  
Asmo objął tron klika miesięcy wcześniej, zaraz po tym jak Samael w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, chociaż Kam wiedział więcej na ten temat niż chciałby się przyznać. Sytuacja w Głębi była i dalej pozostawała krucha, lokalnie napięcia i tarcia rozbijały państwo od środka, ale Mod przejął władzę bez większego problemu, będąc dla większości Głębian nadzieją na stabilizację. Co nie znaczyło, że było mu łatwo utrzymać pozycję.  
Anioł usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko nowego Imperatora i zapytał:  
-Pamiętasz, jak ci obiecałem, że zawsze będę wracał?  
-Mmm, tak.  
-I wracałem. Pierwszy raz, drugi, dziesiąty. Zdawałem raport Lucyferowi i wracałem. Ale mam już dość. Nie chcę już wracać.  
-Kam…-wykrztusił demon, mierząc byłego właściciela wzrokiem pełnym przerażenia i zawodu. –Dlaczego?  
-Dlaczego? Jeszcze się pytasz dlaczego? Mam dość. Mam dość ciągłego krążenia między Królestwem a Głębią, bawienia się w podwójnego szpiega. Lucek się zgodził. Nie będę wracał, zostaję tutaj. Z tobą.  
Mod rzucił w niego pluszowym kotem.  
-Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz, rozumiesz?  
-Naprawdę uważasz, że bym cię dobrowolnie opuścił? Już w Niebie ci mówiłem, że nigdy cię nie oddam. Nikomu. Jak ci poszło wczoraj?  
-Fatalnie. Większość arystokracji nie chce sojuszu z Królestwem. Ale w końcu się ugną. Muszą. A Lucyfera chętnie bym znowu zobaczył. Michała też.  
-Tak będzie. Koalicja stanie się faktem.  
Asmodeusz wdrapał się aniołowi na kolana; przypominał dawnego siebie z czasów, kiedy był jeszcze dużo bardziej niewinny. Włosy opadały mu na ramiona luźnymi falami.  
-I tak już tylu Głębian o nas wie…Załatwmy to oficjalnie. Wymieńmy się obrączkami. Jeżeli masz zostać, zróbmy to porządnie.  
-Co mam robić?  
-To samo, co przez ostatnio trzy tysiące lat, tylko oficjalnie. Wspierać mnie. Współrządzić. Wiem jakie to ciężkie…  
-Ja też, dlatego cię nie opuszczę już nawet na krótko. Nigdy więcej. Kocham cię, wiesz?  
Asmo nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, poczuwszy ciepłe usta anioła na swoich wargach. W tym momencie nie liczyły się dla niego żadne inne sprawy, oddając się ogarniającemu go, błogiemu poczuciu miłości, bezpieczeństwa i komfortu, które odnalazł w ramionach Kamaela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to koniec. Włożyłam w tego fika masę czasu i serca :). Uznałam, że nasi bohaterowi tyle się nacierpieli po drodze, że należy im się jakiś happy ending (zwłaszcza Modowi, chociaż to może przewrotny happy end, żeby nie było zbyt cukierkowo). Dziękuję wszystkim, który dotarli ze mną do tego momentu, najbardziej tym, którzy pozostawili po sobie jakiś ślad, upewniając mnie, że warto pisać dalej. Szczególnie dziękuję Szahzei. Jeżeli opisane pairingi chwyciły, jest duża szansa, że powrócą w innym wydaniu.  
> PS Michaś ma zielone oczka, bo z jakichś przyczyn zaczynając pisać tak mi się wydawało, a potem już nie chciałam tego zmieniać.


End file.
